Sirenes ::Complete::
by dharkcharlotte
Summary: HPBtVS crossover. Hermione is kidnapped and left for dead. Sent by her vision, Drusilla rescues her and takes her to Oz. Only Dru knows their roles to play, and she's not telling... yet.
1. Chapter 1 Drusilla's Precious

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters relating to either HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. (But I would LOVE to borrow Severus. I'll give him back… eventually… I promise!) This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and does not provide any financial compensation.**

On with the show…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics _

_'thoughts'_

**dreams/flashback**

--------------------

scene breaks

--------------------

**Sirenes**

**Dru's Precious**

**Ch 1**

---------------------

**Pain**

**White hot, blows raining in from all directions… **

"**Please …"**

**The insults are spit at her as rapidly as the physical abuse…**

"**Filth … mudblood whore"**

**Then… Darkness … Relief **

---------------------

Location: Small abandoned cemetery, London

Drusilla, hidden behind the only grave marker still fully standing, anxiously watched as a figure crouched over the badly beaten form a young woman.

"Naughty boy, trying to steal Princess' treasure!" She hissed.

Moving silently and swiftly toward the fledgling as he attempted to finish what the Death Eaters failed to do, she spat out a feral hiss. As the fledge lunged for Hermione's neck, Dru reached him and ripped his head free in her rage.

She raged at the motes of dust as they exploded from his disintegrating form.

"Princess needs the music to find her wicked dark knight, the stars have promised."

His dust settled into a loose pile near Hermione's broken wand. Dru knelt down, gently brushing hair from the girl's face as she sang quietly.

_Weary you must be with play,_

_Running, running, all the day;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come._

_Now it's time for you to sleep,_

_Hush now, baby, not a peep;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come._

_Big and strong you're sure to grow,_

_If to sleep you'll quickly go;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come;_

_Come, dreams,_

_Come for baby, come._

Dru stopped singing, her head tilting as she strained to hear. In the distance, a loud 'crack' sounded, followed closely by another.

"Oh, no, it's not time for you to play yet. Much to learn. Must go to your lonely puppy and heal his heart." More gently than should have been possible, Dru picked Hermione's battered body up from the ground and spirited her away on silent feet.

---------------------

Moments later…

Two shrouded figures searched the cemetery as a distant roll of thunder sounded. A sense of urgency clung to them as they moved quietly among the forgotten headstones. A shock of bright pink hair peeked out from beneath the hood of the smaller figure as it bent down to snatch something from the ground. "Oi! It's 'Mione's wand! The bloody bastards have broken it!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks lowered the hoods from their outer robes to better search for signs of the young woman. A whispered i "Lumos" /i illuminated the immediate area as the twilight quickly deepened to full night. Shacklebolt toed the strange pile of ash located next to area that Tonks found the missing Witch's wand. He shared a look of disbelief with his fellow Auror as a sick realization washed over him.

Her hand shaking, Tonks took a moment to compose herself and then aimed her wand at the ash pile and in a surprisingly strong voice said, "_Comprobo Primigenus_". A grey light shot from her wand and formed a mist around the ashes. The mist took on the shape of a human form. A sob escaped as Tonks covered her eyes in sorrow. "How did they manage to burn her so completely?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"This whole area reeks of Dark Magic Tonks." Shacklebolt moved to comfort Tonks but she shrugged his arm away. She looked at him with teary eyes and said, "Hermione is dead Kingsley."

"How will we tell Harry?"

TBC

---------------------

Lullaby is Come Dreams

By L.A.E. Poulsson

Old French Lullaby

I know… it's a short one. And I really can't stand them either, but this is where I had to stop it. More soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Come Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters relating to either HP or BTVS, those belong to JK Rowling & Joss Whedon, respectively. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides no financial compensation.

Thanks to Sita for beta'ing this for me. Any mistakes left are due to my 'futzing' with it.

A/N: I forgot to mention this with the first chapter. This will have two pairings, Hermione/Oz and Drusilla/?. Hermione will be a little OOC since this is an AU and she has been through a traumatic event. Ron and HG have only ever been friends in my version and I haven't decided about Draco. I am ignoring HBP as is my right as an author. Music is a big influence to my muse, so there will usually be one song per chapter. Con-crit is welcomed. If my other characters become too OOC, please let me know as this is my first!

Thank you to all who reviewed.

Here we go…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics_

_'thoughts' /i _

**dreams/flashback**

--------------------

scene breaks

--------------------

**Sirenes **

**Chapter 2**

**Come Dreams **

Drusilla enlists Oz's help.

-------------------------------

**the Smell of Blood was so very strong… **

**Screaming through to pierce the soul…**

**Wild brown hair veiling toffee colored eyes… **

**A choked plea… "Please…" **

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Oz snorted and rolled over, wondering if the pounding was leftover from his disturbing dream or for real.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_'Huh, well that answered his question.'_

Oz rolled out of bed, and pulled on a pair of low-slung sweat pants. In a rolling gait that revealed his true nature, he made his way to the door. Rising to his toes, he looked through the peephole…

"What the…??? Drusilla? What are you doing here?" Oz asked incredulously. The normally stoic lycanthrope was feeling a bit more than agitated at the sight of Drusilla trying to peer back at him through his peephole.

"Princess needs puppy's help! Sweet siren is broken and needs her white knight." Dru whimpered. "The stars told me where to find you. Please help her…"

"Drusilla, I'm not about to invite you in. Who is it that needs help?" Oz asked skeptically. He breathed deeply through his nose and smelled blood. "You better not have killed anyone in this building."

"I brought the wounded bird to you, naughty puppy. The pixies are dancing, singing of your dreams. She is here. Princess is so very hungry… NO, no tea and cakes for me." Dru crooned to Oz through the door, trying desperately to convince him to open the door. Dru knew she wasn't making much sense, but in her agitated state she could not calm herself enough to be lucid.

She mumbled to herself, "All will be lost if puppy doesn't help the music sing. Mean daddy hurt his princess and broke her heart. The stars sang a new song and told Princess to fly back home." Dru slid down the door and began to rock. "She must be good to get her prezzies. No burning spark for Princess… must prove worthy of her wicked dark knight."

Oz leaned on the other side of his door, listening to Dru babble on.

_'Drusilla is certainly harder to understand than Willow-babble…' _

Oz closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain that usually accompanied thoughts of the young witch from his past.

_'OK, NOT going there again man, she's happy and lost to you.' _

He opened his eyes and realized that it didn't hurt so much anymore. _'Huh…'_

Dru banged her head on the bottom panel of the door.

"Wicked hound… daydreaming of the little tree when he should be helping his sweet song…" She began to cry in earnest. A nearly silent moan came from the pile of dark cloth lying next to Dru. If not for his enhanced hearing, Oz would have never heard it.

Throwing the door open, Oz watched as Dru bounced off the barrier and jumped gracefully to her feet, a hopeful smile turned to him.

"Princess promises to not hurt the wolf. Please help our treasure?" Dru said as she bounced up and down excitedly. She knew all would be well now that he had opened the door.

Another moan escaped from the cloth-pile again and it shifted, just barely. Oz, with cross in hand, said to Dru, "No wrong moves or you're dust. Who, or what is that? And why did you come i _here /i _?"

Very slowly, so she didn't alarm the wolf, Dru slid over to the bundle and effortlessly picked it up. An arm flopped free and Oz saw a delicate wrist covered in bruises and blood. Dru carefully made her way to the barrier and held out her arms.

"Please take her, she is yours. The stars are crying for you. She will ease your pain."

Oz realized he was beginning to understand Drusilla's crazy talk. Kinda disturbing but cool at the same time. He quickly reached out and felt for a pulse. _'You can't be too cautious with Drusilla,' _he thought.

Oz decided to take a chance and reached across the threshold to take the bundle from the mad vampiress. It's a bit heavier than he expected and as he brought the bundle into his home, a head flopped back and Oz sees a face.

Her face.

Images from his dreams overwhelmed him momentarily.

**_the Smell of Blood so very strong… _**

_**Screaming through to pierce the soul…**_

_**Wild brown hair veiling toffee colored eyes… **_

**_A choked plea… "Please…" _**

'_Hmmm a little unsettling, how did this girl get from my dream to my doorstep?'_ Oz wondered.

Due to the swelling, he can't see the color of her eyes, but Oz was certain this was the girl from his dream. Hearing her heart flutter, he realized her injuries were quite severe and moved to place her on the futon in the living room. Her moans grew louder and she began to whimper in pain.

Dru leaned on the doorjamb to keep her eyes on Hermione and began to hum. The young woman settled a little at the sound of Dru's humming so Oz encouraged her to continue. It was puzzling, but he somehow knows instinctively that sending this girl, no … woman, to a hospital would be a death sentence.

Oz sat on the floor in front of the futon and began to meditate. What little magical ability he had was discovered during his training with the Monks in Tibet. It was a limited healing talent and Oz knew he needed to center himself in order to access this ability. As his power rose, he placed his left hand over her forehead and his right over her heart.

Dru began to sway and sing:

_Pretty dreams, my baby, wait  
Just beyond the Slumber Gate;  
Come, dreams,  
Come for baby, come;  
Come, dreams,  
Come for baby, come. _

Day is done and night is near,  
Off to sleep now, baby dear;  
Come, dreams,  
Come for baby, come;  
Come, dreams,  
Come for baby, come.

_Now it's time for you to sleep,  
Hush now, baby, not a peep;  
Come, dreams,  
Come to baby, come;  
Come, dreams,  
Come to baby, come._

She continued to sing as she watched Oz work on the girl.

Oz could feel the healing of her most grievous injuries. Bones knitted, internal injuries closing and concussion fading. Drained, he removed his hands and slumped forward.

_'Huh, that's never happened before.' _Oz thought right before passing out from the drain of power.

The young woman quieted and slipped deeper into a healing sleep.

Dru stopped singing and released a deep sigh in relief. She quirked her finger at the door, summoning it closed. "It wouldn't do to have the neighbors peeping in on my sweetlings." She turned and picked up a blindfolded doll from the other side of the doorjamb.

"Come Miss Edith, Mummy needs tea and cakes."

The song is Come Dreams

An Old French Lullaby

By L.A.E. Poulsson

Please review and let me know what you think!

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to JK Rowling & Joss Whedon, respectively. This is for entertainment only, absolutely NO money is made from this. Also, no songs referenced are mine either.

A/N: Drusilla does have a miniscule amount of magical ability in this story. In canon she does have thrall and she is blessed/cursed with the sight, so that's not too much of a stretch. It will most likely be nothing more than what she presented in Ch 2, a little wandless summoning. Oz's abilities are more earth centered. A little healing, possibly something more supportive later, but nothing more substantial and mostly influenced by Willow's early experimentation in Wicca while they were dating. Neither Dru nor Oz will be buying wands, ever. There will be a few OC's in direct relation to Oz and Hermione. And Hermione will not be turned or infected.

I don't believe I will be utilizing Ron much. Every time I try to write him he either comes out as a complete goober, or hateful and that isn't the direction I want to go…

Here we go…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics_

'_thoughts'_

**_dreams/flashback_**

--------------

scene breaks

---------------

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts Happenings**

-----------------------------------

Hogwarts Dungeons

January, after the Christmas break

Severus sat in his favorite chair before the fireplace in his study, whiskey glass in hand. His teaching robes were draped over the back of the opposite chair, top button of his shirt undone for comfort. His mind was troubled as he contemplated the events of the past week. Apart from the usual stress of attempting to teach these pitiful lackwits the headmaster has charged him with, Miss Granger had not returned to the school after the Christmas break. Minerva was beside herself with worry over her young apprentice and Severus had had to force a calming draught on her to avoid witnessing a hysterical outburst.

As much as it pained him (very grudgingly, and only to himself) to admit such a thing about the Gryffindor 'Know-It-All', she was the only one on staff who could hold a decent conversation. After a year of Hermione's dogged persistence, Severus had finally acknowledged, privately of course, a grudging friendship with the young woman. Her potions skills were more than adequate to assist him with his private research and over the break he had been surprised to discover he actually missed her constant chatter during their evening sessions.

Severus knew it was a horrible idea to allow her to return to her parent's home over the holiday break, but she was determined to settle her parent's affairs. The elder Grangers had been ambushed in France during a Halloween celebration. Because of the ever-increasing Death Eater activity, Hermione had agreed after the double funeral to remain at the school until this past week. Severus was still astounded that Dumbledore had given in to the foolish girl's emotional demand.

**_Dumbledore's office_**

**_Hermione, tears tracing down her cheeks, addressed the headmaster in a barely restrained voice. "Sir, I must settle my parents affairs over the Christmas break. If I do not take care of all associated paperwork and contract to sell their house as well as finalize the sale of their practice now, I will lose it all." The control she was exerting is quite obvious. Her body was fairly vibrating with the effort to appear composed._**

**_Ron jumped in, "Are you crazy 'Mione? If you leave now, the Death Eaters are sure to get you! Who will protect you? Not to mention all the studying you'll miss out on."_**

**_Hermione turned to Ron, her eyes hot. "Don't be such a prat Ron! I was able to protect myself just fine at Uni and that was for two years. I'm only going to be gone a short while. A week at the most." _**

**_Dumbledore's sad eyes turned to Hermione, "My dear it is far too dangerous. Your knowledge of the Order alone, not to mention your friendship to Harry makes you an irresistible target. I'm afraid leaving Hogwarts is out of the question."_**

**_At this, Severus, who had been leaning unobtrusively in the darkest corner of the room; watched the girl closely. The hairs rose on the back of his neck in response to the power emanating off the bushy haired Gryffindor. _**

'**_The static discharge caused by the excess magic is actually making her hair bushier…' Snape's silent muse caused an involuntary snort. Although mostly silent, Albus sent him a brief narrow eyed glare before returning his gaze to Hermione. Severus sneered in response. 'The old man is going to have to keep a closer watch on that one. She is more powerful than he realizes. If the power she is leaking is an example, imagine what she will accomplish when her training is completed!'_**

**_Harry, strangely enough had been quiet during this exchange. He cleared his throat, "Hermione is right, she has to take care of this. I don't want to be the reason she loses everything left of her family. Isn't there a way to send an Auror with her for protection?"_**

**_Albus sighed, "I am unable to assign an Order member on such a short notice, but I believe there is someone we can trust." He turned to Hermione "Will you need the entire week to complete your tasks?"_**

**_Hermione relaxed a fraction, "Sir, I believe it would be prudent for me to leave on Thursday to avoid observation and return as soon as the final paperwork is completed. I have been advised that I might be finished by the following Wednesday. There have been a few inquiries already regarding the properties for sale." Her voice quivered slightly during the last sentence, prompting Harry to place his arm around her in comfort. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, grateful for the contact._**

"**_My dear, as we have a few days to prepare, please return to your classes. I have a few floo calls to make." Dumbledore twinkled at her and motioned for Ron and Harry to follow. "Severus, if you would stay behind a moment?"_**

"**_Of course Headmaster." Severus murmured._**

**_As the door closed behind the golden trio, Snape rounded on Dumbledore. "Have you completely lost your senses? We might as well tie a bow on the girl and send her off to him!"_**

**_The old man sighed, "I understand your concerns my boy, but some things simply have to be tolerated. If we do not assist her in this, she could very well attempt to take care of it on her own."_**

"**_Why is Minerva not here? Wouldn't she be able to talk the girl out of this foolishness?" Severus fumed._**

**_Albus smiled at Severus, "I fear the old girl has a bit of a blind spot when it comes to her favorite student. Professor McGonagall has a class just now as you well know. I thought it would be prudent to attempt to dissuade Miss Granger without her mentor present. "_**

"_**I must say Albus, a very Slytherin tactic. I'm impressed! Although, I certainly do not desire to be in your shoes when she discovers your deceit."**_

"**_Yes, well… Ah, Miss Granger has been assisting you with some private research this past year, has she not? I believe it would be prudent to ask her assistance in starting a new research project. Just before supper in the main hall should be public enough. I think that will be a sufficient explanation of her absence."_**

His brooding was interrupted by a flash of green in the fireplace.

Dumbledore's solemn face appeared, "Professor Snape, I require your presence in my office as soon as possible. Our worst fears concerning Miss Granger have been realized."

What little hope Severus had been nurturing for Miss Granger disappeared at Albus' request.

"Certainly sir, I will join you presently."

Snape shrugged on his teaching robes and stepped up to the fireplace. He faltered for a moment, leaning heavily against the mantle. Then grabbing a pinch of floo powder and tossing into the fire, he stated "Headmaster's office" and stepped into the fire. Emerging from the headmaster's Floo, Severus brushed his robes clean, silently making note of the other Order members present.

_'All we need now are Potter and Weasley to make my misery complete.'_

Severus sniped silently.

Dumbledore approached Severus with Remus in tow and whispered a quick _'Muffliato'_ for privacy. "While we are waiting for Professor Potter and Mister Weasley I need to warn you, it is not good news. I ask that you two, Severus and Remus be prepared to restrain Ron and Harry as gently as possible."

Catching the Headmaster's implication, Remus trembled in grief momentarily, but then caught himself and replied, "Of course Professor," before returning to his seat.

Severus turned to claim his seat in the corner, but was stalled by the Headmaster's hand on his arm.

"You _will _be gentle Severus." Dumbeldore's eyes were flint hard, not a twinkle in sight.

"They are adults now Albus. You should stop coddling them like little first years. On second thought, Mister Weasley probably needs it."

Dumbledore squeezed his arm, waiting for Snape's assent.

Snape brandished his trademark sneer, "As you wish Headmaster." He shook off the older Wizard's grip and continued to his seat.

Dumbledore muttered a quick _'Finite'_ and moved to his desk to wait for their youngest members.

Harry and Ron raced toward the Headmaster's office, eager for news of their dearest friend. The summons had come during Harry's free period and he was requested to pull Ron from the Magical Creatures class. At Harry's appearance, Hagrid, who had been allowing Ron to teach the class, sent the red head on his way.

_'Why do we have to go to his office in the middle of the day?'_ Ron asked himself worriedly.

Harry was so anxious to reach the Headmaster's office; he didn't dwell on the whys.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Ron gasped out "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!"

The statue leapt aside to allow the two young men access. Harry hung back for a second, taking a deep calming breath and then knocked on the door. The door swung open and Harry's eyes swept the room, searching for his friend. He looked at Dumbledore quizzically and was motioned to sit.

Severus surreptitiously freed his wand and aimed it at the boys in preparation of the Headmaster's announcement.

Dumbledore stood slowly, cleared his throat and called the meeting to order.

"As most of you are aware, one of our members is currently missing. Miss Granger, accompanied by Auror Williamson, traveled to Muggle London over the Christmas holiday to finalize her family's estate."

"When Williamson failed to contact me as per our pre-arranged schedule, Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt were dispatched to the late Granger's home to investigate."

"Auror Williamson's body was found in the kitchen. His throat was cut and he bled to death on the floor. It appeared he was taken completely by surprise."

"After a thorough search, evidence was found in the study of Miss Granger's abduction by force. It appears that although she was surprised, she did put up a fight. The result of which was a body left behind. The body was quickly identified as one Terence Higgs previously unknown to us as a Death Eater."

Murmuring voices began to rise at this new information.

_'They must have panicked,'_ Snape thought, '_the Dark lord doesn't allow us to leave our fallen behind' _he shared a look with Albus and nodded slightly in understanding.

So far, both Harry and Ron are quietly dealing with their growing sense of unease.

"Please, if you could keep your questions until after the report so we do not have to go through this more than once?"

The room fell silent and the Headmaster continued,

"Strangely, there was no trace of Dark Magic in the house. Fortunately Aurors Tonks and Kingsley were able to trace their apparition residue to an abandoned cemetery in Muggle London."

Snape noticed the old man falter slightly, and then Albus visibly steeled himself and continued. The Potions Professor locked his gaze on young Harry in anticipation of Albus' revelation. He saw Harry tense as if anticipating a physical blow.

"Auror Kingsley informed me that the air was thick with traces of Dark Magic. Tonks found Miss Granger's wand on the ground, snapped in half and laying next to an unusually large pile of ashes."

Dumbledore drew a shaky breath, swallowed thickly and continued, "Tonks performed the _'Comprobo Primigenus'_ spell to substantiate their suspicions and it confirmed the ashes to be of human origin."

"I'm so sorry my dear boy," Albus turned his watery eyes to a stunned Harry, "It seems as though our worst fears have come to pass."

Harry broke eye contact and began to rock slowly, chanting quietly, "No, no, no, no, no, no…" Snape kept his eye on Harry, waiting for the explosion.

The whole room was deathly quiet, waiting for the two boys to react.

Ron shook himself out of a stupor to ask, "You're havin' us on right? Hermione can't be really dead?"

Molly hissed, "Ronald! No one would joke about something like this!" Even Molly felt compelled to maintain a quiet tone, not wanting to be the one to provoke the volatile young wizard sitting next to her son.

"Harry, your classes have been cancelled for the week. You and Mister Weasley are excused from any activities through the weekend. My only request is that you do not leave the school grounds."

Harry slowly rose to stand, turned to Albus and asked, "May I please be excused?" The stunned Headmaster nodded his assent.

Harry then turned very carefully to Severus. The air was fairly crackling with the leaking power emanating off the young wizard. Harry looked Severus in the eye and very calmly asked, "I would like to speak with you later sir if you could spare me a few moments of your time later tonight?"

Professor Snape spared a quick glance to the Headmaster for his approval and received a slight nod.

Severus gripped his wand tighter and replied, "I believe I have a few moments at nine this evening. You may meet me in my office Professor Potter."

Harry nodded his head, "Thank you sir."

Harry looked at Ron, who was staring at him with a mouth gaping open in shock. He saw Ron gearing up for a rant and slowly shook his head no. "Not a word Ron."

A chill washed over Ron and he gulped.

"Ok then mate. Would you like me to walk back with you?"

"No… I will meet up with you later."

Harry turned and left the office, the chill left behind a reminder of the unusual control displayed by the young wizard.

------------------------

Throughout the remainder of the day, there were reports of a chill permeating the air in the wake of Professor Potter's seemingly aimless wandering of the halls. Madam Pomfrey advised Professor Snape that she had had a run on Pepperup Potion and her stores were seriously depleted.

-------------------------

8:55 PM

Professor Snape's office

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, grading first year essays on autopilot, the most active part of his brain holding a debate about the reason Mr. Potter requested to speak with him.

_'What could that foolish boy possibly want from me?'_

His head snapped up at the knock echoing through his office.

Professor Snape sneered at the door.

"Enter"

Harry opened the door and slipped in quietly. Snape was intrigued by the young Wizard's controlled and respectful manner. Harry said nothing for several minutes, merely watching Severus with determined eyes.

"This meeting was your idea Potter. If you have nothing to say, you are wasting my time."

Harry stiffened in response and then slowly relaxed.

_'Very interesting' _Snape quietly observed. _'It seems someone is finally coming into his maturity. Pity it was brought on by the death of a most gifted witch.' _

"Well…?"

"Did you know they were going to try for her?"

Severus carefully schooled his features into a blank slate in order to hide his shock at Harry's audacity.

"While I felt that this excursion was too dangerous and expressed my concerns to Professor Dumbledore, I had no direct knowledge that this attack was going to happen." Severus stated in a flat tone.

Harry realized he had been holding his breath and slowly released it.

He met Professor Snape's gaze and said in a firm voice.

"I want you to teach me everything I need to know to defeat Voldemort. I need to end this for Hermione."

-----------------------

My Immortal

By Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering Drusilla

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. (But I would LOVE to borrow Severus. I'll give him back… eventually… I promise!) Absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well.

A/N: Thanks again y'all for your reviews! Dru is quickly becoming a favorite character, I just love writing her.

A special thank you to Krisztina who beta'd and helped fix my oopsies. You are an inspiration. Cheers!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics_

_'thoughts'_

**dreams/flashback**

--------------------

scene breaks

--------------------

**Sirenes **

**Chapter 4**

**Remembering Dru**

Oz slowly emerged from sleep, groaning as his body protested his poor sleeping position. He yawned widely and sputtered, mouth full of hair. The scent of old blood and woman invaded his senses as he sat up from his slumped position on the edge of the futon. Oz stood up, stretching and resuming the aborted yawn from before. A very faint scent of clover and honey tickled his memory for a moment. The small movement caused by her breathing were the only indication of life from the form lying on his futon.

_'Thank goodness she didn't wake up while I was passed out.'_

He looked her over and realized her face no longer looked like someone had stomped all over it.

"Kinda pretty and slightly familiar." He murmured and then caught himself, not wanting to disturb his guest.

_'Now I just need to figure out how to clean her up. It doesn't look like she's gonna wake up soon. Maybe I can call Ava. Crap! I have to meet with the band tonight. I hope she stays asleep cause we need to go over our music for Friday.'_

When his stomach growled painfully Oz looked at the clock and realized he had been asleep for ten hours. He stood up and noticed the girl on his futon hadn't moved at all since the night before. He headed to the kitchen following a quick detour at the bathroom. After checking the contents of his fridge and cupboards, Oz made a mental note to run out and pick up some groceries. The energy drain so soon after the full moon had bumped up his appetite to a painful level.

After a cup of tea and a few crackers to take the edge off, Oz dressed quietly and checked on his guest one more time. He saw that she had not moved in the last hour and decided to risk a trip to the market.

Pre-occupied with his thoughts Oz opened the door and ran smack into someone. His senses going haywire, Oz quickly realized his mistake and cursed his distraction.

_'Shit'_

Feeling his upper arms held in an iron grip he looked up into the gleeful gaze of Drusilla. The door closed behind him with a soft click. Oz's tenuous control slipped slightly and his hands morphed into claws.

"Shhh! Grrrruff! Bad dog." Dru grinned. "Princess doesn't want to hurt the puppy. Has already had her tea and cakes. Needs to check on our precious."

Oz was confident he could get free, but not without endangering the whole building. In the past year, the opportunity to let his wolf run free and hunt had not been possible. While he was still mostly aware during full transformation, his control over his Were' form was not the best.

He looked up at Dru and calmly said, "Let go."

She smiled and let go, moving in a blur to the other side of the hall. "Are you leaving our precious alone?" Dru asked. She closed her eyes and swayed for a moment. Just as Oz figured he could bolt for safety, Dru stilled. Her eyes opened and flashed in irritation as she saw Oz preparing to run.

"Wicked wolf! Mummy wouldn't hurt you, don't you remember? Pixies tell us our sweet song will be quiet for a while longer. No need to run and hide."

Her head cocked as if straining to hear. "Your tummy is all rumbly. Must feed the wolf so temptation goes away."

Oz began to understand that Drusilla had no designs on him and relaxed slightly. "Why are you here?" He inquired.

"I must look after our precious. She needs a new mummy to care for her. Foul green rot took her life-giver away and Princess will need to sing her lullabies for healing."

Her eyes wide and deceivingly innocent, Dru asked. "Can I see her?"

_'This whole situation is so disturbing that if I didn't know better, I would think we were back in Sunnydale instead of London.' _Once again, Oz decided to take a chance. "Drusilla, I have to go to the market and pick up supplies. Watch the door and don't let anybody in."

He paused in the hall, giving Dru a hard look.

"Oh, and no eating the building residents, you know what I can do to you."

Dru smiled dreamily and began dancing in the hall and Oz walked out the door and onto the street.

**Five months prior**

**Colorado**

**Sangre de Cristo**

**Mountain region**

**The parking lot of the Rio Grande National Park seemed a bit empty, considering the lunar phase and the gathering he had been invited to join. Oz shrugged and parked his van slightly away from the other vehicles. He didn't usually go for the whole 'togetherness' thing when it involved his lunar cycle, but felt it was worth the effort if it helped his control. He certainly needed something after the disaster of his return to Sunnydale. He noticed Andre', the Were' he had met in town the week before, wave in greeting. Oz nodded his head in response and after locking his van he headed over.**

**Under the waxing gibbous moon a small crowd of people were standing around. They were about halfway into the field leading to the forest. The normally stoic red head was still silently berating himself as he walked toward the group. As he reached his new acquaintance, Oz's senses overwhelmed his distraction and too late, he realized that only two of them were wolves.**

**The other ten were vamps.**

**Oz looked at Andre' and in a deceptively calm voice asked, "Dude what's up? I thought this was for howlers only? I don't do vamps man."**

**"Sorry man, but that bitch is crazy. I'm already in for an asskickin' for talking to you. They've got our clan leader's girl and will exchange her for you."**

**"I should have known your offer wasn't for real."**

**"Oz, dude, it was real, but that nutty Sire of theirs found out and snatched Regina. Now it's down to you or her. You're a smart guy. You aren't family, and we protect our own." Andre's phone rang and he turned away to answer. After a minute he looked back and said, "I don't know why she wants you so bad… good luck."**

**Andre' jogged to his truck and drove off, leaving Oz with the group of vamps.**

_**'A stake would be real handy right about now. Hell dude, why not Buffy since I'm dreamin'?' **_

**His racing heart made a lie of his outward composure and Oz said in a flat voice, "So where's the party?"**

**He heard someone snort and out of the corner of his eye, caught a glimpse of a meaty fist hurtling toward his head.**

_**'That's gonna hurt.'**_

**Darkness**

----------------

**Oz came to, his cheek resting on a bare wooden floor. He kept his eyes closed, using his heightened senses to explore his immediate area. His skin went cold when he heard a child-like voice call out, "Naughty puppy, pretending to be asleep. Wakey wakey! It's time to play."**

**Oz opened his eyes, and knowing it was futile to pretend any longer and looked up into a face he had only seen in pictures before tonight.**

**"Drusilla."**

**At this, Dru bounced up and down, giggling madly.**

**"Goody! Miss Edith finds introductions terribly boring. Do the stars speak to you too?"**

**Dru sighed and looks down at Oz.**

**"No, only the moon speaks to you… Ahhhh, the little tree showed you daddy's picture of me." Dru hissed, "She's friends with that nasty slayer, all sunshine and flowers, stealing my daddy and my William."**

**The grin that followed made Oz very nervous.**

**"Not to worry, Princess has a new game to play."**

**Oz struggled to maintain his outward appearance of calm despite his rising panic.**

**"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." Dru looked down at Oz and started to giggle.**

**"I saw you coming, my lovely. The moon showed me. It told me to come for your lessons. You will be needed."**

**Oz was lifted to a kneeling position in front of Drusilla. She grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.**

**"Is that better? Hmm? Poor thing. Let's see what's inside... Of course! Look at me. Mm-mm-mm-mm. Be ... in me. Hmm. See with your heart."**

**Caught off guard and unable to fight, Oz went under easily.**

_**Scenes flashed by too quickly to fully understand… **_

_**The moon large and full, calling… **_

_**Blood flowing, rich and coppery, senses filled with the enticing smell… **_

_**Willow running, the taste of her fear biting the back of his throat… **_

_**The taste of fresh meat, juicy and fibrous, feeding his wildness… **_

_**Running free through the forest, a loping gait, wind running through his fur… **_

_**The smell of honey and clover, wild brown hair and flashing toffee-coloured eyes… **_

_**A sweet, haunting voice called, "Give in, give in, It's all right. We'll be together... finally. We'll have everything we never got to have... Never got to feel..."**_

**Oz, barely held immobile by three beefy fledglings, tried to fight his transformation.**

_**'NO! It's too soon… can't change… wait, why am I fighting? Only vamps here, no danger.'**_

**Unexpectedly, Oz relaxed. His eyes flew open, the normally blue orbs bled to a warm gold, his fingers lengthening to claws.**

**"You asked for it." He said to Dru in a hard graveled voice.**

**Sensing his imminent transformation, Dru backed away and motioned to her men. "Puppy wants to play. Don't kill him or mummy will be cross."**

**The fledglings shuddered as they remembered what happened when 'mummy' got cross; there used to be 40 in their Kiss. Ten converged on the slight redhead thinking him to be an easy meal despite their new Sire's earlier warning.**

**Oz's half-wolf form burst forth in a powerful surge, tossing the vamps back a few steps. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't far enough.**

**Fangs and claws flashed in a blur too fast to see. Three of their number, gone in an instant. Dru stood in the background giggling madly. She began to dance, swaying to the music in her head and watching the destruction wrought by Oz. Even though they put up an admirable fight, he continued to demolish her minions, teeth and claws slicing like a hot knife through butter.**

**Oz stopped as the last one turned to ash, his breathing barely elevated, the ruff of fur over his shoulders bristling. Movement caught his eye and he turned to watch Drusilla. Unconsciously, his body moved to her rhythm, his heart slowing to mimic the beat of her dancing. Music ran through his mind, helping to push back the wildness. After a few bars, he recognized the song and gave himself over to it, strangely moved.**

_**Little 15**_

_**You help her forget**_

_**The world outside**_

_**You're not part of it yet**_

_**And if you could drive**_

_**You could drive her away**_

_**To a happier place**_

_**To a happier day**_

_**That exists in your mind**_

_**And in your smile**_

_**She could escape there**_

_**Just for a while**_

_**Little 15**_

_**Little 15**_

_**Why take the smooth with the rough**_

_**When things run smooth**_

_**It's already more than enough**_

_**She knows your mind**_

_**Is not yet in league**_

_**With the rest of the world**_

_**And it's little intrigues**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you know what she means**_

_**As time goes by**_

_**And when you've seen what she's seen**_

_**You will**_

_**Little 15**_

_**Little 15**_

_**Why does she have to defend**_

_**Her feelings inside**_

_**Why pretend**_

_**She's not had a life**_

_**A life**_

_**of near misses**_

_**Now all that she wants**_

_**Is 3 little wishes**_

_**She wants to see with your eyes**_

_**She wants to smile with your smile**_

_**She wants a nice surprise**_

_**Every once in a while**_

**When Oz came to, he found himself cradled in Dru's arms, her hand softly stroking his hair and crooning an echo to the haunting music playing in his head. He stiffened slightly in anticipation. Dru met his golden eyes and smiled tenderly.**

**"Would you like to play again?"**

**Oz's preternatural hearing picked up movement just outside the door, and sensing no heart beat, returned Drusilla's gaze and whispered,**

**"Oh yes, please." **

**-----------------**

Shaking his head, Oz remembered staying with Drusilla during the whole moon cycle, transforming and reverting over and over, only taking day or two breaks in between to sleep and eat. After the second round, Dru ran out of minions, so she took him into the wilderness to hunt. Oddly enough, he never saw Drusilla eat a human after their hunts. She became like his Wild Hunt mother, feasting with him on deer and predator alike. Helping him control his beast. While she was sensual and magnificent in her deadly grace, he never felt a physical attraction and she explained that he wasn't meant for her.

"Your lovely is of the air, sweet sunshine and honey, full of dark secrets to share with her mate."

Oz continued his ruminations as his feet automatically took him to the market.

**Wilderness beneath the Sangre de Christo Mountains**

**Approx. 4 weeks after Drusilla captures Oz**

**Before lying down to sleep that morning, Dru told Oz it was time for him to make his way in the world. Oz, ever the pragmatist, told her that since they had been gone for so long, his van would most likely be impounded. With a mischievous smile Dru told him not to worry, she had it all arranged.**

**At dusk that evening Drusilla walked with Oz to the parking lot. Much to his surprise, the van is parked in its original space, not a ticket to be seen for its extended stay.**

**Oz stops as Drusilla placed her hand on his arm. They faced each other and she smiled, her eyes glowing warmly. Resting a hand on his head and the other over his heart she said, "Your wealth lies here... and here. In the spirit and ... imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."**

**At that Oz felt a strong pull to the east. Dru kissed his forehead and pushed him to the van, sighing. "Mummy will miss our lively hunts, sweet wolf."**

**-----------------------**

Oz reached the market and quickly gathered the items on his list.

_'What am I going to do about my guest? I can't miss this practice, but leaving her alone would be foolish.' _

He returned to his flat in record time, noticing Drusilla perched on the front steps. As he closed in, Oz becomes aware of the scent of blood floating in the air. He gave Dru a stony glare.

"I distinctly remember telling you no killing so, why do I smell blood?"

Dru's smile fell and she clutched her head and started to whimper.

"Wicked rotten man had children dancing naked in his head. Not fair that he should have them when Princess is not allowed. Pockets full of sleepy candies and dirty images. Did I do it wrong? So hard to earn my way, no one to guide me." She pounded her fists against her forehead and rocked slowly.

Oz took a calming breath and sorted through the Dru-babble. He thought he understood what might have happened, but had to make sure.

"Where is it Dru?"

She pointed to the steps leading down to the rarely used cellar. Oz descended and found a body crumpled at the bottom. He used his foot to turn it over and recognized the creepy little guy. Oz remembered that the man had started hanging out on the corner. He gave Oz the wiggins and now he understood why.

Oz returned to Dru, and placed his hand on her shoulder, halting her rocking. She looked up at him, sorrow evident in her eyes.

"Miss Edith told mummy it was the right thing… must I start again? Will my prize wait?" She sniffled.

Oz reached down and stroked her head, "It's ok Dru I recognize him. I couldn't figure out why he was hanging out around here. There are three families with children living in this building. You did good."

A smile burst across her face, reminding Oz of a child.

Oz came to understand that Drusilla was on a journey of sorts. Much like the one he began when he left Sunnydale the first time.

_'From this angle it all kinda makes sense. A bit of a leap, but it explains a lot. Those PTB have got a wicked sense of humor.'_

Dru followed Oz inside the building to his door. "Will you let mummy care for our sweeting while you're gone?"

Oz turned to her, a slight smile pulling on his mouth.

"Was it the pixies or the stars this time?"

"Miss Edith told me, silly. You must prepare the way for our sweet song. Mummy will care for her and wash her, make her eat."

Oz unlocked and opened the door to his flat, stepped across the threshold and faced Dru.

"Ah, Miss Edith, I forgot about her. Hold on, what are you going to feed her?"

"Soup silly. Mummy has no patience for childer. All my time for is my sweetings. Before the storm."

_'Please don't let me regret this!'_

"Come in, Dru."

TBC…

---------------------------------------

I Know! A cliffie! This chapter was getting too long and this was the best place to break it. No other Scoobies will show up in this story except through flashbacks and possibly the odd phone call. Maybe.

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Mia and the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. (But I would LOVE to borrow Severus. I'll give him back… eventually… I promise!) Absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well.

A/N: Thanks again y'all for your reviews! Dru is quickly becoming a favorite character, I just love writing her.

A special thank you to Krisztina who beta'd and helped fix my oopsies. You are an inspiration. Cheers!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics_

_'thoughts' _

**dreams/flashback **

----------------

scene breaks

----------------

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 5**

**Mia and the Moon**

3 Days after the attack.

Approx. 6 PM

The full nature of the nightmare eluded her, but she was convinced there was a good reason behind her fear, that this dream was more than just a dream. The strange barrage of images flashed in a confusing blur.

**Laughing green eyes…**

**Billowing black fabric and a sneering charismatic voice…**

**Red hair falling across an indistinct freckled face…**

**Tabby cat sitting on a desk…**

**_'Who are all of these people?' _She wondered.**

**The pain lanced her head like a dull blade, sawing, cutting and ripping its way through.**

**A scent of patchouli with and undertone of… copper?**

**Cool arms cradling her body, rocking slowly.**

**Sounds filtering through the dense fog surrounding her mind.**

**A quiet humming … something familiar…**

_**'Mummy! No … not mummy, can't be, not here, gone… never see her again.' **_

**"Shhh, you're safe now precious, the stars have sent a new mummy to look after you." The voice was so soothing and she so desperately wanted to hear.**

**"Mummy will care for you and teach you many needful things for the coming dark."**

**"Nasty snake man won't touch what's mine to protect!" The voice hissed. "Miss Edith told Mummy his children were fair for eating." She found this oddly comforting and drifted back into the peace of sleep.**

---------------------------

Oz startled awake, a faint impression of something sweet on the back of his tongue causing his mouth to water. He rolled onto his back, silently taking inventory of his surroundings before opening his eyes.

_'hmmm… I wi… , nope, not sayin' the 'w' word' _he snorted quietly.

_'It sure would be nice if I could remember these dreams. Most of them seem pleasant.' _

He remained still, Dru's voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Miss Edith told Mummy his children were fair for eating."

_'What is she going on about now?' _He wondered. Oz found that most of the time he was able to tune out her constant murmurings and crooning at the woman sleeping in the living-room.

_'It sounds like Dru is actually talking to her, not at her… I hope she's awake.'_

Oz rolled out of bed and stretched luxuriously, enjoying the popping joints and slight burn of sleepy muscles. Yawning widely, he made his way down the hall and into the front room.

"Hey."

Dru looked up at Oz, a child-like excitement lighting up her face.

"Our precious will be awake soon! Her dreams were full of dark and taste of sorrow. Wolf must watch, Mummy is hungry."

"Uh, sure Dru, go ahead and go feed. Hey, did you take care of 'creepy guy'? It's not like we have our own convenient demon cleaning service or that the police here are as incompetent as in Sunnydale … ya know?"

Dru nodded her head slowly. "Miss Edith gave instruction on fine manners. Will use good manners for home." She started whirling and swaying to an internal beat, stopping a hair's breath away, she swooped down, her lips not quite touching Oz's ear.

"Does puppy want to play?"

Oz tensed, groaning quietly as the wolf struggled, eager to hunt and run. "Dru, stop. It's been too long. No teasing. We can play later, after we figure out what to do with our guest." He looked towards the woman laying still on the futon. Too still. "Go on Dru. I'll watch over her while you're gone. Just don't be too long."

Dru cut her eyes slyly to the figure holding Oz's fascination. She reached out and stroked her hand down Oz's arm. The woman seemed to stop breathing for a moment before shivering slightly.

Oz, knowing his guest was faking, grabbed Dru in a movement too fast to see. "I said stop teasing. Now, go on. We'll talk later."

"Oooh. I like it when you're all stern and 'straight to business' like."

Dru grinned and skipped to the door, throwing a wink at their guest.

Oz snorted in response and then locked the door behind her.

He leaned his head on the door for a moment, collecting his thoughts. His heightened senses detected a slight movement from the figure behind him. Oz whipped his head around and she stilled, her eyes wide and startled.

**_the Smell of Blood so very strong… _**

_**Screaming through to pierce the soul…**_

_**Wild brown hair veiling toffee colored eyes… **_

_**His wolf howling in anger…**_

**_A choked plea… "Please…" _**

When Oz came back to himself, the scent of clover and honey clung to the back of his throat and he was standing next to the futon looking down at his guest.

Although he could sense no fear coming from the woman, Oz noticed she was very still, as if to avoid notice. Her arresting brown eyes held him captive.

Shaking his head, Oz crouched down, ignoring his wolf's sudden interest and hoping to finally get some answers.

"Hey." Oz smiled and tried to look harmless as she peeked at him over the edge of her blanket.

His guest tried to sit up as she started firing questions at him.

"Hello. Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? OOOh, why does my head hurt so much?" She flopped back down on the pillow, wincing at the impact.

Oz chuckled quietly, reminded slightly of Willow, only with a very endearing accent… and brown hair instead of red… and well… Okay, it was the rapid-fire questions actually. "Would you like something for your headache?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Oooh, yes please. And a large glass of water if you don't mind."

A shiver ran down the length of his back in reaction to her voice.

"Okay, be right back."

Oz returned with a water glass and the headache powder before resuming his crouch next to the futon.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Oz shivered again and wondered how he could feel so at ease and also expectant at the same time. An image of a massive timber wolf on his back, belly exposed and big paws in the air begging for a tummy rub was what popped into his head as he thought about the way his wolf was reacting to this woman.

_'Definitely a wiggy situation, but kinda cool too. Never felt like this with Willow.'_

Oz's attention refocused on the woman as she returned the water glass.

He smiled softly, "I'm Oz, and this is my flat. Can you tell me who attacked you?"

"Is that why I feel like I've been trampled by a flock of thestrals?" She asked in return.

"How do you know about thestrals?" Surprised, Oz watched the woman closely, looking for any hint of deceit.

"I'm not sure, I just … do. You're American right? Did you bring me here? No … I think … was it a woman maybe? I think something really bad happened and then someone singing in my dreams. Who was that woman? Is she your girlfriend? I'm sorry that's not my business is it? But it feels like it should be my business … OH! I just said that out loud didn't I?" She lowered her face into her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

Oz smiled wide in amusement. "So, to answer in order – yes, no, yes, yes, Dru, no, no, it does yes, and yes. That's ok don't worry about it."

She looked up at him in astonishment. Their eyes met and both burst into laughter.

"Oh, that was great! I don't think I've laughed like this for a long time." The woman sighed gustily.

"So, will you tell me your name?" Oz asked the woman in a quiet voice.

The woman opened her mouth and then closed it abruptly, a startled expression on her face.

"I haven't a clue." She said in a wonder filled voice.

--------------------------------

A few hours later…

Oz excused himself and got up to answer the door. Opening it, he looked at Dru.

"Dru, I gave you a key so you could let yourself in."

Dru smiled, a mischievous light in her eyes. "A gentleman always opens the door for a lady." She skipped through the door and squealed in delight as she spied their guest awake and sitting up.

"Oh sweet precious! No more dark dreaming for you! Pretty pixies dancing around begging for a tune."

The woman watched Dru warily, not quite sure what to make of her.

Oz grabbed Dru as she tried to approach their guest. "Dru, she doesn't remember her name, don't startle her."

"Oh, poor little bird, head full of cotton. Let mummy hug her precious." Dru walked to the young woman slowly, her arms open in invitation.

The woman looked at Oz questioningly, not quite sure it was safe to get so close to this strange person. Dru's lilting vague voice was oddly familiar. She continued to look to Oz for assurance. In the hours they had talked, she had come to trust him. Which logically, didn't make a lot of sense, but her instincts overrode her logic.

"Dru's kinda crazy, but most of the time I understand her. She was the one that brought you here and has promised to protect you. She is also the one who watches over you while I'm working, so I wouldn't worry too much."

At this, she relaxed and accepted the offered embrace. As Dru folded the woman into her arms, she breathed deep, and

_**The pain lanced her head like a dull blade, sawing, cutting and ripping its way through.**_

_**A scent of patchouli with and undertone of… copper?**_

_**Cool arms cradling her body, rocking slowly.**_

_**Sounds filtering through the dense fog surrounding her mind.**_

_**A quiet humming … something familiar…**_

_**'Mummy! No … not mummy, can't be, not here, gone… never see her again.'**_

_**"Shhh, you're safe now precious, the stars have sent a new mummy to look after you." The voice was so soothing and she so desperately wanted to hear.**_

_**"Mummy will care for you and teach you many needful things for the coming dark."**_

_**"Nasty snake man won't touch what's mine to protect!" The voice hissed. "Miss Edith told Mummy his children were fair for eating."**_

Liquid brown eyes look into Dru's face. "It was you. You made the dreams go away. Where did you learn that song? It's so familiar."

Dru wrinkled her nose and smiled. "The moon sang it to me. Said your new mummy had to use it to chase away the dark. Hmmm, mia, mia, mia… You're mia child of the sun. Running with the moon child."

"Mia? Is that my name? I think I like it."

"Mia can be your name for as long as you need it sweeting."

Mia looked up at Oz. "Hello Oz, I'm Mia. Thank you so much for the use of your couch."

"Hey Mia. Pretty name, it suits you and you're welcome."

Turning to Dru, Oz said, "Hey, I gotta go. I'm already running late. They're gonna kill me if I'm as late as I was last time."

To Mia he said, "Don't worry about a thing. Dru knows how to work everything and I'll be back in a few hours. We keep late hours around here. You okay?"

"Yes, thank you. It's amazing what a name can do for your outlook on things. What is it that you do?"

"I'm in a band."

"Ah, that explains the purple hair then." Mia looked at him with a small smirk, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

Surprised, Oz responded to her flirtatious attitude with a sleepy smile that caused her heart to skip. "See ya later."

After Oz was gone, Mia turned to Dru and asked, "Does Oz know you're a vampire?"

---------------------------

Oz arrived with a minute to spare and set up quickly, apologizing. "Dudes, she finally woke up."

Ava, her fingers drumming against the keyboard perked up at this. "So, did you find out what happened to her?"

"No, she doesn't even remember her name. Dru named her 'Mia'."

A figure moved around to the front of the drum set. "I still can't believe you let that crazy vamp in your home man."

"Tyr, she's proven herself to me and she's never threatened you guys. Between her help and the Monks, I have more control over my wolf than your little potion could ever give you and all it took was time. Hell, I only lock myself up at the full as a precaution."

"True," Tyr agreed. "I know that and I hope she'll be willing to help me 'cuz I'm not haulin' my ass to Tibet."

Ava snorted. "Like I'd let you go. I like your ass where it is." Turning to Oz, she asked. "So, what's she like?"

"I'll tell you after, we need to get warmed up."

Ava gave Oz a sharp look. "You better mister! Oh, and we really need to find a lead cause I for one, am not happy trading off on lead vocals. I don't mind backup, but my nerves can't handle lead much longer."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Dru said something is coming. I think things are about to get very interesting."

---------------------------------

Oz quietly let himself into the flat, trying not to disturb the two sleeping forms laying on the pulled out futon. As he headed into the kitchen, Dru got up and followed him silently. She was wringing her hands and shaking with agitation.

Oz made some tea, and handed Dru a cup. He learned early on that his special blend seemed to calm her and afford her a measure of lucidity.

"What's wrong Dru? Things seemed to be ok when I left. Did she remember anything else?" He questioned her after she had consumed half the tea.

Dru moaned quietly, "Princess is frightened of the blame for her knowledge. Miss Edith told mummy that Mia sun child was wicked smart. Shrewd she is, asking if he knows about mummy's fiendish circumstance. Please don't dismiss Mummy." Dru dropped to her knees in front of Oz, her hands held up, pleading. "Will be lost forever in the dark and lonely. Cannot save my lovely dark knight from his peril with out the children."

Oz pulled Dru in for a hug to calm her as well as give himself a minute to process the Dru Babble. After a moment, he had sorted enough to ask a few careful questions.

"Shhh, Dru? I'm not going to dis-invite you ok? You need to calm down so I can figure this out." Dru sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok, so did Mia figure something out? About me? Or about you?"

"About me." Dru whispered.

"Oh, did she figure out you're a vampire?"

Dru nodded.

"Did you go all Grr at her or something?"

"No, silly puppy. She said I was cold and smelled like copper, but I used my best manners as Miss Edith told me."

"Well most vamps, even the ones like your family have that smell. Most of the time it's pretty faint though. Was she scared?"

Dru looked up with a smile. "No, little bird asked mummy if you knew. She knows my moon child trusts me."

Oz winced. "Did you tell her I'm a Were' Dru? Remember I said a lot of people here don't like Weres and we have to be careful about who knows?"

Dru shook her head. "Promise I didn't speak out of turn! Must keep new family together. Four are to help the child of winter destroy the hideous green rot."

_'Okaaay, that was waaay too crazy for 3AM.'_

"Don't worry Dru. I'm sure it will be fine in the morning. Go back to bed."

Drusilla bounced up and kissed Oz on the forehead.

"Good night sweet moon child. Yummy dreams."

TBC...

---------------------

Mia Spanish for "mine"


	6. Chapter 6 Of Ferrets and Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BtVS, those belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling and Joss Whedon. (But I would LOVE to borrow Severus. I'll give him back… eventually… I promise!)

Absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Some quotes from various BtVS episodes are used either as written or modified to fit the scene. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well. (Some songs used will be somewhat out of sync with the timeline).

A/N: Thanks again y'all for your reviews!

Some Additional Background:

Drusilla never went back to SunnyD' in s5. Or to LA (I'm ignoring the whole Angel scene.) So if I haven't said it before… this is all basically AU. Cause… Fan fiction, right? With that in mind, understand that I have always preferred Laurell K. Hamilton's version of the Were' nature to any other (which I own nothing of and make no money from) so I've used that model for the Were's in this story. Remus' wolf has been driven mad by his isolation from a pack. Since Wizarding society's opinion of Were's is what it is and it stays mostly out of the Muggle world, most wizard Were' victims share the same fate.

A special thank you to Krisztina who asks the hard questions. And to Winterd for her opinions. Y'all are an inspiration. Cheers!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lyrics _

_'thoughts'_

dreams/flashback

----------------

scene breaks

----------------

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 6**

**Of Ferrets and Dragons**

Friday, December 29

Mia slowly woke to the enticing smell of scones. The solid presence at her back and a night with warm pleasant dreams left her well rested and ready to face the day. Dru had cheerfully braided her wild bush of hair, for which Mia was ever so grateful. It was so nice to have someone fuss over her for once.

_'Where did that come from? Maybe there isn't anyone to care for me at home? Home… hmmm this feels like home. Actually Dru and Oz feel like home.'_

Gently, in an attempt to not disturb Drusilla, Mia crept out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Mia stopped dead in the doorway. The sight of a shirtless Oz caused a decided warmth in her stomach as well as encouraging a boldness she wasn't quite sure is natural.

"Mmmm, looks like it pays to follow my nose. Is this a full service kitchen or should I just 'help myself'?" Mia's face burned in embarrassment as she sat at the table. Fascinated, she watched as the muscles in Oz's back tensed at her words. "Oh! Why can't I keep those wicked thoughts to myself?" She lowered her head to the surface with a thump. Because of this, she didn't see Oz face her, a hungry look in his gold tinted eyes. Suddenly feeling self conscious in her borrowed t-shirt and shorts, Mia continued. "Please don't be offended. I don't know why, but this all seems so familiar and natural. Like this is the way we are supposed to be. I can't seem to control myself when you're around. You're probably going to think I'm as crazy as Drusilla. Or that I'm some sort of scrubber, all innuendo and flirting with a man I don't know."

Oz turned and moved the pan of sausage off the fire and then approached the table. "Well I'd be willing to bargain down to eccentric with an option on cool."

At that, Mia looked up and her breath caught at the sight of his slightly gold tinted eyes.

He stopped close to the table.

"I'm feeling the same strong attraction to you. It's a little disturbing and exciting at the same time." Oz quiets, unsure how to talk about…

_'Oh just get ON with it already!'_

He ran his fingers through the purple mess on his head, collecting his thoughts.

"I've been experiencing a recurring dream off and on for the past 5 months. Until meeting you, I've never recognized any particular person in it. Your presence in my dreams is confusing but… right."

_'and Why do I feel the need to practically babble whenever you are in the room? I've talked more to you in two days than all the Scoobies in a whole week.'_

Mia, reacting instinctively, asked, "What do you see in this dream?"

Oz took the other chair, swung it around and straddled it, placing his crossed arms over the back. He looked down and took a deep breath. When he met her eyes again, Mia noticed his eyes were a tempting shade of blue again.

"I can never remember my dream exactly. Just impressions with a few details for effect." Oz confided quietly.

"Like what?"

"Ummm, smells… like… blood, fear, and screaming." He said in a choked voice.

"But that isn't all, is it?" Mia asked fearfully.

"No, actually it ends up really great. All light and warmth, peace… and wonderful smells of clover and honey that I can always taste as I wake up. And, well… eh, I don't think I can share the rest just yet." Oz finished, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Changing the subject, he asked, "Ahhh, so are you going to ask me about Dru?"

"Wait... what? Why?" Mia was startled by the quick subject change, but decided to wait until a better time to continue that line of conversation since Oz seemed too uncomfortable with sharing more.

"She told me you figured out what she is. How did that happen?"

"I honestly don't know for sure. My impressions of her and for some reason my skin prickles like a brush of power when she is close. Especially right after she returned last night so you could go to your practice. Her low body temperature was a big clue and, well her breath did smell a bit like blood." She said sheepishly.

"Are you scared of her?" Oz asked.

"Strangely, no. I've not felt threatened. I remember some of my dreams. Like the way you described yours. Impressions, flashes… Singing and comfort and protection… these things I automatically relate to Drusilla. I guess if I had to be found by a vampire, I'm glad it was her." Mia fidgeted a bit in her chair and then continued, "There's also warmth… heat and a feeling of closeness, like I feel when you… well like now."

Mia met Oz's eyes and she reached out, placing her hand over his. "I feel safe but also like I'm waiting for something big to happen at the same time. It feels like a pressure building inside. It's exciting and scary all at once. Can you feel it? Do you understand or is this all my imagination?"

When Mia's hand made contact, Oz's entire being came to attention. A flush spread over her skin and Mia swallowed hard, trying to resist the desire reflected in Oz's eyes.

"When I touch you, it gets stronger. And you feel different. Like a humming across my skin. I don't know how, but it feels familiar, like I should know you."

Oz leaned back and gently pulled his hands from under hers, suddenly self-conscious of his shirt-less state.

"I uh… look, I ah…" Heart racing, he stood and bolted for the door. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He made it into the bathroom and shut the door with a quiet click.

Leaning over the sink, Oz looked at his reflection. "What are you doin' dude?" He asked himself. "You're 20, not a horny 16 year old! Mia doesn't need you drooling, get a grip." Oz splashed water over his face to cool off and grabbed the shirt off the hook on the door. He pulled it on and opened the door, startling Mia, her hand raised to knock.

Her sad eyes met his wary ones.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable..."

The look in her eyes effectively took care of his arousal and Oz closed his eyes in remorse.

"Oh Mia, no... Look you did nothing wrong and I'm a complete jerk to have run out on you like that. I'm trying to be the gentleman here when what I really wanted to do was drag you down the hall to my bedroom and..." He opened his eyes and was happy to see a spark of hope shining in Mia's. Motioning her to follow, he continued. "We have this amazing attraction, but you don't know anything about me. And… well, neither of us know anything specific about you. I know we talked a lot yesterday, but music and food preferences will only get us so far."

Back in the kitchen, Oz pulled out a chair for Mia and then moved his to the opposite side of the table, needing the space to keep a clear head.

Mia looked at him curiously. "Aren't we the pair? I have no memory of myself and am apparently completely barmy over a man I just met." She grinned at Oz, teasing. "Hmmm, you have some deep dark secret right? Let me guess... Now, I know you're not a vampire because of the pulse and breathing. And it couldn't be anything very revolting because that would be too distressing to think about." Oz snorted at this, trying not to laugh at her antics. "Oh, wait a minute… You're wearing an awful lot of Talismans and Charms. Most of them look Asian… Huh… I have no idea how I know these things, isn't that a laugh?"

Oz smiled and said. "I've seen a lot of places, and met a lot of people. Some would think I live a strange life."

"Are you afraid to tell me? Oh! I know, could I maybe ask questions and try to guess?"

Oz met her eyes and saw the thoughts zooming around in her head. He came to the conclusion that Mia would have no trouble figuring out his particular condition in no time at all.

_'Why do I care so much of what she thinks?'_

He held her gaze, silently hoping that she would accept his other nature as easily as she seemed to accept his human side. Their gazes locked and Oz and Mia begin to breathe in sync, in and out slowly.

The room seemed to dim and she felt herself falling, but knowing she is still sitting in her chair. Mia was assaulted by images whipping past too quickly to completely interpret. She saw them through another's eyes, experiencing emotions first hand.

****

**_Looking out over a large crowd, playing bass while people dance and sing along. The feeling of unease prickling the back of my neck as a beautiful blonde girl dances with a very intriguing redhead._**

_**Waking up naked in a cage and frightened that I won't be able to find the keys.**_

_**A witch Pez candy dispenser and green eyes glowing with happiness.**_

_**Feeling gut punched as I see my love kissing another man and anger when she won't leave me alone to grieve. **_

_**Excitement and fearful anticipation as I sit, weapon hidden and wait with my classmates for the signal to disrobe and attack.**_

_**Looking down at my hands as the nails seem to lengthen and change. Looking back up at a doe eyed blonde girl and saying "Run!"**_

**_The thrill of the hunt, chasing, running and then blackness._**

----------------------------

Oz, sitting frozen in his chair, found himself unable to pull his eyes from Mia's. He could feel her in his mind, running through his memories but for some unknown reason, was not afraid. A silent invitation, and Oz was falling into Mia's memories. For him, it's like he was in a large room, looking at pictures on a wall. He found it intriguing that most of the images in her mind were occluded by a dense fog. He can only make out random images clearly, but nothing that made any sense or gave a distinct clue to her identity.

**A large orange cat with a squashed in face sitting in the sun.**

_**'Woah! Is that an actual troll?'**_

**Mia punching a blonde haired boy in the nose.**

**_'He kinda looked like a mini Spike… good for her!'_**

**A figure going through transformation under a full moon.**

_**'And yet she is still alive, things are looking favorable. It seems she knows how to handle herself.'**_

**A dark haired boy with startling green eyes laughing and waving from the back of… _'is that a broom?'_**

**A tall man in black robes clutching his arm, hissing, "Tell the headmaster I'm being summoned." And with a flash of dark eyes and swirling robes, he is gone.**

Oz began to feel an urgency to separate from Mia. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, he found himself slumped in his chair, breathing like he had just run a mile flat out… up hill. He looked up and saw Dru staring down at him, worry clouding her eyes. Oz looked over at Mia. She was in the same condition as he, only her eyes were closed.

"Are my sweetings back now? Shouldn't stay so long in the memories. The way can be lost and then Mummy would be alone. Not good to leave Mummy alone. Would lose everything."

Drusilla looked down at Mia. "A change the little bird needs. Straighten the nest and give it a coat of paint!" She looked back at Oz, with a mischievous gleam. "I think midnight is best, not expected. Be back soon! Feed the little bird and behave."

At that, Dru skipped to the door and left, shutting the front door with a quiet 'thunk'.

Not sure if it would be wise to disturb Mia, Oz moved to the stove and put the pan of sausage back over the flame.

After a moment, Mia opened her eyes and looked at Oz, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "Oh dear, did I fall asleep? It must have been sleep since I had the strangest dreams. Not like I've had lately, though. It was very strange! Like I was in someone else's body, seeing through his, I think it was a he, eyes and feeling his emotions. There was so much I couldn't make sense of…" She stopped as Oz took her hand.

"Mia, it wasn't a dream. I don't know how, but I think we shared memories. Most of what I saw was foggy and indistinct. What did you see?"

Mia swallowed hard, realizing that she had been seeing through Oz's eyes, and disregarding everything else she saw, that he loved someone else. She felt the sharp ache of disappointment as it started in the pit of her stomach. "Um, well, I ah…" She looked down at his hands cradling hers and thinks, '_Oh, look at you! Getting all weepy about something that might not be true any more! Just tell him and maybe you won't be disappointed.'_

Mia tightened her grip on Oz's hands, needing the connection and started. "I think I was seeing things through your eyes. The things I saw flashed so quickly, I couldn't see a lot. I was playing a guitar, a Bass guitar? And as I looked over the crowd I see two girls dancing, a redhead and a blonde. The blonde makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Isn't that strange? And, waking up naked in a cage, searching for keys? Watching my fingers transform into claws and chasing a girl through a school. Are they really your memories or maybe remembered dreams?"

'I can't believe she didn't just blurt it out or just ask me outright.' 

Oz steeled himself to admit the truth to her.

_'Please, please don't be afraid or grossed out…'_

"Uh, yeah, about that whole changing thing… I think you should hear the whole story from the beginning."

Mia sighed in relief. "Alright." '_Oh good I didn't have to ask him directly. I didn't want to seem too nosey.'_

"Ok, so the story pretty much starts with a visit to my Aunt Maureen's and the discovery that my cousin Jordy does NOT like to be tickled…"

---------------------------

A cloaked figure picked his way delicately through the headstones, whispering under his breath. Dru stalked silently behind him, drawn to the dark magic she sensed coming from his body. Her hunger overwhelming the voices normally used to guide her, she pounced. As his hood fell back, Dru cried out, "My William! Oh, Mummy has missed you so… ohhh, no, no, no, you're not my William! His eyes are like the cerulean mist I remember from before. Such pretty eyes. He's gone, lost to that nasty Slayer. Miss Edith speaks out of turn." Dru hissed in anger as 'Miss Edith' gibbered in the back of her mind and tried to convince her to let this young man go. "She's a bad example, and will have no cakes today. Shhhh. My new pretty, Mummy is so hungry. Ah ah ah…" Dru admonished the young man as he tried to shift her weight off of him. His eyes widened as her face shifted. "Murderous child, the power will destroy you. Not your father's son. You lost the prezzie and are sent to find it. That won't do. Not for you. It's mine now. Make a wish." She held two fingers up to his eyes. "I'm going to blow out the candles."

"Wait!" The young man cried, seeing her razor sharp nails, he knew that if he didn't talk fast he'd never get out of there. His mission was of utmost importance. People were counting on him. "I don't understand. How do you know I'm looking for something? What about my father? Did he send you?" Silver eyes narrowed in anger. The young man, completely forgetting the danger, began to struggle in earnest, intending to get answers from this seemingly mad vampiress. She pulled back his shirt collar and buried her fangs in his neck. Draco cried out in pain, but his cries quickly turned to moans of pleasure. Dru took only enough, just a mouthful really, to ease her hunger and lower his defenses slightly.

Snatching his wand out from its hiding place up his sleeve, Dru jumped up and giggled gleefully, spinning around to face him again, her face shifted back, dark eyes laughing. "I see what you want. But it's not for you…"

Draco jumped to his feet in outrage, he forgot about questioning her and barked, "Give me back my wand you barmy cow!"

Dru stopped, her eyes narrowing, "I drank Chateau Latour once. It tasted like lion's blood. Not yours though, dark and rich, full of secrets to kill you. He lies young dragon. The wicked snake tells you you're a bad dog. You're not. The right hand will remove the head by icy blade when time is ripe." Dru began swaying and moving her arms as if she were conducting an orchestra, Draco's wand held in a loose grip.

Seizing the opportunity, Draco yelled, "Accio wand!" His wand flew out of Dru's hand, and into his.

Dru smiled at him with a knowing gleam. She raised her hand and waves at him with her index finger. "Tell my ruthless dark one that the games begin soon. He must be ready"

Hearing the bells ring the hour, Draco realized he is late for his meeting and seeing that further searching is not possible, he Apparated.

Dru looked at the spot he disappeared from, a puzzled expression on her face. "How is a ferret also a dragon?"

-------------------------------

Oz reclined against the back of the futon, a satified smile on his face.

After all, he had managed to render Mia speechless. His posture hinted at his quiet amusement.

Unable to speak, Mia watched Oz with a happy expression, relieved that she wouldn't have to compete with the pretty redhead she saw in his memories. '_How pathetic is that?' _She wondered. '_Do I care? NO!' _

Oz looked at the clock and was shocked to see that 4 hours had passed since they had moved their conversation to the living-room.

"Are you hungry? It's been like over 4 hours since breakfast. We didn't really eat much." At Mia's nod Oz suggested that she look through the music and play whatever she wanted.

"Are you sure you want me to do the music selection?" Mia asked teasingly. "I could have atrocious taste."

"I don't think there is anything in this flat that I don't like, so go ahead, knock yourself out." Oz said over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

Mia took a short while to peruse his vast collection, pulling jewel cases indiscriminately. She loaded the disc player and set it to random play. Feeling energized she started to move to the music, needing to be in motion after sitting for so long.

_I get the feeling -- I'm not alone  
I get the feeling -- it's someone I don't know _

_Do you ever have the strange sensation  
when you're standing mighty tall  
to jump from 17 floors and crash into freefall _

_but then fear_

_takes control_

_fear of the unknown _

_Imagine two complete strangers  
who suspect they were meant to be  
both in need of love and affection  
yet their suspicions prevent something heavenly _

_Fear takes control -- fear of the unknown _

_Aware of what will hurt you  
you're prepared to remain this way  
so sad yet safe with your afflictions  
afraid to start a brand new day_

As the song changed, Mia whirled around, sensing someone in the room. She saw Oz standing in the doorway, grin lighting up his face.

"Was that a hint?"

Mia laughed, "I put it on random, I promise. We agreed to take it slow and I'm not going to push. What's for dinner? Do you need help? Will Drusilla be home soon? Does she eat regular food? Oh! I'm babbling again."

Oz laughed and took Mia's hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Salad, No, Probably not since I'm home tonight and I really don't know. Don't worry about the babbling, it's very endearing."

------------------------

Green flared in the fireplace, drawing the attention of the pacing figure. A platinum head appeared with a frustrated look on his face. "There you are! I was worried that you had been summoned when you weren't at the spot where we agreed to meet. May I come through Professor? I have some puzzling news."

"Yes Draco, you may enter." Severus bit out, exasperated. "Might I remind you that one should be punctual when a meeting time is agreed upon? Sitting in a Muggle pub for half an hour is not a good use of my time."

"Yes, well if I hadn't been waylaid I would have been on time! Loony vampire was crazier than Trelawney at her most unhinged."

Severus stared at Draco, incredulous. "A vampire? How on earth did you come across a vampire?"

"In that wonderful cemetery you sent me to. I was looking for the spot my joke of a cousin said she found Granger's wand. I was sure I found it so I bent over to get a sample of the soil, as you requested when, Wham! I'm on my back and sitting on my chest is a well… now that I can look back on it, a rather remarkable looking woman."

"Yes, yes. None of your nonsense, get on with it." Severus hissed, impatient for information.

"Look, you're the one that sent me out there to my near death, so you'll just have to let me tell it my way." Draco huffed at his former teacher good naturedly. "As I was saying… This gorgeous woman is sitting on my chest, crooning and calling me her William…."

Severus, whose patience had been completely exhausted by the events of the day, snapped. He motioned Draco silent and strode to his private storage cupboard and removed his Pensieve. Severus returned and set the basin on the low table. "Perhaps I could see this for myself? That way nothing is lost in the translation don't you agree?"

Draco pouted for a moment, but acquiesced and placed the memory into the Pensieve for Severus to view.

The woman's face seemed very familiar to Severus and he filed that thought away for review later. He committed everything to memory and moved away from the basin, motioning for Draco to retrieve his memory.

"I see you were not able to get that sample I needed. Very well, I suppose this new information is more important." Severus sighed.

Draco sputtered, "You mean to tell me, you actually understood the bloody nutter? I think you've been hanging around the Divinations classroom. And what about the fact she bloody well bit me?"

Severus sneered at his young protégé, "You seemed to enjoy it well enough and you look no worse for wear. Come, we have much to discuss with the headmaster."

-----------------------------

"I can't believe you actually took your van to Tibet! How did you…"

Mia stopped when Oz held up his hand and looked to the door. Giving her a wink, he hurried to the door and quickly pulled it open. Standing in the doorway, preparing to knock is Drusilla. She laughed at his triumphant grin and tapped him on the nose. "What a good puppy you are, opening the door for Mummy. Look! I've brought a prezzie."

Dru held up a paper bag for Oz to take and moved to the futon, sitting beside Mia.

Oz opened the bag and pulls out a red and white box with the picture of an Asian woman on the front. "Blue Black # 210, huh, more expensive than the stuff I use. Who's this for Dru?"

"Little bird wants to fly and sing. The time isn't ripe for recollection. Just needs a little paint and straightening."

-----------------------------

TBC…

I love Spike, but do you blame Oz for still holding a grudge?

I wasn't sure if Draco would make an actual appearance, but I found a way to fit him in.

The lyrics used are from the song _Fear by Siouxsie and the Banshees _from which I make no money and of which I do not own.


	7. Chapter 7 Breathing Power

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. Just playing and absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well.

A/N: Thanks again y'all for your reviews!

_Lyrics_

_'thoughts'_

**dreams/flashback**

---------------

scene breaks

----------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 7**

**Breathing Power**

------------------------------------

10pm Friday Dec. 29

"Oh Dru, are you sure about this? What if it makes my hair even more frizzy?" Mia asked in a plaintive tone.

Dru turned Mia around to face the mirror. It was funny to watch the brush stroke through her hair all by itself, as if nothing was guiding it.

"Too late for doubts little bird. All bright and shiny and new. Smooth as silk, black as my heart." Dru laughed at Mia's incredulous expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tsk, tsk, dear one, has no one ever told of the true nature of vampires?" Dru began swaying, her eyes unfocused and tinged gold. "Hmmm, I was one of The Scourge of Europe. Daddy was so very depraved. Whips and manacles, a bed of nails. A wicked ripe plum I was. Chaos, screaming, blood, oh so much blood…" At Mia's pointed cough, Dru came back to herself and offered a wry smile.

"But so much has changed and mummy is tired of being alone. Daddy went away and so did my William. Fervent I am, awaiting my wicked knight to end seclusion." She shook her head. "But first, we must feed the fire. Now shoo." Dru pushed Mia out of the bathroom door and down the hall. Dru waited in the hall, and as Mia reached the living room, she heard Oz playing his guitar quietly.

Due to his enhanced hearing, Oz had been listening to the girls' conversation and believed that with this advanced knowledge, he was prepared to see Mia's new look. Boy was he wrong.

Mia looked at Oz expectantly. "Well, what do you think?" Mia twirled around, causing her borrowed dress to flair out. "I know it's a bit Goth, but Dru thought it would help me blend in…" She looked up as she heard Oz stop playing and stand. Her eyes widened as he carefully set down the instrument and stalked toward her with a glint in his eye.

"Well, let's see Dru's magic." Oz's soft voice caused a shiver to slip up Mia's spine.

Oz circled around her, his serious eyes greedily taking in every detail. Mia reached up to smooth her hair and Oz took her hand, inspecting her midnight-painted nails. "Great job Dru, could you do mine?" He sent the Vampiress a wink and moved his inspection to Mia's dark cherry dress, noticing how the rich color seemed to enhance her fair skin. Her hair, now smooth, reached below mid-back and was a silky blue-black just begging to be touched.

"Whew, I don't know…" He trailed off, a small frown creasing his brow.

Mia turned to Dru, "I told you he wouldn't like it! And this stuff doesn't wash out."

Surprised, Oz replied. "Oh, no, I definitely like… a little too much. And so will everyone else." Oz met her eyes. "You see, I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night. And I'm kinda nervous about it, actually. It's interesting."

"Really? Where are we going?"

He offered a shy smile. "Well, my band is playing at the Wolf's Head tomorrow and also the next and I thought it would be fun for you to get out and Dru will be there too, right?"

Dru smiled and ran her hands over Mia's hair. "Of course mummy will come along. Little song's not ready to leave the nest, but the nest left her didn't it?"

There was pause before everyone got her joke and Mia blushed, smoothing her dress with damp palms. "Well then, I'd love to go out with you! Do I really look ok?" Her kohl-rimmed eyes met his smoky blue.

"Oh most definitely." His soft voice sent another shiver across her skin.

"Oh my…" Mia said in a breathy voice, but before she could continue, her stomach growled loudly. With a red face Mia headed for the kitchen. "Um, it's my turn to cook I think."

Oz stifled a laugh and watched as Dru wandered to the stereo. She turned the disc player on random and they sat, listening quietly as Mia worked in the kitchen.

After the first song, Oz heard humming coming from the kitchen. The next song was a soft ballad by Elisa and Oz was pleasantly surprised to hear Mia singing along. He got up and suddenly found himself in the doorway as she started matching the song in volume, her voice enticing him to join her.

_So I put my arms around you _

_around you_

_And I know that I'll be living soon_

_My eyes are on you _

_they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

Standing at the stovetop, Mia was swaying; the tendrils of hair that had escaped the chopstick-held bun were floating about, brushing her neck.

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_

_'cause what I feel _

_is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it _

_if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

Her voice was an almost physical caress and Oz found himself mesmerized, unwilling to move and possibly disturb Mia.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why _

_I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

Hit by a sudden inspiration, Oz coughed politely to get Mia's attention.

"Oh goodness! You startled me. Um, I think supper is ready. Do you think Dru might like something?"

"I doubt it. She told me she fed before she came home and I've never seen her eat regular food. Maybe some wine?" Oz shuffled his feet nervously. "Umm, Mia?"

"Yes Oz?"

"You have a really beautiful voice."

"Do you really think so? It feels really good to just… sing. I have so much energy I don't know what to do with myself. And I'll stop now before I start babbling again." Mia clasps her hands together. _'I just want to squeeze the stuffing out of him, he's so adorable.' _

Mia's eyes widened as Oz grinned and opened his arms. "Squeeze away." He said with a chuckle.

"Bloody hell! Did I say that out loud? Oh well, who am I to turn down such an opportunity?" She crossed the room and pulled him into a hug, tucking her face into his neck. Fully enjoying the closeness, Mia's heart sped up as she became aware of his increasing heartbeat. She gave him one last squeeze before letting go and taking a step back.

"There's something about you that's causing me to hug you. It's like I have no will of my own." Oz said in a teasing tone.

Mia giggled and turned back to the stove, checking to make sure nothing had burned.

"Look, why don't you put that in the oven for just a bit and come out to the living-room for a few minutes? I have an idea." Oz moved to help her.

"What's your idea?" Mia questioned.

"See, our band needs a lead vocal. We've been taking turns, but none of us are really good enough for lead. Would you be willing to sing one song tomorrow night? I think if Tyr and Ava hear you sing, they'll agree."

"My goodness, do you really think I'm that good?" Mia asked, incredulous.

"Honestly? I think you could sing just about anything. I think it will be good for you. Here let me help you and we'll go experiment." Oz pulled the oven door open and Mia set the pan on the rack.

When they entered the front room, Mia saw that Dru had stacked several jewel cases on the coffee table to look through.

"You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me, hmm?" Dru patted the seat next to her. Mia sat down and Oz dropped on the floor next to her so they could start sorting through the CD's.

Seeing all the different choices on the low table, Oz realized Dru had rather lofty aspirations and decided to lend some reality to the selection process. "See, our band's kinda moving towards this new sound where... we don't suck too much, so... practice. Most of these are not possible for us to play yet. Let me go through and pull out the 'no's ok?"

Dru smiled, leaned back and started playing with Mia's hair, humming under her breath.

------------------------------

"Hey Ava… no, that's ok, I actually called for you. Do you still remember that Berlin song you wanted to try before? Uh huh, good, what about Tyr? Nothing to worry about, I have a surprise that I think we will all enjoy… No, it's a surprise. Just be prepared tomorrow night… No!" Laughing. "I'm not telling yet. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at a nervous Mia.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. More than fine. And it's only one song. I promise, if you hate it, I won't ask again ok?"

"If you're sure I guess it'll be ok." Mia answered him with a grin. "Now it's your turn to be the entertainment!" She handed him his guitar and sat back down, watching him expectantly.

Oz smiled and resumed his seat between the two women, taking his guitar from Mia.

---------------------

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

After sharing his memory of the evening's events with Professor Dumbledore, Draco left, citing an early morning meeting with the family's solicitors. With Lucius supposedly still in Azkaban, Draco was now head of the family and responsible for all business dealings. The truth of his father's whereabouts has been a close kept secret by both the Death eaters and The Order. In order to avoid suspicion of his loyalties, Draco had to work hard to keep up appearances.

When Draco had first advised the Headmaster of his father's escape, it was quickly decided to not let on that the Order knew Lucius was no longer a guest of the stronghold. This turned out to be the best choice as the young man was better able to keep tabs on his father for the Order.

As Draco left the castle, Severus declined the inevitable offer of candy, but accepted the tea offered in its place.

"Severus, I assume you had a look at young Mr. Malfoy's memory before you came to me? Is there something you wish to tell me now that he is gone?"

"Yes, well aside from the fact that the idiot didn't get what I sent him for…"

Dumbledore eyed Severus quizzically. "I do not understand your need to retest the soil for Miss Granger's essence."

"We never will see eye to eye about the accuracy of that silly pink haired dunderhead. And… I simply cannot accept … that she is… gone."

Dumbledore met Severus' dark gaze with misty eyes. "My dear boy. I can only imagine how hard this loss is for you. Dear Hermione worked so very hard to earn your friendship and treasured it dearly." His eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief. "In fact I had a secret hope that you two…"

Severus reared back in shock. "Bite your tongue! Doddering fool, meddling… insufferable… I have never, nor would I have ever been romantically interested in a student," He hissed. "I believe you are the only one in this room that has crossed that particular line, Albus."

Albus laughed, "Hermione has not been your student for some years Severus. As for my 'line crossing', Minerva was out the door and headed for the train after her seventh year when I made my intentions known." He looked at Severus expectantly. "Well then? What was it you were going to tell me?"

The Potions Master sighed. "It's about that woman, no, vampire in Draco's memory. She seems very familiar to me, like I've met her before. I have not had the time to sit down and think on it, but I get the feeling that it could be important." He finished his tea and set the cup in its saucer on the desk. "I have not been summoned for some time and it's beginning to concern me. Draco has no news, but I'm not too surprised at this since he is considered one of the Dark Lord's 'invisible' supporters."

"How are your training sessions with Professor Potter fairing?"

Offering a sneer, Severus grudgingly admitted, "Better than I had expected. It seems he has new focus. Potter has made unbelievable progress and strangely makes neither complaint nor protest at any demand I make of him. It is quite disturbing at times."

Albus chuckled at that. "Harry has grown up Severus, whether or not you choose to recognize it."

"If you will excuse me Headmaster, I'm due back in my office. Potter will inevitably be waiting for our next session. I've had to give all of my detentions to Filch." Snape's robes swirled around him as he headed for the door.

Albus laughs. "I don't know if I'm sorrier for the children or Filch."

--------------------

December 30

7 PM

Wolf's Head Pub

Mia looked around the pub nervously, noting the location of the bathrooms in relation to their table and the stage.

_'Just in case I have to hurl before my turn on the stage.'_

Oz had helped her pick out a table to sit at while he unloaded the van. His band mates had yet to arrive and Mia was both nervous and excited about meeting them. A young woman with white blonde hair emerged from the back carrying a keyboard toward the stage. As she mounted the steps, she tripped and twisted around to land on her backside, barely saving her equipment from a hard landing. Mia was on her feet and moving to help as soon as she saw the woman trip, so she was there in time to help her up.

"Oh goodness! Here, let me get that for you. I thought you were going to drop that for sure!" Mia exclaimed.

"Hallo! No, I'd rather break my bum than this keyboard. Took me two years to save up for it! Hey your Oz's new friend, aren't you? I'm Ava. Tyr is still in the back, the boys are getting the rest of the gear unloaded." Ava gave Mia a bright smile and stood up, brushing off her backside.

"Do you think it would be ok if I helped?" Mia asked.

"Oh, sure. Just let me get this setup and I'll take you back. I hear you're going to sing one tonight."

"Ah, yes. I hope you don't mind?

"Nah, Just gives me a break. I like singing, but playing is my main joy. Keyboard and electric guitar. That and singing lead is too much stress for me." Ava saw Mia pale slightly and rushed to assure her. "You'll be fine! Oz is a good judge. He hooked up with us after all." She threw Mia a wink and finished her set up.

"Come on and let's see what trouble our men have gotten into."

--------------------------------------

Mia was surprised at their versatility. Oz's band covered a wide range of songs. She was shocked and pleased to find most were familiar. Mia had gone out on the dance floor alone a few times, drawn by Oz's steady gaze. Her body instinctively moving to the rhythm of his bass. An odd looking man joined her each time, attempting to attract her attention and engage a conversation. Mia could see Oz's eyes narrow at this and watched him scan the crowd. Not sure for who or what he would be searching she followed his gaze, not seeing him nod and smile as he made contact.

"Please excuse me, I've told you twice already that I'm not interested. I'm here with someone. Please leave me alone." Mia told the strangely dressed man and turned toward her table, completely missing the man being jerked from the crowd and hauled through the back door.

As the band stopped for a break and recorded music began playing, Mia's anxiety increased as she realized that it will be her turn soon. Oz had left the stage, but hadn't come to the table yet. As a familiar Latin beat begins, pale arms encircled Mia's shoulders from behind. The music blasting through the speakers close by had masked Drusilla's approach.

"Such a good girl waiting for mummy! All those naughty boys and things wanting what isn't theirs. No worries, mummy taught such things a lesson." Dru spun Mia around in her chair, giggling madly as Mia squealed in delight. She grabbed the chair back, bringing Mia to a sudden stop. She held out her hand in invitation. "Ahh, I see Brazil, no, silly, Argentina… come dance with mummy."

Thankful to finally have a partner she knew, Mia quickly followed Dru to the floor and they danced to the Latin beat blasting through the speakers.

_Man it's a hot one_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_I hear you whisper and the words _

_Melt everyone But you stay so cool_

After Drusilla whirled her around the floor through a second song, Mia begged off, claiming a need to catch her breath. She made her way to the table and was happy to find Oz and Tyr already there.

"Hallo!" She grinned at Oz and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Looking at Tyr she said, "You guys are really good! I can't believe the different styles you played earlier. Oh, where's Ava? She's your girlfriend right? Have you known Oz long? Isn't the name of this pub ironic? How long have you been infected?" Mia flushed with embarrassment when she noticed Tyr's startled face. "Oops, I did it again didn't I?" Mia finished.

Tyr looked at Oz, a sardonic smile on his face. "You were right mate. She does babble and right when you're least expecting it, bam, one of those uncomfortable questions that polite company normally doesn't touch." He threw Mia a wink to take the bite out of his statement.

He glanced at the dance floor and his eyes widened in shock. He started to get up, but Oz grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Bloody hell! I believe Ava has decided to take your place with Dru." Tyr watched in amazement and motioned for Mia to take a look.

Mia turned and watched in surprise as she saw Ava talking animatedly to Dru, bouncing and looking like she was having a great time.

"Oh goodness. Well, if it's any comfort, Dru called Ava a sweet kitty. And, I know she's fed already. I don't think she would do anything to Ava. She knows her boundaries." Mia tried to reassure Tyr as he watched Dru and Ava out on the floor.

She looked to Oz and noticed he had been watching her steadily, a small smile tilting his mouth. _'Ahhh, what a mouth…' _

He grinned and leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Oops, did I say something out loud again?" Mia asked.

"I didn't hear you say anything. There's just something about you that's causing me to kiss you. It's like I have no will of my own." He said in that same teasing voice as before, right before his lips met hers. It was a soft kiss, almost not there but it left them both breathless when they pulled apart. Mia giggled as she recalled his earlier teasing.

"Awww, you're both so sweet it makes my teeth ache. Break it up already it's almost time to go back. I'll go rescue Ava." Tyr groused good-naturedly as he headed for the dance floor.

Oz took Mia's hand, "Are you ready?"

"No, but that's not going to stop me. Let's go then."

--------------------------------------------------------

Mia sat on a stool behind Tyr, watching his sticks move across the drum set in a blur.

_'You've gotta appreciate 'Were enhanced abilities.'_

She looked up towards Oz and caught his eye. He gave her a smile and a nod, letting her know it was almost time. She took a big shaky breath… _ 'Come on girl, it'll be fine!'_

Mia walked towards the mic as Tyr introduced her and, as they all agreed, she began the song _A Capella_.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Surprised at the quality and power in Mia's voice, Ava almost missed her cue to begin.

_Take my breath away Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_

Mia turned slightly, looking at Oz, the heat from his gaze causing a flush in her cheeks.

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say, _

My Love,  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

The energy from the crowd in the room was building, causing the hairs to stand up all over Oz's body. He watched Mia intently and noticed that she was no longer looking at him, but facing the crowd fully. Though she was barely moving, her hair was swaying as if touched by a light breeze.

He glanced quickly at Tyr, who smirked and shivered a bit, raising his eyebrows in query. Oz continued to play as he looked back at the crowd, scanning for Drusilla, wondering if she was aware of what was happening.

_'Of course she can sense it. But can she explain it?' _He wondered.

As the end of the song approached, Oz observed that one of the floor lights was burning brighter and seemed to be increasing. He saw that Mia's free hand was somewhat aimed towards it, relaxed but open wide. Her movements indicated she was unaware of the power surge and where it was directed.

_My Love  
Take my breath away_

As the song ended and the crowd erupted in applause, Oz saw that the stage light was on the verge of bursting. He moved to Mia and grabbed her hand to get her attention. As their skin connected, time seemed to freeze for a second… reacting instinctively, Oz threw out his hand to disburse the flood of energy as it rushed from Mia through him. To the crowd, it appeared that he was acknowledging the applause. The roar climbed in volume as they unknowingly received the energy Mia had somehow absorbed during her performance. Oz scanned the crowd for Drusilla and found her in the back, laughing madly. The wicked gleam in her eyes and the flush gracing her cheeks gave Oz a momentary shiver, reminding him that he shouldn't completely trust her, since she was, in fact wacko… and well, a vampire.

He looked back to check on Tyr and Ava. They were smiling and both appeared flushed and replete.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Earlier

Wolf's Head Pub

Dance floor

O.C./Dru POV

One Thomas Dixton, formerly of Hufflepuff, graduating class of 1999 was making a miserable attempt at stalking an unsuspecting Muggle.

_'These clothes are positively ridiculous. Why did they have to give me this as my final initiation task? Helping to kill that mudblood wasn't enough? Humiliation, that has to be it. Oh sure… just grab a Muggle female, bring her back to the safe house as my contribution to the revel.' _

"Oh, sod it." He spat out and headed for the bar. After paying for his drink he leaned on the bar, sipping slowly. He choked and sputtered as a strong magical trace brushed his aura. Whipping his head around, he saw a slender dark haired Muggle woman making her way to the dance floor. He knocked back his drink and followed her, hoping his evening's search is finally over.

_'Hello! She's a tasty little thing, for a Muggle. Should I ask her to dance maybe? Why would she feel like a witch? Maybe not a witch, possibly one of those infernal Wicca? Pretty powerful one though.'_

"Excuse me, would you like to dance? With me?" Thomas inquired.

The woman turned, her long silky hair brushing his face. "Oh, I'm sorry about that! What? Dance… um, no thank you! I'm here with someone. Just enjoying the music. This band is good, don't you think?" She offered him a smile before turning back to the stage.

Thomas took a small step back, unsure what his next move should be. _'Damn! It doesn't look that hard when the other chaps do it. Maybe I should just try again.' _He watched her a moment, mesmerized by her sensual dancing.

She turned around and noticed him still standing behind her, a hopeful look on his face. "Really! I'm here with one of the band members so I'm not interested in dancing with anyone ok?" She gave him a slightly irritated look before turning back to the stage once more. Thomas went back to the bar and ordered another drink and wondered if he could possibly get away with using _Imperious _on her in the middle of the dance floor. He really wasn't that good with the Unforgivables yet. The dark haired woman was the only one who had been even remotely polite. All of the other single women had turned him down flat. He finished his drink and headed back onto the dance floor, determined to get this woman as his offering to the Dark Lord's revel. Just as he reached her, she turned and in an aggravated voice said, "Please excuse me, I've told you twice already that I'm not interested. I'm here with someone. Please leave me alone."

_'No! It can't be her… we killed her!'_ She turned toward her table and Thomas reached out to grab her arm as the recognition dawned, but was brought up short by a vice-like grip on the back of his neck. The scent of patchouli washed over him as a cool breath caressed his ear and he was propelled toward the back door.

"Naughty boy, playing with fire. Covetous you are for things not yours."

His wand arm was held in an even tighter grip, he was unable to draw to protect himself from his unseen captor. They came to a halt in the alley and Thomas felt himself spun around to face his marauder. And beheld a beautiful creature. A mad light in her eyes, she grinned at him, his arm still enclosed in her steel grip.

"What is crawling around between your ears hmmm? Look at me boy." Her dark eyes captured him easily. "Be… in… me… Ahhh, such potential for darkness. You helped bring her to me. Such a shame this tree will not fruit. Poor young Thomas, still a baby you are, hoping to gain his favor. Eating death is not the path for you. He lies, and you pay. She is the air and will not be tainted by the likes of you!" Dru smacked his face. "Wake up! Fear makes it taste better."

Thomas came to himself just as Dru shifted to her game-face and he screamed. "It's time to play. Princess is hungry." His scream faded quickly as she drained him in a matter of moments. She took his wand, dropped him and stepped over his body, checking to make sure she didn't make a mess. Buzzing slightly from the dark magic in his blood, Dru made her way inside and found Mia. As the music started up again, Dru wrapped her arms around Mia from behind.

"Such a good girl waiting for mummy! All those naughty boys and things, wanting what isn't theirs. No worries, mummy taught such things a lesson." Dru spun Mia around in her chair, giggling madly as Mia squealed in delight. She grabbed the chair back, bringing Mia to a sudden stop. She held out her hand in invitation. "Ahh, I see Brazil, no, silly, Argentina… come dance with mummy."

Slightly tipsy on the magically charged blood, Dru lost herself in the dance with Mia, never batting an eye when Mia was replaced by Ava. She smiled softly at the young woman, enjoying the chatter as they danced. Dru could feel Tyr's eyes burning into her skin and laughed. "Your young man is jealous little kitten. I think he could use a good howl."

Excited Ava replied. "Oh Dru! Do you think you can help him like you did Oz? If he didn't have to take that awful potion every month we would have so much more freedom. He won't even touch me the week of the full moon, he's so afraid to infect me."

"All things are possible if the desire is strong enough my kitten." Dru brushed a kiss on Ava's forehead. "He's coming for you."

Dru turned and watched as Oz kissed Mia. She sighed and moved to a dark corner, waiting for the show to begin.

Later, when she heard Mia's voice flow across the room, Dru swiftly moved forward in anticipation.

As she moved closer, the wand in her pocket began to hum, responding to the power building in the room. Her eyes closed, Mia was lost in the music. Dru watched her hair float as if caressed by the breeze. As the power continued to rise, Dru watched as Oz sought her out, his curiosity apparent. She laughed with delight as she watched him take Mia's hand and siphon the collected power into the crowd.

The stolen wand in her pocket started to vibrate. As she approached the dance floor, it becomes a throb, pulsing as the crowd roared. Dru looked up and caught Oz's questioning gaze. She didn't need to read his mind to understand his question…

_'What the hell just happened?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Songs referenced are: i Smooth by Santana Feat and Rob Thomas /i and i Take My Breath Away by Berlin /i --- Don't own 'em, they just inspire me.

-----------------

I try to respond to every review I get. I also squeal loudly in excitement every time I see a new one! I won't complain about a lack of reviews. But I will ask for feedback. I think sometimes that I've no idea what I'm doing, and admit that I'm a bit wigged and need those little pats on the back.


	8. Chapter 8 Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BtVS, those belong to J K Rowling & Joss Whedon, respectively. Absolutely NO money ($$) is being made from this. I've just borrowed the characters for a little while. Some quotes from various BtVS episodes are used either as written or modified to fit the scene. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well. (Some songs used may be somewhat out of sync with the timeline, but suits the mood of the story.).

A/N: A special thank you to winterd for her encouragement. Thanks again y'all for your reviews!

_Lyrics_

_'thoughts'_

**dreams/flashback**

---------------

scene breaks

----------------

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 8**

**Prophecy**

------------------------

Hogwarts Infirmary

January 1

1 AM

"How are you feeling Professor Trelawney? Poppy informs me that stray hex didn't do too much damage." Turning, he called across the room to the Mediwitch. "Poppy? She looks more vague than usual, wha..?" Dumbledore gasped as the myopic woman tightened her grip painfully, her pupils dilated beyond normal. Recognizing the signs, the headmaster quickly threw up a privacy spell.

She took a great breath and began speaking in a loud monotone.

**"The battle comes at the full of the moon**

**The Blade of Winter shall lead them**

**from below Tethered by the Ether**

**Nourished by Darkness**

**from above Sustained by Air and Resonance **

**Allied with Children of the Moon**

**Earth and Fire from unlikely source to**

**Complete the circle to destroy the threat**

**And return the Balance"**

Trelawney flopped back on the cot sound asleep. Dumbledore removed the privacy spell and let Poppy know Sybil would be her charge for one more day.

-----------------------------------------

New Year's Day

2 AM

Ava & Tyr's flat

"It's so wonderful that you get together like this after each performance. It seems like a nice way to wind down." Mia said excitedly. She felt so energized, but couldn't understand why.

"Oh, I love to cook and it keeps us from going to the all-night café. The boys are always so hungry and it's too expensive to feed them like that. I'm not as hungry tonight as I usually am though." Ava explained.

"Neither am I, but I'll have a little nibble." Mia agreed.

Ava surreptitiously watched Mia from underneath her lashes, hesitant to talk about this evening's events. "Mia, can I ask you something?"

She looked up, "Sure, what is it?"

"What happened tonight?"

"Well, some man wouldn't take my 'no' seriously when he asked me to dance three times. Is that what you were asking about?"

"Uh, no, I mean, I caught a little of that, but I think Dru ran him off. No, while you were singing… you mean you couldn't feel it?" Ava asked incredulously.

Mia eyed her nervously. "Feel what?"

Ava sighed, "This huge intense build-up of power, almost sexual… well, that could have been the song. We all felt it. Your hair was floating. I've dabbled a little, but nothing like that ever happened."

Mia wrinkled her nose, confused. "What do you mean, dabbled? In what? And I'm not sure what you mean about all the other stuff. I thought I was just getting carried away with the music." Mia gasped, "I did start feeling a little jumpy at the end, but when Oz grabbed my hand the tension just went away. What could it have been?"

Ava placed her hand on Mia's arm, a serious look in her eye. "I know you don't remember anything from before your attack, but how do you feel about magic?"

Mia smiled softly. "Well magic being real only makes sense since I know that werewolves are real." Ava grinned in response.

"Oz and I have talked about other magical beings. I seem to have quite an impressive amount of knowledge stored up here. I just can't seem to access it at will." Mia tapped her temple. "I wondered if you had some sort of magical ability. I can feel your power. Goodness, do you think I could be some sort of practitioner?"

Ava smiled. "Well I know it's not my sort magic. My dabbling has been in the wiccan art." She scrunched her face in thought. "Now Tyr's family comes from a long line of Wizards. The Wizarding world is very secretive. Very few non-wizards know of it. Tyr's family is from Greece. His older brother came here to train as an Auror."

At Mia's questioning gaze, Ava continued. "Aurors are like police for wizards. Tyr was infected in Greece. Ugh, the Greek are much worse regarding attitudes about Weres than we are over here. And that's saying something. It must be an Island thing. It was bad enough that he got infected, it was just an additional insult to the fact he was born a squib."

Mia snorted at the term. "I was curious about Tyr, he feels like a Were' but has a magical signature, kind of like you, but different… Um, what is a squib?" Seeing the serious expression on Ava's face killed any mirth on her part.

"In the Wizarding world, squibs are children born with out magic, or so little magic they can't even do the most simplest of charms or spells. Most Wizarding families see it as a shameful thing and usually send the children away as outcasts. Please don't mention it around Tyr, it's a touchy subject."

Saddened, Mia looked at Ava. "I promise to not say anything unless he brings it up. Where is his brother now?"

"Dras is in London. His training will be completed in about two years. Tyr doesn't get to see him much. Adrastos Evander Thomopolous II. Now you know why we call him Dras. It was hardest on him when Tyr was infected. Dras feels he could have done more to protect Tyr."

A sudden thought occured to Mia. "Now that you've brought it up, what do the guys do during the full moon?"

"Well, they have been going out to the country. There's an abandoned barn they found that keeps them locked up. Tyr says it's been charmed to keep in Weres. I checked it out. It has protection wards all over it. Safe enough I guess. This month though, I think Dru is going to take them out. Would you like to stay here with me while they're gone?"

Mia smiled. "I would like that if it wouldn't be an imposition. I guess going with them wouldn't be very smart."

Ava snorted. "Not if you want to stay in one piece. They're pretty hard on the non-living things. I don't like to think of what they could do to something living. I imagine Dru is going to take them to some remote wilderness and run them ragged." Ava laughed. "The second hand shop knows Oz and Tyr by name. They always wear old clothes during the change." She looked down at the stovetop. "I think this is done, grab the rolls will you?" She headed out to the living room, Mia trailing behind her.

-----------------------------

Stuffed and sleepy, Ava and Tyr shared a look with Oz. He nodded in agreement and Ava poked Mia's foot, rousing her from a light sleep.

"Wha'?" Mia lifted her head off Oz's shoulder and he stroked her hair as she sat up.

Ava cleared her throat. "Mia, I know things have been moving kind of fast, but we wanted to offer you a place with our band. The manager over at the pub asked if you were a permanent addition due to crowd going crazy over you and we said that you might be… so what do you say?"

"What about the whole power surge thing? How do I control it?"

"Well, Oz seemed to be able to siphon it off fairly easy, so I think after tomorrow… oops, it's today already! After tonight's performance, Oz and I can work with you on meditation, and see if we can figure out how to control it."

"What's so special about tonight?" Mia asked.

"It's New Years Eve! I can't believe none of us has thought to ask if you were aware of what time of year it is." Ava exclaimed. "Do you have anything to wear? Of course not. I'm sure Oz hasn't had time to get you anything."

"Dru has been lending me her dresses. They're a little long, but the fit is good otherwise."

"If you decide to join up, I'll loan you some money to get a few things. You can pay me back when you get your share. Equal share for gigs you perform in." Ava offered enticingly, a large grin lighting her face.

"Oh, I can't believe you all think I sing well enough for this! I'm so excited." Turning to Oz. "I insist on helping with expenses. I've seen you eat. You can't afford to feed me too."

Oz smiled at her exuberance. "We'll talk about it later. I think we should go. Dru's here and we need to get home before sunrise. Meet back here after lunch?" He asked Tyr and Ava.

"Sure man, we'll see you then. Um, sorry about the whole Dru thing, but I can't invite her in here. Ava has absolutely no defense from her if Dru could just waltz in whenever."

"Don't worry about it. It didn't offend her. I think she actually respects you for it." Oz opened the door for Mia and they walked out, meeting Dru on the steps outside.

"Ready to go then? The stars have been saying such wondrous things. I could weep for all the work. I think sometimes my hair will fall out with the knowledge. Time for napping."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia walked next to Oz, her arm linked with his. Dru followed them mostly, sometimes skipping ahead only to drop behind again.

Peeking through her lashes, Mia watched Oz, hesitant to bring up the subject of their performance.

In a soft voice, she said, "I talked to Ava about what happened tonight."

"Oh?"

Feeling him relax, Mia continued. "She thinks that I can use magic."

"Uh huh."

"Yes, but it's not like hers, more like Tyr's."

"Tyr's?" A puzzled expression on his face, Oz looked at Mia. "Really?"

"Oh, yes! Just imagine, a whole secret society living right under our noses!" She exclaimed.

Oz snorted. "Like Were's and vamps and demons?"

A mischievous glint in her eye, Mia asked, "What?"

"Were's vamps and demons."

"Oh my!" Mia giggled.

"Good one!" Oz replied with a smile and cocked his head slightly to catch the familiar tune Dru was humming. Tilting his head toward Mia he murmured, "You heard her humming that song didn't you?" She shivered as his breath warmed her ear.

"What song?" Mia asked coyly.

"That song from The Wizard of Oz."

Mia laughed quietly. "I don't know how, it just popped out! If I try too hard to remember things, I get a headache."

She heard a quiet sigh.

Keeping his voice low Oz said, "So, about earlier… The magic stuff? Honestly? I think somehow you can draw energy from people when you sing."

"You don't think I hurt anyone do you?" Worry colored her voice; Mia took a firmer grip on Oz's arm, drawing comfort.

"No, in some way, I don't believe it's something dangerous as long as you can control it." Oz took her hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly.

"Really? Um, Ava said you helped, that when you grabbed my hand you siphoned off the power into the crowd."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I just knew that I needed to push it back out into the crowd. I felt too full. Kind of interesting and strangely satisfying."

"Oz?"

"Uh huh."

In a low voice, Mia askrf. "What did Dru do to that man from before? The one that wouldn't leave me alone?"

"I'm not sure. From the way he was dressed, I figured him to be a vamp."

"Because the fledglings have a hard time keeping up with current fashion right?"

"Exactly."

"I don't think he was a vamp. He didn't feel like Dru to me. More like Tyr only stronger since Tyr's magic is very weak. Actually, Ava feels stronger than the man did. Very strange."

"We can ask Dru if it will make you feel better?"

They both stopped and turned, waiting for Dru to catch back up to them.

"Dru, I need to ask you about that man…"

"Not now sweeting, inside we must be for answers. Dark things must stay out of the public eye. Here we go." Dru skipped up the steps and through the door, leaving Oz and Mia on the sidewalk, speechless.

"Is she getting more lucid or am I going crazy?" Mia asked her companion worriedly.

Oz huffed and led Mia up the stairs. "She does that sometimes. Kinda wigs me out too."

----------------

Dru was sitting on the futon when they entered, an expectant gleam in her eye.

She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with mummy little bird. Dark things I must tell you. Waiting would be best, but you have a desire for it and I must help you. Do you remember the wicked badger?"

As Mia sat, a feeling of dread washed over her, causing a shiver. "His clothes were funny and he felt like Tyr's magic. Did you know Tyr is a wizard Dru?"

"Talking of lukos is for later. Wicked badger had bad things in plan for you. He thought to eat death would be a grand adventure. Wanted to take you to his master for revelry. Too far gone for redemption. He helped bring you to me! I could not let him know you! Too soon too soon." She whimpered slightly, unsure how to word things properly.

Catching part of her rambling, Oz knelt close to Dru. "What do you mean, he helped bring Mia to you? Is he the one who attacked her?"

Excited, Dru leaned forward, resting her forehead against Oz's. "Let mummy share with my sweet wolf. Little bird must not see yet. Damage would be too great."

"Okay." Caught by her eyes, it was the only thing Oz could say. Breathing deeply, he was lost in her mind. Floating, images whipping by, Oz was disoriented and unable to make sense of what he was seeing. "Dru, help me see."

"We're in the garden… such cold planting. Long forgotten…" Dru crooned softly. "Follow the dark shrouds, beating their rage against the unavoidable. Princess couldn't prevent, only pick up the pieces."

Oz saw a blurry image of four figures in what appeared to cloaks. Two were crouched low, fists flying. The other two were kicking at a shapeless heap on the ground. He heard the sound of the beating and struggled to keep his composure. "It's Mia isn't it? These are the ones who hurt her so badly."

The four figures stop, heaving with their exertions. Holding what looks like long slender sticks, they raise their arms in the air and disappear with a loud crack. Just before they vanish, a hood falls back and Oz saw a familiar face. The man from the club. "Did you kill him? Please tell me you killed him." Dru smiled at the vengeance in Oz's voice.

"He was so sweet, so full of fear. Tried to play the big bad. Look sweeting; see how it ends. Mummy will keep watch over the beast."

More images shifted and through Dru's eyes Oz experienced the strange man's last moments. He watched as the man reached out to the retreating Mia and grabbed him, dragging him out the back. He leaned down and hissed "Naughty boy, playing with fire. Covetous you are for things not yours."

Holding the man's left arm, he felt the dark magic pulsing under his fingers. They came to a halt in the alley and Oz spun the man around to face him. Shock bled to lust as the man looked at Oz. Grinning, he retained his steel grip on the man's arm.

"What is crawling around between your ears hmmm? Look at me boy." His dark eyes captured the man's easily. "Be… in… me… Ahhh, such potential for darkness." His mind was filled with horrific images. "You helped bring her to me. Such a shame this tree will not fruit. Poor young Thomas, still a baby you are, hoping to gain his favor. Eating death is not the path for you. He lies, and you pay. She is the air and will not be tainted by the likes of you!" Oz smacked his face. "Wake up! Fear makes it taste better."

Oz shifted to game-face just as the man regained his senses. He took such pleasure in the screams. "It's time to play. Princess is hungry." The screaming faded quickly as he drained the man in a matter of moments. Oz took Thomas' wand, dropped him and stepped over his body, checking to make sure he didn't make a mess. Buzzing slightly from the dark magic in his blood, Oz made his way inside and found Mia. As the music started up again, Oz wrapped his arms around Mia from behind.

------------------------------

"Aahhhhh!" Oz's shout startled Mia as he lurched away from Dru. They had been sitting, quietly staring into each other's eyes for several minutes. Mia had started to get worried when Oz's breathing sped up. Without breaking eye contact, Dru had reached up and gripped his jaw so hard that Mia was surprised there weren't bruises.

"I could have lived my whole life without seeing the images you pulled from that man's mind Dru." Oz said between pants. "Ughhh, I need a shower…" He got up and hurried to the bathroom.

Worried, Mia starts to follow. Dru pulls her back down. "Dealing with the hunger can be a worrisome thing Mia song. So overwhelming and shamefully exciting it can be. The wolf will be fine in a few moments. Mummy will let you know when it is ok to comfort."

"What did he see in your memories Dru?"

"Shhh, little one, your learning is just beginning. No need to worry over things not ready. When the time is right, the knowledge is yours. Here," She patted her lap, easing Mia's head down. "Rest a moment. Peace is needed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Dru was shaking her shoulder, whispering, "He is prepared for your comfort sweeting. Unsure of his worth. Mummy cannot help him; your soothing song must ease the beast. Offer him warmth and softness."

Still somewhat disoriented Mia sat up and headed down the hall. She peeked into the bathroom and found it empty so she turned and moved to his bedroom. At the end of the hall, his door is mostly closed and a flickering light could be seen through the crack.

She approached quietly, unwilling to disturb him. Easing the door open, Mia found Oz sitting on his bed cross-legged, eyes closed. His smooth even breathing the only noise interrupting the stillness. Soundlessly, she crept up to the bed and eased onto it, sliding behind him. As she wrapped her arms around him from behind, she finally noticed his stiffness. "Is this okay?" She asked timidly.

He relaxed slightly, leaning back against her. "Yeah."

Mia continued in a soft voice. "In a very short time, you have become so dear to me. That I could be the cause of such distress in you overwhelms me. You are a good man. You took me in and have cared for me without regard to my unknown past and have asked for nothing in return. I believe that you would never cause undeserved harm to another."

Oz looked down at her arm and ran his fingers across the skin. He smiled when she shivered and noticed the goose bumps rise. "I almost killed a woman once. I was so sure I had control of my wolf. I had gone back home to see my girlfriend, well I guess ex would be more accurate, and we had spent the whole night talking. I thought we were going to work things out. Later the next day I was looking for her but found Tara. Willow, my ex, had introduced her as a friend. I thought at first it was Willow because her scent was so strong. I realized this woman was so much more than a friend. I couldn't get control of myself. I was so angry at Willow's avoidance and jealous that this woman had taken my place so quickly. I wanted answers, but I lost it and I transformed."

Mia laid her cheek on his back and asked in a shaky voice. "How did she get away?"

"Basically I got tranqed. In the end Willow finally came clean about her new relationship and I left. I just couldn't stay there. I met up with Dru about three months later. With her help, I was actually able to have more control than I thought possible. I didn't think so at the time, but it was one of the best things that could have happened."

"Why is that?"

"Because it led me to you." Oz turned and kisses Mia softly. He noticed the time and groaned, "We have to be up in 7 hours. Tomorrow night is going to be intense." He looked down at the coverlet and waited, hoping she wanted to stay with him instead of returning to the front room with Dru.

"Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I sleep here with you? I think we would both sleep better. But just sleep, it's too soon for anything more, right?"

He met her eyes with a relieved smile. "That would be nice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft hands glided over skin as small kisses and breathy moans broke the silence.

Eyes opened and Blue met Brown as they woke completely.

"Hello." A voice rumbled.

"Mmmm, such a lovely way to wake up! Good morning." Mia leaned in and captured his mouth in a slow lazy kiss. The situation soon got out of control for both of them as Oz rolled Mia onto her back, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. After a few moments he stopped, and propped his upper body up on his forearms.

"We need to get out of this bed." Oz moaned, half-heartedly trying to extricate himself from Mia's grip.

"I know…Okay, get up." Mia replied and she reluctantly let him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, breathing hard. _'How does she get me so worked up so quickly? It takes no time at all before things get out of control…' _He smiles. _'Cool.'_

"I'm going to take a shower… a cold one. Maybe some breakfast?" She dropped a kiss on his head walked to the door on shaky legs. "When we're done could you teach me how you meditate? It might help for tonight."

"Sure." Oz sighed as she closed the door behind her, debating with himself on how he was going to get rid of the massive wood tenting his sweats.

A knock interrupted his internal debate and he opened the door and found his arms full of Mia. "I had to have just one more kiss. You're addictive." He went into sensory overload as she took control of the kiss. Mia came up for air and grinned. "Okay, I'm really going now." She turned and ran squealing to the bathroom, Oz close on her heels. He reached in and grabbed the hand towel before she shut the door.

Oz turned and headed back to the bedroom. He had something to take care of before he could concentrate on breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of being watched was growing stronger and broke her concentration. "How am I supposed to do this if you keep watching me?" Mia giggled.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to concentrate. Something's distracting me… I can't imagine what it could be." Oz said with a smirk. "It's almost time to go. Is Dru up yet?"

"I'm not sure, do you want me to wake her?"

"Ahh, not sure that's a good idea. Vamp and all. We'll leave her a note to meet us at the club tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! I like this one, could we do this one?" Mia held up a CD case, showing it to Ava.

"Sure, we know that one. Okay, so that's it right? What Mia is singing and then the ones we usually do. So let's do a run through right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 1

Wolf's Head Pub

New Year's celebration

The evening was going well. The crowd wasn't too rowdy… yet. Then again, Mia hadn't come up on stage yet.

People had been asking for her.

She was terrified. But then Oz grabbed her and snogged her so hard that she completely forgot where she was. It was brilliant. But now… it was time again.

_'Ok Mia, deep breath! You can do this! Again… you did it before and no one booed. I wonder if I can get Oz to kiss me again… Ahhh! Well here I go…'_

As the band started her song, crowd roared. _'I guess they like this one… good to know.' _As Mia began singing, she forgot her fears and just enjoyed the music.

_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

Mia grinned at Oz and crooked her finger at him.

_Come here a little closer_

He quirked his eyebrow and moved closer, a lazy smile forming on his face.

_'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
(Get over here)_

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

_You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing_

He caught her eye after he returned to his spot on the stage. From the heat in his eyes, she was in for it later.

_Your performance deserving a standing ovation  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming_

She threw him a wicked grin.

_'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up_

During the song Mia felt the surge of energy once again. Tyr started singing and she watched Oz, enjoying the build and knowing she could wait a few moments longer. Oh how she loved to watch him play. Moving around the stage Ava accidentally brushed Mia's arm. The familiar release of power startled both her and Mia as they felt a small breeze waft over the stage. Ava moved away to avoid further contact and Mia shrugged in response to Oz's questioning gaze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday January 2

Hogwarts staff room

"I still don't see why we all had to be back so much earlier this year. The children won't be here until Sunday!" Flintwhistle, the Muggle Studies professor groused as the Head Master entered the staff room.

"If we could please come to order?" Albus asked as he shuffled the papers on the table. "After careful consideration, I have decided we will hold a Valentine's Day Ball." Grumbling started up with Severus in the lead. "Since the actual day falls on Wednesday, the ball will be held on the following Saturday, the seventeenth. I hope to secure the services of a most delightful new musical group. Please make note of this event on your calendars as I expect all to attend! You are all free for the rest of the week to prepare for the student's return on Sunday. Thank you." As the professors all prepared to leave, Albus caught the Potion Master's eye. "Professor Snape, if would please stay behind? I have a few questions regarding some detentions with Filch."

As the last professor shuffled out the door Albus quickly locked it and cast a _Silencio_ for privacy.

With a raised brow Severus turned to the older man. "I take this to mean we are not discussing the detention I gave those fifth year Gryffindors then?"

"Certainly not Professor. Wandering about the castle and then hexing Professor Trelawney? I was surprised at your restraint! Oh, I have the most amazing thing for you to hear!" He pulled out a device about the size of a breadbox and set it on the table.

"Is that a Muggle stereo?" Snape asked.

"Yes! Isn't it delightful? Young Mister Creevey brought it by for me to hear. Said he heard this musical group in London and thought The Order would be interested in what he found."

"How the devil did he get it to work in the castle?"

"Young Creevey is actually quite talented in Charms. He has managed to adapt several small Muggle items for use in the castle…"

"Yes, yes, he's brilliant! What did you want me to hear?"

Albus switched on the stereo and sound poured forth. The voice flowed over Severus like a cool wind, raising goose bumps in response to the power suggested. Impressed, Severus exclaimed, "This is a recording? What would it feel like in person I wonder? If it could be harnessed…" Severus trailed off as his mind whirled with the possibilities, oddly unaware of his visible enthusiasm.

The Headmaster grinned widely. Severus noticed and began to feel uneasy.

"I need you to contact this group Severus. Try to recruit the singer to our cause. If she is what I suspect, she could be invaluable to us. Of all of us, you are the most qualified to train a Siren and determine a way to harness her power. If nothing else, secure their services for the Ball. Your expenses will be reimbursed of course. I will handle your classes while you are gone."

"Absolutely not! You never follow my lesson plans Albus! I will be hard pressed to keep them on schedule plan as it is! I will agree to the weekends barring a summoning, but not the entire week! Surely they do not perform every night of the week?"

Eyes twinkling, Albus conceded with a satisfied air. "Very well Professor. Starting this weekend. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night

January 5

Wolf's Head Pub

Mia was helping with the equipment when she felt someone watching her. Even though the club was technically open it was still early so there were only a few customers sitting at the bar. Under the cover of wiping her brow Mia glanced around the club, trying in vain to actually see something through these blasted sunglasses Dru insisted she wear. Mia found it was easier to go along and make Dru happy then to deal with a pouting vampire. A right barmy pouting vampire. Peeking over the top of the lenses, Mia caught a slight movement in the far corner. Trying to focus, she was able determine that her observer appeared to be rather tall with dark hair.

_'Smashing overcoat! I would love one of those.' _Grinning at the thought, she noticed that the man had lowered his head, his hair swinging forward to obscure his face. She turned away to answer Oz and when she looked back, the man was standing at the bar, his back to the stage. With a mental shrug, she followed Oz back stage.

----------------------------------

Mia took the mic for the second time that night and Dru stopped for a moment to observe the dark brooding man sitting in the corner. She smiled as she observed his struggle to keep his eyes on the young singer. Watching eagerly for his reaction, Dru gave up all pretense of appearing human so she could concentrate. Thankfully no one nearby noticed the dark haired woman's preternatural stillness and lack of breathing.

-------------------------------------

Angry with himself for being distracted by the dark haired woman, Severus resolved to ignore her as he saw the band take the stage. He watched as the black haired singer glided across the stage. She was strangely graceful in the heavy boots that peeked out from under her long dress. The band began to play a haunting tune that invited the Potions master to sit up. The taste of her power during the first song was exquisite and the anticipation he felt as she took the mic again caused an acute tension through out his body. As the singer launched into the song, her voice raised the hair over his skin.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here_

Severus held his breath in expectation as he felt the room's energy build. There was a wildness to it that felt familiar.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

A movement to his left caught Severus' eye and he noticed the dark haired distraction moving to the dance floor.

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

She danced for him alone. Undulating and whirling, her body painting an erotic picture accompanied by the powerful Siren's call for power. His senses swimming, it took all of Severus' concentration to keep his focus on the singer and away from the lithe body whirling about the dance floor.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

Dru's eyes flashed gold and she smiled as she watched him lose his concentration on Mia and his focus locked on her.

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down_

Dru pouted as she realized the dark man was succeeding in his attempt at ignoring her. Sighing, she went back to the table and waited for the waitress. Dru handed her a note to give to either Oz or Mia informing them to not wait for her.

Mummy needed a spot of violence.

------------------

Saturday

January 6

Wolf's Head Pub

--------------------------------------

Mind whirling with the possibilities, Severus listened with half an ear as he worked out how to train the woman.

_'Merlin, we'll have to start from scratch! Surely there has been no previous magical training…' _

--------------------------------------

After the set…

Mia was excited after another successful performance. Every time was so new for her and, although her confidence was increasing, she still felt there was something more for her to do. Backstage she hugged Oz, unable to contain herself. "Oh, I want to dance! Come with?"

"Eh, I'm not really one for the fast dancing. Dru is waiting for you. I'm sure she'll oblige you. Save me a slow one? Don't dance with any strangers."

Mia nodded, kissed him hard and then bounced out the stage door, immediately getting swallowed into the crowd.

Oz turned and noticed Ava and Tyr staring at him slack-jawed.

"What?"

Ava recovered first, a huge grin stealing across her face. "You've got it bad man."

Tyr snorted. "You said more to Mia just now than I have heard you speak in a week."

----------------------------------

Dancing around the floor and looking for Dru, Mia could sense her close by and realized Dru was playing with her. Mia stopped dancing through the crowd, knowing her protector would come to her soon. The pulsing beat of the next song started and a slightly cool arm wrapped around Mia's chest from behind, pulling her flush against another female body. She smiled as the music began to pound through her blood with its insistent beat.

Mia raised her arms in the air, her body swaying …

Clasping Mia's left shoulder in her right hand, Dru mirrors her, pushing their bodies through the crowd. Some of the club's regulars, used to Mia and Dru's antics, don't bat an eye as they gyrated sinuously across the floor. They do draw a small crowd however, due to the sensual picture they paint with their movements.

Dru threw Mia into a Samba roll to the left and she spied the brooding dark eyed man sitting in the shadows. She grinned with wicked delight when she noticed him shift uncomfortably on his stool. Dru threw him a saucy wink as she caught his eye.

Eventually, the two women ended up back-to-back, sensual heat rolling off them in waves and affecting those dancing nearby. When the crowd blocked his view Severus stood and moved toward the dance floor, concern for the women overriding his caution. Unable to locate them, he glanced around the club.

He located the singer as she headed to a table occupied by the purple haired Bassist. His smirk was unconscious as he watched her stalk toward the man.

Preoccupied with his search, Severus didn't sense Dru until she was wrapped around him. He held himself rigid as she gyrated around his body. Her hands roaming but never quite touching inappropriately. She ended up facing him, her arms linked behind his neck and a wicked grin lighting her face. Severus' brow rose and a smirk fought its way through. A particularly loud song blasted through the speakers and Severus cursed the restriction against using magic in this Muggle area because he could see that the dark vampiress is trying to speak to him. Impatient and frustrated beyond belief, he leaned down to better hear her. A sensuous purr vibrated his ear. "Dark beautiful knight. I see you watching my song. Did you feel it?" She growled softly, sending a shiver down his spine. "Soon will be the time you remember Princess." She licked his ear. "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory. That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head."

Her laugh was a wicked promise as she spun away from him.

-------------------------

January 8

4 AM

Hogwarts Dungeons

Potions Master's bedchamber

Severus writhed on his bed in agony. Of late, strange disjointed dreams seemed to plague Severus. Sleep was ever elusive and the thought of yet again facing his classes in the morning sleep deprived only added to his misery. Sleeping longer than an hour or two had been nigh on impossible since he had begun observing the singer and her vampire companion. His latest summons only added to his physical and mental stress. Voldemort was becoming increasingly frustrated with the decline in recruitment and had been venting his ire on the inner circle. Apparently something (or someone) had been warning off the vampires and werewolves that hadn't already cast in with the dark lord. His vampire allies seemed to be diminishing as well.

Severus' fear that the Dark Lord had somehow breached his Occlumency shields and planted some sort of dreaming curse contributed to his distress. The only assurance that this hadn't happened was that if Voldemort had been able to breach his shields and see more than Severus allowed, the Potions Master would never have returned to Hogwarts in one piece. Desperate, Severus finally gave in and took a sleeping draught. Knowing the dreams were approaching, he was determined to sort through them and make sense of the jumbled images. For his first two classes, he put up a notice on the classroom door assigning a three-foot long essay on the applications of dragon's tears.

_'There, that ought to take care of the little buggers for a while.'_

Severus barely made it back to his bed just before the sleeping draught took effect and managed to pass out across his bed. He actually got an hour of peaceful sleep before the dreams began.

**_Butterbeer corks floating in the water…_**

_**Two figures embracing, one attached to a well-known grey-streaked head, fiery red hair flowing over his arm…**_

_**A midnight-black wolf sitting within a blazing fire un-scorched, watching silently…**_

_**A voice murmuring… hauntingly familiar...**_

_**Howling so joyful it encourages laughter…**_

_**Singing, beautiful and haunting, leaving him weeping, willing to give up anything to remain in its presence…**_

_**Dark eyes, pulling him under…**_

_**A sense of yearning, a belonging…**_

_**A low seductive voice "One will not see unless he looks… Dark fire… Secrets are of great consequence little one. Remember always…"**_

"_**Your intended…" **_

_**Dark hair caressing his face…**_

_**The exquisite smell of patchouli mixed with the tang of copper…**_

"_**Sleep my severe little man… sleep my wicked knight…"**_

"**_Soon."_**

-----------------------------------

Troubled by the new prophecy and his lack of progress, the Headmaster made his way to the dungeons, hoping to catch Severus before breakfast. Discovering the identities of the parties involved was their main focus at this time. Arriving at the Potion's classroom, Albus was surprised to see the assignment notice tacked to the door. _'Most unusual, Severus has never before allowed students a relatively free class period.' _Unsure of his welcome at such an early hour and sympathetic to his obvious need for rest, the Headmaster decided to wait until the noon meal to speak with Professor Snape.

---------------------------------

TBC…

Songs used – Hella Good by No Doubt and Haunted by Evanescence

A/N I try to respond to every review I get. I also squeal loudly in excitement every time I see a new one. Mindless squee is fun, but advice and constructive criticism is always welcome. I need those little pats on the back and/or swats upside the head.


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BtVS, those belong to J K Rowling & Joss Whedon, respectively. Absolutely NO money is made from this. Purely used for entertainment. Some quotes from various BtVS episodes are used either as written or modified to fit the scene. Any songs quoted are not mine either. (Some songs used may be somewhat out of sync with the timeline, but suits the mood of the story.).

And THANK YOU to winterd for her read through and suggestions/comments.

You're a peach!

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 9**

**Dark Revelations**

---------------------------------------------

January 7, 2001

Late afternoon…

Oz and Tyr rode in silence. Uncharacteristically quiet, Tyr's apprehension about the coming night was causing tension in the close confines of the van.

"Dude, you've gotta relax. Everything will be fine! I know you're nervous, but Dru can handle things, really." Oz tried to reassure his friend and was relieved to see an easing of tension along Tyr's shoulders.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How in the world did you manage to ship your van all the way across the Pond AND get it certified to use on the roads here?" Oz glanced at Tyr, letting his friend know he wasn't fooled by the obvious subject change. Deciding to take pity on him, Oz replied.

"Well, back home there was this secret military group…"

- - - - - - -

Later…

"Wait a bloody minute! The Hellmouth is real? AND you're trying to tell me that your ex-girlfriend is best friends with the Slayer? You're off your nut! Everyone knows the Slayer is a myth. Huh, no, I think it makes more sense that she is real." Tyr shook his head in amazement. "Shite! And she actually got you a settlement out of the American military?"

"Yep. Buffy and Willow threatened exposure and they caved. The higher-ups understood the need for the Slayer's continued presence on the Hellmouth. And Willow's hacking skills were increasing everyday so… yeah. I live simply, so as long as I don't splurge too much I don't touch the principle." Oz grinned at Tyr.

"Don't tell Mia ok?"

"Why not?"

"It makes her feel good to contribute to the household funds. Look, I think that's the landmark Dru described." Oz pulled the van over and parked on a graveled spot. "Go ahead and get out and stretch. I'm going to wake Dru up."

Twilight fell as Tyr hopped out of the van. His earlier anxiety returned as he felt the Lunar change. The early hour was little comfort to him since he hadn't taken his potion. Dru was adamant on that point.

Senses running wild, Tyr turned and his breath caught at the sight of Dru emerging from the van. Accepting Oz's proffered hand, Dru stepped down. Her regal air was a rival to any queen. Eyes glowing, Dru turned her golden gaze on Tyr and he was unable resist his wolf's instinct to grovel at her feet.

Giggling madly, Dru picked Tyr up by the scruff of his neck and looked Oz in the eye. "Time to play."

Returning her grin he flashed sharp teeth and she laughed again. Dru turned to the forest and broke into a run, dragging Tyr behind her. Oz took up the rear, his easy loping stride overtaking the pair as they broke the tree line. Caught up in the thrill of the moment, Oz stopped and let loose with a joyful howl. Laughing gaily, Dru stopped and released her grip on Tyr and spun, her skirt flowing outward. Oz removed his clothes and stuffed them into the daypack he brought along. Dru took it from him and slung it around her neck and smiled as it came to rest at the small of her back. As the moon rose, Oz shifted to his wolf-man form. His enhanced hearing caught the sound of rustling in the distance.

Distracted by the overload to his unfettered senses, Tyr forgot to remove his clothes. Dru and Oz shared a wry smile at that and turned to watch as a suddenly fearful Tyr shifted unencumbered for the first time. The vampiress crooned softly to calm him. Tyr stood up on four legs and shook out his fur. Oz laughed at the sight of the coal black wolf seeing the world clearly for the first time. Tyr startled at the unfamiliar sound and growled. When he saw Oz's formidable form Tyr emitted a submissive whine. The ginger colored figure offered a growl of consent as Tyr presented his throat to Oz. Dru watched as Oz accepted Tyr's submission, her silence confirming her approval of the show of dominance. Releasing Tyr, Oz raised his muzzle to the moon and howled long and loudly, relishing the freedom to do so. Tyr's song soon joined his and Dru hummed along, a knowing smile gracing her face.

-----------------------------------

In the cellar of a small cottage at the far end of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny Weasley kept watch over Remus Lupin during the full moon. He was safely manacled to the wall with silver chains and Ginny sat at the far end of the room reading quietly. An almost musical howling drifted through the open window and Remus stopped struggling during his change. He whined pitifully and turned pleading eyes to Ginny. "Ah Remus, those soulful eyes won't work on me you know. Well, not tonight anyway. It does sound pretty though." She closed her eyes and hummed along. The effect was startling as Remus suddenly transformed into his full wolf form and added his voice to the haunting resonance. Ginny opened her eyes and to her delight, she found Remus sitting calmly on his haunches regarding her with a mischievous look in his yellow gaze.

"I'm not playing with you Remus, Mum would kill me and skin you if I got infected." Ginny offered him a soft smile that quickly turned to a grin as the howling began again. With a saucy wink Ginny tilted her head and joined in, Remus adding his voice a moment later.

-----------------------------------

Running through the forest, the strange trio stopped moving when they heard an answering howl. Eager to meet another wolf, Tyr prepared to follow the sound to its source. Knowing this would not be the last time, Dru grabbed his ruff in a strong grip. Using her vampiric strength, Dru lifted him to eye level and growled. "Young cur is not ready for strange playmates." Tyr yelped as he hit the ground. He immediately abased himself in front of Dru and she smiled. "Such a sweet submissive puppy. I would like to keep you as my pet, but little kitten would be cross."

Tyr heard movement nearby and took off like a shot, leaving Dru and Oz in his dust. Oz followed quickly, baying in response. Dru shifted into full game face and ran to catch up, laughing the whole way.

-----------------------------------

January 8

The light coming through the window was barely filtered by the trees surrounding the cabin. Tyr woke with a groan, his body stiff and feeling well used.

"Dude, it's only eight o'clock!" Oz grumbled.

A loud gurgling followed by a rumble elicited a laugh from Tyr. "Can't help it mate! 'M hungry. You suppose Dru had supplies brought up?"

Oz opened a sleepy blue eye to glare. "How can you be hungry? You ate a whole deer last night!"

"I can't believe how good I feel!" Tyr exclaimed. "I'm usually completely knackered for the entire the three days." He peeked under the blanket. "Hey where are my pants?"

Oz snorted. "You shifted in them remember? You've gotta work on that. There's an extra pair of sweats in the bag you can borrow." A calculating gleam lit his eyes. "You need to rest up. Dru's going to put you through your paces. She said we don't have as long to train you as she did me. I'll hunt for us tonight."

------------------------------

January 11

Oz's flat

The key in the door had Mia rushing down the hall. Oz barely had time to brace himself as she flew into his arms. Burying his nose in her hair he took a deep breath, and relished the feeling of home her scent produced.

Her face against his neck, she mumbled. "I missed you."

Unable to clear the grin off his face this statement brings, Oz kicked the door shut and led Mia into the front room. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Enjoying the closeness, neither moved until much later when they heard Dru's key unlocking the door.

-----------------------------------

January 12, 2001

Wolf's Head Pub

Sitting in the back at a table in the darkest corner, Severus found himself continually surprised that he actually enjoyed being in this Muggle establishment. The first night in the club, he was uncomfortable in his newly transfigured Muggle style clothes. By the end of the night, his discomfort had disappeared and Severus discovered he quite liked the way the clothes moved.

The charm he had placed on his leather trench coat caused a satisfying billow as he walked.

There was an air of increased anticipation tonight.

The way the singer could draw power from the crowd was astounding. Surprisingly, her bandmate was able to disburse it back into the crowd. Severus had debated with himself endlessly on how to best approach the singer with their request.

After numerous discussions with Albus via the Floo, they agreed he would make contact with the vampiress with whom she kept company. He had kept his distance physically from them, not daring to initiate contact, but this beautiful creature had been taunting him mercilessly. Her bold teasing and Severus' memory of Draco's experience had been haunting his dreams. He was sure that he had met her before, but the search through his memories had been fruitless. The second night of his observation she caught him distracted. She had danced around his body, causing his senses to go into overdrive and her words had been confusingly arousing. Aware of his extreme carelessness and angry with himself,

Severus made no attempt to detain her or talk to her when she withdrew. During the two weeks Severus had been observing the singer, the vampiress made no other physical or verbal contact. She seemed content in taunting him with her eyes and her seductive movement while dancing with the young woman Severus has been charged with recruiting for the Order. His dreams of late had taken on an increasingly erotic tone.

Severus shifted in his seat, his arousal causing an ache he knew would not be assuaged anytime soon. He lost sight of the dark eyed seductress when she exited the dance floor with her companion. This usually indicated that the band's break was over and their last set would begin soon. A wave of power shivered across his aura, raising the hair on his neck. With hooded eyes and his wand palmed and hidden, Severus observed the Vampiress leading two of the band members passed his table. As one, the singer and the green haired bandmate she was holding hands with turned their faces toward him. The man sniffed hard and then took another deep breath and opened his mouth, as if tasting the air. The young man was shorter than Severus, but he knew looks could be deceiving. He would not allow the man to attack him, but knowing how important the woman could be in the coming war, Severus attempted to look non-threatening. Apparently, he wasn't convincing. With hard eyes, the young man moved to approach him but was intercepted by the dark haired vampiress. She whispered in his ear and he relaxed slightly. He nodded and then hugged the singer, rubbing his cheek with hers for a moment. The singer didn't seem concerned until the vampiress whispered in her ear. With eyes covered by sunglasses, Severus was unable to scan her mind, but an oddly familiar scowl crossed her face before she turned and followed the young man back stage.

With a mischievous grin, dark brown eyes meet black and Severus was drawn into the memory he had been trying to reach for weeks.

**He slipped around the end of the book aisle, attempting to avoid notice as his father haggled with the man behind the sales counter. Severus sighed in relief as he successfully escaped down the aisle his father had told him specifically not to wander into. **

**_'There are obviously books here I must investigate since father was so adamant I stay away.' _He thought to himself. Backing down the row of books, trying to keep an eye out for his father and scanning the shelves at the same time, he didn't see the woman until he ran into her. "Oh! Pardon me Madam," he said in a hushed tone. "I didn't see you there." **

**The boy looked up and was entranced by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. **

**The woman looked down and smiled softly, her eyes glowing. "One will not see unless he looks my pretty." **

"'**M not pretty, my nose is too big." The boy flushed at the admission but was secretly pleased that this woman called him pretty. Affection had been a sparing commodity in their house ever since his mother died. **

"**A pretty dark fire you are, burning so bright! Glorious will be your future when you join your intended. What is your name my severe little man?" **

**Not knowing why, the boy moved toward the alluring creature, drawn by her eyes. "My name is Severus." He breathed. The woman bent down and put her arms around him. Severus closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. His sensitive nose was overwhelmed with the mixed scents of patchouli and blood. He found the combination strangely enthralling and moved to return her embrace. He felt peaceful and excited all at the same time. After a moment, she released the boy and stepped back. Severus looked at her questioningly. **

"**Must go before the father sees us. Discovery just wouldn't do, secrets must be kept." **

**Severus nodded his understanding. He knew he'd be in for a beating if his father caught him speaking with this woman. It didn't take much these days to provoke him. **

"**Secrets are of great consequence little one. Remember always." She bent back down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She turned and walked out, leaving a faint trace of her scent on the air. **

**Severus returned unnoticed to his father's side, careful to conceal his delight. **

**The elder Snape looked down at his son and said, "Time to go boy, and keep up! I have no time for foolish browsing." **

"**Yes Sir." Head down, Severus followed his father. **

**They exited the shop and headed out to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. **

**As they passed Fortescue's Parlor, Severus sensed a newly familiar presence. He carefully looked around until he spotted the dark beauty peeking at him from just around the corner. She sent him a wicked smile and winked. He smiled slightly, careful to keep his head tilted to avoid his father's notice. **

**When they reached the apparition point, knowing he could safely raise his head, he gave her a small wave as he and his father disappeared with a loud 'crack!'.**

Severus regained his senses and moved to retaliate, but the vampiress had already disappeared. He searched the crowd and found her standing near the stage. The band had returned and for the first time he noticed the name printed on the front of the bass drum. Aconite… Severus suddenly realized the young man's earlier behaviour was protective, not aggressive. '_He's a bloody werewolf!' _The irony of the band's name caused a small smirk to tease his lips.

Knowing this could be important information regarding the prophecy, Severus thought to leave so he could make contact. The vampiress' revelation was stored for later scrutiny. Then the music began. It's different than anything he has heard before and oddly compelling. When the singing started, he sat back down, his desire to leave gone.

_Caught up in a whirlwind, can't catch my breath.  
Knee deep in hot water, broke out in cold sweat._

'_How odd. It's almost as if she is speaking directly to me.'_

_Can't catch a turtle, in this rat race.  
Feels like I'm losing time, at a breakneck pace._

Shaken, Severus waited to see if she revealed more through her song.

_Afraid of my own shadow, in the face of grace.  
Heart full of darkness, spotlight on my face.  
There was love all around me, but I was looking for revenge.  
Thank God it never found me, would have been the end._

His breath caught, the dark wizard used his considerable concentration to focus on the singer.

_Walkin' the tight rope, steppin on my friends  
Walkin' the tight rope, was a shame and a sin.  
Walkin' the tight rope, between wrong and right.  
Walkin' the tight rope, both day and night._

The blond guitarist moved forward for a solo and Severus was granted a momentary reprieve.

_'How has this Muggle created song shaken me this way? Vampires, Werewolves, and a woman who can convict with a song. What madness have I been thrust into now?'_

He looked up and watched as the singer pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head… and she looked directly into his eyes as she began again.

_Lookin' back in front of me, in the mirror's grin.  
Through eyes of love I see, I'm really lookin' at a friend  
We've had all our problems, that's the way life is._

Heart pounding and mind racing, his breathing became labored as recognition hit him.

_My heart goes out to others, who are there to make amends._

_We've been walkin' the tightrope Trying to make it right_

'_Wha...! Hermione! How can it be? No, I knew she wasn't dead. Merlin! I must get her to safety…'_

_walkin' the tightrope Every day and every night  
walkin' the tightrope Bring it all around.  
walkin' the tightrope From the lost to found._

Severus attempted to stand, but discovered that while he was mesmerized by Hermione's siren song and the resulting shock of discovery, the vampiress had managed to sneak up behind him yet again and was currently holding him down in his chair. Adding to his distress, he felt the iron grip on his wand arm. With her body behind his, he was unable to use wandless magic on her either.

_'Bloody buggering hell! How does she manage to do that?'_

---------------------------

---------------------------

Mia wasn't sure why but when Dru asked them to sing this song she was apprehensive. Then during the song, when she motioned for Mia to remove her sunglasses, her gaze was inexorably drawn to the dark man sitting in the back…

The one that made Oz nervous and tense.

Dru had walked them passed his table just moments ago and stopped Oz from … what? Protecting her? The dark man emanated a magic that felt a lot like that strange wizard Dru had taken care of a few weeks ago, only much more powerful. Mia almost stopped singing when she saw the shock and wonder crossing his face. A strangely familiar face… She watched Dru slip in behind and hold him in his chair.

_walkin' the tightrope Stretched around the world.  
walkin' the tightrope Save the boys and girls._

'_I hope she doesn't dispose of this one. He just might be able to answer some questions. I'm so very tired of not knowing my past. It feels like I'm falling behind.'_

_walkin' the tightrope Let's make it right.  
walkin' the tightrope Do it, do it tonight.  
Walkin the tightrope_

As Ava finished, Mia thanked the crowd and they started the next song.

Replacing her sunglasses, she moved into another song, unconsciously moving to Oz and trailing her hand down his arm. The skin contact was all that was necessary now for the power transfer.

Oz no longer needed physical movement to disburse it back into the crowd. His concentration was now enough to complete the task. He made sure to send some to his bandmates as well as Dru, knowing she would need it while dealing with the dark wizard. A low growl escaped and he quickly took a cleansing breath.

_'He has a smell of dark magic about him, but Dru said he was okay. That he could give us answers.'_

---------------------------

---------------------------

A low seductive voice hissed in Severus' ear, causing an involuntary shiver. "Shh, not yet. Our precious little bird will talk. But not now… she knows not your face. Princess told her to sing her song for you and reveal her soul."

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know_

"Nasty dark men tried to put out the sun. Princess waited and took her to the moonchild. He is her half, her connection to the air and resonance. We all have our part to play. Would you like my name wicked knight?"

_'Shite, she sounds like Trelawney. Just what we need, another barmy cow spouting false predictions.'_

_cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

Dru bit him on the ear, drawing a little blood in her irritation. Severus stiffened and stifled a moan. Embarrassed, he closed his eyes briefly, hoping she didn't realize how aroused he was by her action.

"Wicked, wicked fire! Comparing Princess to a bug-eyed loon! She is merely a vessel, a wave for communication. I am Drusilla, of the Scourge of Europe! The Ether speaks to me and I listen. Princess has been such a good girl, watching and waiting for her part. The war is soon coming. The pieces are almost ready."

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind_

She gave a shiver and sighed. "Sweet puppy! Taking care of Mummy." She sent Oz a smile.

Severus found it rather easy to understand what should have been incoherent babbling. Swallowing his considerable pride, he asked in a silky voice. "May I see her? I need to see for myself that it is she. Hermione is very important to many people and the news of her death was devastating."

Dru crooned in reply, "Her training is not complete. She needs your guidance, but her secret must be kept for a short time. The prophecy was revealed, but the twinkling man must not know yet. He seeks to control and interferes. Good intentions pave that treacherous road. Does your word bind you?" She asked.

"I promise I will not say a word if I can see her… talk to her." Severus replied. Knowing that he was technically truthful in his answer, he was startled by the growl that vibrated the skin of his neck.

"Perfidious words!" She hissed, nipping lightly, not quite breaking the skin, but making things decidedly uncomfortable. "Sharing memories is telling! Lies will be punished… but not now. Princess is cross."

In an even voice Severus responded. "I apologize Miss Drusilla, I was remiss in my deceit. I will strive to not repeat this error."

_'Damn, Albus can usually spot false memories. I will have to build some convincing new ones.'_

"The moon tells me to trust, that you are the one. We do not handle disappointment well. Family is gone and all I have are promises from the stars. I know your dreams. We can visit them later." Dru stroked his head and nuzzled his ear, relishing the sound of his increased heartbeat and the smell of his reluctant arousal. "Do you see the page on your table?"

Looking down, Severus noticed a folded sheet of paper sitting next to his glass. "I see it." He hissed, still irritated at her ability to sneak up on him.

"Our address. Eager you are, but wait you must. Preparation is necessary don't you agree?" At his silent nod she continued. "Come after the show tomorrow night. Wait one hour before knocking. Must keep from detection. Moonchild has a keen nose."

"I am no child. He will not discover me madam." At the sneer evident in his voice Dru hisses.

"Petulant angst has no place here. Reunion will be delayed if poor attitudes are displayed." She softened her voice to a croon. "Poor sports don't share the prize. Is Princess reward enough for the wicked knight? Waiting so long for my fresh severe boy to grow into a man."

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are_

Shaking to clear his head, Severus realized he had been befuddled by the Siren's magic. Taking a deep breath and leaning his head back toward her, he responded in a silky voice. "I'm sure we will have time later to thoroughly explore our… affiliation."

_but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

"Oh, it's like sin sliding across my skin…" Dru sighed in response to his seductive tone, a small smile teasing her lips. Loosening her grip, she slid her hand up his arm to caress his hair.

Severus surged from his seat and whirled about, wrapping Drusilla in his embrace. Momentarily surprised, she blinked slowly as desire built in her dark eyes. He leaned in, only a breath between their lips. Severus breathed in her unique scent and shivered in recognition. Black eyes collided with brown as his sibilant voice evoked an answering quiver in Drusilla's body. "I must take my leave madam. We will revisit this discussion however…" He smirked as she closed her eyes, a blissful expression covering her face. "Until tomorrow night."

He released her and turned away, striding towards the door with a triumphant look lighting his face. At the door he turned back and smirked at the blatant hunger in Drusilla's expression. She watched him leave, a decided spring in his step and grinned widely.

"Oh yes, a man he is."

----------------------------------

January 13

"Sweet Mia trusts her mummy doesn't she?"

Mia rolled her eyes in the mirror and smiled, knowing Dru could see her expression.

"Of course I do love. What are you going on about?" Mia turned to look Dru in the eye. "Are you worried about something Dru?"

"No worries precious. I have a surprise for you. Meet mummy here right after you finish your song." Dru turned Mia back around to finish her hair.

"Is Oz aware of your surprise?"

"Ah, no. He must have the surprise as well. Lukos and kitten must go home."

"Ok, Dru. I understand, I think. Ooh I like what you've done. The braids are really swingy." Mia swung her head back and forth, causing the tiny braids to swing around. She spun. "I'm nervous about this outfit, is it ok? Not sleazy right?"

"You look smashing sweeting. Leather looks good on our song. Time to go."

----------------------------------

Wolf's Head Pub

Last set…

Moaning quietly as Oz rubbed her neck, Mia was ill at ease. There was a dark presence in the club, polluting the excitement she usually felt while performing. She noticed it appear just as they ended the previous set. When she mentioned it to Oz, he looked to the figure sitting in the back, cloaked in shadow. Mia insisted that it wasn't him. This feeling was much more malevolent, hungry and was frankly scaring her. Dru hadn't made an appearance yet and this worried Mia as well. Oz's steady presence was the only thing keeping her from bolting out of the club.

"It's time to go Mia. You only have two songs and then we can go home." Oz turned to Ava. "Have you seen Dru yet?"

Worried eyes met over Mia's head. "No Oz. I've been watching. Should we cut things short? Marcus will be pissed, but he likes Mia so I'm sure he'd understand if we had to bail."

Rising up between them, Mia smiled with gritted teeth. "I can do this. But I have to go straight home after, sorry."

"Don't be sorry luv. Just be careful. I know that new song we're trying is intense. Try to take it easy ok?" Ava pressed a kiss to Mia's temple and headed to the back where Tyr was waiting.

----------------------------------

Mia heard Ava playing the intro, the clear notes of her acoustical guitar easing some of the ache in Mia's stomach.

_'Deep breath now…' _

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

The energy Mia drew during the song felt different, tainted.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

Swallowing hard against the nausea, she continued, determined to finish.

----------------------------------

Moving through the crowd he sensed great power and searched for the source. The mission the dark lord had sent him on served two purposes. It should finally reveal the true loyalty of one of their inner circle and possibly provide his master with another powerful servant.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

He scanned the crowd, knowing his target was nearby, but he had proven to be illusive.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

Pulling on his jacket to assure that his hair was still concealed, he moved to the center of the room. His cold eyes moving across the mass of writhing bodies in disgust. '_Filthy muggles. If I didn't know better, I would think I had been sent here as a punishment.'_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

Sensing a spike in the energy flow, the man focused on the stage and watched as the singer transferred what appeared to a fairly potent surge of energy to the green-haired Muggle musician. The young man wrinkled his nose as if smelling something distasteful and then somehow filtered it back to the crowd.

----------------------------------

A '_Disillusioned' _Severus sat at his preferred table, watching his former mentor and current rival for the dark lord's favor stalk through the crowd. '_He's obviously searching for me. Damn! Even a squib could feel the power in this room.'_

----------------------------------

The man closed his eyes at the feel of returning the energy, clean and fresh. It has an almost olfactory sensation, like the smell of clover and the sweetness of honey on his tongue. It teased his memories of something fairly recent…

---------------------------------

Severus watched in horror as the Death Eater focused on Hermione. He felt the rush of energy flow back into the crowd and drew his wand in preparation. He would have to move quickly if the man somehow recognized her. It gave his heart a momentary twinge at the realization that he will most likely have to kill one of his oldest friends tonight.

----------------------------------

Lucius' eyes widened in disbelief as his memory was triggered just as she began to sing again.

_So,  
Are you breathing?  
So,  
Are you breathing?  
No, No_

Mia felt the dark energy building again and her eyes scanned the crowd, they locked with a blond haired man standing in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly she was not in control, her consciousness seemingly on autopilot.

_Are you breathing, no  
Do the wicked see you?  
You still breathing  
You're making me numb  
Are you breathing, no  
Do the wicked see you?  
You still breathing_

Rooted to his spot on the floor, Lucius watched as the Witch he had thought dead by his machinations voiced her rage at him.

_So!  
What's up, I wonder why  
Do you listen to me_

Rage burned through her and poured out, focused on this pale, wide-eyed man.

_I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
Insane, you're gonna die  
When you listen to me  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)_

'_How did she survive? Not even Severus could have lived through the beating she received…' _Sweat ran down his back and Lucius felt the first twinge of fear as he discovered he was unable to move. Someone bumped into him, knocking his jacket off of his shoulders and uncovering his long platinum hair.

_Are you breathing, no  
Do the wicked see you?  
You still breathing  
You're making me numb  
Are you breathing, no  
Do the wicked see you?  
You still breathing_

The dance floor had become a mosh-pit as Hermione belted out her rage into the mic. Severus became aware of the possibility that she had unconsciously recognized Lucius. '_That could only mean that he was behind her attack.'_

_So, are you breathing_

Breathing was becoming difficult as the pressure across his chest forced him to take shallow breaths. His fear became an almost physical thing as he watched the brown of her eyes bleed to black.

----------------------------------

Mia stopped for a moment as Tyr started speaking in a quiet monotone.

_Can you imagine how good going through this will make you feel  
I promise, no one will ever know_

Oz noticed the tension in Mia's frame and watched as her focus never wavered from the tall blond man on the dance floor. Concentrating for a moment he could sense the energy exchange happening between the two. This man was the source of all the dark energy Mia had been feeling tonight!

_There will be no chance of you getting caught  
They never loved you anyway  
So come on, be a man and do what you are compelled to do /i _

Desperate, Oz looked to the dark wizard in the back, fear showing in his eyes. Feeling the Were's gaze prickle his skin, Severus met the younger man's eyes and nodded his understanding. Removing his _Disillusionment _, he quickly moved to Lucius' side and the dark energy surrounding him made Severus' skin crawl. He murmured a containment spell and took hold of the pale wizard's arm, dragging him away from the dance floor.

----------------------------------

When the pale man was removed from her sight, Mia was once more in control of herself. Unsure of what had been happening, she jumped back into the song…

_Save me GOD!_

_I can hear the voice  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me  
I'll be alright  
I can feel the subliminal need  
To be one with the voice  
And make everything go_

------------------------------------------------

When Severus had wrestled Lucius' body through the alley door, he propped his limp form up against the opposite wall and felt for a pulse.

Lucius stared up at him, his eyes glassy. "She's broken me my brother. How can she be alive and so powerful?"

Severus watched as the light faded from Lucius' eyes and his breathing stopped. At the sound of a footstep behind him, the dark wizard whirled around, wand in hand. Sad brown eyes met flat black and Severus lowered his wand when he recognized Drusilla.

"Cold prince never knew your allegiance. Relieved he was you were the one to find him." She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "There is time to move him. Such wasted promise. Unwilling to adapt he was. Young Dragon is better suited." She rubbed her face on his arm and whispered. "Go my sweet. We will wait for you."

_So,  
Are you breathing?  
So,  
Do you breathe?  
No, No.  
So,  
Are you breathing?  
So,  
Do you breath?  
NO_

The dark energy faded, leaving Mia feeling drained. '_Ugh, I wonder if there is a way we can keep that kind of energy from affecting me? Yuck! I need a shower.' _

------------------------------------------

SONGS: _Tightrope_ by Stevie Ray Vaughn, _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield and _Voices_ by Disturbed

A/N – I try to respond to every review I get. Mindless squee is fun, but advice and constructive criticism is always welcome. I need those little pats on the back and/or swats upside the head.


	10. Chapter 10 Still A KnowItAll

The Usual Disclaimer: I do not own them and my writing is for pleasure only.

A/N: I had to make a correction on the previous chapter. It's a small wording change, but it was important for continuity. A plate of cybercookies to the one who can tell me what change I made! I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I've revised until my eyes bled to make Severus more in character. Which is difficult for me since I am not a snarky person by nature. Thanks to all for your reviews!

Special thanks to Winterda for her suggestions and opinion! They helped more than you know.

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 10 **

**Still A Know-It-All**

--------------------------------

January 14

2 AM

Walking home from the club, Mia could feel both Dru and Oz watching her. The entire evening had been an ordeal and she was ready to get home and go to sleep. The blank space in her memory of tonight had her very worried. The research Mia had done so far using Oz's computer indicated that the recovery of memories was good, but losing new memories was bad. Her head was aching again and she was feeling decidedly woozy.

Oz felt Mia's collapse coming seconds before she stumbled. He managed to grab her and swing her up into his arms before she made contact with the pavement. He met Dru's anxious gaze. "Hail a cab Dru, we need to get her home now."

------------------------

Severus knocked on the door, waited impatiently for a minute and then knocked again. He was about to pull his wand and open it when the door flung open to reveal a distressed Drusilla. He found it odd that she didn't invite him inside, only motioned him forward. Realization hit him and he remembered her true nature as a vampire. _'Clever minx.' _She offered him a brief smile in response, almost as if she heard his thoughts. Grabbing his hand Drusilla led him to the living room where he spied Hermione, pale and unconscious, reclining on a futon.

"What happened?" He asked Drusilla. He quickly moved to Hermione's side and performed a diagnostic charm. It indicated that the young witch was merely sleeping, replenishing her energy stores. Dru opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Dru, do you think…" Walking into the room, Oz halted at the sight of the dark haired Wizard standing in his front room. Hackles rose in response to the perceived threat of a strange man in his home, but was halted by Dru's calm demeanor. Breathing deeply to compose himself, Oz took a moment to examine this new addition. An addition to their strange little family he was, judging by the adoring looks the man was receiving from Dru. _'She's claimed him, he just doesn't know it yet.' _Oz snorted and then held his hand out.

"Oz."

Severus looked at the proffered hand and then at the young man. Dru giggled and poked him in the back. "Mr. Snarky should play nice. My puppy doesn't offer his hand to many." Her poke was rather forceful and caused Severus to take a step forward. Sending her a sneer he turned back and offered his hand in return. "Severus. Now that the introductions are finished? There is a matter that must be discussed regarding the Death Eater Hermione killed this evening."

"WHAT!"

Dru whimpered in response to Oz's shout. "Killed?" He ran a shaking hand through his bright hair. "Who is Hermione?"

Severus scowled darkly, disappointed at the young man's seeming lack of intelligence.

Dru moved behind Oz and hissed at the dark wizard. "Bright and shiny he is, sharp as a blade. Hellmouth born and raised." Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously as she wrapped the young man in a comforting hug. He relaxed slightly when Oz merely patted her arm and then pulled away, moving to sit on the floor by Hermione's supine form.

The wizard sighed inwardly as he realized neither creature had been, nor will be intimidated by him. _'Pity.' _

"I… apologize." He sent a glare at Dru when she snickered in response.

"Aww, that hurt didn't it? Dark fire doesn't play well with others. You should feel honored wolf, apologies are precious from this one."

Oz sighed tiredly. "Look, can we just start over?" At Severus' reluctant nod he continued. "Ok, so… I'm Oz, that's Dru and this is Mia. At least, that's the name Dru gave her. Since you called her… Hermione? Right? Then I can safely assume you know her from before. Please tell me you're not her husband, 'cause if so, things are going to get ugly."

Dru looked at Severus with wide eyes. "He's babbling, you made him babble. Naughty man broke my reticent puppy."

Oz grunted. "Dru, I'm fine, just very tired."

In his most Professorial tone, Severus asked. "What do you know of Hermione or Mia as you know her? And no, she is no romantic interest of mine."

"Ah, well, right after Christmas, Dru showed up on my doorstep with a badly beaten, almost dead woman. I helped heal her and we got to know each other. Ah, as best as we could manage, considering she remembers nothing from before her attack. She does have an interesting amount of knowledge stored in her brain." Oz smiled at Mia softly and reached up to brush the hair off of her face. She turned into the caress and then settled back down.

Uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment, Severus glared and asks impatiently. "She remembers no one, nothing at all? I assume she suffered head injuries?"

Oz nodded, reluctant to share too much information with this strange man.

Dru was visibly torn between the two men and unsure with whom she should sit. She looked to Oz imploringly.

"Dru. I'm okay. Severus, would you please sit? Dru will hover until you do."

Severus sat in the overstuffed armchair and was startled when she perched on the outside of the arm, draping herself across the back. Momentarily distracted by her scent, he shook his head and continued questioning the young man. "How was she healed then? If her injuries were as severe as described and you took her to a Muggle hospital, she would still be there correct?"

"Yes." The one word response was all Oz offered. He was still not sure about this man.

"Pray-tell, how in Merlin's name was she healed? As a Muggle, you have no access to St. Mungo's and I've not sensed any other Wizards in your circle of friends. You, sir are no Wizard. How did you 'help her' heal?"

A sing-song voice drifted out from behind his head. "Someone's got a secret. Puppy's got a secret." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Can you guess the secret?"

Severus focused on the young man, brow arched in query.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"Young man, I have no where else to be at the moment."

------------------------------

Later…

_'Merlin! A child born and raised on the Hellmouth here, in England… and he's a werewolf… and can make use of elemental magic.'_

Severus scrubs his face tiredly. "You mean to tell me that with no formal Wizarding training, you healed Hermione, sorry Mia, using Earth magic?"

"Yes."

Oz held his gaze steadily, neither man willing to look away first. After several tense moments Oz narrowed his eyes slightly. "I think you should make with the sharing Severus, how do you know Mia?"

He smiled when Severus blinked in response, an arched brow his concession to the younger man.

"I was one of her Professors at the boarding school she attended until she left for University. She has been my colleague for approximately a year and a half." He looked down at his hands briefly. He looked back up at Oz, a defiant light in his eyes. "We've been friends for about eight months." He sighed. "She's very persistent you know."

With this admission Oz relaxed slightly and Dru giggled. "Heart of a lion she has. Never gives up for a friend… or a loved one, but those are the same aren't they? Things are moving so quickly now. Careful steps, don't want to trip."

Oz shot Dru a sharp look. "Dru did you feed tonight?"

Sighing, Dru put her chin on Severus' shoulder. Her breath tickled his neck and cause goose bumps to race down his spine. "Yes sweet wolf. Mummy had her tea, no cakes, dark knight took the spicy treat home to remain. Broken and silent in pale beauty he is. Little Dragon will mourn, but grateful. Safe you are, for now."

"I can normally sort through the Dru-babble, but I'm not sure this time. Is she talking about you and that… ah, Death Eater?"

"Yes, it would seem so." Cutting his eyes at Dru, the dark man replied in a silky voice, the menace barely concealed.

"Ooh, no pouting! All here are trustworthy for your secrets! I fixed him, nothing stolen, must be given. A Slayer's helper he was. No worries."

Oz smiled at Dru, proud that she didn't gag when she said 'Slayer'.

Sneering, the older man retorted in a disdainful voice. "The Slayer! Bedtime stories and legends. A boggart for the demons and vampires."

"Show him my wolf, what legends and stories look like."

The young man studied Severus for a moment and then moved to stand before him. "You can see for yourself… if you want."

_'Foolish boy! To offer such trust.' _The Wizard inhalef sharply as Dru's claws gripped his shoulders tightly. She purred in his ear. "Not too much trust, must earn complete trust my sweet."

Nodding, he stood and looked down at the young man. Returning his solemn gaze, Severus slowly raised his wand. _"Legilimens."_

Images of a young blonde woman fighting, endlessly fighting, flooded Severus' mind. A parade of demons and vampires and the surprise of what looked to be a military facility…

"Enough!" Severus was shocked to find himself violently pushed out of Oz's mind.

Momentarily shaken, Severus glared at Oz. "How did you do that?"

Sharing a small smile with Dru, Oz turned and resumed his seat by Mia.

"I told you I fixed him." Dru whispered in Severus' ear. "No taking, only giving from my strong wolf."

His thoughts in turmoil, Severus sighed tiredly. Filing away the new information for later examination, he shot a half-hearted glare at Dru. "You could have warned me."

"She did, you didn't listen."

He looked at the young man, ready to blast him with his sharp tongue, but then thought better of it and nodded in agreement instead. "True. However, you must show me sometime soon how you managed to expel me so forcefully."

"Dru can explain it, I have no idea how she did anything, or that I could actually do that. I wasn't able to do that when Mia and I…"

"Hermione performed Legilimens on you? She doesn't have her wand!"

"I think it was an accident that we were in each other's minds. I didn't see much in hers, just some random fuzzy images and… hey that was you!" Oz pointed at Severus, his eyes accusing.

Severus eyed the young man warily. "Speak sense! What was me?"

"Something I saw in Mia's memories, you, holding your arm and telling her to tell 'the headmaster' you were being summoned." His eyes narrowing dangerously, Oz growed. "Summoning is usually a bad thing so you really need to do some fast talking dude."

"Someone's got a secret." Dru's sing-song voice drifted out from behind Severus once again. Dru's teasing did nothing to lessen the quiet menace emanating from the young Were'.

Keeping his mind on the mission Albus had entrusted him with, Severus felt compelled to go against his nature and trust this quiet young man. A soft purr rumbled behind him in approval. '_It's like she can read my every thought!'_

"Not everything my knight. Good books take time and well worth the effort."

"Indeed. I'm sure you can understand I cannot divulge all of my secrets?"

Oz nodded in agreement.

Severus took a deep breath and then in a neutral tone began his explanation. "As I explained earlier, I am a Professor at a private boarding school for Wizards and Witches. Almost 22 years ago, a dark Wizard attempting to take power was defeated and it was widely believed that he was destroyed. Unfortunately, that was not the case, much to the dismay of some of his former associates. For many years, this dark Wizard has been trying to gain power and take over the Wizarding world. Another unfortunate fact is that during his first rise to power I made a terrible mistake and joined him in his quest. I soon realized my foolishness and confessed my error to the only person in a position to help my employer. He secured my allegiance and I turned spy. To answer your question regarding my being summoned… This dark Wizard marks his people or Death Eaters as they are called, with a magical brand in the shape of a skull and snake." He rolled up his sleeve to show Oz. "With this mark, he is able to summon his servants, as he prefers to call them." A sneer of distaste crossed his face before it smoothed again. "It burns like bloody fire until the call is answered or he ends the summoning. Bloody bastard forgets to release the call sometimes. Then again, he is a sadistic bastard, probably does it on purpose."

Oz let out a startled snort of amusement and Severus offered a slight smile in response.

Nodding to Mia, he continued. "I believe it would be best if she doesn't know of our acquaintance just yet. Miss Drusilla did advise me earlier that Her… Mia is not ready to know who she is. Ahh, I'm simply too tired to discuss this further. If I may, I would like to come back later after we have all slept and finish this discussion."

Excited, Dru sat up. "No need to go elsewhere. Stay. With Princess. Please?" She turned wide, eager eyes on both men. Exhausted, Oz groaned. "Dru, do what you want, I can't deal anymore." He gathered Mia into his arms and gently carried her to their bed.

Severus was shocked at the younger man's seeming nonchalance at a stranger sleeping in his home.

"He knows your mine." Dru pulled the futon out and sat, patting the cushion in invitation. "Please stay?"

"Madam, I am not sharing a bed with you." He sneered, hoping to put her off before she realized that her offer was more enticing than it should be.

"Please?"

_'Dear Merlin, she's pouting!'_

"I have no reason to trust you while I'm sleeping and I'm certainly NOT sleeping on that contraption!" His scathing tone was meant to discourage further cajoling. To his dismay, it wasn't working.

Dru pointed to his wand arm. "Silly waving fixes it. Promise no touching with out consent." Her wide eager eyes did much to override his hard earned caution. Understanding the validity of being immediately available when Hermione awoke, he resigned himself to capitulating. Weariness swept over him as he stalked to the window. Grunting in disgust at his seeming weakness regarding this intriguing woman, Severus turned clockwise with his wand raised, murmuring quietly. Dru shivered as his formidable wards fell into place. He threw the sash open with barely concealed violence and leaned out of the window to whistle piercingly. Pulling a scroll from the depths of his voluminous robes, he wrote a short note. The arrival of a beautiful black raven elicited a squeal of delight from Dru. She clapped her hands excitedly and bounced up to get a closer look, her hand held out in invitation to the bird.

Hearing her coo, Severus turned and pinned her with a glare. "No one touches **Scelestus **but me. If they want to keep their fingers that is." He smirked as Dru hesitated slightly. Seeing his derision, Dru smiled sweetly and returned her attention to the bird. He was watching her warily, his beak open in forewarning.

Cooing in a soft voice, Dru approached Scelestus carefully. "You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me, hmm? I'll give you a seed if you sing." The bird turned his right eye to see her better and snapped his beak in a sharp warning. Dru reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded napkin. Smelling the treat, Scelestus abandoned his vicious stance and uttered a warble, bobbing his head in anticipation. Severus was shocked to hear this soft noise coming from his familiar. He was further stunned when Dru opened her napkin and Scelestus jumped to Dru's shoulder for easier access to the bit of sausage she was offering.

_'How does she do that? Enchanting man and beast. I see there's nothing for it but to wait them out.'_

When the bird finished his treat, he preened Dru's hair a moment in thanks and swooped back to Severus' shoulder, finally ready to do his duty. The Wizard sneered at the bird. "Perhaps I should turn you into a little kitten." The bird nipped his ear and uttered a quiet "tok tok tok" in reproach and then held out his leg. Severus attached the note to its leg and sent it off, much to Dru's delight. Rolling his eyes at her child-like antics, Severus turned and aimed his wand at the futon, transfiguring it into a queen-sized bed more suitable to his taste. She grinned and turned to crawl across the bed, giving him a clear view of her rounded backside. "Coming to bed?" She purred. He closed the window with a muffled thump and stalked back toward the living area. His face was completely blank as he watched her silently. Dru patted the coverlet and then waited patiently for him. After several moments of internal debate, his shoulders slumped briefly before he resumed his usual rigid posture.

Decision made, Severus met Dru's eyes and smirked at her satisfied grin. After removing his cloak and topcoat, Severus crawled in after her. "I'm afraid, my dear that sleep is all I can manage this night."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek before turning her back to his. Pulling her body flush against his chest, they shared a sigh as sleep overtook them both.

---------------------------------

January 15

Early Morning

Great Hall

As breakfast began, Albus noticed that Severus had not yet made an appearance at his customary place. Beginning to worry, he was slightly relieved to see the Potions Master's raven swooping in with the morning mail owls. It flew straight for the Headmaster and regally accepted the bite of breakfast meat offered. Treat finished, it ruffled its feathers and snapped its beak as it took off. Laughing quietly, Albus opened the scroll. Recognizing Professor Snape's spidery scrawl immediately, he quickly read on.

_Albus,_

_A few complications had to be resolved. I have been invited to stay with our new friend and discuss matters in detail. I am unsure the length of time required. Mr. Zabini was always a surprising student. Could Professor Lupin spare his assistant briefly until this matter is confirmed? Please give my apologies to the boy. No reply is necessary._

_S_

Chuckling, Albus turned to ask Professor Lupin to make himself available after his afternoon classes.

-----------------------------------------

"Headmaster, could I have a word please?" Harry asked as he caught up to the older wizard in front of the DADA classroom.

The Headmaster quickly shielded his surprise at the younger man's agitation and responded with a soothing voice. "Professor Potter! I must speak to Professor Lupin and Mr. Zabini immediately. Would it be possible to speak on the way back to my office?"

"It's about Professor Snape sir."

"Ahh, I see, well come with me and I can answer your concerns."

They entered the DADA classroom as the last student exited and Remus greeted them with surprised pleasure. "Headmaster, Professor Potter, to what do I owe this visit? Blaise, could you take these scrolls to my office for grading please?"

"Certainly sir…"

"Ahh, one moment please, Mr. Zabini. Remus, I have come to ask permission to borrow your assistant for a short time."

"Is something wrong Albus?"

"Oh no my boy! I had to send Professor Snape to acquire some rare potions supplies and he will be gone long enough to necessitate a substitute." The Headmaster turned twinkling blue eyes on Blaise. "It seems he is willing to allow young Mr. Zabini to fill that role."

-----------------------------------------

Headmaster's Office

"Sir, I have a hard time believing that Professor Snape would voluntarily allow anyone to take over his classes and he has missed our last three sessions without a word of explanation." Harry's anxiety filled the room as his concern for his mentor grew.

"Harry, you must not worry. Severus is perfectly fine. In fact I would venture to say he is most likely enjoying himself."

Completely confused, Harry asked. "You sent him on holiday?"

Laughing, Albus patted Harry on the shoulder and motioned him to sit. When Harry was seated, he found all traces of amusement gone from the Headmaster's face. "Harry, it is time to share with you what I believe is an addition to the original prophecy and also the discovery of a potential ally in our efforts to defeat Tom Riddle."

"What do you mean 'an addition' to the prophecy? You're telling me that that it wasn't complete to begin with? What else am I going to be required to do?" The temperature dropped a few degrees as the young wizard visibly strained to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry Harry, I seem to be making a mess of things again. Severus did send his apologies, but I simply was not able to pass them on until now. I will start at the beginning hmmm? Yes, well, do you at the first of the year Professor Trelawney was mistakenly hexed and ended up in the infirmary?" Harry nodded. "Good. I was checking on her status when she revealed another prophecy. After reviewing my memory of the incident several times, I believe that it is an extension, or addition if you will, of the original one relating to yourself and Tom Riddle."

"May I hear it Headmaster?"

Seeing that Harry had successfully regained his composure, Albus continued. "The prophecy was stated as follows:

_**'The battle comes at the full of the Moon**_

_**Allied with Children of the Moon**_

_**The blade of Winter shall lead them**_

_**from above Sustained by Air and Resonance **_

_**from below Tethered by the Ether**_

_**Nourished by Darkness**_

_**Earth and Fire from unlikely source**_

_**Complete the circle to destroy the threat**_

_**And return the balance'**_

****

"Bloody hell! I'm actually supposed to have help in destroying Voldemort? That would have been nice to know first year." Sporting a sneer to rival the Potions Master, Harry stood and began pacing. "Who are these people? Have you identified the others yet?"

"I believe we are close to discovering the identities of the others Harry. Please sit, I have more to tell you and not much time to do it."

After Harry regained his seat, the Headmaster seemed barely able to control his excitement. "Harry, if Severus is successful, we will be gaining a most powerful ally. In January, young Mr. Creevey brought me a most interesting recording. Brilliant young wizard, very skilled at Charms…"

-----------------------------------------

January 15

Late Afternoon

Mia wandered down the hall, a little grumpy at waking up alone. Still fuzzy headed, she stumbled into the kitchen and was pleased to find Oz at the stove pouring her a cup of coffee. He offered her a cup and followed it with a smirk as she moaned through the first sip. She turned to sit at the table and uttered a shriek as she dropped her cup. The object of her surprise caught the cup and set it on the table, moving carefully to avoid startling her further.

Mia watched the man carefully, wondering how he came to be in the flat. She started again when Oz gently guided her to the other side of the table to sit. Taking the other seat, he sighed in exasperation when the two remained silent. Mia's gaze switched to the doorway as Dru sidled in, coming to a stop at the dark man's elbow. Keeping eye contact with Mia, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He scowls uncomfortably, but reached up to touch her hand in acknowledgement. Dru smiled mischievously at the gesture. Nervous laughter erupted from Mia as Dru swung into his lap, her arms linked behind his neck.

Dru wrinkled her nose at Mia. "Grumpy precious. Slept the day away. Must go hunting soon. Did you meet my Dark Knight?" Dru sighed at the discomfited look he gave her. Rolling her eyes, she stood and left the kitchen, humming a jaunty tune.

Her nervousness dispelled, Mia laughed at Dru's antics and returned her gaze to the brooding man across the table. Black eyebrows arched in question. "You'll have to excuse Drusilla, she has her lucid moments, not many though. I'm Mia by the way." She offered a smile and held out her hand in greeting, missing the flash of remorse in his eyes.

Looking to Oz as if to ask permission he then carefully offered his hand in response. "I am Severus." Mia felt a light brush across her mind, feather-light and then it was gone. Disappointment flared briefly in obsidian eyes but disappeared quickly, leaving them blank and dark.

She smiled brightly. "It's good to meet you finally! I've seen you at every performance, well not the first two. You seem familiar to me… must be seeing you most weekends. Are you a Wizard?"

This question hit him just as he took a drink. Sputtering and coughing, Severus glared as he tried to regain his dignity.

"Sorry dude. Forgot to mention the babbling... And the unexpected questions. It doesn't bother me. I think it's cute." Oz offered Severus a towel and an unrepentant grin.

"Yes well…" He strained to hold back his instinctive caustic rebuke. "What do you know of Wizards young woman?" Severus asked in a deceptively calm voice while his mind raced.

Mia's eyes lit up. "Oh! I know that the Wizarding culture is highly secret and unusually well guarded. There are several factions. It's actually more like the caste system in India I think. Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborn and Squibs… In that order. The treatment of Muggleborns and Squibs seem to be a bit harsh."

"How did you come to know of these things?" He asked in a silky voice that raised the hairs on Oz's neck. The younger man tensed.

Severus placed his palms flat on the table surface and met the wolf's eyes. Oz accepted his silent assurance and Severus remained still to avoid the appearance of threat.

Completely caught up in the subject at hand and oblivious to the men's interaction as a result, she answered. "Our drummer is a Squib apparently. Tyr's family had him privately tutored by an English born Muggle. When he was infected, they felt that he could make a better life away from the prejudice of their culture. His family is from Greece and they sent him over here with his older brother." At Oz's nod in agreement she continued. "I believe he said his brother is going through Auror training?"

"Indeed. Tell me, what else do you know of magic in the world?" He smirked as Mia's excitement visibly increased.

"Oh! Well, there are several forms…"

------------------------------

Much later…

"Miss Mia, there is a small group of Wizards and Witches that have a decided interest in keeping a most dark Wizard from gaining power. This Wizard is truly evil and if he were to win, it would not only destroy the Wizarding world as we know it, he would then be free to focus his energy on the Muggle world. In fact, one of his most trusted servants was at the club last night. He was showing a strong interest in you."

"Oh dear! Did Dru take care of him like the last one? I think I vaguely remember someone in the crowd that had a dark energy. I was quite ill for the last half of the evening. And then the feeling just went away."

"Last one? There have been others in the club?" He looked at Oz and Dru incredulously. "This is disturbing news! Why didn't you say anything?"

Dru opened her mouth to speak but was halted by Oz's raised hand. "It was the first night Mia came to the club. Some goofy looking guy kept pestering her. I thought he was a vamp 'cause of his clothes and Dru took him out to the alley. It wasn't until much later that she told me, well showed me what happened." Looking to Dru he apologized. "I'm sorry Dru, but she needs to know this."

He continued in a quiet voice filled with tension. "It was one of her attackers. He was trolling the club. Dru snatched him just as he recognized Mia. Now that I've had time to think about it, I recognize the other man from the memories Dru pulled from him." He met Severus' eyes. "Bad news."

Momentarily struck mute, Severus gathered himself and asked. "Did you get a name? What did you do with his body?"

"Ah, young Thomas was mentally lacking. 'Bring a girl to our party' they told him." Dru answered. "He was sweet and dark, like bitter chocolate. Into the sewer he went, like all the rubbish. Floating out to sea by now."

_'Ah, yes… Young Thomas Dixton, never made it back to his initiation revel I heard. Good riddance. Bloody Hufflepuffs.'_

"Elements of the prophecy are coming together."

Oz groaned. "Please tell me you're joking Dru." At Severus' arched brow he explained. "Slayer, yearly prophecy, impending world endage, saves the day… then pizza... and ice cream usually." He turned a beseeching look to Dru. "Do you know the whole gig, or just parts of it?"

Dru cut her eyes at Severus, peeking at him under her lashes. "I do. Would you like to hear it? It flows sweetly through my head, like cream."

She grinned wickedly as three sets of eyes glared impatiently.

_**"The battle comes at the full of the Moon**_

_**Allied with the Children of the Moon,**_

_**The blade of Winter shall lead them.**_

_**From above Sustained by Air and Resonance and**_

_**from below Tethered by the Ether is**_

_**Nourished by Darkness**_

_**Earth and Fire from unlikely source**_

_**Complete the circle to destroy the threat**_

_**And return the balance"**_

****

"Oh crap."

"Indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

While perusing the pantry, Oz sensed Mia's restlessness. Deciding to liberate her from the intense brood session in the front room, he went in to join her. She looked up as he approached, her eyes pleading for rescue. He slowly winked and then turned to the older man. "Excuse me but I think Mia needs a break. You two have been going at this for hours. We're long overdue for a trip to the market and it will give Mia a chance to process all of this new information."

Severus prepared to verbally flay the Were' but was interrupted by Drusilla's return. The day had been particularly gloomy and overcast, thus allowing an early start for her nightly hunt.

Oz and Mia took advantage of his momentary distraction and made a break for the door, grabbing their coats on the way out. "Hi Dru! Goingtomarketseeyou laterbye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drusilla?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"I am curious about your recitation of the prophecy. It slightly different than what we were given. Can you explain?"

"Scarves and incense do not a Seer make my lovely. An empty tool she is, sounds echoing about. Stars and Moon speak directly to me. No confusion, pure translation." Dru looked up at Severus with wide innocent eyes. He smirked and her answering smile was mischievous.

"Are you telling me that Trelawney got it wrong? Somehow, I'm not entirely surprised."

"Tricky things they are, '_he will have power the Dark Lord knows not._' "

"If this indicates the next prophecy, why wouldn't it have been given then?"

"It was not yet time dearest. All the pieces had to be forged. The Moon children would not have come to fruition had the putrid snake known of the entire prophecy. A sharp mind you have to comprehend. Princess has been sharing yes?"

"Of course, you have been very helpful." Wariness creeped into his voice, Severus eyed Drusilla blackly. _'What is she up to now?'_

Meeting Severus' gaze, she moved toward his chair, her movements sinuous and captivating. As she knelt before him, Severus' breath caught as she leaned in close, invading his personal space. She pouted at his stiff posture and shot him a shy smile, her eyes coy. "Am I not pretty?"

Caught off guard with this unexpected question, he relaxed minutely and allowed a small smile. Encouraged, she moved forward and wedged her upper body between his knees, her face tilted up to his and her hands resting lightly on his thighs. Raising his hand, Severus threaded his fingers through her dark hair. Fully enjoying the slide of satin across his skin Severus breathed in her scent, tasting it on the back of his tongue. "You have always been the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to look upon." Her glowing smile in response calmed his unease at the unexpected admission.

"Oh! You remember?" She breathed, uncertainty clouding her shining eyes.

"Oh yes my dear, I remember." His honeyed voice shivered up Dru's spine.

Severus closed the small gap and placed a reverent kiss on her eager mouth. She was soft and silky and completely delicious. He brushed his mouth across hers, savoring the sweetness. Not ready to deepen the kiss yet, he was content with a soft lazy taste of her. Dru's arms reached up and wrapped around his body, her hands gripping his coat firmly. Aware of their limited time, Severus vowed to have a more complete taste of this dark vixen. Hearing her soft moan, he pulled back, pulling on her lower lip briefly before releasing it. His inky gaze met her golden one. The sound of a key in the door caused them to share a regretful smile.

"Time for training then?" Dru asked in an excited voice, her face lit up in anticipation.

Sighing heavily, Severus pulled Dru with him as he stood. "Yes, we should begin immediately with Herm… ah Mia's instruction. Are you completely sure we cannot tell her…?"

"The cornerstone is not ready to be placed." She scowled at him as she pushed him away and stomped from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia watched in anticipation as Severus waved a long dark stick about in the air, tracing complicated patterns.

"Oh! Is that a wand Professor?"

"Yes Miss Gr… ah, what did you just call me?" Severus asked in a silky purr, hope evident in his eyes.

"Ummm, isn't that silly! I don't know why I called you that. The title just popped out! I hope you're not offended. It's just that you seem so familiar that it felt natural to address you that way." Mia rubbed her forehead.

Concerned, Oz touched her arm. "Are you ok Mia?"

"Yes, I've got a bit of a headache. I'll be fine." She looked to the wand in Severus' hand. "Could I try it? It looks very interesting. What is it made of?"

Eyeing her speculatively, he handed her his wand. "Here, take it in your dominant hand. Don't wave it about and for Merlin's sake, don't say anything! Now, how does it feel?"

At her exasperated look, he smirked. "You may answer my questions, but refrain from uttering unnecessary words."

"Well, it's a dark wood, strong but flexible. The color could be due to its age, maybe Chestnut? It feels very powerful. Is there something inside, a core?"

"Impressive." He responded in a flat tone. He took back the wand and continued. "Now, try to levitate this pencil. While moving the wand just so… At the same time you say in a firm clear voice 'Wingardim Leviosa'. Do you understand?"

"I believe I can handle that."

"Maybe Dru should stay in the back. Vampires and levitating pencils aren't a good mix."

"Oz!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 18

"NO, she can NOT just 'wing it'!" Exasperated beyond reason, Severus stalked down the hall, escaping into the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, he turned the tap and then splashed water on his face. The scowl reflected in the mirror bloomed into a sneer as a ghost-light touch ran up his back. "So, did they send you in here to make peace? Children! I've never been able to tell her this, but it used to be a rare pleasure to teach that girl…. What. Is. That?!"

A familiar looking wand was floating just above his right shoulder.

"Vinewood… heartstring of a dragon…"

He whirled around to face Drusilla, the shock evident on his face. "Where did you get this? Hermione's was destroyed!"

Wide dark eyes pled with his. "Princess chose properly, yes? Young Thomas didn't need it anymore, it fair sings near Mia Sun. Did I choose the right thing?"

With a triumphant grin, Severus swooped down and plundered her mouth. Before she had time to react he released her. She squealed indignantly but his laughter was the only response she got as he strode back to the front room.

--------------------------------------

"Ahem."

Oz and Mia looked up from the futon, curious as to how Dru had managed to get him to come back so quickly.

"I would like you to try again with this." Severus held up a wand, different from the one he had lent her before.

Mia took it and it felt like holding hands with an old friend… A slightly tainted old friend. "Ahh, it feels familiar and slightly soiled at the same time." She said in a disgusted voice, "Where did this come from? Is there anyway to, umm, clean it? Never mind, I suppose we can take care of that later. Where is that pencil?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 28

Sunday night

11 days before the full moon

----------------------

Walking home because his fatigue made it impossible to Apparate without splinching horribly, Remus released a gusty sigh into the night air. As he passed a small park he heard the sounds of a scuffle followed by a muffled cry of 'help'. Shaking off his exhaustion, he turned and followed the noises, hoping he wasn't too late. Remus quickly located the source of the altercation. A woman was struggling desperately with a rather large man… wearing the black robes of a Death Eater. Neither figure seemed to notice his approach. Having drawn it earlier, Remus raised his wand and bound the man. The woman fell to the ground, trembling and whimpering. Remus made sure the Death Eater was secure before turning to check on the woman. He leaned down to ask if she was ok, but was beset by the myriad of scents emanating from her body. His hackles rose as the odors engulfed his enhanced olfactory senses.

Patchouli and blood, Wolf, clover and death caused an involuntary shudder. Moving in a blur, the woman grabbed his wand arm, directing it toward the ground. She looked up into his face with a delighted smile, golden eyes fading to dark brown.

"Noble wolf, leaping into danger unknown." She sighed and pulled herself up to stand. "So tired, drowning in sadness and longing. Princess knows what you need." She scowled briefly. "You spoiled my fun. The eaters of death taste much better with fear. Wrapped in a bow isn't sporting."

Remus inclined his head to the woman. "I apologize madam, to have interrupted you. I meant no harm to you. Would you kindly release my arm?"

"Such polite manners in such a wild beast." She let go of his arm, but kept his wand in her possession.

"What do you plan to do with us madam?" Remus asked. _'I must be spending too much time in Snape's company. I was actually going to snark at her for the 'beast' comment. Easy now, most vampires aren't known for their patience and with the way this one speaks, she's probably crazy as well.'_

"Drusilla is the name my papa gave me but Daddy called me Princess." She smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "No need to worry noble wolf. Princess has no need of your blood." Waving her hand toward the bound man she continued. "His will suffice. The dark makes it spicy."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek to stop an answering grin. _'Drusilla? Severus didn't mention what an enticing creature she is.' _In a steady voice Remus asked her, "Miss Drusilla, my name is Remus Lupin. I am a close colleague of Severus Snape. Is there any way I could persuade you to allow me to take this wizard? He has much to answer for."

Drusilla's eyes lit up with pleasure. "Ahh, knowing my black knight you are? Mmmm, such promise… wild beast and the gentle soul. You reek of despair and potions. The beast must be free for true happiness."

Remus scowled at her. "It's much too dangerous to go without."

The woman began to sway. "My Moon children run free without fear of harm. They need no nasty potion to control the danger." She looked at him pleadingly. "This is what you need for the coming war."

Remus visibly tensed. "What do you know of our war?" _'Severus is only supposed to be training the Siren. It's not like him to go about spilling secrets.'_

"Soon, upon us soon. The pieces are coming into play. Our Breath of Song will be soon ready. Beautiful Earth will need you. You are her half. Her connection to the loam. Who better to protect her? The wind is changing for favour. The men of death do not understand his promises are false."

_'Men of death?' _"Death Eaters? Have they tried to recruit you? We have heard he is gathering vampires and werewolves as allies." Remus asked.

Hissing, Dru replied. "Nasty putrid snake! Will ruin all if allowed. But prophecy is revealed and Winter's child will vanquish."

In a shocked voice, Remus asked. "Prophecy? What do you know of this? Very few have been told of it."

Eagerly, Dru shared with him, "Miss Edith is very cross at me and keeps the pixies away. Stars and moon… they talk to me so sweetly. Promises to ease my solitude. Guiding me to my wicked knight. We are so lonely, but soon he will understand the truth, accept what was forgotten in youth. Princess has waited a lifetime for him."

Unsure how to respond as he really didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, Remus made another attempt to negotiate with her. _'I wish Snape had given us more information regarding this woman.' _"Yes, well… I believe this man has information that could help our cause. What would you want as an exchange? I cannot offer you anyone to feed from."

Her face deceptively innocent, Dru smiled sweetly. "I insist you join me for the next moon. You could use a good howl. A third is needed to complete the set." Her dark eyes caught him… "Ahh, there it is!"

Unprepared for her thrall, Remus went under quickly. "Desire to run is so strong… Hunting in the forest… No fear No danger… I know you want it… freedom, feeling the wind rush through your fur. We will wait for you at the house of shrieking the afternoon of the full. No potions Noble wolf. Suppression does not allow control… Remember!"

Remus recovered quickly, and was disappointed to find that he was alone with the bound Death Eater. Relief flooded him as he felt his wand in its proper place, hidden up his sleeve. He stood and approached the bound man. Leaning down Remus offered him a feral smile, enjoying the scent of fear permeating the air. "You're going to wish she had drained you first." The man flinched as Remus reached for him and they disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11 Falling To Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BtVS, those belong to J K Rowling & Joss Whedon, respectively. Absolutely NO money is made from this. Purely used for entertainment. Some quotes from various BtVS episodes are used either as written or modified to fit the scene. Any songs quoted are not mine either. (Some songs used may be somewhat out of sync with the timeline, but suits the mood of the story.).

And THANK YOU to winterd for her read through and suggestions/comments. This story would have gaping holes with out her help! You're a peach!

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 11**

**Falling To Pieces**

-----------------

January 29

Hogwarts Headmaster's Office

Remus paced the length of the office and then whirled to respond to the Potions Master's scathing remark.

"I know it was bloody foolish of me Severus! But I heard someone call for help! I couldn't turn away! I keep wondering if someone had heard Hermione…" He sat heavily in the chair.

"Then we would have had to dispose of more dead bodies." Severus shifted forward, his hair falling to screen his face. He remained that way for a moment. When he was able to maintain a bland expression he shifted back in his chair. Severus' concealment of Hermione's true status from Albus, Lupin and Potter was weighing heavily on his conscience.

Head in his hands, Remus continued in a desperate tone. "It was all so surreal. Albus, she claims she can help my lycanthropy. Merlin! It all happened so quickly. I asked her what she wanted in return for custody of the captured Death Eater and she said she wanted me to meet her at the full moon. I was so bloody tired and couldn't understand where she meant. She had my wand, and then she pulled me under so quickly, I had no time to defend myself." _'Some Defense professional I am…' _

"This is the second of our members she has contacted directly Albus. Before I approached them, she knew what I was doing the entire time I was watching the Siren. I believe Drusilla is one of the key players. Since Remus seems to be unable to explain himself in a coherent manner, perhaps he would be so kind as to share his memory of tonight's experience so we can ascertain the meeting place she indicated?" Severus suggested.

"I agree." Albus set his Pensive on the side of the desk and Remus extracted the memory and placed it inside. He waited anxiously as Albus and Severus viewed the contents. They conferred quietly for a few moments before turning back to Remus.

"My boy, it seems that she wishes to meet you at the Shrieking Shack the day of the full moon. Although, her references to both the coming war and the prophecy are a concern."

Severus gave a mental snort_. 'She told me about the prophecy before I had any reason to bring it up.' _

"It's a pity she didn't say which prophecy she was referring to."

_ 'Oh she did old man and the proper order of it, just not to you…'_

Albus suddenly laughed. "Her opinion of Mr. Riddle seems to indicate that she would not be swayed to ally with him. That will definitely work in our favor."

Taking offense at this statement, Severus scowled and lashed out. "I believe I have already given you my word as to her alliance Headmaster. She is the reason the undead are fleeing the city. Drusilla prowls sections of the city every night and dispatches all who refuse to leave." He rubbed his eyes for a moment, hoping to stave off a building headache. "As much as I dislike divination, Drusilla seems to have true Sight. Further investigation would be informative." Severus studied Remus for a moment. "There is another matter that should be discussed. Her mention of this 'Beautiful Earth', do you have any idea whom that could be Remus? Drusilla seemed to indicate someone you are already familiar with. Please tell me it's not Tonks."

Remus' face flushed painfully but he raised his eyes in defiance. "My personal life is my own Severus. I wasn't aware I had to get the Order's approval when deciding with whom I spend my time. What of your dealings with Miss Drusilla? She was very familiar in her mention of you. Her 'Black Knight' I believe she called you? I get the distinct impression that you haven't been completely forthcoming with everything."

Feeling guilty for his part in the deceit and resenting his jealousy, Severus hissed at the DADA Professor. "You seemed very friendly with her yourself. Tell me Remus, were you actually flirting with her?"

Startled, Remus watched Severus carefully, realizing that in his anger at the inquiry into his personal life he had offended the other man. They had formed a tentative friendship just before Hermione was taken and Remus had been careful to keep on the Potions Master's good side. Understanding dawns quickly and he attempted to reassure his friend. "No Severus, despite her beauty, there was no sexual attraction. It is more an attraction for my wolf. A desire to hunt with this creature. Only another Were' can truly understand what I felt."

Appeased and slightly embarrassed, Severus merely snorted and stalked from the room. Confused, Remus turned to the headmaster. "I don't understand Albus, I thought he was merely acting as our liaison and trainer for the Siren."

"Not to worry my boy. Severus believes he knows this Drusilla from sometime before. He simply hasn't been able to remember when. And she has been tormenting him lately. I believe he has finally met his match." Albus was interrupted as Severus burst back into the room.

Clutching his arm he bit out. "I'm being summoned."

---------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry my lord, the old man has been very secretive as of late. He has been sending me on useless errands to distract me I think. While I believe he yet trusts me, he is with holding information from most of his confidants." The Potions Master was fatigued by Voldemort's earlier assault via i _Legilimens /i _and was unable to brace himself for what he knew was coming. He felt a soft presence in his mind and stiffened, but breathed in relief and confusion as the scent of patchouli filled his senses.

A cold voice hissed in the dark. "You have failed me Severus. I believe it is time for another lesson in obedience. "Crucio!" Severus fell heavily to the floor, writhing in agony. A low moan the only sound escaping from his tortured throat. "Nott! Give him a more physical lesson."

---------------------------------------------------

"NO!!!" Dru's wail from the front room shattered the peace of the evening. "Bad bad men, trying to put out my fire! The snake is angry, hissing and spitting his vile cursing." They rushed to the living room and found Dru curled up in the corner, her eyes crazed.

Oz approached Dru cautiously and spoke to her in a soft voice. "Dru, what's wrong?" The only reply he received is her pitiful moaning. She started to pull on her hair and Oz was distracted by a quiet sob from Mia.

"Burning! Aahhh, so much… musn't think the good thoughts… only bad. Bloody tears falling in the dirt…"

He touched Dru's shoulder and then grabbed her hands to prevent her from pulling out her hair. It took all of his preternatural strength to do this. Dru flipped him unexpectedly and she landed on his chest, his wrists somehow clasped in her vice like grip. Golden eyes greeted him as her face descended to his. "Help me! I can't bear it…" She collapsed to the side and Oz scrambled to his feet. He checked to make sure Mia was okay and noticed that she was staring at Dru in horror. His eyes fell back on Dru's face. A bruise bloomed across her right eye and she wailed again.

"Like a dog in the dirt… kicking and casting. Please…"

Oz knelt in front of her again. "Dru I don't know what to do! You have to tell me how to help you." Dru clutched his arm, pulling him closer.

"Mummy is so hungry. Cannot hunt while the dark fire is burning. Cannot think with rumbling… Ahhhh!" She ended with a wail as her body convulsed. "Dragonsire is lost to the dark… Cold eyes accusing but he doesn't see! Keeping it safe… my Precious, to the end."

Oz asked Mia, "Do you think you can do that binding spell?"

"How is that going to help her Oz?"

"I could go and get her some blood from the butcher."

"You know they aren't open this late. You're going to have to do it. She didn't feed last night because Severus left." Dru wailed again and another bruise spread across her opposite cheek. "She's going to go feral if you don't! You're the only one here that's strong enough. I'll bind her if she tries to take too much alright?"

His body stiff and unyielding, Oz looked at Mia, his eyes hard. "I'm not food Mia. That is the one thing Dru has never asked of me."

"Fine. Then I'll do it. She's done too much for me to let her suffer like this." She started to roll up her sleeve and walked toward Dru's pitiful figure.

"No. I'll do it." He replied in a quiet voice.

"NO NO NO! Fear and resentment will make mummy's mouth turn to ash." Dru scrambled to the corner, hiding her face. Humming an unfamiliar tune, she traced pictures on the wall. Oz strained to hear her. "Back and forth, I sway with the wind. Resolution slips away again. Right through my fingers, back into my heart."

Mia walked up to Dru and carefully sat down on the floor next to her. Dru continued in a whispery voice. "Where it's out of reach and it's in the dark. Sometimes I think I'm blind. Or I may be just paralyzed."

Gently drawing her into her arms, Mia cradles Dru's head against her chest and stroked her dark hair. His heart twisted at the sight of the two women in his life in such distress and Oz moved to join them. Taking a seat on the other side of Dru, Oz wrapped his arms around her and Mia's backs. His sage flavored scent enfolded them in comfort.

"Somebody put me together." He joined in and when Dru finished, he offered an apologetic smile to the two sets of dark eyes staring. He placed a chaste kiss to Dru's brow. "Sorry Dru, I've never done this before."

She rested the back of her head in the crook of his neck. "Mummy can't make it shine sweet puppy. It's going to hurt."

Offering Dru his left forearm he said in a shaky voice, "That's okay, I think if you tried to make it feel good, you'd give me the wiggins." He rubbed his cheek over her temple. "Mummies aren't supposed to make you feel that way."

Mia sniffled at this, realizing she had never heard Oz refer to Dru by any type of endearment before.

Dru looked to Mia.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll stop you if you can't." She cradled Oz's arm in her hand and brought it to Dru's mouth.

Dru's face shifted and she struck quickly. The only sound Oz made was a quiet gasp. Mia looked at his face and was startled to see wild gold tinted eyes. She moved around behind him and wrapped her arms around them both as his breathing labored in fear. Keeping an eye on Dru's progress and humming soothingly, Mia felt a slight lessening of the tension in Oz's body. Encouraged, she continued to quietly sing the song out loud, hoping to comfort him more.

_"Still inside, yet doubt survives it all begins, beneath the skin. No-one is near, no-one will hear your changeling song take shape. In Shadowtime. Turn your wish to a vapour, the silhouette fades. Eclipse your blue eyes, and the outline remains. From the house of the moon to the stars up above. Amidst the comets, first sight of love."_

Mia stopped when she felt Oz slump against her. Looking at where Dru was feeding, she saw that the Vampiress had pulled away and was visibly struggling to control her hunger. Oz's blue hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin and Mia pulled him away and laid him down. His pulse was strong so she turned back to Dru and was happy to see the bruising had faded.

Dru met her eyes. "My prize is still burning… shaking, no screaming... proud one never screams on purpose. It laughs in the pain, very unhappy that my dark one hasn't found you for him. Flying robes and feet… swift cursings…" She quieted for a few moments and Mia breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness! Maybe she'll go to sleep now.' _Dru clutched her hand, eyes wide with fear. "I can't feel him little bird! My dark fire is cold in my head." She jumped up and paced the length of the room, muttering.

Mia made several attempts to calm Dru and figure out what was bothering her, but the Vampiress was inconsolable and only stopped her pacing to weep periodically.

After making Oz comfortable, Mia sighed and resigned herself to a sleepless night.

---------------------------------------------------

January 30

Approximately 2AM

Stumbling passed Hagrid's hut, Severus' concentration was completely focused on placing one foot in front of the other. No longer able to control the shaking he lost his footing and resigned himself to the inevitability of further injury by falling up the steep stone stairway. Strong arms halted his decent and Severus was flooded with relief as he escaped further injury and was gently carried to the infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------

January 31

Early morning

Infirmary

Severus was settling down to rest after Poppy and her assistant finally ceased their incessant chatter and stopped poking at his tender parts, when Albus stepped behind the screen. He groaned at the look in the older man's eye. _'So much for Poppy's order to rest.' _

"Well Severus, Poppy informs me that there should be no permanent damage. Good news! It seems that Tom was particularly unhappy with you."

"Narcissa let it slip that Lucius is missing. The idiot told her he was determined to find out where I have been spending my weekends and prove my allegiance once and for all. I'm just grateful the snake hasn't heard of my more lengthy absence. The strangest thing happened while I was being beaten and Crucio'd… I felt Drusilla in my head. It was the one thing that got me through the ordeal. Nott was particularly vicious. It was almost as if she were taking some of my pain into herself." Fading slightly from exhaustion, Severus returned to his original point. "Albus, I told you that I had to dispose of Lucius because he traced me to the club and subsequently discovered the Siren. What I didn't tell you before is that I didn't kill him."

"Who else but you? As powerful as Mr. Malfoy was, there were few that would surprise him, much less overpower him. Was it the vampire?"

"No, although if it had been her, he might have actually enjoyed his death."

Startled by this statement, Albus waited for his colleague to continue.

He explained in a snide tone. "Surely you remember that Drusilla has the ability to enthrall her victims? Immaterial. It was actually the Siren that killed Lucius."

"What! Why would you keep such a thing from me?"

Thankful his exhaustion masked the guilt he felt in deceiving his friend, Severus decided to give the older man as much of the truth as he could without revealing the entire story. He snapped impatiently. "Because she was completely unconscious of what she had done! She has just recently become aware of her new ability. She had only enough control to transfer the power to another of her group. He apparently has the ability to absorb this power from her and then disburse it to another person or throughout a group."

"Remarkable!"

Severus observed the calculating gleam flare in the Headmaster's eyes.

"Don't try to manipulate this old man. This is a very powerful group of people. The Siren alone…"

The Headmaster interrupted, his voice hard. "Is there a reason you haven't yet given me her name Severus?"

Severus huffs exasperatedly. "Do stop interrupting me Albus. I am exhausted. Her name is Mia Sun. If I may continue? In less than two weeks of study, she has surpassed fifth year studies."

"Using your wand?"

"At first we used my wand with little success. I was about to chuck it all and try to focus on something else when Drusilla presented me with one she took from another Death Eater. It actually worked. After that, I only had to show her something once. She gains power and control every day."

"What of the others? You mentioned a 'powerful group'."

"The group consists of the Siren, a Wicca, although her strengths are mostly involved in the healing arts. An Edler vampire Seer and two werewolves."

"What kind of power could they possibly have?"

"Mia's closest companion has control over his beast. Oz claims he has spent time in a Tibetan Monastery studying with the monks. Although, I believe that Drusilla is mostly responsible for his ability to control himself. He is the one Mia shares her power with." Sneering, he continued in a disgusted tone. "He's an American… Was born on and grew up living over the Hellmouth and assisted the current Slayer. And before you ask… Yes, she is real."

"Oh my! Such a powerful ally! What of the other werewolf?"

"He is from an old Wizarding family in Greece. A Thomopolous if I remember correctly. Older brother is in Auror training here. Tyr was infected and his family thought he would have an easier time of it here than staying in Greece."

"I don't blame them for that, the Greek are much less tolerant of Weres. Why is he with this group of people? Aren't most of them Muggles?"

"He's a Squib. Although not completely magicless, there's not enough to manage the most simple of charms. Early on his family hired an English Muggle tutor to keep it quiet. He's been immersed in the Muggle culture from a very young age. Drusilla has been working with him as well. If she is able to control that young man then she can help Remus. I have learned much about the Were' community from Oz. Apparently there are entire communities in America that contain werewolves. It's like a big family. Quite fascinating." Severus yawned widely and loudly, hoping the Headmaster received his not so subtle hint.

Eyeing the younger man shrewdly, Albus chuckled. "I'll leave you to your rest then. Am I to assume you will be returning to London later?"

Severus yawned again. "Yes. They have agreed to play for your silly ball. You can meet them then. Once they are exposed to the students I suppose they should remain here. Snakeface is sure to hear about them and then they will have no safety outside the school."

The Headmaster grinned in approval. "Splendid idea! I will make the necessary arrangements. Please extend the invitation. And Severus, make sure they say yes."

----------------------------------------------------

February 1

Opening the door, Mia exclaimed in relief at the sight of the dark Wizard. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! Drusilla has been inconsolable since Tuesday morning. I had no idea how to reach you and there was no way to assure her that you were fine." Mia looked liked she had more to say, but Severus noticed Drusilla standing at the near end of the hall. Her dark eyes were large and liquid, dominating her face.

Looking down, she wrapped her arms around herself as if to ward off a chill. "Black sky. It wants a little wormy me. No! No! Make it stop! Eyes like arrows - like-like needles." She paced the front room, avoiding Severus.

He looked to Mia. "What is wrong with her? She was almost lucid right before I left!"

"She wouldn't go out to feed after you left. She started screaming and babbling incoherently. I was really worried when the bruises started showing on her face. Oz finally had to feed her last night." Mia watched him speculatively. "Did something happen to you on Tuesday Severus?"

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his forehead to stave off a migraine. "I was summoned." He explained in a tired voice, "You have to understand that my role as a spy is precarious. Especially since the man I am spying on thinks torture is a form of entertainment. He is not satisfied with my seeming lack of progress in locating Albus' new subject of interest… Namely, you."

"All alone. All alone in the dirt. - We'll lose our way and the little worm won't dance if he's told to." She started to sob. "No. No. Will blow in the wind if precious family is gone. The stars will NOT save me for their work if the prize is gone." Drusilla collapsed into the chair and curled up as if to hide. The sight caused Severus' heart to clench. Eyes for her alone, he moved to her in three strides and knelt in front of the chair. He reached up and stroked his hand down her hair and back, repeating the movement in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. _'That's not so bad.' _He thought. _ 'Almost like petting Scelestus, only softer and without fear of being bitten.'_

Drusilla tilted her face toward him slightly and rolled her eye to look at him warily. "You're like new again? No more shaking and burning and screaming?"

Severus purse his lips for a moment and offered her a small tight smile before opening his arms to her. "I am well Drusilla. It takes more than a little _Crutacius_ to damage me permanently." Her face lit up in response and then launched herself into his arms. They landed in a heap on the floor, Drusilla raining kisses across his face. He looked at Mia and smirked at her open mouthed shock. "Do close your mouth Mia, it is most unbecoming. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll _Obliviate_ you and leave you in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with meat tied around your neck." While the menace in his voice sounded genuine, Mia could only laugh in response.

---------------------------------------------------

Later…

"The Headmaster has asked that you consider staying on after the ball. Due to the nature of your gifts, he feels that you and your group will be in danger once you make an appearance at the ball."

"Cool."

Severus looked at Oz incredulously. "That's it? No arguing or assuring me you can defend yourselves?"

"Nah. I've gotten pretty good at recognizing when and where to choose my battles. So… a castle huh?"

"Yes." Severus drawled in a flat voice.

"Cool."

"At times. But a warming charm helps."

----------------------------------------------------

February 2

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

"Albus? I was told you wished to speak with me?"

"Remus! Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. I was just having tea. Would care for a cuppa?"

"Yes, thank you sir. How is Severus? I haven't seen him but I assume he made it back in one piece?"

"He is healing, thank you for asking Remus." Albus served and then watched Remus over the rim of his cup.

"My boy, when are you two going to tell her family?"

Remus choked and sputtered as he set his cup back on the tray. "Bloody hell Albus! Warn a man would you! Ah… what are you talking about?"

The Headmaster merely smirked at the younger man, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ah bugger, Ginny's going to kill me. She wants her family to be told first. I just don't think they will accept us Albus. Her family still thinks of her as a little first year Albus! Her brothers are the worst. But, I've never been comfortable with keeping secrets from my friends you know. Well, here we are." He smiled sheepishly. "She makes me happy Albus. All of me. She keeps me company during the full moon and somehow, it makes the change less painful."

Albus offered a gentle smile. "I think the perfect time would be when you escort her to the ball."

"Won't that create a stir… Hogwart's DADA Professor escorting the school's new Apprentice Healer. No avoiding it I guess. She is twenty, old enough to make her own decisions, right?"

The look in the Headmaster's eyes caused Remus to laugh cynically. "Sure. Well, make sure they spell my name right on the headstone will you?"

Albus laughed for a moment, but quickly turned a serious face to the younger man. "Remus, I'm going to share a confidence with you, but it can go no farther. Severus has given me permission in light of your earlier meeting with Miss Drusilla and her subsequent invitation, but you cannot share this with your Miss Weasley just yet. It seems that you and she are part of the prophecy."

Remus eyed the Headmaster warily. "What are you going on about?"

Albus chuffed. "Do you remember when she spoke to you, Miss Drusilla referred to their 'Breath of Song' and 'Beautiful Earth'?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Remus replied. "Vaguely, Yes."

Albus frowned at the DADA Professor's seeming lack of attention. "What do you remember of the prophecy?"

Catching onto Albus' irritation Remus cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Ah, let's see now… Yes! I remember…

_"The battle comes at the full of the moon_

_The blade of winter shall lead them"_

"Obviously that refers to Harry."

_"from above Sustained by air and resonance"_

"That seems a little more difficult, but a guess would be our Siren?"

_"Allied with children of the moon" _

"Ah, Miss Drusilla referred to what I assume are other werewolves as her Moon Children."

_"from below Tethered by the ether_

_Nourished by darkness"_

"Honestly, my first instinct is that Miss Drusilla is somehow part of it. And from Severus' reactions concerning her, I would say he is as well."

Grinning fiercely, Albus encouraged him to continue.

_"Earth and fire from unlikely source"_

"Okay, taking into account Miss Drusilla's reference to 'Beautiful Earth' and her connection to the loam, your opinion regarding Ginny seems to be accurate. Who could possibly represent the fire element? 'From unlikely source?' It could be anyone!"

"Yes indeed… anyone. I have a few ideas, nothing certain. I think the ball this year will one remembered for a long time."

"Albus, I think I'm starting to agree with Severus. You're getting right barmy."

----------------------------------------------------

February 7

Small cottage outside Hogsmeade

"We've been together for almost six months! Why should we keep it a secret?" Ginny exclaimed, her dark eyes flashing. "Unless you're ashamed?" Her voice hitched.

Pulling her into his arms, Remus smiled and rubbed his cheek against her hair. Breathing her scent in deeply for comfort, he replied. "The obstacles are endless darling. The largest being your family. I am over twenty years your senior and I think your mother is still holding out for a match with Harry."

Ginny pulled away to pace the room. Remus watched her, aware of her need to vent and willing to allow her the freedom to do so. "That's ridiculous! The age difference shouldn't matter. And even if I still fancied him, I wouldn't do that to Luna. She's my friend and she loves Harry desperately." Ginny stepped closer, tracing the pattern of his shirt. "She told me you know, how you felt. I couldn't believe you would ever return my feelings, my desire. I want you for always. I love all of you, even the temporary fuzzy bits."

Remus snorted, trying not to laugh. It was one of the things he loved most about Ginny. Her gift of laughter. After the trauma of her first year, her family despaired at the loss of it. It had taken several years but her laughter had returned and with it, her ability to inspire it in others. He was quite fond of her temper as well. It still pleasantly surprised him that she chose him above the many Wizards vying for her affections. Ginny's influence over his wolf was disconcerting at times, but it was a welcome change. Her presence during his transformation was soothing and helped ground him to reality. Since Ginny had not yet been informed of the new prophecy, he was still trying to figure out how to tell her of his promise to the vampire Drusilla. Remus was decidedly uneasy about her exclusion, but could not express his discomfort with this decision to the rest of the Order without revealing their relationship.

"My family loves you. If they could see how happy you make me, I know they would accept us. Besides, if my mother hasn't figured it out by now, I'll be very surprised. I've been keeping you company during the full moon for four months." Ginny looked up and studied his face. "I know that look. What are you hiding?" At his barely concealed wince she continued. "Is it Order business? I know you can't tell me if it is and I even understand their reasons for not including me as a full member. But if you're hiding something else, I'm going to be very cross with you."

Through hooded eyes, Remus studied her, his gaze tracing her lovely features. "Albus knows about us luv, and suggested that I escort you to the Valentine's Ball at the school. His opinion is that this is the best time to reveal our relationship to your family." He took a step back and bowed low. "My lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Ball?"

"Oh you!" Ginny thumped his shoulder. "Get up! Of course I'll go to the ball with you. And don't think you've distracted me. I still think you're hiding something from me."

Remus gathered her close and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "All I can tell you is that I will be gone during this full moon. I can't say where to or give you any other details. I can tell you that knowing you are safe will help me concentrate on my task."

Ginny peered into his eyes with trepidation. "Is it very dangerous? I don't like the idea of you running about on the full moon. What if the Capture Unit crosses your path?"

"Not to worry. It's all being taken care of. I believe I will be able to tell you a little more afterwards. I would like to wait until then before we decide what to tell your family about us."

Placing her head on Remus' chest, Ginny expelled a gusty sigh. "Alright then, we'll wait.

TBC

A/N: Partial lyrics used: _Falling to Pieces_ - Faith No More & _Shadow Time_ -Siouxsie & the Banshees


	12. Chapter 12 Lethal Temptation

**Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own them, and this gains no monetary earnings.**

**Sirenes **

**Chapter 12**

**Lethal Temptation**

---------------------

Wednesday Feb 7

1 Day before the full moon

Early evening

Oz's flat

---------------------

Enjoying the peacefulness of the day, Mia stood under the hot spray of water as it washed away the last remnants of tension.

_'That wand Dru found is a handy thing and the continuous warming charm Severus taught me is brilliant!'_

She giggled and then resumed her ruminations. The time had gone by rather quickly as their second month of performing passed with Mia as an official member of the band. Tyr had taught her how to play some of the percussion instruments and how to hook up the sound equipment. With each night of singing in public Mia was able to call more power, much to Dru's delight. The strange dark haired man that had been present at most of their performances was introduced as Severus. Actually, Dru introduced him as her Dark Knight. Mia introduced herself and confirmed her earlier suspicion that he was in fact, a Wizard. Staring into Mia's eyes intently, he offered his name. He seemed disappointed when she offered nothing more than a smile in response. His brooding presence at every performance since the beginning of January was an odd comfort. His voice was disturbingly familiar, but Dru assured her he meant no harm. Her training sessions with Severus were a blessing as his ability to help her focus the power allowed her more control. To both her and Dru's amusement, Oz had been insistent that he accompany Mia during her training sessions with the older man. Dru seemed to be making a game of teasing the man unmercifully; but to date he had not protested and appeared to enjoy it.

Oz and Mia now share his bed every night, without sex, much to the frustration of both parties. The call of their bodies and souls to join had become an almost undeniable demand but; every time they start to finally give in, Dru finds some way to interrupt them. The unfulfilled ache that was Mai's constant companion, painful as it was, was probably nothing compared to Oz's discomfort. Mia was seriously thinking about sharpening the handle of that wooden spoon in the kitchen.

She stepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried off.

_'Speaking of Dru…'_

Leaving the CD player on to mask her movement, Mia snuck passed the kitchen where a barefoot and shirtless Oz was busy washing dishes and peeked into the living room. A wicked smile crossed Mia's face when she saw that the front room was empty.

_'Yes! Dru has left already to go feed and she took Severus with her.' _

Moving as quietly as possible, she walked into the kitchen, stopping behind Oz. Mia wrapped her arms around him and hummed in pleasure as he leaned back against her. He turned and groaned audibly when he saw the towel and a smile was all she had on. He placed his hands behind him on the counter, trying to resist the impulse to remove the towel and view the reality of his constant fantasy.

"Dru's gone," she said with an impish smile. "Oz, I know she keeps telling us to wait, but I can't stand it anymore. I need you so much." She slid her fingers down his arm and lightly stroked the back of his hand.

Oz shivered and watched as Mia leaned in, her face slowly moving closer and the smell of clover and honey growing stronger. His desire for this woman almost overrode his caution. So, instead of moving away, he remained quiet and still. With his heart pounding, he waited to see what she would do.

"Should I be scared?" Mia continued. "I'm not. Every part of me is alive with anticipation of what's to come. Like this is meant to happen… and I'm not going to resist anymore." Her lips stopped a hair's breath before his, "Are you?"

"No." He whispered. His resistance broke and all rational thought left him as Oz closed his eyes.

The moment their lips met, Oz understood his wait was over. Everything he had gone through for the last two years had led him to this moment. Her.

With her right hand still covering his, Mia ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair. Her nails lightly scratched his scalp as they traveled to the back of his head and she used a gentle pressure to pull his mouth closer. Her heart beating wildly, Mia reveled in her boldness.

Determined to control himself and not scare Mia with the strength of his desire, Oz gripped the counter tightly to keep from grabbing her. He tilted his head slightly to gain better access to her mouth. Oz continued to return her kiss, allowing her the control, waiting to see how far she would take them.

Mia took her time exploring his mouth, tantalizing both of them. She moved a half step closer and it brought her body flush with his. His arousal was obvious between them and she shivered in anticipation.

Mia could feel the tension in Oz's body and moaned quietly; enjoying the power he was giving her. In reaction to her soft moan, his tight control slipped a little and Oz growled. Their eyes flew open at that sound and Mia was startled to see that his eyes had bled from warm blue to glowing gold. His nostrils flared and another growl vibrated through Mia, increasing her arousal… until she realized that this was probably not the best time of the month to do this.

"Oh my! What..?" Mia whispered and pulled away slowly, instinctively knowing that moving too quickly would be dangerous.

_'You've buggered this right up! The full moon is tomorrow night!' _

Holding her breath and wondering how she was going to get out of this mess she started, Mia was relieved to feel Dru's presence behind her.

_'I will not question Dru again.' _She chanted silently.

Breathing heavily, Oz watched her move backward to the doorway. A flicker of movement behind and to the left of Mia caught his eye and he recognized the Hunt Mother, her eyes a mirror image of his.

---------------------------

---------------------------

Moments earlier…

"Poor child. It's not right to abandon." Wiping the dust from her hands Dru looked at Severus with a sad smile. "One should not make children if only to leave them to fend for themselves."

He quirked his brow at her, smirking slightly. "You did explain the consequences to him my dear."

Dru flashed him a wicked grin. "Naughty children must be punished. No cream for their biscuits. Spare the rod, spoil the child."

"One usually applies the rod to the backside pet. Some might think that thrusting it through the heart to be a mite extreme." Severus reacted to the heat building in Drusilla's eyes. Flashing his teeth in a feral grin, he reached for her. "Although, extreme measures for foolish idiots are sometimes necessary."

Squealing in delight, Drusilla weaved her fingers through his hair and linked them behind his neck. "Mmm, does Princess please her dark fire?"

_'More than you could ever know.' _"You ever surprise me woman." Severus purred, stroking his nimble hands down her back to rest on her hips. He swooped down and placed open-mouthed kisses in the curve of her neck eliciting an answering purr. Drusilla's constant interfering in the progression of Mia and Oz's physical relationship had put a halt to his plans for them. Brief memories of her teasing flashed through his mind. _'This torment will end soon my dear. I will have you soon, even if I have to 'Stupify' the both of them!' _

Feeling a sudden tension in her body, Severus raised up to look at Drusilla. Much to his discontent, his confident vixen had been transformed into a trembling mass of worry. "Please." She whispered worriedly. "Hormones fly too close to the moon! Determined to get her way! Forgetful little song."

_ 'Dear Merlin, they're at it AGAIN!' _Understanding cleared the lust from his eyes and he tightened his grip on Drusilla in preparation. She met his eyes. "Stealth is needed. Home Severus my love! Quickly!"

He nodded and concentrated on a silent Apparition, disappearing and reappearing quietly into the young Were's living room. Drusilla placed her fingers on his lips, indicating silence. He softly kissed her fingertips to show his understanding and silently moved back, releasing her from his embrace. Severus pulled his wand and tilts his head at the hallway in an unspoken query.

Eyes wide, Dru shook her head and motioned for him to stay put. Hearing a quiet growl, she moved quickly and soundlessly to the doorway of the kitchen.

---------------------------

---------------------------

Dru placed her hands softly on Mia's shoulders and spoke quietly in her ear. "Naughty boy has been neglecting his wolf. The Moon is close. Sweet Moon Child is overwhelmed by the lovely song you offer and wants very much to accept. Too soon. The Moon grows. Books must be read before the dance can begin. Step softly to the bathing room and use the music box. Mummy will deal with our mischievous willful puppy."

Drusilla looked over her shoulder at Mia as she moved quietly down the hall. "Sing for Mummy?"

Mia nodded and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it she stifled a moan, anxious to not make any loud noise.

_I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
_

Dressing silently and still completely aroused, she remembered Dru's instruction and strange request. Mia listened to the music playing, the tune weaving through her, calming and easing her anxiety.

_When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark … reality  
_

-----------------------------------

Seeing that Mia had reached the relative safety of the bathroom, Dru met Oz's golden glare. The wolf saw her bold look as a challenge and growled menacingly.

_I'm waiting for the night to fall  
When everything is bearable _

Hearing music filter down the hall, Oz tensed as if preparing to follow Mia, the scent of her arousal still permeating the air. He stopped when Dru growled in response.

_And there in the still  
_

Dru waggled her claw-tipped index finger and offered Oz a toothy grin as she said, "Naughty puppy speaks out of turn. Trying to catch the prize without playing the game."

_All that you feel  
Is tranquility_

--------------------------------

Mia started to sing along, intuition guiding her voice and unconsciously adding power to the song.

_There is a star in the sky_

_  
Guiding my way with its light_

--------------------------------

Dru moved to Oz's side quickly. She grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back to meet her eyes. "Snatching the prize too soon will spoil the joy. Her heart beats and her body sings for you alone. The howling will scare her music and all will be lost. The moon must be at rest. Listen to the lovely tune, let her accept you and offer her song without fear."

_And in the glow of the moon_

Know my deliverance will come soon

Slowly regaining control, Drusilla's words penetrated the fog of desire and need clouding his mind. With a deep gusty sigh Oz's body completely reverted to human. Feeling Dru release his head, Oz allowed it to fall forward, ashamed of how close to shifting he had come and worried that he had ruined any chance with Mia.

_To my surprise  
With half-closed eyes_

Feeling Mia's voice pull him toward the bathroom, Oz looked to Dru for assurance. "Go on sweeting, safe as houses now." She said as she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

_Things looked even better  
Than when they were opened _

Oz turned and moved toward the bathroom, mind racing, trying to figure out what to say. As he reached the door, her voice swept over him, causing his wolf to retreat completely. Sighing in relief, Oz hesitated for a moment, gathering the courage to face this woman. The balm to his soul.

--------------------------------

Carried away by the music, Mia had been facing the door, singing with her heart in her throat. Fear dissipating, her feet moved forward, and she leaned her forehead against the door, palm flat, listening patiently.

-------------------------------

Mia heard a soft knock. Nervously, she opened the door to reveal a fidgeting Oz, his hands stuffed into the back pockets of his jeans. Oz swallowed audibly, and smiled when he saw her through the opening in the door, a cautious expression on her face.

"Hey, um I'm sorry about that, um… in the kitchen. Look, could we go sit in the living room and talk? Dru could be there too, if you like. Just… don't be afraid… Please?" Oz asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I'm not afraid, not really. Just startled."

Mia grabbed the shirt hanging on the back of the door and handed it to Oz. "Could you put this on? You walking around with no shirt on is quite distracting." She looked at Oz with a shy smile.

Blushing, Oz took the shirt and pulled it on. "Sorry about that. It's a shifter thing. I forget sometimes. Is this better?"

Mia grinned and as she walked down the hall saying, "No… well, yes thank you. Now I can concentrate on actually talking to you instead of trying to figure out how to wrestle you to the floor." She laughed at the sound of his strangled cough and peeked at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

_'Not yet unfortunately.' _Oz grinned at Mia's retreating form and followed her into the living room.

------------------------------

Stalking the length of the room with his long stride, Severus had managed to work himself into a furious rage. He stopped in front of the window, breathing raggedly and tried to get his temper under control. Hearing footsteps behind him, he whirled around, barely giving any thought to the relief that momentarily flooded into his system at the sight of Mia and Oz arriving safely and in one piece. He did not notice that Drusilla was suspiciously absent.

"Bloody foolish children! Rutting about like teenagers." Using his wand as a pointer to emphasize his speech, Severus aimed his ire at Mia. "After everything I've taught you, you completely forego all common sense the minute we leave you alone! Becoming intimate with a werewolf is dangerous enough in the MIDDLE of the Lunar phase. At the end it's practically suicide! No matter how much control he has over his beast, since he doesn't take the Wolf's Bane potion the day before the full moon is a time best spent in meditation, not giving into the hormones flying about this flat like fairies on Fire Whiskey!" His voice continued to rise as he gained momentum in his rant. Mia opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it when she saw the combination of rage, fear and concern blazing in his black eyes.

"I expect better from you! You are one of the most intelligent Witches I've had the pleasure to teach! But your penchant for courting disaster is legendary, you bloody… insufferable… Gryffindor… KNOW IT ALL!!!"

So caught up in his raging it took Severus mere seconds to realize his error. Mia was staring at him in fascination, questions beginning to brew in her eyes and threatening to spill over. Horrified at his mistake but uncertain what to do about it he automatically switched his grip on his wand, preparing to _'Obliviate'_ Mia.

Not knowing why, Mia twisted her wrist to release her wand from its sleeve and it dropped into her hand. Acting completely on instinct, Mia raised her wand in challenge. Severus barely registered her action when he is thrown across the room by her shouted _'Expelliarmus'_!

Mia gasped in dismay at the sight of him crashing into the opposite wall and landing on the floor in a loud thump. She ran to the boneless heap of his body and touched his head softly, her tears dripping on his frockcoat. "I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't mean it! I don't know how I did it. Oh please be okay! Oz!" Mia stood quickly and turned to him. "Is there something you can do? Where is Drusilla? Oh my goodness! I think I'm going to…"

Oz caught her as she fainted and laid her gently on the floor. Moving the older man, Oz scented the air and found no trace of blood. He took a moment to center himself and then placed his hands on Severus, one on his forehead and the other over the man's heart. He concentrated on healing any serious injuries and was happy to find only a slight concussion. Oz stood up on shaky legs, took a moment to drape a blanket over Mia and then staggered into the kitchen to replenish his used up energy stores. '_At least I didn't pass out this time.' _Oz thought to himself and halted in the doorway at the sight of Drusilla, sitting calmly at the table. He stared at her for a minute and then resumed his trek to the icebox.

"You ever have that dream where you're in a play, and it's the middle of the play and you really don't know your lines, and you kinda don't know the plot? What's going on Dru?"

"The stars spoke to me, time was ripe and mummy had to be absent from the party. My dark fire is altogether yes?"

Oz brought his food to the table and sat before he responded. "I think they are both okay, for now. Mia seems a little cold so I covered her with a blanket. I had to eat something or pass out."

"Mummy will put Little Bird to bed. Family must keep warm to lead her home."

----------------------------------

Tuesday February 8

Hours before dawn

Day of full moon

_**She lands on a solid surface after floating forever…**_

_**Goose pimples break out across her skin and she shivers as a silken voice flows through her.**_

**"_I can teach you to brew glory…"_**

_**The voice fades away and she stumbles after it, hoping to find a light.**_

_**A large dark shape flies through the air and lands in an old bed, causing it to collapse.**_

_**Images begin flying past her eyes so quickly she feels dizzy.**_

_**A large, purring lump of fur sitting on her chest looking at her through squinting eyes in its squashed face.**_

_**A crooning voice. "The child of Winter shall lead them."**_

_**Flying in circles overhead, a young man rides a broom, his laughing green eyes almost covered by his messy dark hair.**_

_**A flash of red hair. "'Mione, you're scary. Brilliant! But scary."**_

_**Grey eyes, cold as ice and a sneering voice… "Take the mudblood and dump her body. NO! No magic you moron! Kill her like a Muggle and leave her."**_

_**A dark cold rage envelops her and she sends it away, into the source of the sneering voice, slamming into his heart and lungs. "Are you breathing? NO!"**_

_**She tries her voice again. "Help me! I'm lost! Oz please, I'm so cold."**_

_**Golden warmth envelops her and a soothing voice hums a comforting tune, easing her fear. The scents of patchouli and sage surrounds and tease her senses and she sighs. "Mummy… Oz…"**_

The floodgates of memory suddenly released and chased her out of her safe haven and into consciousness. "Harry! Oh my goodness! He's going to be so worried. I've got to contact him!" She reared up, dislodging herself from Oz's embrace and knocking Dru to the floor in her haste. Scrambling for her clothes, Mia realized she is still dressed. _'Ok Mia… Wow! I didn't realize how liberating not being me could be.'_ Her progress stopped as her eyes collided with the flat black orbs of Severus Snape. Mia's face lit up at the sight of her former professor.

"Severus! It's fortunate you found me! Harry must be so worried…" Her voice faltered at the frightening look of pity in his eyes. "Oh… you weren't looking for me, were you?" There was an obvious wobble in her voice and Mia was grateful for Oz's comforting presence behind her. She leaned back against him when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry." Mia said in soft apology for momentarily forgetting him.

"S'okay Mia." He replied and hugged her close, taking her weight gladly.

Taking a fortifying breath, Severus explained. "When the bodies were found in your parent's home, we all thought the worst. Shacklebolt and Tonks managed to track the apparition trace to an abandoned Muggle cemetery. While there was no other trace of magic in the house than yours, the air in the cemetery was thick with Dark Magic. Tonks found your wand snapped in half and lying on the ground next to a rather large pile of ashes. She performed the _'Comprobo Primigenus' _to confirm her fears."

"But that charm merely verifies if the remains are human in origin!"

"Yes… Imagine my fury at the woman when I found out that she hadn't thought to bring me a sample. By the time I could go myself, it had rained several times. There was nothing left."

"Ashes of a lost Childe to fool them. The sorrow is fleeting. Our song is not for eating." Dru giggled and rocked as she sat on the floor.

"I believe that the ashes belonged to another vampire, dispatched by Drusilla as it tried to take advantage of your incapacitation." Severus' dark eyes watched her closely as she digested this new information.

Several silent minutes passed and Mia had been mostly silent during Severus' explanation. Both men were beginning to worry.

Shaking her head, Mia said in a brisk tone. "Right! So everyone believes I am dead and no one is looking for me. Including the remaining Death Eaters involved in my abduction?" She asked Severus and he nodded in response. "I killed Lucius didn't I? He was there that night, at my house. He was very adamant that magic not be used to injure or kill me. It was very puzzling. They beat me, cursing and spitting. Merlin, I sound like Drusilla." She took a shaky breath. "I think the kicking was the worst."

"Yes, it is." Severus agreed in a quiet voice.

Anger flared hot in her chest. "They bloody well hit me over the head! With a book!"

Snorting, the older man quickly composed himself. "Apparently not before you killed one of them. That's probably what prompted them to merely beat you to death instead of using your body first."

"Oh! Well then. I thought I had only managed to stun Terrence… Good. They thought I wouldn't recognize their voices. He was rather shocked when I called out his name." Her eyes were filled with malice. "Lucius thought I was unconscious when he bragged about being present at my parents' murder. I think I crushed his heart and lungs Severus, and possibly gave him an aneurysm. I'm not sorry I killed him."

Severus was incredulous at the change in his young friend. "I've never seen you so bloodthirsty Hermione. It suits you… After a fashion."

Her eyes softened in a smile. "It's Mia. I believe I'm going to keep my new name for a while… I feel different Severus. It's never been this strong before. When I was a very young child, I wanted to join the choir in school. It gave me such joy to sing. I think that my parents were afraid of the odd things that happened when I sang. I remember them forbidding me to continue pursuing any kind of musical involvement. They were outrageous in their encouragement of my academic interests. My library at home was better than any public library. I guess after a time… I forgot."

Oz cleared his throat. "So now what?"

A smirk bloomed on Severus' face. "I dare say that training will be much easier now since the Know-It-All has regained her memories."

"Yes, but that will have to wait until later. Dru and Oz must leave now if they want to get Tyr in time. It's a long drive to the Muggle side of the Forbidden Forest." She turned to look Oz in the eye. "Remus has never had the benefit of a healthy pack relationship. Most of the Wizarding communities here in Europe stigmatize Were's."

"I understand." Sighing in relief, Oz said, "I was really hoping to avoid driving back to that abandoned barn. Let's book. Will you two be okay?"

"Oh, we'll be fine. I'll call Ava and invite her over. It'll be a real party."

"Merlin help me." Severus groaned.

----------------------------------------

Later…

"So we're meeting someone new? Who is it? We're actually going to the Forbidden Forest?" Tyr's excitement was contagious and his two companions laughed.

"It's a good thing Severus placed those charms on the van… what were they again?"

"He cloaked and repelled, my dark fire did."

"Hey! Is this guy part of the prophecy too?"

"Yes Tyr."

"Uh, what did she mean by cloaked and repelled?"

"Severus cast a cloaking charm to hide the van so we can drive as fast as we need to and a repelling charm to avoid getting hit by the other cars on the road."

"So… Mia's really a witch huh? And a famous one at that?"

"Yes."

"Why is she still going by the name Dru gave her?"

"Because she likes it. That and if the Big Bad finds out she's still alive, everyone will be in danger."

"Ahhh."

Tyr fidgeted for a while and then switched on the stereo, banging on the dash to the beat.

Oz put up with it for about thirty minutes. "Dude… four AM is so not the time to be acting like a five year old. Give it a rest for a while."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we still have a few hours to go."

"So, is the new guy old like that Severus dude, or younger?"

"Same age."

…

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat?"

"Dude… If you don't chill out, I'm going to let Dru eat _you_."

…

--------------------------------------

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Elements of Moonrise

Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine and I don't make any money from this, that's why I drive an 18 year old van…

A/N : Thank you to winterd for reading this and for her opinion. Just a reminder… this is not a crossover with the 'Anitaverse', but I am borrowing from her version of Were's and their assorted abilities and behaviors, lore, etc…

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 13 **

**Elements of Moonrise **

----------------------------------------

February 8

Just before Moonrise

Shrieking Shack

After settling Dru and Tyr in the forest, Oz cautiously made his way to the old house she had pointed out to him. As he approached he could sense another Were' close by. The fear the other was emanating startled Oz. Realizing that his own Aura was completely exposed, he pulled most of his shielding back into place. "Remus? Drusilla sent me."

A slightly built man stepped out from behind the corner of the house, wariness reflected in his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to do more than give me her name."

Oz looked at the sky and used his preternatural sense to judge the moon's distance. Concentrating on his fingers, they transformed into wicked looking claws. Smirking slightly, Oz waggled his new hand at the older man. "Satisfied?"

Speechless, Remus only nodded his head in reply.

"Come on then. Things are gonna get kinda hairy real quick." Oz turned and walked back the way he came, clearly expecting Remus to follow. "Oh, I'm Oz."

"Ah, good to meet you… Oz. If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Since '97."

_'Four years! So much power. He's only been infected for four years and he can partially transform.' _"I don't understand. How can you be so powerful?"

"Oh, right. You don't know Alphas and Betas and pack structure. No Packs here in England."

"Packs! Certainly not! It would be too dangerous for the normals if we were allowed to run in packs!"

"Ahhh, that's what they want you to believe. Bigots. It's actually safer for communities if the Weres' are allowed to form packs."

"How…?"

"Dude, we need to hustle. Since you didn't bring any other clothes with you, I'm assuming you can't afford to mess these up right?"

"Now see here!"

Oz turned and stared Remus down with gold tinted eyes, his power rolling off him in waves. "No time. When we get to the forest, strip down and give your clothes to Dru. Understand?"

"I certainly will not expose myself to Miss Drusilla!"

Power rolled over his senses and Remus quailed at the growl issuing from the younger man's vocal chords. The older man staggered as his beast responded to the Alpha wolf. A low graveled voice commanded him. "You will! Keep up, we've wasted enough time." Oz whirled and streaked toward the forest, his loping stride eating up ground quickly. Shaking himself, Remus took off after him, hoping he wouldn't suffer from heart failure before he actually reached the Vampiress.

Having no choice but to allow his instincts to guide him, Remus followed the powerful Were' blindly. Just as he became aware of the foliage whizzing by he tripped and flipped, arse-over-kettle, landing at Drusilla's feet. He lay there, breathing heavily and stared at the two new figures. From her seated position Drusilla was flanked on either side. Oz on one side and on the other was another young man. He was dark-haired and dark-eyed with a light olive complexion. His eyes had a slight tinge of gold and he fairly vibrated with excitement.

'_He's like a puppy, wriggling about in anticipation.' _The older man's face flamed as he realized the two young men had already stripped and were watching him expectantly. Oz's eyes narrowed at the older man's hesitation and he took a step forward. Remus threw up his hand. "Wait! Ahh, you don't understand. Severus will kill me! As will my Ginny. Running about naked with someone else's paramour! It's indecent! And considering both her man and my woman are lethal with a hex, you're going to have to give me a better reason than an intimidating growl. Severus is a lot scarier than you!"

----------------------------------------

London

Mia's moods were mercurial as her past memories and current ones continued to weave together, sorting and organizing. Her constant switching from the carefree musician of late to the studious apprentice she had been previously was wearing. Even though she preferred her 'Mia' persona, Hermione decided to draw on her original one to make her friend more comfortable. Very quickly, she discovered Severus' discomfort with referring to her as 'Mia' and gave him permission to use her first given name when they were alone. Since neither party were able to return to sleep once their loved ones left, both Hermione and Severus attempted to concentrate on her training.

"Oh, enough!" Hermione shouted and then shot Severus an apologetic look. "I can't concentrate enough to hold onto the energy, much less manipulate it. I thought it would be easier now that my memories have returned. I guess there was less to interfere before. We need a break…" Severus shot her an incredulous look. "Alright, I need one anyway. Can we just talk Severus? Like we used to before all of this? I'm so very tired and I feel as if there are two people inside fighting for dominance. I need some other type of distraction."

"Very well, I suppose that will be acceptable. Although this is most unlike you Hermione. Stopping for a break. Should I take your temperature?" Sitting back in the chair, Severus folded his arms across his chest and waited, his dark eyes curious. "Well?"

Rolling her eyes, she settled onto the futon. "I would like to discuss the prophecy."

Severus merely raised a brow in interest, determined to find out what his young friend had worked out for herself before offering his opinion.

Recognizing his tactic, Hermione smiled sweetly. "Has Albus figured out who the elements of the prophecy are?"

"He believes he has them, but I think he will be surprised. I assume you have an opinion? Hold on, I forgot for a moment with whom I am speaking." He responded with a smirk.

"Ha ha… git. Harry of course is the pivotal element, and then myself."

"And why would you think that?"

"In light of my newly awakened abilities, of course. There would be Oz, and Tyr but not Ava. She doesn't easily absorb energy from me. Drusilla and yourself…"

Severus interrupted. "Oh? Precisely how did you come to that conclusion?"

Hermione shot him an annoyed glare. "May I finish? If you consider the fact she is the one 'element' to bring us all together, and her ties to you… Yes, she told me about her meeting you in your youth. Did you know she stopped feeding on children after that?" His impatient expression prompted her to continue. "Hmm, so… Yes! This weekend with Remus indicates that he is also part of the prophecy. I mean, really! Drusilla is not what you could call altruistic by any stretch of the imagination. She isn't helping him out of the goodness of her heart. I love her, but everything she has done up to now has been for the accomplishment of her goal. Gaining a new family on the way is purely an extra benefit."

"While I agree with most of what you have concluded, I will have to think on the subject of Drusilla and myself. What is your analysis of the actual prophecy? Doesn't it seem as if the elements are to be paired with the others?" Seeing that Hermione was about to interject, he held up his hand. "For example: 'Allied with the Children of the Moon' implies that the elements are to be combined with the three Were's involved."

"But there are five elements. Winter - or water, Air, Fire, Earth and Ether. Wait! If Drusilla is the Darkness …" She responded to his snort with an irritated huff. "Then _you_ are Ether. It is the only choice that makes sense! There are five Elements and five counterparts! No… not that, a focus. Oz focuses the energy I absorb and then distributes it. Wait! Didn't you say earlier that Drusilla mentioned the Earth element when she spoke to Remus?"

Speechless, Severus only nodded.

"That's it! Not every Element gets a wolf. Drusilla isn't one obviously, but she is a seer. It makes sense that Oz is mine because of our connection and I think Remus is Ginny's focus."

"How in Merlin's name did you come up with that last bit?!"

"Oh, well… they've been seeing each other for months. Keeping it quiet you know. Ginny started watching over him during the full moon and things progressed from there. She is somehow able to help him retain most of his human consciousness during his transformations. Her brothers will probably have an aneurysm, but she is an adult you know. I think it's sweet. What?"

"Bloody Know It All… I don't suppose you have figured out whom Tyr is supposed to focus. Especially since Ava is not a Witch. Surely not Harry, although they would most likely get on rather well… What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hermione's shock was apparent as she stared at him with wide eyes. "You called him Harry! Since when are you on a first name basis with Harry!"

Very uncomfortable with his unconscious slip-of-the-tongue, Severus growled. "Everyone was deeply affected by the news of your death Hermione. Harry approached me for training immediately after we were told of your demise. His progress has been astounding and I was secure enough in his ability that I accepted my new mission with confidence. I have been continuously surprised by your friend. He has matured over the last few months."

Hermione was speechless in her amazement of what equaled to glowing praise of Harry by her dour friend.

-----------------------------------------------

Forbidden Forest

Drusilla offered Remus a sweet smile. "Noble wolf doesn't understand what a healthy pack family does. No interest in romance." Tyr snickered. Shooting him a quelling glare, Dru waited before continuing. "Tyr puppy must learn his place, earn his place. But no time for stories my pet. The Moon comes to show her beautiful face and your beast longs to sing." Her expression and voice both hardened. "Strip now or my Alpha will do it for you!"

Struggling against his beast, Remus hurried to comply with her demand. It felt like his entire body was flushed with embarrassment when he turned to offer his clothes and wand to Drusilla. She graced him with another sweet smile as she placed them into the pack lying across her lap and whispered, "Right about… now."

Hit with a wave of fear, Remus felt his transformation wash over him.

"Shhh, let go my sweet. Embrace it."

Falling to his knees, the Wizard curled into a fetal position, struggling to control his change. A pair of large, hairy, ginger colored feet appeared in his limited line of sight. Unable to fight it, Remus rolled his eyes in supplication to the massive wolfman. He stared into the Alpha wolf's eyes and felt another wave flow over his body. Something snuffled his ear and then a large form crossed between he and Oz. The coal black shape of a pony-sized wolf came into focus as it sat back on its haunches, a strangely human grin stretching its snout. Remus whimpered as he strained to resist.

Oz held out his clawed hand in invitation. "Let go Remus. It won't hurt if you just let go. Don't wait for the Moon to take you." The graveled voice was comforting and Remus felt his resolve weakening. Oz threw another wave of energy over the older man, encouraging him to release his beast. Responding to this final caress, Remus cried out as he let go of his resistance. In moments, his figure transformed smoothly into a smaller version of Oz, his brown coat tipped with silver.

Dru squealed and clapped in joy as she jumped to her feet. Slinging the pack around her, she began to sway and three sets of eyes focused on her. Tyr yipped in excitement as Dru began humming. Raising her arms overhead, she tilted her face to the night sky and crooned. _ "The sparkling souls of dreaming children call. Shimmer glimmer shimmer on me." _The moon broke free of the clouds and illuminated the small glen containing the four night creatures.

Raising his snout, Oz released a joyful howl. Remus merely stared at the ginger wolfman, overwhelmed with the sharpness of his long dulled senses. Tyr jumped in the air and added his voice to the haunting tune. Noticing that Remus was awestruck, Dru stalked his still form. Humming, she reached out and stroked his head.

Startled out of his daze and unused to physical affection in this form, Remus snapped and growled at her. Oz swooped in and cuffed Remus, throwing his body across the clearing. Remus yelped upon landing and crawls back to Dru, dragging his stomach on the rough ground. Satisfied that he was suitably apologetic, Oz backed away. Her soft smile catching the moonlight, Dru offered her hand again and Remus leaned into her scratching, his eyes closing with pleasure. When he reopened his eyes, they clashed with her golden gaze. In full game face, Dru grinned wickedly.

"Time to play." A shiver of excitement ran through him and he bayed in response. She let go of his head and Remus bolted for the far side of the glen, leaping over the bush in his path. Oz and Tyr were hot on his trail with Dru bringing up the rear.

----------------------------------------

The Headmaster was completing the ward strengthening around the perimeter when he heard the distant howling. Smiling to himself, he headed toward Filch's quarters to remind the caretaker of the additional patrols needed tonight.

----------------------------------------

Never in his entire life had Remus been allowed such freedom. Companions -of his own kind- to share in this incredible experience were a delightful pleasure. To run through the night for hours, bathed in moonlight and hunt without fear of the danger he could be to others. His monthly forays into the wild with the Marauders during his school days could not compare to this. The ethereal connection was never there. To run with a pack was like family, no it is family, one whose acceptance was given freely and without reservation. It was always a struggle to not hunt his childhood friends in their Animagus forms while they ran with him.

The Weres' run through the forest frightened a band of deer and they scattered. The surrounding trees muffled Tyr's howl of excitement and he leaped ahead to chase after a large doe. Remus watched Oz with interest. The younger Were' was moving stealthily and Remus suddenly understood that he was giving the frightened deer a chance to settle. Oz turned his glowing eyes on Remus and chuffed quietly, signaling for silence. Remus nodded in agreement and settled down to wait.

----------------------------------------

Drusilla took her time has her boys stalked an unsuspecting deer. She smiled at the sight of Oz sitting on Tyr, preventing him from ruining Remus' first solitary hunt. Tyr rolled woe-filled eyes to her, begging silently for release. She merely waggled her claw in mock admonishment and blew him a kiss.

----------------------------------------

The doe stood and picked her way to the stream, her gaze constantly scanning the area for danger. She leaned down as if to drink and then in a burst of energy leaped across the water, a large dark blur close on her heels. She hurdled a log in the path but went down hard as a heavy weight landed on her back, her neck snapping instantly. A bloody brown snout raised and a fierce howl rang through the air in celebration. Three figures approached carefully and the cocoa tinted wolf swung toward them, his eyes alight with glee. Meeting the golden eyes of the Alpha, Remus lowered himself to the ground and backed up a step, offering his kill in show of respect. The younger Were' growled his approval, taking a portion of meat and stepping back. Drusilla stepped forward next and knelt over the deer's neck. Remus whined and she struck quickly, taking a mouthful of blood to show her acceptance of his tribute.

An eager Tyr crept forward on his stomach, eyes trained on the older Were'. As the young wolf reached the carcass, instinct took over and Remus pounced on his crouched form, growling and snapping. Tyr yipped in fright, but quickly offered his throat in submission. The older wolf snuffled at Tyr's acquiescence and snorted as the eager pup licked the corner of his mouth in greeting. Satisfied, Remus moved away and allowed Tyr to take a portion of his kill. Knowing this was not the time to be greedy, especially since he had already made his own kill, Tyr took only a mouthful and backed away quickly.

Remus settled down to finish his meal and his happy growls brought smiles to his companions' faces.

----------------------------

February 9

Early morning

Hogwarts Great Hall

"Morning Harry." Ron greeted his friend around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Morning mate. Ron, you look terrible, what happened to you?"

"Something bloody well howling out in the Forest most of the night last night!"

Watching the redhead speculatively, Harry asked. "Don't suppose you have an idea of who was making all that racket?"

"No effing idea. It sounded like there might be more than one. And I can't skive off 'cause I've got too much work to do before my date with Lavender tonight."

"I wonder if Remus forgot to take his potion? It was a full moon last night you know. Or, maybe Professor Snape wasn't able to brew it for him this month. Ask Ginny."

"Ha! Snape probably didn't brew it just for spite."

"Professor Snape, Ron." Harry corrected him in an absent minded tone.

Ron stared at Harry, mouth open.

"Do shut your mouth Ron, your food is about to fall back into your plate."

"Merlin's knickers mate! You sounded like 'Mione and Snape… at the same time! You're spendin' too much time with the bat Mate. Wait… what do you mean, 'ask Ginny'?"

"She's the one who usually gives Remus his potion, so she would know if he was the one causing all of that racket you heard last night."

Still looking a little uneasy, Ron bolted the rest of his breakfast and rose to leave. "Oh, ok then mate."

-----------------------------------------

Mid morning

Waking slowly, Remus was pleased to feel completely refreshed. The morning after he usually felt hung-over and exhausted. He slowly absorbed in his surroundings and was surprised to find himself in what appeared to be an abandoned cabin. Vague memories of the building flitted across his consciousness until he caught sight of Oz and Tyr curled up next to him. A single filthy window let in just enough light to allow Remus to make out their sleeping forms. Concerned for Drusilla's safety, he searched the small building and found a large blanket covered object in the darkest corner. Catching her scent, he carefully lifted an edge, mindful of the filtered light. Drusilla's peaceful face was revealed and Remus quickly replaced the covering to avoid disturbing her. He discovered the clothing filled pack and his wand safely wrapped in his shirt. After casting a warming charm, Remus dressed quickly and ventured outside to search for firewood and hoping to find something to eat.

His hunt was short. Remus passed the corner of the cabin to find wood stacked neatly against the back wall and half a deer carcass hanging from the nearest tree. Whistling happily at his discovery, he took care of his personal needs and then started a fire some short distance from the small building. After placing a transfigured frypan on the fire to heat, Remus went back to the carcass. He rounded the corner and spied a shirtless Oz crouched down, poking at the fire as if mesmerized.

His cheery, "Good Morning!" was returned with a murmured "Mornin'."

While frying the venison, Remus eyed the younger man speculatively. "Is now a more appropriate time to ask questions?"

Oz groaned and scrubbed his face. "Need coffee. Forgot it in the van."

Remus snorted in amusement and with a swish of his wand, a steaming cup of black heaven presented itself at eye level. Oz dropped his hands quickly as the smell permeated the air immediately in front of his nose. "Dude." Oz groaned as he sipped carefully. "Good brew." He studied Remus quietly, noticing the healthier tint to the older man's skin and alert manner.

"Feeling good?"

"Bloody fantastic! Oh! Pardon me, but I don't believe I've ever felt like this!"

A small smile crossed Oz's face. "Good. Questions?"

"Yes! Where to begin? How did you become so powerful? You've only been a Were' four years. The one who infected me is twice my age and equal to my strength, but isn't nearly as powerful as you are."

Oz shrugged. "Born and raised on the Hellmouth."

"It had that much affect on your abilities?"

"Not sure. Just know that Were's on the 'mouth are usually feral and no packs away from home would accept me on a permanent basis. Ended up in Tibet after I tried to eat my girlfriend."

"Merlin! How did she escape?"

"Tranq gun."

"A what?"

Oz pulled up his arms to mimic holding a rifle. "Shoots a dart filled with a potent drug. Dropped me quick."

"Ah!" Remus handed Oz a plate. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome! Don't imagine you'd enjoy it 'Au Natural' at this point."

"Guh. No. Only if I was desperate."

"So, tell me more about this 'Pack' idea."

Oz settled himself and leaned against the log. "Long story. Get comfortable."

--------------------

Noon

"So much has happened to you in such a short time, I'm impressed that you have been able to adapt so readily."

"Hellmouth. Adapt or die."

"Quite right. It's hard to imagine not depending on the Wolf's Bane potion to control my beast. I have been fortunate in that Professor Snape brews it for me and the school provides the ingredients. So many of the infected here in England can't afford it and have a difficult time avoiding the Ministry's Capture Unit."

Oz coughed out a laugh around his coffee. "So, 'His Snarkyness' makes that foul stuff? I can still smell it on you."

Remus laughed so hard he slipped backward off of his log. "Yes. I think he makes it taste foul on purpose." They both laughed for a moment longer and then a thought sobered the older man. "Will we be making this a regular thing then?"

Oz stared into his cup. Only the most observant would see the ripples in the surface of the dark liquid giving away the younger man's hidden emotion. "Could be."

"Is forming a Pack here something you want to do? Would you be this Ulfric you described?"

Oz tightened his grip to control the tremor in his hands at the idea of an actual Pack. The ceramic crunched under the strain and Oz dropped it in surprise.

Remus followed his instinct and moved closer to the younger man, placing his hand on Oz's shoulder in a comforting manner. He quickly repaired the mug and offered him a newly filled cup. The powerful Were' accepted it without comment, his silence a testament to his strong emotions.

After a few moments Oz answered in a strangled voice. "Depends on the prophecy and how it all turns out."

With wide eyes, Remus leaned in closer to Oz. "What do you know of it?"

Thankful for the change of subject, Oz took a sip before answering. "Dru told us about it."

"Bugger me. How did she manage to get Snape to tell her about it?"

Oz drew in a deep breath. "Didn't. She told us. Mia collapsed and we were trying to figure out what was wrong. Things happened, Severus showed up and then Dru recited it to us."

"Would you be willing to share what these 'things' were?"

"Just met you dude. Most of it isn't mine to share. I think your version is a little different than ours though. Probably should ask Severus about it. Dru has this whole 'schedule of events' thing going. Mia and Severus are probably breaking it down as we speak."

-----------------------------------------

London

Afternoon

"I hope Ava's refusal to come here isn't due to my presence." Severus inquired without much sincerity. Hermione snorted, her expression told him she wasn't fooled in the least.

"No it had nothing to do with you. And I know you aren't sorry she isn't coming over."

He sipped his tea and regarded Hermione thoughtfully. "True, a hen party was not my first choice for the next few days. How does your band manage to remain employed when half of your members are incapacitated for three days a month?"

Giving up her pretense of reading, Hermione welcomed the opportunity to continue their conversation. "Oh! Well, the manager knows about Oz and Tyr."

"And he has no difficulty accepting their condition?"

"They've never caused him trouble and were fairly popular locally before I joined. Have you noticed the long queue at the club on the weekends?"

Severus nodded.

With a mischievous twinkle, Hermione explained. "The long queues didn't start until I joined the band." She gave him a devious cheeky grin. "Don't misunderstand; the club was doing well before. But, I've been influencing the crowds. At first, it wasn't on purpose. But when I realized that my silent wish was being answered, I just kept doing it. I'm not sure if it will work on Wizards or Witches though. Ah, you probably shouldn't mention that to Albus until we've tested that I guess."

"Agreed"

"Anyway… Marcus, the manager, is some kind of preternatural creature. He hasn't admitted to it, and I'm not entirely sure, but I think he might be Fae. Several generations back. But it's enough to make him different. With Oz's winning personality and the dosh he's raking in because of our band, Marcus is fairly tolerant of the monthly need for time off."

"You have certainly collected a most impressive variety of companions."

"It helps."

---------------------------

Forbidden Forest

Afternoon

Oz and Remus paused in their quiet conversation as Tyr stumbled his way to the fire. Oz handed Tyr a plate of venison as the darker Were' gazed longingly at his coffee. Remus took pity on him and provided him with a fresh cup. The men finished their meal in a silence broken only by Tyr's occasional moans of pleasure. When they were finished, Remus _i 'Evanesco'ed' /i _the mess as Oz headed back to the cabin. Remus watched curiously as Tyr settled onto the ground with crossed legs, breathing deeply.

"Please excuse the interruption, but would you mind telling me where Oz has wandered off to and what you are doing?"

As he completed his question a fragrant bundle of herb was thrust under his nose.

"Sage. Was in my pack. Tyr is going to meditate. It's a thing we do after to remember details of the previous night. We usually do it before as well because it aids in keeping our human consciousness closer to the surface during the transformation."

"Did you do meditate last night?"

"No time last night, remember? You need to be in direct contact with the ground. Find a spot."

"It's February! Aren't you both cold?"

"Not really. There's the fire and normal Were' metabolism is so high that the cold isn't too bad. Unless it rains… or snows."

Sniffing, Tyr leaned closer to Remus. "Eew, you still reek. I think we should get Ava to give him a cleansing to remove the rest of that crap still in his system. It took me a week to get clean and I'd only been taking it for a year." He turned his curious dark eyes on the older man. "How long have you been taking it?"

"Going on more than seventeen years, why?"

"Oz, without Ava it's going to take his body months to get rid of that stuff."

"Not until after the gig."

"Why not? She can handle it at your place."

Giving Tyr his strongest 'shut up' glare, Oz replied. "Stuff happened before your pick-up. Tell you later."

"Oh. 'Kay."

Remus huffed in aggravation. "You know, it's rather rude to talk over me like I'm not even here."

Oz quieted him with a flat stare. "Not your business… yet. I'm sure you'll understand after next weekend."

Understanding that was all he would get, Remus nodded. "Right then, I know the basics so what do we do now?"

"Meditate."

TBC…

----------------------------


	14. Chapter 14 Burn

**Standard Disclaimers apply**. Not mine and I don't make any money from this, that's why I drive an 18 year-old mini-van in desperate need of a paint job…

Some quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used are not mine either.

A/N: Thank you to winterd for reading this and for her opinion.

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 14**

**Burn**

---------------------------------

Sunday February 11

Sunrise

Hermione groaned in frustration at the knock on the bathroom door and turned off the faucet. Tying her robe shut, she opened the door with an impatient "What?"

Severus arched an eyebrow in response. "I'm leaving." He turned and stalked down the hall toward the front room with Hermione trailing behind.

"Are you sure you won't stay? Dru will be so disappointed if you aren't here when they return."

He responded in a dry tone, "Yes, well, I'm sure she will survive. There are some things I must do. Give your friends my regards, I will return soon. We still have much to accomplish before the ball." Severus disappeared with a muted 'CRACK!' and Hermione stomped her foot in frustration.

"Oh! That man! It's a good thing Dru loves him. No one else would have him! Inconsiderate git." Putting her snarky friend out of her thoughts, she headed down the hall to finish the shower his announcement had interrupted.

_'Definitely need a nap before Oz gets home.'_

--------------------------

Forbidden Forest

Public Entrance

Minutes after sunrise

As they emerged from the bordering trees, both Remus and Oz spied a dark haired man standing next to the van. As the older man drew his wand, Oz motioned Tyr to stop and took control of the large umbrella Remus was using to shelter Dru from the early morning sun.

The wind changed direction and Tyr laughed. "It's only Severus. You two worry too mu--" eyes frozen wide, he fell to the ground, his body stiff as a board.

Remus and Oz whirled around, searching for their attacker. Remus threw up a shielding charm just in time to block a jet of red light streaking toward Dru. The energy crackled across the shielding like fire and Dru screamed in fear.

"What… it that FIRE?" Oz's normally calm voice was raised in horror as he watched the yellow flames dance across the barrier the Wizard had erected.

"Bloody hell! Someone is trying to incinerate her! Get down!"

The younger man draped his body over Dru and pressef her into as small a mass as he could, making sure she was completely covered by the heavy cloak. Oz looked toward the van and a frustrated growl erupted when he could not locate the dark Wizard. "Where did he go?" Oz shouted.

"Most likely he's trying to get behind whomever this is." Remus replied in a tense voice. "Damn! I hope he hurries; I'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer. Someone's been able to strengthen their _'Incencido'_ charm and it's all I can do to keep it out." Remus was visibly shaking with effort and gasped in distress as he felt the exhaustion creep over his body. He started to warn Oz to try and make a run for it, but was interrupted by a pained shout and the meaty sound of fists on flesh. Remus sighed in relief as the flames vanished. He slumped to the ground and aimed his wand at Tyr. "_Finite Incantatem_."

After a few moments Tyr sat up with a groan as Severus emerged from the wood carrying a limp figure over his shoulder. When he reached the small group, his bloodied knuckles were plainly visible.

Laughing, Remus called out, "It's about time Snape! I thought for sure we were going to need salt and vinegar!" Standing, Oz rolled his eyes and Tyr swallowed his laugh into a cough.

Severus sent the man a withering glare before spying Dru's huddled form. He carelessly dumped the limp figure on the ground and quickly moved to her side. Her whimpering clenched his heart as he bent down, murmuring, "I am here, you are safe now."

"I'm a marshmallow, crispy on the outside. No poking sticks! Make me a stone so I won't burn."

"Are you injured? Drusilla!" He shook her and ruthlessly suppressed a wince at her answering whimper. "Oz, is she burned? The sun is too bright. I can't lift her cloak to check."

Oz tried to scent the covered figure but sneezed loudly in irritation. "Dude, the hot ozone smell is too strong."

Growling with impatience the dark Wizard swished his wand. "_Purgo Aeris_" was muttered with a sneer. A small whirlwind engulfed the group and quickly disappeared, taking the burning smell with it.

Oz sneezed again to clear his sinuses and leaned in close to Dru, pulling in a deep breath. "Nothing serious, she just smells kinda overheated."

Tyr sniggered but quickly quieted under the baleful glare of both Oz and Severus.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you infantile over-bred idiot!" The older man's hiss was almost sharp enough to cause physical injury.

"Harsh, but deserved."

Tyr responded to Oz's observation with a shrug, his unrepentant grin belying any perceived guilt.

"Dark fire won't make cinders however hot he burns. Princess would like to go home now."

"Um, Severus? Happy you're here, but Mia's okay right?" The adrenaline still coursing through the Were's system kicked up a notch at the thought of her safety.

"When I left she was fine and quite irritated with me." Severus coughed to clear the sudden lump in his throat. "I merely wished to shorten your journey home."

Remus' jaw dropped in surprise at the sight of the flush coloring Severus' skin. "How thoughtful of you!" A smile spread across his face.

The dark Wizard stiffened and then carefully picked up Drusilla's cloaked form. He turned toward Remus, his discomfort glaringly evident. "Yes, it was." His soft menacing voice caused Remus to back up a step. "But if you tell anyone I will deny it, and make you unaccountably miserable. No one would believe you anyway." He shifted his burden into a more secure grip and whirled toward the van.

Tyr and Oz watched this exchange quietly, wisely deciding to stay out of what was obviously private and old business between the two Wizards.

As Severus made to pass Oz he was stopped by a soft voice.

"Mia would."

The Potions Master looked into Oz's thoughtful gaze in surprise. "I imagine she would. Ever the optimist."

"I would."

Severus graced him with a sardonic look. "Of course you would, though I cannot fathom why."

Oz held the older man's gaze, his eyes warm. "Dru brought you into this family. You're ours."

A flash of what might have been hope flared briefly in Severus' eyes but was quickly masked as the battered body on the ground began to moan.

Remus bound the semi conscious man and levitated his body to follow Severus.

Under Oz's watchful eye, Severus placed Dru into the van and turned to watch Lupin and the bound Wizard approach. When they reached the van, Remus observed the dark Wizard pick up a small stone and create a portkey.

Severus caught Remus' questioning look. "It's keyed to the interrogation room," the dark Wizard explained as he placed it against the bound man's throat and stunned him back into a stupor. "Send your '_Patronus_' with a message to Albus about our new guest. He must have followed you." Remus shot him a skeptical look. "Lucius was the only one with enough skill to track me," he responded with a sneer.

As the captive vanished, Remus complied with Severus' instruction. Taking advantage of the older Were's distraction, Oz spoke to Severus in a quiet voice. "Ava should do a cleansing on Remus."

"I would agree except for the problem it would cause with our Siren if you took Lupin home."

"The plan was to leave him at Tyr's."

"Good."

"I thought so."

Severus noticed Oz staring at the empty spot on the ground.

"Why didn't you make with the magic?"

"I probably would have killed him with my wand and we needed to see if he has any useful information."

"Makes sense."

…

After sending his Patronus, Remus eyed the van warily. "So, how long will it take to drive into London in this vehicle?"

Tyr groaned, "Too long."

Remus shared a pained look with Severus. "Why don't we use a portkey? It would only take a fraction of the time and the discomfort is minimal."

"My thoughts exactly Lupin."

Oz shot Remus a worried look. "How do I get my van home?"

"Watch." Remus gestured to Dru's still form. "Severus, if you would please move Miss Drusilla?"

Taking care to disturb her as little as possible, Severus lifted Drusilla into his arms again. Her contented sigh sent another flush across his cheeks when Tyr giggled.

"_Pondus Macero_," Remus swirled his wand and then tapped the van sharply. With a loud 'POP' the vehicle shrunk.

Oz picked up the miniaturized van and placed it into the palm of his hand. "Cool." A moment of panic flitted through the young man before he pinned Remus with a hard look. "You can fix it right?"

The older man smiled. "Yes," he replied.

Severus touched his wand to the little van, "_Portus_. This will take you three to the lot behind the club," Severus told Oz and then turned to Remus. "There shouldn't be anyone around this time of morning, but I'm sure you know what to do if someone sees you."

"Of course."

Oz touched Severus' arm to gain his attention, a mischievous smile lighting his face. "See you soon, or later?"

Severus answered the younger man with a smirk. "Much later."

"Stay safe."

A giggle erupted from Dru's cloaked form. "As houses."

All amusement left the dark Wizard's eyes as he met Oz's gaze. "With my last breath."

"Good enough."

Remembering their audience, discomfort reared its head again and Severus barked, "Tyr, you and Lupin must touch the portkey now. It will activate in 30 seconds."

Tyr placed his finger on the van and grinned at the scowling man. "Later mate!"

Remus followed suit, "Thank you Severus." The portkey activated as he saw the surprise light up the other man's expression.

-----------

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Chambers

Early Morning

A familiar presence brought the Headmaster out of his fitful sleep. His eyes opened to see Professor Lupin's '_Patronus'_ sitting on his chest, staring intently.

"Yes?"

After listening to Remus' message Albus dressed hurriedly, anxious to notify Moody of their newest acquisition.

----------

Severus' Home

Mid morning

The sharp 'CRACK' of Apparition sounded as Severus and his burden appeared on the back step of a small non-descript house.

"You are welcome in my home Drusilla." She hummed in pleasure as he settled her body into a more comfortable position against his chest. With a quiet _'Alohomora'_ the door opened and he carried Drusilla across the threshold and into the house. Arriving in the sitting room, his nervousness was palpable as he set his companion on her feet. Pale hands reached up and push back the hood to reveal wide curious eyes.

"This is your home my One?" Her awe filled voice shivered up his spine and did much to alleviate the uneasiness at having a guest in his home. A most welcome guest.

"Yes." He lit a fire in the grate, then watched her inspect the shabby room and tried to look at it through her eyes.

"Naughty boy. A good home this is. Full of secrets and knowledge. Our song would find joy in the shelves here."

"Yes, I suppose she would." Thought of loosing Hermione in his personal library sent a wave of apprehension through his being before realizing that she would be the ONLY person to whom he could contemplate giving that privilege.

"Princess can't abide reading, too many voices to distract from the words. Used to spend days looking at pages, before the stars called to me. Poppa said the stars were evil and beat me. Daddy killed him and made me. William loved to read too. Poetry as lovely as the moon. He wrote it for me."

Severus' heart ached in response to the wistfulness in Drusilla's voice and he turned to stare into the fire. Their previous flirtation appeared to be nothing more than that and he began to regret bringing her here and opening himself to rejection.

Her solid presence leaned into his back as arms wrapped around his waist. Her nimble fingers began to unfasten the multitude of buttons securing this frock coat.

"Drusilla, what do you think you are doing?" His weary voice halted the progress of her hands.

"Princess needs her Dark Fire. No doubts… First family long dead in the dirt, second family lost to the light, fond remembrance only. Forever family is now… Fire, Air, and Moon. No regrets." Gripping the edges of his coat, Drusilla ripped it open, scattering buttons across the room and whirled him around to face her. She pulled his coat off in one swipe and met his eyes. His desire flared at the need reflected in her gaze. Severus cupped her face in his long fingers and drew in a shaky breath.

"Burn me to ashes." Drusilla tilted her face up to meet his hungry mouth.

---------------------

Mia's pleasantly peaceful dream turned decidedly warm as she became aware of the sensation of soft lips trailing across the soft skin of her thighs. The butterfly soft touches alternated from one leg to the other as they progressed ever upward. Her sigh bled to a moan as a kiss was pressed over her covered center and her eyes flew open as a warm exhalation heated her skin beyond reason. Looking down her torso, Mia's arousal spiked at the sight of Oz's freshly showered head nestled between her thighs, his nose lightly brushing her clit as he drew in another breath. The scent of her growing excitement elicited a hum of pleasure from Oz that sent a delicious vibration straight through to her core. Her eyes closed again as Mia groaned and squirmed under his mouth, trying to get closer. His fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and her breath faltered as he slowly pulled them off.

The anticipation was driving her insane and she opened her eyes to look at him curiously when he didn't return immediately and discovered his stunned expression focused on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She shivered as he reached down to stroke the tattoo over her left hip.

"When did you get this Mia?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving the artwork on her skin.

"My tattoo? I got it when I was seventeen. My parents never knew. Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" She rose up on her elbows and attempted to sit up, but Oz gently pushed her back down.

He nodded his head, "It's kinda important, I'll show you why in a minute."

"I don't know why I got it really. I was out with Ginny one night and we passed this shop. We shared a laugh at the thought of getting matching ones, but after watching one in progress, Ginny lost her nerve. I saw this one and fell in love with it. Hurt like the devil." She met his eyes and her breath hitched at the heat in his gaze. Her attention was drawn to his hands as they moved to the waistband of his sweatpants. Mia let out a shaky breath as his left hand pulled the band down passed his hipbone to reveal a matching tat.

"I got it in L.A. the summer after I was infected."

"How can they be identical? The colors, the size, everything!"

Their eyes met again and something in Mia's mind clicked, the rightness of the moment leaving her breathless.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Mesmerized, Mia watched Oz's fluid descent toward her body.

"Yes." His voice thick with emotion brought a sheen of tears to her eyes.

"Finally."

--------------------------

Hogwarts

Evening

Ginny sighed in frustration as the six o'clock hour passed. Remus had not returned yet and Ginny's mood was constantly switching from worried to furious. A knock at her door elicited a groan. "Please do not be a lost first year…"

The door opened to reveal a large bouquet of flowers. The flowers lowered to expose sandy brown hair and a pair of familiar amber eyes. Laughing in relief, Ginny peeked into the hall to check for students. Seeing that the hall was clear, she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into her room. After locking and warding the door, she rounded on Remus with narrowed eyes. "You're late!"

He met her gaze steadily with regret filled eyes. "Sorry luv, it couldn't be helped." He opened his arms in invitation "forgive me?"

Ginny's ire dissipated and his arms were quickly filled with the volatile redhead.

"I missed you and I was so worried when you didn't arrive this morning." Ginny nuzzled his chest, inhaling deeply. She stilled and frowned in confusion.

Remus kissed the top of her head and when she tilted her face up he missed the confusion in her eyes and lowered his head to kiss her. He stopped before making contact when she stiffened in his arms.

"Ginny luv, what's wrong?"

Remus' alarm was painfully evident as she wrenched out of his embrace, wand drawn and aimed squarely between his eyes.

"Who are you?" She hissed, anger heating her dark eyes.

"What are you on about? I'm Remus!"

"You don't smell like my Remus. I won't ask you again! Who are _you_ and what have you done with _him_?"

Realizing what had happened, Remus smiled and took a step forward, but halted when sparks started to shoot out of the end of her wand.

"Ginny! I didn't take the Wolf'sbane potion this month remember? After what I went through this weekend and, well… I went through a rather remarkable cleansing ritual this morning. It's no wonder that my scent has changed slightly." Her aim wavered slightly. "How about this? I'll tell you something that only you and I could know, alright?" At her nod he continued.

"Ah… alright! Last month… when you sat with me, did you notice that my human consciousness was more dominant?" Ginny nodded in agreement, still aiming her wand despite his discomfort. "I didn't tell you before because I thought I had imagined it, but I was aware!" Lost in his memory, he forgot about her wand. "You were so beautiful with the moonlight in your hair, singing with me." Remus moved toward Ginny with a liquid grace and neither of them noticed she had lowered her wand until he pulled her flush against his body. "All of my senses are sharper now… Merlin!" His eyes rolled in his head as the scent of her arousal washed over him. 'You believe me now?"

The timber of his voice was impossibly low and it shuddered up her back. She nodded, her eyes hooded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." The husky rasp of her voice only served to intensify the heat in his gaze.

"Now?"

Ginny smirked as she threaded her fingers into his hair. She relished the texture of his hair for a moment before gripping it tightly, and Remus hissed in response.

She pulled his head down.

"Later."

--------------

The sensation of being watched pulled Oz rushing up from the depths of sleep. Sleepy blue eyes opened to see Mia's happy smile beaming down.

Grinning unrepentantly, Mia cooed, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"S'okay, what time is it?"

She turned her head to look at the clock and Oz stared in horror at the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Holy shit!"

Mia whipped back around to face him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh. My god. I bit you!"

"Mmm… yes, you did." Mia leaned in a gave him a kiss but pulled back when he didn't participate. A frown formed as she noticed the tears swimming in his eyes. "Oz, luv what's wrong?"

"I bit you!" His voice was sharp and full of self-recrimination.

Mia's smile was soft and loving as she reached out to stroke his head. "I know, and I enjoyed it… a lot."

Oz shot her an incredulous look. "You're not mad?"

Her expression turned puzzled. "Why would I be? Oh! You think… No, I'm not infected. You have to be in wolf form remember?"

Mia could see the doubt in his eyes as he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry." Muffled by her hair, his voice sounded thick with unshed tears.

Mia wrapped her arms around his waist. "Luv it's okay, really! You didn't do anything wrong. It was a bit of alright. Made me cum like a volcano actually."

His face still buried in her hair, Oz choked back shocked laughter.

"Completely obliterated my higher brain functions for a few moments. I'm surprised that the neighbors didn't complain about the noise. You're a howler, which shouldn't have surprised me."

He laughed with her for a moment and then quieted again, still clutching her to his chest. She pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Look, we'll talk to Severus and Dru about it okay? Besides, I bit you first." She poked a spot on his neck and he hissed at the dull pain.

A smile bloomed across his face. "Oh, yeah."

Burying her face in his neck she asked, "Did Severus tell you when they would be home?" Mia inhaled his wild scent and then starting at his shoulder, she trailed open-mouthed kisses up to his neck. His body tensed as she reached her mark and she smiled against his skin. A small sound escaped his rigid control, part whimper and part growl in anticipation of her next move. Her actions dictated by pure instinct, Mia opened her mouth wide and sucked hard. Oz's almost-whimper became an all-out growl, as his beast demanded an immediate response to his mate's claim.

"You're playing with fire." His head spinning, Oz could barely enunciate his words.

Mia drew away to meet his eyes again. "Not playing… I'm very, very serious."

--------------

"Bloody hell woman! How much did you take? I didn't think my skin could look any paler."

Drusilla's pale arms wrapped around him as he inspected the damage to his neck. Pointing his wand at the bite mark, he muttered a healing charm and groans in frustration as it dissipated before making contact.

"Why can't I heal this bite Drusilla?"

She responded to the silken hiss of his voice with a throaty purr.

"My claim will not be charmed away my love. It will heal, in time." Her hand brushed the broken skin and Severus tensed in response to the awareness pulsing through his body.

Realizing the significance of what the sensation implied, his hand flew up to cover the mark, dismay darkening his face. "I cannot present myself to the dark lord in this condition! He will sense it as soon as he tries to invade my mind. Why would you do this? My role as a spy is ruined!" The hiss of his voice was the sound of many first years' worst nightmare.

Despite her serene expression, Drusilla's eyes were hard. "Yes my One, and no more dealing with two masters. It waits for an excuse to hurt you again maybe take you from this life. My claim is first and will protect you against other vampires, including blue eyed ones."

"What are you babbling about?"

"The rotting one is not the only seeker of power. The old man must be curbed or suffer the same fate."

Feeling the truth in her words, Severus blanched at the thought of Albus turning to the Dark Arts. "What must we do?"

Drusilla stroked the hair back from his face and purred with pleasure as the newly dried strands slid through her fingers.

"Time to give our children all. They have questions." She eyed his bare chest appreciatively. "Such a shame to cover, but no one else may see your glory."

"Of course my dear. I too am interested in what this 'all' entails. Just give me moment more and I will be ready. You might consider dressing yourself as well. That pup of yours has no business viewing your perfection."

His only reply was a sultry laugh as she glided from the room.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15 Anticipation

Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine and I don't make any money from this, that's why I drive an 18 year old van… Some quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used are not mine either.

A/N: Thank you to winterd for her opinion. Also to Misha for giving this a read through as well.

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 15**

**Anticipation**

--------------

Monday

February 12

Hermione had been trying to ignore Oz's unease for some time and they were eating in a slightly troubled silence when Dru and Severus appeared in the kitchen with a sharp _'Crack!'_ of Apparition.

"Eep!"

Hermione's startled exclamation was followed by Oz's quiet laughter and her face flushed with embarrassment.

Oz's smile quickly disappeared and he nodded in greeting. "Severus." Shooting the Wizard a wary look, the Were' shifted his gaze to Dru.

Hermione took in the Professor's appearance and gasped. "Severus! You look paler than normal, are you feeling all right?" She remembered his preference in seating and motioned to the empty chair facing the doorway. "Have a seat, would you like some tea? Something to eat?"

Severus' cheeks flushed pink as he was reminded of the young Gryffindor's Molly-like tendencies in relation to his health. It was quite disconcerting considering she had previously limited this behavior to just him. Not even young Potter warranted this behavior, even though she was brutal at times with her incessant nagging of the young man. Drusilla's grin of pleasure eased his discomfort and Severus forcibly refrained from responding with his usual brutal retort. "That would be acceptable… thank you."

As Hermione rose to prepare the Wizard's repast, Oz looked at Dru, his easy demeanor gone, the distress in his eyes glaringly evident.

"Um… Dru?" His voice clogged in his throat.

Dru opened her arms in invitation. "Come my wolf; tell mummy what has you in such a bother." Shooting a worried look at Severus, Oz quickly moved passed Dru toward the front room.

Making a mental note to find out what that exchange was about, Severus turned his attention to his young friend. Sharp eyes watched Hermione closely, noting her careful movement and flushed appearance. Her humming was soothing to both of them as she worked and it encouraged Severus to put aside Oz's apparent wariness of his presence.

"I see you finally succeeded with your wolf." The sneer in his voice was biting, but Mia merely laughed in response. Overlooking his derision for a moment she continued to work... her movements were smooth and unhurried. The smile in her voice was plain when she finally responded.

"Very good Severus, you almost managed to be civil."

"I try."

"I know, and you even manage to succeed sometimes." The irony in her voice was not lost on him.

She reached over his shoulder and placed his plate on the table. Spying a small spot of blood on his otherwise pristine white linen shirt, she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Why Severus! Did you cut yourself shaving this morning?"

Hermione failed to see his discreetly aimed wand and yelped as he cursed her with a stinging hex. "Git!" She rubbed her aching arse. "Hey! How did you manage to hit me on the arse when I'm standing behind you?"

"Serves you right for sticking your nose in where it's not wanted."

"Ooh, looks like I'm not the only one to get lucky last night."

Prepared for it this time, Hermione blocked the hex and bounced back with a laugh. She handed him his tea and she sat down across from him, her eyes twinkling merrily. He studiously ignored her as she quietly watched him eat. The gleam in her eye caused a ball of apprehension to form in his stomach and a strong desire to hex her again. His appetite disappeared and he resigned himself to the inevitable. Severus pushed away his mostly empty plate with a raised brow, his dark eyes pinning the young woman to her chair.

-------------

Dru followed Oz into the front room and she ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to sooth the anxious Were'.

"Things are very clear today. Tell Mummy your vexation sweeting. All will be well."

Fear and anxiety suddenly flooded the Vampiress' senses as Oz collapsed in the chair. He looked up at Dru and she watched as he visibly pulled himself together, his expression outwardly composed as he tried to explain.

"Mia and I…" His voice trembled and died as it failed.

Dru's eyes sparkled and she lunged toward his neck. His body stiffened in reaction and Dru cooed at him, soothing his defense reaction. Oz shivered as she inhaled his scent. Her exhaled breath permeated the cloth covering Mia's bite mark on his neck. Dru grabbed the collar of the button-up shirt he wore over his usual t-shirt and pulled it down to fully reveal the mark.

Her eyes flashed gold and she smiled in satisfaction. "How lovely! My children have completed their bond. The pieces are almost in place. My One is safe from burning marks and my song is whole again."

"Bond? We really did it?" Oz's hopeful whisper caused Dru to giggle.

"Of course sweetie, Mummy said you are her half. Now you are all. Sweet wolf is so afraid! Little Tree did not become sick with the Moon?"

Confused, Oz didn't answer.

"No playful bites or passionate scratches?"

Understanding brought an embarrassed flush to the young man's face. "I never bit Willow like that."

A knowing look crossed Dru's face and she continued. "But passion overrides caution and blood is drawn without intent. I saw it. Our precious is a lucky girl. You must be furry to cause infection. No, no, Little Bird will not lose her feathers for fur."

Oz completely ignored the Seer's implication of her voyeuristic vision as relief washed over him and he offered Dru a brilliant smile. "Wicked!"

-------------

Severus crossed his arms over his chest in an unconsciously defensive manner. "I suppose I'll relieve you of your misery. You're fairly bursting with questions… as is usual considering it's you." His sneer was meant to intimidate but it rarely succeeded anymore and they both knew it.

Hermione eyed him speculatively and then grinned widely. "So is that a mere 'love bite' or did she Claim you?"

Severus glared malevolently, his eyes sharply calculating. He remained silent and, as he knew she would, Hermione lost patience.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't want to fight with you! Stubborn man! After all this time, you know I would never make fun of something so personal. And I'm NOT that curious about your sex life. Don't misunderstand; I'm happy you finally have one. I'm merely asking if she Claimed you, not for details of your intimacy with Drusilla!" Hermione's exasperation was evident in the shrill tone of her increasingly loud voice.

"Why would you ask me that? My intimate dealings with Drusilla are certainly outside our usual conversational boundaries. And just what do you know of vampire claims?" The silken menace of his voice was an almost separate entity in the room.

Knowing she had breached the previously accepted margins of their friendship, she also understood the need to reveal the nature of what had happened overnight. True to her Gryffindor heritage Hermione's expression never faltered as she cast a silencing charm on the room and reached up to pull her collar down, baring Oz's mark on her neck.

"Bloody effing hell Granger! You let him bite you?"

His bellow caused a pained wince.

_'That explains the boy's wariness of me.'_

"Yes Severus, and don't curse."

"So, are you going to run off and have puppies with your new playmate?"

"Don't be crude Severus. Of course we aren't having puppies. I'm not pregnant or infected. I'm not some green first year. And for the record… I bit him first."

"Unwanted mental images aside, please explain."

"Oz and I are bonded Severus." She raised her hands to stave off the verbal tirade she could see building in his dark expression. "Before you erupt… I've felt the need to do this since the first time I set my eyes on him. I was fully aware that it's for life and for that reason I waited until now to do it. Although I must say he has been worried and wanted to talk to Dru about it."

"As well he should be worried… I'm going to hex him into next week!"

"You will do no such thing! He can't infect me unless he is in Were form and I wouldn't normally be that foolish." His mocking snort reminded Hermione how impulsive she could be at times. She pointed to the mark on his neck. "Besides, if I'm right, that mark on your neck indicates that Drusilla has laid Claim to you as her Mate." Hermione suppressed a smirk at the astonished look slackening her friend's face. "Oh, that's for life as well my friend. Which, given a Wizard's extended lifespan and then the longevity benefit of this type of claim, you will be with her for quite a long time."

Hermione offered him a sympathetic look as this new revelation stunned him into shocked silence and she reached out to take his hand. That he didn't pull away was a testimony to his state of shock. "Everything she has done was for you in one way or another."

"But why me?"

His voice was so quiet Hermione could barely hear his question and she responded with a question of her own.

"Did she tell you about William?"

What little openness Hermione had momentarily coaxed out of Severus closed up tightly at the mention of Drusilla's former paramour.

"In passing."

"Did you know that he is her only Childe and they were together for over a hundred years? He was completely dedicated to her." Mia sniggered. "Apparently Draco favors him quite a bit in appearance."

"Yes, yes… so why me?" His eyes dropped to the table. "I'm no great prize."

"Severus… during all of that time despite his utter devotion to her, Dru never allowed him to claim her as his mate. She was waiting for you." His eyes flew up to gage her sincerity and Hermione saw a brief flash of astonishment before his expression went completely flat again, revealing nothing to the unfamiliar eye.

"At first, she didn't know why, but the thought of accepting his claim was physically repulsive to her. He always thought it was because she wanted her Sire to mate with her and she never discounted that belief. Drusilla told me that she felt such a connection to you after your first meeting that she made William take her to America to remove the temptation of taking you too soon."

"I was just a child! How could she want me even then and how do you know so much about it?"

"Oh, well, Dru and I have become very close, especially since my power manifested. Everyone needs someone to confide in. Severus, you have to understand that because of her Gift, she has always had a child-like demeanor. It was one of the things that drew her Sire's attention, why he turned her. Until she met you, she hunted children quite often, not knowing why she was drawn to them. Dru's vision of your future was very explicit and she had to forcefully put you from her mind until she returned here last November. She wanted desperately to seek you out, but the vision that brought her here didn't tell her how to get to you directly, only how to save me."

"I simply cannot fathom it." Severus shook his head in disbelief.

_'How could this beautiful woman want me enough to claim me as her Mate? Why does it feel as if something has gone unfinished?'_

Severus pulled himself out of his silent reverie and his eyes narrowed again as they refocused on hers. "Hermione, how did you come by this knowledge of Vampiric Claims and Were' Bonding? I know from personal experience that no book in Hogwarts' library has this information. Most of my personal knowledge has been gleaned from a few rare Dark Tomes that have little accurate information."

"The Internet."

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

"Internet:_ Noun. An electronic communications network that connects computer networks and organizational computer facilities around the world_." She giggled at his dark scowl. "You do know about Muggle computers and telephones right?"

"To a limited degree."

"There is an amazing amount of information available. A lot of it can be considered crap, but an old friend of Oz's created a database for the supernatural. It's brilliant! Of course, there isn't any Wizarding information available, but otherwise it's an invaluable resource."

"A Know-It-All's dream, come true."

Her eyes sparking wickedly, Hermione leaned closer. "You're just dying to know, just ask me. Unless…" moving to stand, she laughed as he pointed his wand at her and sent him a mock scowl.

"Would saying _'please' _kill you?"

"Most likely."

"Regardless, I think Oz and Drusilla should be included in this discussion. I say we move this into the living room, I think they're finished."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can feel his emotions, like a whisper in the back of my mind. And he isn't anxious anymore… Oh my…" she shivered in response.

"What?"

A secret smile crossed Hermione's face briefly. "Nothing I'm telling _you_ about."

The Wizard smirked in response as he motioned her to precede him from the room.

--------------

As Hermione entered the living room she locked eyes with Dru in a silent exchange. The young witch ran her fingers through Oz's hair in greeting and brilliant smiles blossomed across both of their faces just before Dru gathered Hermione into her embrace. Dru pulled her collar aside to view Oz's mark and laughed with happiness at the sight of their completed Bond.

Hermione hugged Dru again and when she drew back, she was startled to see a sudden sadness in the Seer's eyes.

"Why are you sad Dru? You were so happy just a moment ago."

Suddenly shy, Dru merely shook her head and moved to sit on the futon, her eyes lowered. Hermione sat next to her and gently captured her hand. Dru looked back up at the Witch and Hermione could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"Dru," Hermione asked in a soft voice. "Didn't you initiate the Mating Claim with Severus last night?"

The Vampiress shot him a furtive look before reluctantly meeting Hermione's eyes again. Nodding, she opened her cloak to reveal the perfection of unbroken skin on her graceful neck and lowered her head in shame.

Hermione gasped at the implication. The logical part of her knew that Severus couldn't have understood, but she was overcome by an unreasonable outrage that overrode logic and she turned to him with an accusing glare.

"I can't believe you would treat her with such disdain Severus!" The venom in her voice was shocking to everyone in the room, including herself and Hermione struggled to control her anger. The knowledge that he had no idea of what had occurred created an internal battle with the volatile emotion, rendering her speechless.

Shocked and confused, Severus was momentarily unable to respond to the younger woman's accusation. His puzzlement at her response to Drusilla's demeanor and uncharacteristic attack quickly turned into anger as he comprehended Hermione's unreasonable condemnation. Furious, his face darkened in preparation of a spectacular outburst.

True to his nature, Oz had sat quietly observing the drama unfold between the three companions and listened to his mate's emotional chaos through their new bond. Understanding dawned and he quickly took advantage of the silence to intervene, hoping to avoid the explosion brewing on the older man's expression.

"Mia…" Oz's quiet voice broke through her internal struggle and Hermione turned her attention to him. "I don't think Dru discussed things with him beforehand and you shouldn't take your anger out on Severus. He's not who you're mad at."

The Were's calm demeanor broke through her stasis and the young Witch turned to her friend, pooling tears and a shaky voice dissipating the last of her ire. "Please forgive me Severus, I attacked you unfairly. I… I'm not sure why I reacted so poorly. Oz is right, I'm NOT angry with you."

Severus only nodded his head to acknowledge Hermione's apology, his fury still simmering just below the surface. A small movement from Oz drew his attention to the Were'.

"Unresolved anger and emotional trauma. Gonna be a bumpy ride for a few days."

The dark Wizard merely raised his brow in response, fully aware of the young Witch's legendary temper that only rivaled his own in ferocity and had no desire to bear the full brunt of it again in the near future. There was simply too much work to do to engage in one of their spectacular rows. The fact that this was the first time she had displayed it since her assault was proof enough that she was not dealing with the trauma of the attack.

Hermione turned back to her surrogate mother. Taking a moment to collect her composure, the young Witch threaded trembling fingers through the Seer's dark hair and tucked a bit behind her ear. "Dru, he doesn't know anything about Vampire Claims, what you did or how to respond to it. Severus didn't reject you." She lowered her head to whisper in Dru's ear. "Once he understands, and you don't have an audience, I'm sure he will return your Claim."

Dru nodded and hung her head in embarrassment.

"Seems like explanations need to be made." Oz's calm voice eased some of the tension in the room as the other three nodded in agreement.

"Indeed."

Oz met the dark Wizard's flat gaze and blanched slightly. Clearing his throat, the Were' continued.

"I'm sure Mia knows what I do, mostly because she has access to the same information I had available to me in high school. Heavy stuff, some of it scary." He addressed Dru, his voice heavy with admonishment. "You should have told him Dru. He deserves that much."

The Vampiress lowered her head further and shrugged. "Would not have allowed if asked. Princess must protect, even if he doesn't want it. Can't go back. Little Dragon can peek and spy, snakes don't trust my Dark Fire and will put it out if he returns."

"Voldemort-" A hiss from the dark Wizard caused Hermione to wince in silent apology "he knows Severus is a spy?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Dru shook her head. "Not certain. It saw me… in memories thought hidden. Wants me dust to draw your attention back to him." She raised her eyes to meet the Wizard's in defiance. "You are mine!"

A strange feeling passed over Severus at this assertion and his anger was forgotten.

"What have you done to me?"

"My Claim is more than his and he thought to prevent." Defiance was quickly softened and her gaze warmed. "He cannot burn you from afar or summon what is no longer his."

Severus moved to Dru's side and knelt beside her seated form, the shock on his face plain.

"Does this Claim of yours break my pledge to him?"

Dru reached out with a trembling hand and stroked the side of his face.

"Yes my love."

The Wizard rolled up his left sleeve with a shaking hand to reveal a tattoo so faded it was nearly transparent. "I didn't notice this morning. I try to ignore it as much as possible." His voice trailed off in a whisper.

"You'll need to mark her Severus, to complete the bonding." Oz's quiet voice once again drew the Wizard's attention.

"Mark her?"

"You have to return her bite, draw enough blood to taste her and make your claim."

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if I wanted to damage her, there is nothing short of a Sacred object that could leave any significant mark and then it wouldn't be permanent and I refuse to torment her in that manner."

"Marks made during the Claiming ritual are permanent."

"I have to actually ruin her flesh?"

"I wouldn't recommend savaging her skin, but a bite strong enough to draw blood is good." Oz's expression was serious as he tried to assure the older man.

"So I only have to bite her in return?"

"Ah, we are quickly getting into the realm of T.M.I."

"What is TMI?"

"Too Much Information."

"You can never have too much information pup."

"Too Much Personal Information then."

Severus was silent once again as the thought of sharing the details of his intimate moments with Drusilla with someone else formed a nauseous ball in the pit of his stomach.

Oz cleared his throat. "Did she say anything specific right before or after the bite?"

Refusing to meet Oz's gaze, Severus kept his eyes firmly trained on the Were's bright hair.

"If I recall correctly, she said 'Mine' right after she bit me, as she was looking into my eyes."

'Hmmm, did you say anything in return?"

An embarrassed sigh escaped the wizard and his face reddened painfully. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and answered in a tight voice.

"I said, 'Yours forever'."

"There you have it." The finality in the Were's voice alleviated some of the tension building in the potions Professor's form and his skin resumed it's natural pallor.

Hermione had been uncharacteristically quiet during this exchange. The small smile on her face was the only indication that she was aware of the dealings in the room. Severus noticed and scowled darkly at the young Witch.

"Is there something about this situation you find amusing young woman?"

"Oh, stop being so cranky! You don't have to actually say it out loud in front of us you know, but we all understand that you love her and have every intention of completing the Claim. After all, you wouldn't want her to waste away now would you?"

"Don't be an idiot! Of course not. Can we please discuss something else?" His tone had lightened considerably and was closer to exasperation than embarrassment or fury.

Knowing that his participation in the familiar banter was the only outward indication she would receive of his forgiveness, she grinned in relief. Seeing the answering flush of irritation in her friend's face, Hermione took pity on Severus… for a moment.

"Severus... you do realize that we will need robes if we must stay on at the school? We'll be enough of a distraction by just being there without the issue of walking around in Muggle clothes."

Grateful for the brief reprieve he sighed soundlessly. "I agree." He looked at Oz with a calculating gaze. "Would you be willing to alter your hair color to something a little more natural before we journey to the school?"

Hermione snorted in amusement and exchanged a laughing gaze with Oz.

"Red okay?"

Severus groaned at the thought of adding to the Weasley population, if only by appearance. "If you must."

"Need money?"

Puzzled, Severus asked, "For what?"

"The robes silly." Hermione giggled.

The older man sneered. "Albus can bloody well pay for them since I will have to be the one to shop for them. We can't very well send you, now can we?"

Oz held up his hands in a placating gesture. "No arguments."

Hermione offered a sympathetic look. "Poor baby. Standard robes in black will be fine."

Severus looked shocked. "Truly? You mean to say that I do not have to endure endless hours of size changes and color comparisons?"

Laughing, Hermione threatened him. "Don't be a knob. You know I'm not some air-headed fashionista. I'll make you take Dru if you don't behave!" She conjured a tea service complete with biscuits and a carafe of blood for Dru.

He shuddered in mock fear and sent Dru an almost affectionate look. "Please do not threaten me with that torture. I have come to understand that mundane things do not hold her attention for very long."

Drusilla's indulgent smile warmed his heart and his raised brow elicited a flash of heat that warmed her gaze.

At the sound of a throat clearing he tore his gaze from Drusilla and shot an inquiring glance at Hermione. "Do you need more tea Hermione? You seem to be having difficulty with your throat."

She glared at him briefly and then her gaze took on a familiar calculating gleam and he knew that he wasn't going to like whatever she was preparing to say.

"Will it be too much trouble to have Professor Dumbledore to arrange a portkey for the weekends?" Her innocent mask didn't fool Severus in the least.

"Why on earth would you need a portkey?"

"So we can go to the club and perform on the weekends of course."

"Good luck convincing the old man. He was quite adamant that the lot of you stay at the castle after the ball. I can't imagine he will be willing to let you out in public after your anticipated performance this weekend and certainly not after he discovers your identity."

Hermione shared a look with Oz. "He will just have to accept it Professor. We have commitments and responsibilities to fulfill. Even though Tyr and Ava are part of this whole mess they should not be penalized by losing their income. Marcus gives us a lot of leeway, but that does not include an extended leave. He would be forced to hire on another group to perform and this has been the steadiest job the band has had."

"Have you lost your mind? How long do you think it will be before the news of your abilities reaches his ears and he sends out his minions to collect you? Drusilla has successfully cut off our most reliable source of information, namely me, and we will have no warning. Not to mention the fact that Albus feels completely responsible for what happened to you."

"We will take all the precautions we can Severus. With your formidable wards placed around the club and emergency portkeys to whisk us away at a moment's notice, things will be fine. You're forgetting that Dru is a Seer and has interrupted several attempts very successfully."

"I'm not sure I like this."

"You don't have to like it my friend, just accept it because we will do this our way if the Headmaster wishes to have our alliance. I could always contact Harry directly you know…"

"I've always had the feeling that the sorting hat made a mistake. Very Slytherin of you my dear."

"Thank you! I know how much it pains you to offer compliments."

A companionable silence reigned for a few moments while Hermione served tea before a memory surfaced and demanded an explanation.

Severus wrapped his hands around his teacup. "Oz."

"Severus."

"It didn't occur to me before now to ask, but the night Lucius was at the club… when Hermione lost control, how did you know where I was in the room?"

"Looked at your table, you were there."

"Impossible! I was _'Disillusioned'_, you couldn't have seen me. A displacement of light maybe?"

"Severus, I remember seeing you as well." Hermione's tone was curious.

He drew his wand with an irritated huff and tapped the top of his head. "_Nusquam Animadverto_" he murmured, shivering as the chill ran down his form. Severus leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and poked out his tongue at Mia.

Mia choked back a laugh and Oz snorted in response.

The shock on the Wizard's face caused all out laughter to erupt from the three and it was some time before they were composed enough to speak coherently.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Ahh… sorry Severus. That is going to be something I will remember always."

"Yes, I'm quite sure you will do your best to remind me at every opportunity. My greater interest, however, is how you are both able to see through my disillusionment spell."

Oz had nothing to offer except quiet amusement and Hermione sat quietly, obviously working through the problem with typical focus, ignoring the external for the internal.

Severus felt Drusilla's eyes on him and turned to meet her gaze. "I have a feeling you know something as usual my dear. Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Princess cannot explain with your technical words. The stars told me that the Elements are protected and senses cannot be fooled by Foolish Wand Waving."

"All of the Elements? And their Focus? Is this a natural ability or must you alter them as you did Oz?"

"Elements can see without my help. So many secrets of others cannot fill my head. Must not open the door, please do not ask me."

Hermione snapped back to attention and focused on her former professor.

"Professor how is your absence from the school being explained? For that matter, who on earth is teaching your classes?"

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16 Splintered Dreaming

Thank you to winterda and Misha for Beta'ing y'all keep my plot on course!

Also thank you to bambu345, humbuggirl, and ladykarelia for chiming in when I needed a little Brit picking

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. Some quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used are not mine either.

2nd EDIT

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 16**

**Splintered Dreaming **

-------------------------------

Previously…

_Hermione snapped back to attention and focuses on her former professor._

"_Professor how is your absence from the school being explained? For that matter, who on earth is teaching your classes?" _

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"My classes? Albus was quite eager to take over for me," At the horrified expression on Hermione's face the Professor smirked. "Thankfully I was able to convince Professor Lupin to lend me his Apprentice."

The relief on Hermione's face would have been comical if he hadn't been in complete agreement. "Oh good," she sighed. "Blaise is the best qualified of those available. At least he won't let anyone blow up the Dungeons."

"My thoughts exactly. If you are through gossiping, perhaps we could resume your training?"

---------------------------------

Monday February 12

Hours later…

Hermione groaned in frustration when the ceramic vase across the room exploded for the twentieth time. "We simply must figure out a way to store this energy elsewhere. There's no way I can hold on to it, I feel as if I'm about to burst! Also, it's not as if I can ask Vol- er, sorry, You-Know-Who to hold on a moment while we jam."

Severus offered no reply as he cast yet another 'Reparo' to restore the pottery.

"Amulets?" Oz's quiet voice startled Hermione and Severus as they had forgotten that anyone else was present during their training.

"Impressive suggestion for a Muggle." Severus' mild tone hid his excitement at the younger man's suggestion.

"Not a Muggle. Werewolf and a Scoobie."

"What made you think of something like that?"

"Gem of Amara."

The professor focused on Oz with sharp intensity. " i Y_ou've /i _heard of it? It's been lost for centuries!"

"Not lost, was buried. Not anymore."

Severus reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm almost afraid to ask. Due to your knowledge of it, I'm assuming it was found near the Hellmouth?"

"Yep." Oz ended his reply with a loud pop of the 'p'.

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me a sodding vampire found it?"

Smiling, Oz replied. "Ok, I won't."

The older man released a sharp sigh. "You really must work on your sarcasm for a more effective delivery."

Oz grinned, laughter evident in his tone. "Gonna teach me?"

Hermione looked up in alarm. "Don't you dare!" She hissed at her former professor.

He studiously ignored her, his focus never straying from Oz.

"Who found it?"

"Spike."

"And who is this 'Spike'?"

"My Sweet William." Dru murmured in a breathy voice. "Always scheming. The reptiles cannot use it, only drinkers of blood."

"Good to know."

"Very. Does he still have it?"

"No, Buffy took it from him and Angel crushed it."

"Who in their right mind would saddle their child with that name? Buffy… oh yes, she's the Slayer, it's immaterial… never mind. Who is this 'Angel'?"

"Bad Daddy. It was such a pretty ring."

Oz gestured to Dru. "Dru's Sire. Has a soul. One of the White Hats now."

Looking at Hermione in confusion, Severus asked, "What precisely is a 'White Hat'?"

Stifling a sudden unreasonable jab of irritation, Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a Muggle movie reference. The type of movie is called a 'Western'. The bad guys always wore black hats and the good guys white."

"Ludicrous drivel!" He scoffed and turned his attention back to Oz. "How in Merlin's name did this 'Angel' acquire a soul?"

"Gypsy curse. Ate the wrong girl."

"Yes, well… Nothing he didn't deserve I'm sure. Are you sure the ring is destroyed?"

"I watched him do it."

"Do you know where the remains are?"

"Yes."

Trying unsuccessfully to mask his amusement Severus huffed. "Under normal circumstances your brevity of speech is desirable and quite refreshing. However, it's becoming increasingly irritating…" He turned an accusatory glare on Hermione. "Are you certain he is not some distant relation to the Weasleys?"

She laughed in surprise and replied in a choked voice, "Can you honestly see Oz fitting in at 'The Burrow'? Although, he does remind me quite a bit of the twins."

"Merlin help us."

"No English or Wizard type relatives in my family."

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me feel."

"Professor! They're not that bad!" Hermione admonished the Professor, no longer hiding her irritation.

Meeting her eyes, the dark Wizard crossed his arms and quirked his brow, daring her to protest further.

With flushed cheeks, Hermione relented and grinned sheepishly. "Alright! You're right, they are. Well the twins anyway."

Sneering, he remained quiet and they both understand he included Ron in the category of 'Major Irritations'.

Oz decided to take pity on the older man. "We ground up the ring and scattered the dust in the desert."

Severus sighed with regret. "It's all for the best I suppose."

"Princess doesn't want to walk in the sun. Too much temptation would spoil the plot."

Incredulous, the Professor takes Drusilla's hand and searches her face for the truth. "You're not disappointed?"

Shuddering, she replied. "No, William wanted it and is now enslaved by his love for the Slayer." Her eyes met his. "You're my freedom. No talisman can replace that."

The two hold each other's gaze, only moving when Hermione cleared her throat to catch their attention. "I'd tell you to get a room, but I'd rather not have to change the sheets."

Severus turned a glare on his young friend and she instantly regretted her lack of restraint and was happy Oz was sitting between them.

"Could you make one?" Oz's voice broke into the strained silence and Hermione looked puzzled for a moment. The Were' was wondering if Mia realized he would have to leap to her defense soon if she didn't quit baiting the dark Wizard. He seriously doubted the Professor would completely ignore her snarky attitude just because they were friends.

"Make… Oh! Make an Amulet?"

"Yes." Relieved, his blue eyes danced with affection as the excitement built in her brown ones.

"I think… Professor, do you remember our fifth year?"

Intrigued enough to momentarily ignore his irritation, Severus replied, "Of course."

"Umbridge, and the D. A.?"

Severus turned a bit green at the mention of Umbridge and his ire at Hermione was forgotten. "I was advised after the fact of your little group."

"Did the Headmaster tell you how we were able to inform the others of our meeting times?"

"No, he did not."

"We used a fake Galleon charmed to reveal the date and time of the new meeting."

"I suppose this was your idea?"

Hermione flushed slightly at his implied praise. "Yes."

"So you have an idea of how we might adapt that design into something we could use?"

"I think between the two of us, we can manage."

----------------------------

Tuesday February 12

2 AM

Oz entered the living room to watch yet another heated argument between his Mate and her former Professor. Even Oz's legendary patience had its limits and he had finally reached the end of it. With a tired sigh he marched up to the two oblivious combatants and pushed his way between them.

Planting a hand on either chest he yelled, "Excuse me! Hey! Break it up!"

Shocked into silence Hermione and Severus stared at the young Were' with wide eyes.

Satisfied with the resulting quiet he continued, "It's two o'clock. A.M. Time for bed… Please?" He ended on a plaintive note that caused Hermione to smile in relief and a pink tint to spread over her skin when she noticed his shirtless condition.

The scowl on the Wizard's face was a beacon of his obstinate manner as he visibly wound up, turning to aim his argument at Oz.

With narrowed eyes Oz held up a hand to stall the irritated Wizard. His voice was hard as he addressed Severus.

"Dru hasn't fed yet. She's been waiting for you. With more patience than you deserve."

Realizing he could not intimidate the younger man, Severus huffed in annoyance and nodded his acquiescence to Oz's silent request.

"Very well!" He looked at Hermione. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

Satisfied, Oz grabbed Hermione and pulled her down the hall toward the bed room. Looking over her shoulder with an impish grin at her former Professor, Hermione called out, "We won't wait up for you!"

Ignoring the young Witch's teasing he called out with an impatient tone, "Drusilla! Are we leaving sometime tonight?"

With a soft swirl of her skirt Drusilla glided out of the kitchen toward Severus. Her face set in a serene mask; the Vampiress crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow in a scornful inquiry.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Must I hold your hand so you can feed or am I obliged to use a spoon?" The second the sharp words were out of his mouth Severus wished them back and he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Having a relationship was a new experience for him, not to mention trying to have a semblance of one with a mad Vampiress plagued by visions. Her silent admonishment elicited an embarrassed flush to cross his face and he stiffened against his automatic response. Breathing evenly, Severus took a moment to compose himself. After what seemed like an eternity, he held out his hand in invitation, eyes challenging.

Dru looked at his hand silently and then met his gaze with steady eyes. With a deceptively soft grip, she grasped his hand in hers. Suddenly, her grip turned to iron and Drusilla pulled him flush against her body, their gaze never breaking despite his surprise. The measure of her strength always caught him off guard.

Her dark eyes hardened as she spoke to him, her silken voice whispering down his spine leaving trepidation in its wake.

"Never mock me Dear One. The stars speak to me but I hear your words as well. Derision has no place between us. I need not another puppy, but words can be as harsh as whips."

Completely at a loss as to the right words to say, Severus realized he could have damaged their fledgling relationship with his acidic tongue and he swallowed the hard lump in his suddenly tight throat. Brushing his cheek against hers, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I was… rude. Please forgive my lack of control my dear. I was carried away by my heated discussion with Hermione and irritated at the interruption."

Drusilla pulled back to see his face and stroked his cheek softly. "Will forgive you always sweeting. Much like yourself, Princess has been the object of ridicule and taunting. Such things are intolerable now, especially from you. Lovely teasing from family is sweet but contempt spoils the day. Change takes time, something I have to spare. Much patience I have for those who make an effort."

Severus pulled her more firmly into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her waiting mouth. Tucking her head under his chin, his thoughts raced furiously, weighing and sifting until he discovered the empty place and finally understood what he must do. Long moments stretched out, the magnitude of his decision holding him captive. Dru's disquiet grew until he pulled back to look into her eyes.

His eyes bled to an impossibly darker shade as he asked, "Do you hunger my love?"

His determination shone brightly through his obsidian gaze and Drusilla trembled at its implication. Her nostrils flared as his scent overwhelmed her senses.

"Always for you."

With a sharp 'crack', Severus Apparated with her to a familiar back step and Drusilla moaned with anticipation.

Severus quickly brought her inside and sat her in the living room. At her questioning gaze, he explained. "I have no wish to smell a stranger on you this night. I must make preparations before we can begin. I will return in a moment." It's all he could do to turn from her and stalk to his potions lab behind the kitchen pantry. Severus quickly returned with several vials clutched in his trembling hand. With his free hand, he beckoned her to follow and turned toward the stairs, not trusting himself enough to touch her yet. She followed him, her progress almost silent and they reached his bedroom in seconds.

She watched him with luminous eyes as he placed the vials on the side table and turned to face her, his fingers rapidly unbuttoning his frockcoat. His linen shirt was revealed as he removed his coat and he watched Drusilla with a combination of desire and apprehension. Taking hold of a small vial, he quickly downed the contents and then held his hand out in invitation.

"Are you certain my One?"

"I've just taken a blood replenishing potion. Do not fear for there is another on the table if I have need of it."

A soft smile bloomed on Drusilla's face as she moved to him and she unbuttoned his shirt, placing kisses along his exposed skin as it was revealed. His breath shuddered out as she slid the cloth from his frame and she stroked down his arms. Taking his left arm in her hands, she raised it to her mouth and asked silent permission with her passion filled eyes. He nodded his assent and gently cupped the back of her head in encouragement.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, Dru shifted and leaned in to nuzzle the faded Mark. Drawing Severus deep into her gaze she sensed the trace of foreign dark magic just under the skin and she struck, taking a deep draught to pull the remaining spark out of him through his blood. His hiss was the only indication that she hadn't pulled him completely under before biting him. The heady feeling of Severus' arousal through his blood sent Drusilla to her knees and she leaned into his body, amazed that he could remain standing. A gentle but firm tug on her hair and Drusilla pulled away, taking unnecessary gulps of hair to clear the raging lust clouding her thoughts.

Taking a firm hold on her arms, Severus pulled her up flush against his body and unmindful of her transformed face he swoops in to plunder her mouth. Her human façade returned just before his almost brutal possession of her lips took the unnecessary breath from her lungs. Skillful hands and nimble fingers had her dress pooling around her ankles in a heartbeat and he pulled back to catch his breath before lifting Dru's compliant body and tossing her onto the bed. It took only seconds for Severus to divest himself of his remaining clothes and join her on his bed. Covering her with his heated flesh, Severus caught her eyes with his fathomless gaze and she was lost in him with a whispered word.

"_Legilimens."_

His intent swallowed Drusilla in its obsidian caress and his voice shivered through her mind.

"Are you quite certain this is what you want Drusilla?"

"Yes." Her acceptance reverberated though their being and Severus continued, his mind caressing her as thoroughly as his hands.

"I have seen into your mind my love. Know that unlike your Childe, I will not tolerate infidelity by any measure. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Her complete surrender echoed throughout the silken void of their joining and his satisfaction washed over her mind, warming her.

Severus extricated his consciousness from hers and stroked his hands down the smooth skin of her neck stopping at the juncture of her shoulder. Nestled into her body he paused once more. Drusilla snaked her hands around him, one cupping the back of his head and the other at the small of his back.

"Always yours. Take it." The urgency of her voice caused a red haze to cloud his vision and he fell upon her, teeth and body invading and filling as she cried out in triumph.

In his need, Severus lost himself in her, only regaining his senses as he swallowed for a third time. The coppery taste of her blood had a hint of his magic in it and he looked deep into her eyes as his body stilled above her, quivering in his desire to continue.

"Mine." His voice had lost its usual sibilance and was guttural in his declaration.

Her voice sighed through him, filling his mind, heart and soul.

"Yours, for always, only yours."

----------------------------

Oz and Hermione's flat

As Oz pulled her down the hall, Hermione looked over her shoulder with an impish grin at her former Professor and called out, "We won't wait up for you!"

Passing through the doorway, she kicked the door shut with a satisfying thud. Oz turned and pulled her into his arms as they reached the bed. His kisses were slow and drugging as he pulled her out of her clothing. Breaking away, Hermione peeled her shirt off as he took care of the other end. As he stood up she gave him a shove and he landed on his back, a slow smile lighting his face. Hooded eyes watched avidly as Hermione reached up and pulled off his sweats, tossing them over her shoulder with a leer.

Seeing he needed no other clothing removed, she quirked a brow. "Going commando I see."

Oz bit his lower lip and then slid into the sleepy smile that never failed to liquefy most parts of her body instantly.

"Optimism usually pays off."

Hermione was mesmerized by the bunching muscles as Oz reached back and pulls himself farther up the bed. The heat reflected in her gaze caused the blood to pound through his body at an alarming rate.

Crawling up his body, she stopped a moment to place a kiss on his tattoo. Muscles tensed at the contact and she took a bite, moaning when she received a thump on her collarbone for her efforts. Hermione met his fevered gaze and grinned wickedly.

"Someone's a mite eager for attention." Hermione swooped down to do just that, but the Were's patience had spent long ago and more urgent needs took charge.

"No, no time, later." In a flash, Oz had her pulled up flush and tucked under his body, his open mouth hot on his mark on her neck and his arousal heavy against her skin. His urgency took on a new tone as he moaned, "With me… Mia."

"Always with you Oz."

"Feel me… inside… I need… you inside."

Hermione reached out to Oz through their newly formed bond and they lost all awareness of the outside world in an overload of sensual heat.

------------

Floating on a cloud of sated bliss, the blow was unexpected and doubly painful.

Hermione opened her eyes to the silvered colored hate of Lucius Malfoy. Whimpering in disbelief, Hermione whipped her gaze around and saw the familiar walls of her parent's study.

"Nooo!" Her agonized moan seemed to only spur his anger.

"Oh yes you filthy Mudblood. Your humiliation and death will raise my status with my Lord and weaken your precious Potter. His grief will surely send him over the edge and allow my Lord to take power soon."

_'Hermione! Get a grip on yourself! This has to be a nightmare...' _

"Take the Mudblood and dump her body. NO! No magic you moron! Kill her like a Muggle and leave her."

Fighting with everything she had, Hermione managed to wrestle her body out of the rough hands. Meeting Malfoy's cold glare she thrust her hands out at him and screamed, "You bastard! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!!! STAY DEAD AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

A loud crash drew her attention and her vision cleared. Startled at the disorienting change of scenery, Hermione realized she was in the bed she shared with Oz and her eyes widened in horror at the massive hole in the closet door, its pieces scattered around the room in front of the bed. A quiet noise to her left sounded and she looked over to see a shock of red hair and two blue eyes peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Are you actually awake this time, or do I need to make a run for it?"

"Oh shite! Oz, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm okay."

Searching the sheets for her wand she looked up at him when she couldn't find it.

"Where's my wand?"

"It's in the living room."

"I did all that damage wandless?"

"Yep."

"Oh Merlin, I think I need a hug."

"As you wish."

----------------------------

Tuesday Feb 13

Knowing it was probably too early -considering their late departure- to make an appearance at Oz and Hermione's flat, Severus used the time to write Albus a report. By the time he was finished Drusilla was stirring and he called for Scelestus. Wanting to avoid the inevitable pouting should he fail to allow her to greet his familiar, Severus brought the bird over to the bed and transferred him to the headboard.

"She will awaken shortly, behave yourself until then."

Scelestus snapped his break in reply and tilted his head to watch his newest playmate.

Severus snorted at the bird's obvious enthrallment with Drusilla and finished dressing, anxious to leave as soon as she was awake.

-----------------------------

Severus and Dru arrived with a quiet 'pop' in the living room and were greeted by the sounds of low moaning and soft laughter.

"Oz… your killing me here. Oh Merlin…"

Cringing with embarrassment, Severus quickly cast a _'muffliato'_ around the living room and he and Dru sat down to wait. After a few minutes Dru grew impatient and stalked to the hall.

She thumped the wall and said, "Knock, knock! I hope children have gotten their rest?"

"Oh shite! We'll be right out! Blast you Severus! Silent Apparition is no longer allowed in the flat!"

-----------------------------

"You did this much damage wandless?"

"Yes."

"Merciful Nimue Hermione, you could have killed someone."

The renewed thought of Oz on the receiving end of that blast of power left Hermione pale and shaky. "I know."

Standing unnoticed in the doorway, Oz scowled at Severus. "Don't scare her like that."

"It seems to me she was already in that state before I pointed out the danger."

"It's true Oz. I could have killed you."

"Not true. I felt your fear through our bond and the build of power. Hit the floor way before you started screaming."

"Remarkably fast reflexes and common sense. Good."

Severus leaned in, his voice a murmur, "Much better than the other red-head you keep company with. This one is tolerable."

"Oh you!" Hermione swiped at him as he moved toward the door, barely missing.

-----------------------------

Hermione sidled up to Severus and a sly smile flitted across her face. "Why Severus, I do believe you're glowing!"

His sharp glare dissolved into a sneering grimace.

"No, I won't pry. I'm just happy with the satisfied air you're exuding."

-----------------------------

"Severus, are you coming on Wednesday?"

"Of course, we have much work to do."

"That's not what I was referring to."

Dread flashed through him as he realized what day Wednesday was. He blanched at the thought of what her tone implied.

"It's Valentine's Day."

A sneer spread across is face as he mentally searched for a plausible excuse to be elsewhere. "Do not tell me you participate in that drivel."

Surprised, Hermione expelled a short laugh. "Merlin no! But we have to be at the club. I thought you could bring Drusilla instead of trying to avoid the hormonally challenged masses at Hogwarts. Oh! I forgot, you can't seen there can you?"

Oz piped up, "No real hearts as a present Dru."

Pouting, Dru batted her lashes at the young Were'. "Not even the heart of a craven reptile?"

Severus' head swung around so quickly that Hermione was surprised he didn't sustain a whiplash injury. His voice hissed out in a venomous rush, "You will not do such a foolish thing as go after him yourself!"

Dru responded with a bright smile and dancing eyes. She turned to Hermione, a sly gleam entering her gaze. "He loves me." She said to the younger woman in a mock whisper behind her hand.

Hermione returned Drusilla's smile with a grin of her own and replied, "Of course he does! You two were meant to be. I doubt anyone else could handle him."

"Handle me? No one handles me."

"Albus." Hermione replied in a sing-song.

Severus only grunteds, refusing to look at anyone else in the room.

Oz cleared his throat noisily and Dru moved to help him clear the table, leaving the room to deposit the dishes in the kitchen.

"We're just teasing, not making fun of you Severus. It's something friends do, remember? Why are you so prickly? You can't possibly be missing the children… Ah, it's because someone else is teaching your classes."

"Merlin knows what my storeroom looks like."

"Will this delay Blaise's Apprenticeship?"

"No, that was a condition of my agreement with Remus."

"Good… So, are you coming?"

Glaring, he barely refrained from groaning in frustration. "You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

Hermione beamed a brilliant grin at Severus and his glare sharpened.

"Make sure you actually ask her to accompany you. It will mean so much to her."

"Anything else?" The sibilant hiss forced through his clenched teeth only increased the wattage of Hermione's smile.

"Actually, yes." She pulled out a small velvet bag, its contents clinking together as they shifted. "If you would be so kind as to take these to Professor Flitwick along with our notes so he can charm the coins according to our plan?"

"You're not going to do the charms yourself?"

"No, I think the Professor will have more success considering the time constraint we are working under."

"I will make sure he understands the importance of having this completed by Friday then."

"Thank you Severus."

The Wizard stood to leave and Hermione raised her hand to delay him.

"Don't forget to talk to Drusilla before you leave Professor."

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17 Convergence in Arrangement

2nd EDIT

A/N: OMG, I didn't realize how long it's been since my last update until I went to load this new chapter! Please forgive the long delay, but it took forever to get this chapter written. I'm still not 100 happy with it, but then … Give it a read and let me know what you think. Really. I've actually been recently invaded by a host of plot bunnies and some of them are quite interesting. I think our friends are in for a few surprises.

Thank you to winterd and Misha for Beta'ing y'all keep my plot on course!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. Sometimes quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used are not mine either.

**Sirenes**

**Ch 17**

**Convergence in Arrangement**

-----------------------

Tuesday

Evening

February 13

A cheery blaze flared green in the fireplace and the Headmaster watched curiously as Draco's exhausted face appeared.

"Draco! How are you? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"May I come through?"

"Yes, of course." Albus stated in alarm as the normally impeccably composed young man stumbles into his office. The exhaustion on Draco's face was wreaking havoc on his handsome features.

"Are you ill my boy? Should I summon Poppy?"

"No! No one can know of my presence here at this time. Thank you, but I'll be fine. He still values my position in Society so there are no lasting injuries."

"What can I do for you? Or is this about what you can do for me, hmmm?"

Draco snorted at the Headmaster's tone and shook his head. "The Dark Lord is still quite 'upset' that neither Severus nor my father has answered even his strongest Summons. He wouldn't understand that I haven't had any contact with either of them. I've just endured several hours of interrogation no thanks to my mother and as you can well guess; his mood is not much improved."

"Are you confident of your continued position? Pardon me, of course you are since we would not be speaking if you were found out."

The young Wizard pinned Albus with a hard look. "Obviously. My sources are all ignorant of any news concerning either party. Have you heard anything about my father sir? Mother is quite beside herself with worry and his lack of contact with me combined with Severus' absence is a great concern to me. Actually, I'm more concerned with my Godfather's nonappearance than Father's. Although, two months is longer than he has ever gone without contacting either Mother or me except for his time in Azkaban before his escape."

Under Draco's watchful eye Albus clasped his hands and placed them on his desk before meeting the young man's gaze again.

"Due to the delicate nature of this news, I was hoping to keep this quiet a little longer, but since you have asked me directly…" He stopped and Draco couldn't help but feel the older Wizard would not be giving him the whole story. "I'm sorry Draco, but your father met his end about 4 weeks ago. I was told it was fairly quick and that no one else was injured…"

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Draco's harsh breathing.

"And the Professor?"

"He is well."

"Does he know about father?" Draco winced inwardly at the slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes."

Draco closed his eyes tiredly. "I suppose he is your source concerning father's fate?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you more just yet."

Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, the young Wizard asked, silently relieved at the steadiness of his tone. "Could you please just tell me Professor Snape didn't…?"

"No, Severus was not responsible for your father's death. He was, however, able to remove him quickly offer a small measure of comfort at the end. Your father's body is in a safe place. This is a difficult thing I ask, but you do understand that we must keep your father's death quiet as long as possible?"

Hands clasped tightly in his lap, Draco answered, "Yes sir. I loved him, but I have no illusions regarding my father and his loyalties. My life would have been worth very little to him if he had found out about our alliance." His voice broke and dropped to a whisper. "How can I keep this from Mother? Merlin! I just want this to be over."

Knowing physical comfort would not be welcomed, Albus could only watch with sympathy when Draco's white head fell to his chest as his body shook in silent grief.

-----------------------

Hogwarts

Wednesday

Morning

February 14

The early morning hours were Remus's favorite due to the quiet and he was grading Third year essays when a familiar scent entered his classroom. Without raising his head he addressed the quiet visitor. "You're taking a great risk by coming in here. Is there something you need from me Severus?" A smile crossed his face as an irritated huff sounded and Severus' form appeared followed by a quick 'finite'.

The Potions Master carefully warded the classroom before addressing his colleague. "I'm only here until Filius has completed the charmed pendants needed for this weekend. I assumed that your company would be better than shutting myself up in the Headmaster's office trying to avoid the constant offers of candy."

"No doubt. I think he does it on purpose to keep people distracted with a sugar high. It's good to see you Severus, you look well."

Another snort sounded in disbelief.

"Oh, don't be that way, there's no one else here to see you enjoying my company." Remus grinned as Severus sat in the only comfortable chair, a smirk his only response. "Draco was here yesterday."

Brows drew together in his typical scowl as the dark Wizard pondered the significance of this new information.

"And this concerns me why, exactly?"

"Apparently Lord Voldemort was demanding explanations regarding the absences of both you and Lucius. He is furious that both of you have been able to resist his strongest Summons."

"Yes, well, being dead will allow for much resistance."

"Severus, that only explains Lucius. How is it that you have managed to avoid it?"

With a sneer the dark Wizard rolled up his sleeve to reveal his faded Mark.

Stunned, Remus approached carefully and bid a silent request with his eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "If you must…"

The Were' took his arm carefully and bent down to inspect what should have been impossible. A compelling scent emanated from the exposed skin, stirring Remus' senses. A set of teeth marks bisected the Dark Mark perfectly. _'Interesting.' _

He brushed a finger across it and braced for the tainted feeling, but was surprised to feel only skin. When he bent over and inhaled deeply, Remus recognized a familiar scent and a small groan escaped before he could control it. Flushing, Remus met Severus' amused gaze as he quickly straightened and released the other man's arm.

"Her scent permeates your skin."

"She is my paramour Remus, I imagine she smells like me as well."

"You?"

"Yes Remus. Mine. Don't tell me you're jealous? Surely you remember that you have one of your own? Do close your mouth, you look like an idiot."

"I'm not jealous! Just a little shocked, I guess. I hadn't realized that you and she…"

"Oh Merlin! You don't actually expect us to share details like giggling sixth year girls do you?"

"No! Oh why do I bother? Does Albus know of this?"

"Not yet as Drusilla warned he should not be advised of it until after the Ball. She is a Seer after all. Can you manage to refrain from squealing or must I Obliviate you?"

Refusing to react to his friend's obvious baiting, Remus merely rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Listen, you will have to speak with Draco soon. He knows you were present when his father died."

The Potions Master sighed gustily and inspected the wall clock before eyeing Remus with speculation. Grabbing a scrap of parchment, Severus wrote down an address. "Here, get this to the boy and tell him to meet me there at 2 pm. It's a Muggle coffee shop so he must dress accordingly. I hope Filius is finished, I have several errands to run before I meet with Drusilla."

Severus is almost out of the classroom when he hears, "Stay safe my friend."

-----------------------

Dozing fitfully by the fire in his bedroom, Draco snorted awake when the flames briefly flare green and a small scrap of parchment floated to the ground. He spies writing on both sides and easily recognized both.

_-D-_

_Mtg w/ old friend. Mug your clothes._

_-R- _

On the back side was the familiar scrawl of his former Professor and Draco sighed in relief.

_Starbucks Café_

_2 blocks west of the Alley._

_2PM_

His blond head whipped around to glare at the clock and with a curse, Draco hurried to the door. He only had an hour.

-----------------------

Black and silver clashed and Severus frowned as Draco momentarily lost his composure. The young man joined him and sat heavily into the offered seat.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. He's driving everyone 'round the bend looking for you."

"I have very little time Draco. As much as you deserve a lengthy explanation, I cannot share most details with you regarding your father."

"I figured that out when the Old Man wouldn't tell me much. How long until we can make arrangements?"

"That I cannot say."

"Can you tell me who was responsible?"

"That would not be wise. Everything is balanced very precariously. I can tell you that much will be revealed during and after the Ball this weekend."

"Bloody hell! You mean I have to actually go?"

-----------------------

Wednesday

Evening

February 14

Severus arrived home to discover a mini whirlwind as it moved through the flat.

i 'Home? Intriguing. I suppose this feels as much like home as Hogwarts. Curious. But then so did Spinner's End, but only when Drusilla was with me.' /i

"Severus! Wonderful! I was worried you would have to meet us at the club. How was your visit?"

Hermione laughed as the Professor crossed his arms, his usual sneer firmly in place.

"More tolerable than usual seeing as I avoided the students."

"We really need to be on our way, are the amulets ready Severus?"

"Yes. Flitwick didn't have these finished until right before I had to leave. His third year Hufflepuffs almost walked in on us before I could portkey here. Merlin, I need a drink."

Dark eyes followed as her form hurried about, straightening and packing various items.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until we get to the club."

She almost plowed into him on one pass only to stop and inhale gustily at his overcoat. Her brown eyes met his hopefully.

"Ooh, you smell like Starbucks! Dare I hope you thought of bringing some home?" Her expression turned from hopeful to puzzled. "Hold on! You just said you portkeyed here from Professor Flitwick, so how could you smell like our favorite café?"

"How is it you feel it appropriate to grill me as if you are Chief Warlock?" His voice hissed in irritation as he handed over the amulets.

She decided to put the current discussion away for the moment and focused on the new charms.

"Oh, leather straps! Wonderful idea."

"No doubt a silver chain would have been most inappropriate for our lunarly challenged."

"Was that humor? Yes, I think it was! If this is what regular shagging does to you, I say we need to chain Dru to your bed."

The thoughtful look on Severus' face sent Hermione into loud giggling as she exited the flat.

-----------------------

"Remus, could I speak with you?"

"Of course Harry, what's on your mind?"

"I'm concerned about Sev- Professor Snape. I've heard nothing from him and the owls I've sent have returned unopened."

"Hmmm, I saw him just after the Moon last month and he was in good health and he seemed fine this morning."

"Wait! He was here just this morning?"

"Yes. He needed Filius' assistance with the charmed pendants for this weekend. We spoke for only a short time before he had to leave. I miss my Apprentice but, I have heard nothing more regarding when Snape will return. I do know he is training our newest ally. She seems to be a latent Witch. Albus is being even tighter than usual with sharing information."

"You too? Oh, well then. Do you think he's not sharing with the rest of the Order?"

"It's most likely the case. I have heard some rumors that Voldemort is angry that Severus has not answered the Summons in quite some time. I didn't think that was possible."

"Doesn't it burn with the pain increasing until the Wizard responds unconsciously or goes mad?"

"That is my understanding of it, yes."

"Remus, why do I get the distinct impression that you have more than a passing understanding?"

"Be patient Harry. Albus said that things will be much clearer after the Ball."

"I hope so, because I keep feeling like something big is going to happen soon.."

-----------------------

Wolf's Head Pub

At first, he thought his sharpened senses were due to the amount of rest and physical intimacy he had been enjoying. But by late Wednesday evening, Severus had come to the conclusion that it had to be related to the completed Claiming Ritual. All of his senses were heightened. A slimy, dark feeling flitted through his thoughts before vanishing and he scowled briefly in response. Scanning the room for possible threats and finding no obvious candidates, he returned to his self study while keeping a part of his consciousness focused on possible dangers. Over the recent days, Severus could swear he was receiving images from Drusilla's mind. Like right now…

The acrid scent of old blood filled his nostrils and drew his complete attention. The dark Wizard was filled with a sudden desire to hunt. This foreign instinct filled him with an anticipation bordering on excitement. Finished with its last break, the band had returned to the stage. A tingling down his spine had him searching the dance floor for Drusilla.

Severus caught sight of his mate dancing with a strange looking Muggle and a fierce wave of jealousy washed over him. He watched as Drusilla faltered slightly before turning to unerringly meet his burning glare with a sly smile. Dru tilted her head in invitation before grasping the Muggle's hand as Hermione took the mic and led him toward the back door, a nearly raging Severus close on their heels. Music spilled out as they reached the alley and the Muggle spied the older man as he passed through the door to the outside.

The hapless demon turned a wicked grin on Dru and his eyes glowed gold with enthusiasm.

"Oh good, a snack."

A feral grin slid across the Wizard's face as he raised his wand. "I think not. _Incendio_."

Dru's giggles are drowned out by the vampire's muffled scream as it quickly crumbled to dust. She skipped across the space separating her from Severus. "Did you enjoy my surprise lover?"

"That was very wicked my dear. No more games or I shan't give you your present."

Clasping her hands to her breast, Dru squealed in excitement. "Oh, lovely! Prezzies for me? Something pretty or maybe wicked?" Her joy was infectious and Severus found himself gracing her upturned face with a rare smile.

As he pulled a small box from his coat, Severus presented it to her with a flourish.

"A bit of the moon to carry with you dearest."

Long fingers opened the box and Dru gasped at the sight of a pair of perfectly matched Moonstones set in earrings, their sparkle bright against lack velvet.

Her voice was barely a whisper as she exclaimed, "Oh, hello my lovelies! A most thoughtful gift from my wicked boy you are!" Her dark eyes locked on Severus. "You are most cunning with your tribute. Clarity in a most brilliant gem."

Severus eyed her speculatively. "Am I correct in assuming you approve?"

"Precious gifts are always welcomed. Are you certain your mother would approve?"

"Irrelevant as she has been dead for many years."

"I hear your heart wicked one. Your words do not prove true. No regrets?"

"Only that she will never meet you."

"Oh what a charmer you've become." She put the earrings on and spun for effect. "Princess is hungry."

"Hermione knows we are leaving early. Would like me to come with you?"

"Always."

-------------------

"Rise, my servant. I trust you were successful?"

"Yes my Lord. It was easy enough to acquire the charmed Muggle recording device from the Creevey boy without detection."

"Was it a fruitful venture or did you waste valuable time?"

"If my Lord will allow me to operate the device, I believe you will be satisfied with my efforts."

"Proceed."

The nervous man fumbled with the player for a minute and sighed in relief as the correct button was finally depressed and music poured out of the small device to fill the room.

The resulting sound was a little shocking as the recording started playing part way through the song.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer to my pain  
He claimed each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by _

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

"Turn it off."

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be ruled by his darkening blight_

"TURN. IT. OFF!"

After much scrabbling, the terrified young man managed to stop the music.

"Tewley, is there something you might have forgotten to share with me?"

"My Lord?"

"Were there any other Wizarding folk in this nightclub?"

The young Wizard swallowed audibly before answering.

"I am not positively sure, but I might have seen that Vampire you ordered us to watch for."

"What do you mean, 'might'?"

"Ah, I think sh-sh-she w-w-wa-was leaving w-w-with a rather strange looking man."

"And you did not follow her?"

"Please f-f-for-forgive my oversight s-s-sir. I had not yet c-c-c-collected the recording you sent me for and the Singer had begun her last set for the night. I was afraid that pursuing the creature w-w-w-would not allow me to do as you ordered."

"Come to me. I have no patience for your stuttering. _Legilimens_…"

Voldemort slipped into the Wizard's mind easily and caught sight of the singer. Intrigued by her appearance, he set the image aside and shifted to watch as the dark haired Vampiress walked out with a strangely dressed Muggle.

_'His manner of dress is bizarre even by their disgusting standards.'_

A tall imposing figure followed the two out the back door and when the man turned to look at the stage, Voldemort was shocked to see Severus' stark profile.

_'Interesting development. I thought for sure he was dead and the old man was hiding it. How is he able to resist my summons? If Snape yet lives, where in Merlin's name is Malfoy? Unless that blasted Vampire has turned him. Yes, that would explain many things. Having Malfoy and Snape as Vampiric allies would certainly give me an advantage.'_

His withdrawal was rather forceful and the Death Eater was knocked to the ground as a result.

"Leave me!"

Dizzy from shock, the young Wizard scrambled to obey and managed to exit the room seconds before a hex hit the door behind him.

Young Tewley gasped for breath as he leaned against the opposite wall and listened fearfully as his Master resumed listening to the recording.

----

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
broken your servant I kneel.  
(will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
is slowly changing in me.  
(will you give in to me?) _

Looking at my own reflection  
when suddenly it changes.  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
there is no turning back now.  
You've woken up the demon in me.

By the end of the recording, the young Death Eater had recovered enough strength -thanks to the residual energy from the strange music- that he had managed to stand. The sound of his Lord's voice, however, threatened to return his knees to their previous liquid state.

"Tewley! I know you're still out there, I can hear you breathing. Find Wormtail and send him in. I have something for him to do."

-------------------

Thursday

Morning

February 15

The discussion of the previous night's events was temporarily interrupted as Oz and Tyr arrived with fresh coffee and assorted pastries. Several minutes later, Hermione grinned at her dark haired friend and continued their conversation.

"Did you feel a difference Severus?"

Ava jumped in before he could answer, "It was great! I got some residual energy, but nothing like before. Was a bit of a relief actually." She noticed the raised eyebrow on Severus' face and offered a sheepish smile for her interruption.

His eyes narrowed slightly in reproof, but deepen into a scowl when his reply is once again cut off by Hermione herself.

"Oh, you left early you letch." She shot the older Wizard a mock glare and sniffed. "Well, I know I noticed. Things went a bit smoother I think."

"Yes, I know, Drusilla and I both felt it. These charms will be very helpful in distributing the siphoned power." Seveurs helped himself to another scone -the last one- and ignored Tyr's pout in the most obvious way, earning a huff of amusement from Oz.

Hermione stared into her cup, thinking hard. "I don't know which is more disturbing – that somehow it sounds like I'm a form of Vampiric entity or that it doesn't really bother me."

Oz looked at her over the rim of his cup. "Could be worse."

Her eyes flashed to his and she warmed at the affection in his blue gaze. "Oh?"

"Of course. You could have married Weasley and had a Quidditch team by now." The Professor's disgusted voice sounded across the table and it took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in.

Hermione set her coffee back on the table and gagged. "Merlin's balls Severus! You sure know how to give a girl nightmares!"

"Get over it. You lot need to go over your performance tomorrow."

"Slave driver."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

-------------------

February 16, 2001

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

Completely immersed in his thoughts, Albus was momentarily alarmed as the wards warned of several unauthorized entries into the castle. Quickly remembering Severus was due to arrive soon with their new allies, he banished the files to their cabinet. The knock on his door a few moments later had the Elder Wizard eagerly rising to meet the powerful presence standing outside the door.

"Enter." He said in invitation. When the door opened, Severus led in the most interesting collection of people Albus had had the pleasure to meet in some time. There were five of them, two men and three women. The familiar signature of a werewolf… But no, there were two! All were concealed within hooded cloaks and he watched eagerly as a delicate pale hand revealed a dark head. As her face was exposed Albus laughed in delight. "Ah, Miss Drusilla! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" He moved forward, his hand outstretched in greeting.

Still feeling a little disoriented from the portkey, Drusilla quickly moved behind Severus and clutched at the back of his robes. "Too much sparkling. Hearts beating…" She looked around Severus' arm and fixed Albus with her eyes. "Princess is hungry but no tea and cakes here. You stop looking! Eyes like arrows. Like – like needles, trying to see. Not for you!"

Severus moved forward and blocked Drusilla from the Headmaster's view. He sneered at the older man, angered by Albus' audacity.

"Surely you aren't trying to muck about in Drusilla's mind? There are others here to meet you before we go through with this ridiculous plan." Severus gestured to the group and all but one lowered their hoods to reveal their faces.

"As requested… Ava, Tyr, Oz and Mia." Four heads nodded to the Headmaster as his or her name was said. Albus watched curiously as the still cloaked woman leaned over to whisper in the redhead's ear. The young man shot a questioning glance at Severus who rolled his eyes in response. Coughing to hide a laugh, Oz asked the Headmaster, "Mia would like to know if the potential Elements will be attending tonight's event?"

"Of course! I made the arrangements." Albus turned and addressed Mia directly. "My dear, what can I do to assure you that all is well?"

Mia moved forward and laid a hand on the Headmaster's sleeve. "Perhaps sir, you would sit down? I fear you will need the support soon." Speechless, Albus could only nod his head in agreement as the familiar voice assaulted his ears. Sitting in the chair silently provided by the Potions Master, Albus drew a shaky breath as Mia revealed her face to him.

Unable to speak, Albus could only stare at Minerva's former apprentice, a tear flowing into his beard. He quickly composed himself and asked in a quietly controlled voice. "Hermione! Dear girl, how can this be?"

Mia smiled down at him. "Drusilla's vision told her where to find me. She saved my life by taking me to Oz."

Albus turned and glared balefully at an unconcerned Severus. He took a breath in preparation of berating the dark Wizard when the sound of Dru's crooning voice coming from the far side of the room interrupts. They all turned to see her standing next to Fawkes' perch, her lithe form swaying and her smooth voice humming.

As he watched her warily, Fawkes tilted his head at her.

"I'll give you a seed if you sing. Come on." She whistled softly. "Scelestus sings for me such a pretty song. I'll pout if you don't sing." Fawkes puffed up his chest and sang a few notes to soothe the room and then tucked his head back under his wing to resume his nap.

Mia laughed at Dru's antics. "The rest will have to wait. We have very little time to set up before everything starts." Her face serious, she caught the headmaster's eyes. "No one else can know yet sir. Well, besides Minerva. She's our next stop. We have other obligations outside of the school and it would be best if you referred to me by my new name." She took his hand with a smile and shook it. "Mia Sun, Headmaster… so happy to meet you."

---------------------------------

Teacher's Lounge

Sometime later...

Drusilla wandered about the room, leisurely inspecting the odds and ends scattered about as she waited for the return of her Dark Fire. Sensing the approach of someone new, she moved to the darkest corner of the room to hide. A young man entered, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he whistled a jaunty tune. Unaware he wasn't alone, he sat at the table and put his feet up on its surface. The whistle turned to a hum as he proceeded to skim the paper for the newest Quidditch scores. His red head tilted toward the paper and he didn't seem to sense the woman's approach. The hairs on his neck rose as her scent enveloped his senses.

----------------------------------

Gryffindor Head of House

Sitting room

Seated in her favorite chair, Minerva sipped her tea as she mentally prepared for the approaching event. The injuries she received during her last trip to Diagon Alley had not fully healed and Poppy had little hope for a full recovery. Her sigh filled the room. '_Such a shame Miss Granger is gone. Her training would have been fairly short and I could have retired much sooner._

A knock echoed across the room, bringing the Scotswoman out of her thoughts. "Enter." She waved her wand and her door swung open to reveal Professor Snape and a cloaked figure standing just behind him.

"Severus? Is something wrong?" She stood but didn't move forward when Professor Snape motioned for her to sit.

Minerva watched curiously as he ushered the cloaked figure in and then placed silencing charms on the room.

"Minerva, please sit. I have brought someone to see you."

"Young man, you are making me very nervous. If you don't tell me what is going on, I will hex you into next week!"

A muffled snort brought her focus to the shrouded person. "Well? Are you going to introduce me?"

The Potions Master moved to stand at her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Understand that I had no choice my friend."

"What in Merlin's na…" Professor McGonagall's voice stopped as Hermione pushed back the hood to reveal her face. Blood drained from the older woman's face as she recognized her dead apprentice. "Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, it's okay. It's me, Hermione."

"How…?" McGonagall unable to think, much less verbalize a question, dropped down onto the settee.

Hermione offered her former mentor a weepy smile. "Do you want the long or short of it then?"

Professor Snape cleared his throat. "I believe that is my cue to leave. It wouldn't do to leave Drusilla alone for much longer."

Hermione laughed quietly. "No, I suppose not."

"I shall return to collect you in an hour."

"Thank you Severus. Please tell Oz I will be back soon."

"Certainly."

With typical drama, the Potions Master took his leave amidst billowing robes, a slammed door punctuating his departure.

Professor McGonagall held out her arms in silent invitation.

Her eyes wide, Hermione sat down next to the shocked woman and collapsed into her arms with a muffled sob.

----------------------------------

Teacher's Lounge

"Wha-- Ahh!"

An appraising glint quickly replaces Ron's startled expression as he took in the sight of the dark beauty as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Hello there! I didn't realize anyone else was in here. I know you aren't a student so you must be here for the ball? Oh, excuse my manners…" He quickly stood and offered a slight bow. "Ronald Weasley madam." Her unnatural stillness began to unnerve him as she just stood quietly studying him. Just as he was about to forget his etiquette training and bolt for the door, she smiled and offered her hand. "I am called Drusilla." Her voice shivered across his skin as he leaned over her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. Her eyes caught him when he rose and Ron stood transfixed, unable to break away from her gaze.

"Such a naughty boy you are. Flirting when you have another. Princess is bored with waiting. What else do you have in the dark corners, Hmm?" Drusilla sorted through his memories gently, not intending to cause harm in her quest for amusement. A flicker of something caught her interest and she pulled it in closer to study.

_**Leaning against the headboard, Ron looks at the dark blonde head pillowed on his chest. **_

**"_What's wrong Ron? You've been very distracted tonight and I have to say that I'm feeling a little insulted!"_**

**"_I'm sorry luv. I'm worried about Hermione."_**

_**She smacks his chest. "Bad form to be thinking about another woman Ron, much less to admit it!"**_

**"_No! Not like that! Dumbledore actually gave her permission to go home and finalize her parents' estate. She's not due back until next Wednesday. I just think it's a mistake to let her leave the protection of Hogwarts with only one Auror to watch over her."_**

**"_Hermione's a big girl Ron, I'm sure she'll be fine." Her hand slides down his chest and wraps around his wakening erection. "Now, let Lavender take your mind off of things."_**

****

"Wayward child has trouble with secrets. No evil intent but, mouth ran without the mind engaged. Was meant to be, but must not be trusted with further confidence so soon." Drusilla withdrew from his memories but retained Ron in thrall. "Your presence is not needed tonight little jabbermouth and Princess is so hungry." Her stomach growled in agreement and the young man shivered in response. Drusilla lifted his arm and raised his sleeve to expose the soft white of his wrist. Keeping her face obscured from Ron's sight, she struck, taking only enough to slake her hunger pangs and make the young Wizard light headed.

Drusilla pulled away as the lounge door swung open to reveal Severus' stony face.

Dark, wrathful eyes took in the sight of his Drusilla embracing the youngest Wealsey male. Her wide innocent eyes regarded his ire and she dropped the red head back into his chair. She delicately wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. The angry Wizard crossed the room in three strides to check on the insensate young man. Noting Ron's steady pulse and even breathing, Severus sighed in relief. He whirled to confront his mad paramour and found that she was standing close enough that he can smell the blood on her breath. Carefully controlling his anger, he asked in a cold, flat voice. "In what part of my instructions did you interpret permission to eat the staff members?" His voice ended in a silken hiss.

Drusilla gazed up at him with somber eyes that quickly turn mischievous. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rose up to her toes, trying to rise to his eye level. "Would you like to see? I could make you, but your way is less messy and Princess has no time to make you safe, snakes might see."

Scowling, Severus pointed his wand at her head and with a whispered _'Legilimens' _, he entered Drusilla's mind. The chaos is nauseating and it took the Potions Master a moment to find what he is looking for. Her memory unfolded as he watched and Severus was equally furious and grateful as the memory ended and he withdrew from her mind.

He turned and murmured a healing charm to erase the bite mark. He then straightened Ron's clothes and sneered as he _'Evanesco'ed' _a stain from the front of the younger Wizard's trousers. Satisfied that Weasley was back to his usual condition, the Potions Master once again aimed his wand at the unconscious Wizard. "This is something I've wanted to do for some time, _'Obliviate' _!" He turned back to Drusilla. "That should hold him until morning. Hopefully Miss Brown will leave when he fails to show up, otherwise I will be forced to speak with her." Drusilla giggled at the disgusted look that flashed across his face.

As Severus escorted her out of the staff-room, they came across Luna Lovegood. The older man smothered a groan at the expectant look on the young woman's face and silently resolved to take the back passages from now on.

----------------------------------

TBC…

Lyrics used: Sorrow by Flyleaf and Down With The Sickness by Disturbed


	18. Chapter 18 In The Limelight

A/N: I went through the previous chapters starting from the beginning and fixed (I hope) the tense issue as well as some continuity problems I caught while revising. Nothing too drastic, but little picky things that jumped out at me. A Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! Lots of hugs!

Thank you to winterd and Misha for Beta'ing y'all keep me from totally embarrassing myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. Sometimes quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used are not mine either.

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 18**

**In the Limelight **

-------------------------------

Hogwarts

Several hours before the Ball

With head bent low and chin resting on his chest, Draco gazed out the window and enjoyed the silence in this unused portion of the castle. His emotions and thoughts in turmoil masked the arrival of a silent visitor. He slowly became aware of the scent of Patchouli and turned stormy eyes to greet the dark vision of loveliness at his elbow.

Grateful for the distraction and standing quickly, Draco offered a short bow and greeted Drusilla with an eager smile. "Good evening my Lady, I trust you are well?"

A delighted smile crossed her face. "Mmmm, such pretty manners you have." An involuntary breath brings his scent to her. "Pretty as the glow of the Moon and bright as the fire within." Seeing his barely concealed appreciation is a blow to Drusilla's already strained control. Remembering the taste of his blood and knowing it was foolish, she couldn't help but take in another shaky breath. Drusilla stepped back, trying desperately to control the hunger that had resurfaced at the sight of the young Wizard.

"Drusilla? Are you all right? Can I help you?" Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on her arm, concern marring the perfection of his face.

She reached for his face with a shaky hand. "So lovely, like my William." Her fingers stroked the skin from temple to throat as she continued in a sing-song voice, "So light against the Dark. It calls to me quite loudly when I'm hungry. Can't have tea. Had a taste, but feeding is not allowed from the lights of the future. So hungry." Drusilla clutched at her stomach. "Was just to give you a gift and go to my dark One, but Mummy cannot move about. Can feel pulsing within the stone on my tongue." Her gaze began to glow and Draco understood.

He removed his hand from her arm and unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve. "I am assuming Severus would beat me bloody if I offered you my neck?" Drusilla's gaze met his and she smiled at the sincerity found there.

"The crook is better to conceal from prying eyes. No mark that can't be healed though. You offer this freely? No dark intentions?" She knew his answer just as she had known he would offer.

"It's a tempting thought and if I thought for one moment you would actually be mine without causing him harm… but I would never betray him. You are most definitely his and for that, I will do what I can to help you." Draco held out his bared arm to her. "Just do me one favor, let me explain it to him, all right?"

------------------------------

The sound of a soft sigh brought her head up, but seeing no one in the mirror the young woman continued to clean her hands. Murmuring a drying charm as she turned, the young woman was startled to see Professor Snape's companion standing behind her.

"Hello! I didn't hear you come in. Are you enjoying the Ball?"

The dark haired woman only smiled in response. Luna glanced at the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in order and her movement stuttered to a halt when she realized her face was the only image reflected. Whirling back around with a grin and a steady hand, she pointed her wand at the Vampiress. "Oh how exciting! Does Professor Snape know? Of course he does, nothing gets by that man. Forgive my rudeness by not shaking your hand. Would you be so kind and remind me how you are named?"

"My Dark Fire calls me Drusilla. My Moon child calls me Dru." She caught Luna's gaze with her own and hummed softly. "The Astrum tell me of your gift though you hide it in your heart." Dru pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to the blonde woman. "Take it sweet. Wear it by your heart and trust yourself to share with your Seeker. His heart will be Verdant when the Elements are triggered if he doesn't understand. Your gifts are focus to the Fire." She smiled as Luna accepted the necklace. Dru pulled out a second amulet and offered it as well. "This is for your Seeker. He needs it soon." Luna accepted the second necklace as well and offered the dark haired woman a tremulous smile. Dru waved at the blonde woman and turned toward the door.

"Thank you." Luna whispered nervously, wondering if she should follow her instincts to trust Drusilla and tell Harry about her limited Seer talent.

-----------------------

7 PM

Great Hall

The Wizarding music pouring from the surrounding speakers did little to relieve the unease Harry was feeling. Over the rim of his punch filled cup Harry examined the cloaked stage, searching for a glimpse of anything that could have explained the apprehension he was feeling. His hard won confidence was slightly shaken last month when his mentor and reluctant friend became suddenly unavailable for their weekly training sessions. He relaxed slightly at the sight of Professor Snape, but Harry's brows rose in surprise at the dark haired beauty on the Professor's arm. There was a possessive air surrounding the woman as the pair approached Professor McGonagall. Harry winced in sympathy as he noticed Professor Trelawney head toward the small group, a determined gleam in her eye.

"Uh oh… our dear Sybill is about to get, ah what is that Muggle term?" A voice behind Harry caused him to lose sight of the barmy woman. He turned to find Draco Malfoy hovering behind, a smirk gracing his handsome features. "Ah yes! 'Smacked down' I believe is the correct phrase."

With a puzzled look, Harry laughed at the Pureblood's use of Muggle slang i '_American slang at that!' /i _and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Snape's lady is no ordinary Muggle. She is a true Seer and much like Severus, has no use for idiots. Watch!"

Harry turned back around and let out a snort as he watched Trelawney flutter about the small group, trying in vain to insinuate herself between Snape and his companion. Anyone (but Trelawney apparently) could see the Potions Master's undisguised irritation at the intrusion. After watching a few painful, but hilarious moments, Harry and Draco gasped as the dark beauty turned to Trelawny and smiled. It was not a nice smile. Harry didn't think even Severus could look that feral. The unlikely duo watched in anticipation as the dark beauty pulled Sybill to the side and began a deceptively innocent conversation with the Divinations Professor. She leaned forward and looked deep into the older woman's eyes, talking quietly the whole time. A moment passed and then the younger woman clapped her hands in front of Professor Trelawney's face, visibly startling the older woman. Visibly shaken, the older woman looked back into the other's face and paled noticeably. The Divinations professor turned and ran from the Great Hall, scarves trailing behind her. As the dark beauty turned back toward the group, she caught the two young wizards watching and flashed them a wicked grin before she returned to Severus. As she approached, he automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back into his side in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

Harry turned to see Draco's reaction and found that the blond Wizard had left, moving on toward the other side of the dance floor. Feeling a bit lonely, Harry sighed, wondering where his date had wandered off.

The brightly colored couples dancing around the floor brought a brief smile to his lips. Harry glanced down as an arm snaked its way through his, coming to a rest on his forearm. His gaze traveled up the pale arm and into excited silver eyes.

Luna gazed into his bright green eyes and the smile that blossomed on his face took her breath away and made her thankful once again that he chose her out of all the women vying for his attention, however unwanted such attention was.

She gave him a dreamy smile in return. "Do you think they will start soon? The children are getting impatient I think. The traditional music is fine to start but it's the first time that Hogwarts has had a non-Wizarding band play." Luna's serene tone gave no indication of her excitement.

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm not sure. Why is the stage cloaked? You can't see a thing!"

He looked back to the darkened stage_. 'If I look hard enough… I think I see movement. Finally!' _

----------------------

Earlier…

Her head down, Hermione paced the stage, trying to maintain a calm façade to avoid alarming her bandmates. She had a serious case of 'the wiggins' to quote Oz and he was currently indisposed, so, no emergency snog. Her pacing came to an abrupt stop when she ran into a tall black wall. Arms reached out and grabbed her elbows, halting her backward progress toward the floor. She looked up into obsidian eyes, over which a brow arched in query.

"Is there some obscure reason behind wearing a hole into the wood flooring that I am not aware of?"

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Oh Severus! I'm so happy to see you! Oz is off to the loo and I haven't seen Dru and I don't want to worry Ava or Tyr but what if I mess up or pass out? I'mabsolutelyterrifiedthatsomeoneisgoingtorecognizemetoosoon!"

Astounded at the complete babble pouring from her mouth, Severus was momentarily flummoxed. "Miss Gran- er, Herm-, ah… MIA!"

Hermione stopped, her mouth hanging open at the sight of the normally unflappable professor stuttering.

"Do close your mouth my dear, you are not a trout."

She closed her mouth with a snap and giggled at the teasing light flashing through Severus' eyes.

"Turn around."

Hermione presented her back to him and with a wave of his wand Severus added a large hood to her knee-length leather vest. "Ah, there now." He twirled her back around and flipped the hood up. "Wear the hood up until you are comfortable taking it off." He pinned her with his patented glare. "If you do not remove it after your break, I will. Understood?"

She smiled in gratitude and spun experimentally, laughing with delight as it stayed in place while her coat flared to reveal leather-clad legs. Grinning widely, she pulled her wand and murmured a cooling charm. "Thank you Severus, I feel much better. Has Drusilla given out the charms yet?"

"I do believe she has a few left. She is quite insistent that she give them in a particular order." Severus bowed slightly and took his leave to join Drusilla, who was waiting at the end of the hall.

Watching the dark pair until they were out of sight, Hermione didn't truly relax until a comforting presence washed over her.

"Are we ready?" Oz asked as he walks up to her, a small smile lighting his face in response to her delighted laugh.

"Oh yes, I wibbled for a moment, but Severus snapped me out of it." She peeked at him through her lashes, biting her lower lip in the way that always sparked a reaction. Right on cue, heat ignited in his blue eyes and his smile disappeared as his nostrils flared in response. "Kiss for luck?"

Oz snorted in laughter. "Brat" he said as he closed the distance between them, his rolling gait increasing the answering heat in her stomach.

Normally their eyes met level, but her heeled boots gave her a height advantage. He tilted his head slightly to look into her hot gaze. "And you love me all the more for it." She whispered into his waiting mouth.

Ava and Tyr laughingly pull them apart. "Oz, you gotta see this. Private school snobbery at its finest!"

Oz and Hermione turned to face the dance floor and watched the couples waltz the circuit, dresses flaring. "Are you sure they can't see us?"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "It's a one-way cloaking charm. We can see out and they can't see in. Beautiful really. Professor Flitwick is the best after all."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Oz cleared his throat. "Isn't that the professor you were supposed to be interning with?" Tyr and Ava exchanged knowing looks and moved toward the back to offer the other couple a little privacy.

Worried when Oz suddenly stopped meeting her eyes, Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Oz. Oh, luv. This…" she gestured between them and swallowed passed the hard lump in her throat. "When my parents were killed I felt so lost. I knew things would change but I had no idea what to do about it. Meeting you has been… Merlin! After less than three months, this world all feels like a lifetime ago. My perceptions are altered. I have so many more options and I wasn't sure how to talk to you about them. I see that waiting was a mistake." She leaned her forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes.

"My internship was not with Professor Flitwick, it was the Transfiguration Professor." Oz dropped her gaze to stare at the charm she wore and took a shuddering breath as Hermione continued. "Minerva McGonagall is a wonderful woman, but since I no longer desire the apprenticeship, she has decided to delay her retirement until after the war is ended. The Headmaster will have to locate a new Professor." His eyes flashed up to meet hers, hope flaring. "Apparently while I was gone, she was attacked during a shopping trip in Diagon Alley and her injuries are such that the stress of continuing to teach would be too much. She isn't even staying for the whole dance. We'll go see her later. I want her to meet you. So… It seems that you're stuck with me." Suddenly shy, she lowered her gaze. "I mean, if that's okay?"

Oz looked at her with barely restrained joy dancing in his eyes and pulled her in for an enthusiastic kiss followed by an unrestrained howl. Hermione laughed as Tyr joined in. Hermione shook her finger at him for listening in and got an unrepentant grin in response.

"Hey! To quote Dru… 'You naughty puppies, pay attention to Mummy'!" Ava yelled over the racket. They all turned and searched the hall for their friend. Hermione spotted her first and pointed out the unfolding drama.

"Oh dear. I'd forgotten about Professor Trelawney. She believes herself to be Severus' soul-mate. Ugh, the woman just won't get the hint!"

Oz snickered. "I think Dru is going to convince her to look elsewhere."

The four watched with rapt attention as Dru mesmerized the deluded Professor. Tyr guffawed loudly as the barmy woman paled and blazed a path to the door, leaving the great Hall in a fluttering of scarves.

Hermione continued to watch Dru, curious of what had captured her attention. Her breath caught as she followed Dru's line of sight and her gaze collided with the figure of her best friend. "Harry." She whispered, tears pooling and threatening to spill.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and sighed as Oz pulled her into a hug. "I'm being silly, I know. I'm just afraid he is going to resent being kept in the dark about me. Ah… I must look a mess."

"You're beautiful. Waterproof remember? Dru knows what she's doing when she does your makeup."

"You really are a treasure. My treasure."

Oz hummed with pleasure at the compliment and rubbed his cheek against the back of her neck. His attention was caught after a moment by the flaxen-haired woman appearing at Harry's side. "Hey! The girl with your friend Harry could pass as Ava's sister."

Hermione found Harry again and smiled as Luna took his arm. Her eyes misted over again when she noticed his beautiful smile shining on the fair-haired woman. The kiss he placed on Luna's cheek prompted a delighted squeal from Hermione. "Oh Oz! This is so wonderful! They finally found each other! I despaired of Harry ever acknowledging his feelings for Luna! He kissed her! He rarely does that in public. Oh Oz, I'm so happy!"

Watching her with warm eyes Oz said, "Ah, I hate to be the one to rain on your mood, but it's almost time." He handed her the dark sunglasses she usually wore during their performances.

Accepting the glasses, Hermione looked at Oz thoughtfully. He tilted his head, wondering what she was up to now. With a wicked grin she grabbed his head and ravished his mouth. Breathing heavy, she pulled away and left him with a stunned expression. "Ok, now I'm ready."

Oz pinched Hermione on the arse as he passed her to move into his position. "You are so paying for that later."

"Promise?" She pulled up her hood and grinned when Oz shivered as he took his place on the stage.

The cloaking charm began to fade…

----------------------

As the Wizarding music faded, the anticipation in the crowd became an almost physical thing. The cloaking began to thin and four people could be seen on the stage. The figure foremost on the stage was wearing a floor length hooded leather vest. Only her arms and long black hair flowing out of the hood could be seen. She raised her hands to either side, palms facing out and then bowed slightly to the audience.

Harry focused on the red haired bassist as he began to play. '_Wouldn't Ron be jealous? His hair is redder than Gin's. Where are they anyway?'_

The black haired drummer started in soon after, followed quickly by the platinum haired guitarist.

An ethereal voice began, raising the hairs on Harry's neck.

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart_

A collective shiver ran through the crowd in the Great hall.

_I will BREAK_

Startled, the crowd reared back.

_BREAK _

Tyr and Oz grinned wolfishly, enjoying the crowd's reaction as Hermione belted out the song.

_I'm so sick, infected with __  
__Where I live __  
__Let me live without this __  
__Empty bliss, selfishness _

Perplexed, most of the Half-blood and all of the Pureblood students watched as the Muggleborn students flooded the dance floor.

_I'm so sick  
I'm so sick _

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out

Draco waited until the opportunity arose to catch him alone and then approached his former Professor carefully, not wanting to startle him.

_So you'll SHUT UP  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_'The man is wicked fast on the draw.'_ The blond Wizard grimaced in distaste. _'Bugger all, I sound like sodding Creevey. A pox on Albus for making me work with him.'_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this_

Severus turned at the younger man's approach, his questioning look enough to prompt an explanation.

_Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick _

"So, where is she then?"

_HEAR IT, I'm SCREAMING IT  
You're heeding to it now_

_HEAR IT, I'm SCREAMING IT  
You tremble at this sound_

"Of whom are you speaking of, Mr. Malfoy? You must be more specific if you want an answer."

_You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

Severus knew of whom young Draco is speaking, but was enjoying the younger man's discomfort.

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live_

Thoughts racing for the best way to explain, Draco tried to hide the knowledge of his earlier visit with Drusilla and sighed in exasperation. "You know of whom I speak Severus. I assume Miss Drusilla is your escort this evening, but I do not see her. Is she in the great Hall?"

_Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

"Of course she is boy. Why are you so interested?" Severus watched Draco closely, his face carefully blank.

_ I'm so, I'm so sick_

Draco pulled on his collar, his face flaming. "Ah, she came to me earlier today to give me my charmed necklace. She was quite overwhelmed by the time she found me."

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live_

The dark look that crossed his godfather's face made him hesitate, but after a deep breath, Draco steeled himself. "She was unwilling to travel the halls in her condition. I think she was afraid that she would hurt one of the children. I offered to let her feed." The young Wizard forced himself to hold the older man's gaze. "I am w-willing to volunteer if she has a need during your stay here Sir." Face flaming, he continued, "and now my humiliation is complete."

Draco held eye contact with Severus. "I mean no disrespect sir. I find her embrace, such as it is, not-unpleasant and would be honored if she has need of me."

_Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness _

Severus delved into Draco's mind and found that the young man was completely sincere for once. His face softened briefly. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will be sure to let Drusilla know of your offer."

_I'm so sick_

_Let me live_

The Professor pulled a familiar looking vial from the depths of his robe. "You'll need this now and most likely later as well. Come see me tomorrow after the noon meal." Understanding a dismissal when he heard one from his former Professor, Draco took the vial of blood replenishing potion and quickly excused himself.

The crowd roared and clapped as the final note ended. Severus could see that, although a good number of the students were somewhat confused by the song, most of them had begun to enjoy it. The cultural differences between Muggle and Pureblood were very apparent as the former had formed an impromptu mosh-pit down in front of the stage and the latter hung back, watching incredulously. Amusingly, some were poorly hiding their envy. As the music of the next song began, a tugging on his sleeve drew his attention to Dru, who was sporting the most fetching pout.

"My dear, is there something you require?" His voice was soft to avoid anyone overhearing his endearment.

_AH! AH! AH! OW/i  
_

Dru closed her eyes to better savor the silky tone and purred in appreciation. "Yes my lovely fire." Her eyes wide and glinting with determination set off his warning bells. "Princess wants to Tango." She grabbed his arm in a manner that outwardly made it appear that he was leading her and drug him to the dance floor, her steely grip brooking no argument. The band began their next song and it was louder than the first. Severus balked, apprehensive at trying to Tango with Drusilla accompanied by this music. She leaned close and crooned in his ear. "Just let the music take you lover. Princess is here to guide you."

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why_

Severus realized she had him on the dance floor already and the only way to save his dignity was to bluff his way through. He leaned down and growled in response. "You do realize that this trick will have consequences?"

Dru flashed him a coquettish smile that quickly turned wicked. "Swear?"

He spun her several times in response.

Surprised by the Potions Master's presence, the students quickly made room for the pair.

Many turned back to the stage, but some hung back, curious to see what their teacher would do on the dance floor.

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time_

Many of the younger students were shocked that he had brought a date, much less such a beautiful one. Severus shot the gaping crowd a sneer that quickly became haughty as he whipped Drusilla through the beginning steps of the Tango.

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time_

Listening intently to the lyrics, Albus heard the admonishment in the lyrics Hermione sang.

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

He met the young Witch's gaze briefly, understanding his role in everyone's misery but unable to see anyway around it with out disastrous results.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

The mosh-pit was roiling with Muggleborn and Blooded alike as the energy of the song took on a life of its own.

_That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run... _

Unfamiliar with this type of music, few couples attempted to follow the Potions Master's example. Harry led Luna out onto the floor and proceeded to mirror Severus and Dru, unknowingly opening a circuit in the energy flow.

_AH! AH! AH! OW! _

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal insidei

Although outwardly calm, his heart was beating wildly as Severus became conscious of the energy flowing through him. Seeing Harry and Luna replicating his and Drusilla's movements, understanding dawned and he surreptitiously glanced at Mia to make sure she was handling the influx of power on her own.

_I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time_

Severus spun Drusilla out again. She turned abruptly and faced him, the energy between them surging and flowing with its own secret life. She smiled wickedly and giggled at his answering haughty smirk.

_You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time_

Unconsciously graceful as he led Luna in the Tango, the lyrics spoke to the pain in Harry's heart.

_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

Standing alone near the stage, Draco was fighting for air, caught up in the surge of hot energy flowing through his body. With wide eyes he turned to the stage and watched the singer closely, her movements stirring up an ethereal wisp of a memory in the back of his mind.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

Harry spun Luna away and then back again, completely carried away by the look on her face and the power surging through him.

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know /i  
_

-----------------------------------

"Oh Remus! We're late already! You look smashing, let's go! It's a good thing for you that no one would believe how vain you can be at times." Ginny teased him good-naturedly and pulled him through the door.

They cleared his cottage and Apparated to the school's front gates. Ginny grabbed Remus' arm again and pulled him through. A faint tingling was felt as they passed, indicating the protection wards recognizing them. She growled in frustration as she heard music pouring through the windows.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

"It appears the Headmaster has placed privacy charms on the school grounds." Remus commented. At Ginny's questioning look he explained. "We didn't hear the music until we crossed onto the grounds. I imagine Albus doesn't wish anyone that isn't invited to hear this band he has hired."

_That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run... _

Into the abyss will I run...

Remus was excited at the prospect of talking with the laconic young musician again. The control the young man had over his wolf without the assistance of the Wolf's bane potion was simply amazing. Remus' experience with his new 'pack' during the last full moon was an eye opening experience.

_I can't let you go!  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

It was one he greatly desired to repeat. Even Ginny had commented on his confident manner and healthier appearance. The thought of Oz becoming Ulfric and starting a new Pack sent a shiver of excitement through his veins. It was amazing what having a supportive family could do for one's self esteem. And the potion leaving his system had left him with a new vigor.

-------------

Remus and Ginny entered the hall as the bassist announced a slow song. Feeling a familiar energy signature wash over him, his eyes locked with the other Were's and he nodded in acknowledgement. Oz pulled back the tendril of power had he sent out and released the older Man's gaze. Ginny was watching him curiously and Remus snickered to cover his exchange with the younger man.

"Look luv, is that a long lost cousin? He has a head of hair to make any Weasley proud!"

Laughing, Ginny swatted him on the arm. "Oh you! Just for that you have to dance with me now."

i The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_ /i _

Heaving a big sigh, Remus slumped in defeat. "Alright, if I have to…" At Ginny's snort of derision he flashed wide eyes at her, biting his lower lip. She choked and turned red in response.

_'Cause it's all about love and I know better_

"Stop it! You aren't going to flirt your way out of this. I want to stay for most of the dance you git. No more puppy eyes or I'll put the leash on you!"

"Oohh, you promise?"

"Argh! There's nothing left to threaten you with is there? Oh yes! We have yet to tell my brothers…"

_So I put my arms around you _

Coughing to hide his shock at that threat, Remus bowed low. "Would my lady care to dance?"

"Ah, there he is. I knew I brought a gentleman with me tonight. Yes, kind sir, I would love to dance." Smiling softly she stepped into his arms and Remus swept her onto the dance floor.

_'Cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it _

--------------------------------------

Breathless from the energy coursing through their bodies, Harry and Luna made their way to the refreshment table. As Harry secured a drink, Drusilla caught Luna's gaze. Understanding flashed between them and Luna placed her hand on Harry's arm to get his attention. "Harry, is there somewhere we could go to talk privately?"

Hearing the nervousness in her voice, a cold knot of worry dropped into his stomach, but he tried to hide it from her. "Sure. There's an alcove we can screen for privacy and still observe the Hall." He took her arm and led her to the niche. After casting the privacy charms, Harry turned to her with an expectant expression.

"Don't worry so luv! It's nothing to be afraid of. I have been advised that now is the best time." The soft look on her face and the teasing tone of her voice eases the tension in Harry's shoulders.

"Best time for what luv?"

"To share the knowledge of my gift with you. It's a small one and I haven't told many people about it. Only my father and Ginny. I know what people say about me and I usually don't let it bother me but this would only give the gossips more to wag on about."

"You know I would never laugh at you luv and you can tell me anything."

"Yes dear, I know. Um, well, you see… ha! How silly. I see things sometimes. From the past and more rarely, from the future."

"Like Trelawney?"

Luna giggled. "No silly, she is completely unaware of her 'seeing' when it happens. Mine is much less invasive. More like an overlay, or inspired thought. I just seem to know things when I need to."

"Sounds like a good thing then. You were nervous about telling me this?"

"Not really, more like because of my gift and my role in the prophecy."

"Ah yes, this new addition to the initial prophecy."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long, Merlin forbid I'm kept informed. Didn't want to worry me I guess. Who knows what goes through his mind. He told me about a month ago."

"Did he discuss it with you, what it means and who is involved?"

"Yes. He has figured out some of the basics, but I can't help but feel that he is holding back information. I wish Hermione was here, she could figure it out." The sound of tears thickened his voice and Luna pulled him close. Kissing him softly, she pulled away before he can deepen it into something more than comfort.

"None of that now, we have a dance to chaperone." Her eyes danced with happiness as Harry pouted.

He stops pouting when all humor flew from her expression.

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I trust you! Why would you ask?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens tonight, you will trust me implicitly."

"Is something going to happen? Did you 'see' something?"

"I can't say yet. But you must keep a level head and not lose your temper. Can you do that for me?"

Her urgent tone sent his adrenaline pumping and he was torn between acting on his impulse and doing as she asked and trusting her. Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and calmed his nerves, using the mental exercise taught him by his former Professor. When he opened his eyes, the serene smile on Luna's face let him know he was making the right decision.

"Alright luv, I'll do my best."

"That's always been good enough for me." Her smile was brilliant and Harry caught his breath in renewed wonder.

"Oh! I was told to give you this. It's for those of us they believe are part of the Prophesy." Harry looked at the simple necklace and leaned in closer to examine the charm.

Recognizing the charm to be a Galleon, Harry winces at the memory of Hermione in Fifth year. Shoving the depressing thoughts away, Harry took the necklace and looped it over his head and tucked it inside his shirt. He holds out his arm to Luna. "Shall we return to the Hall? I fear we will be missed. I for one do not wish to have Severus come looking."

Luna giggled and followed Harry's lead back to their chaperoning duties.

------------

When the ending notes of the song faded, the Headmaster took the stage and the crowd quieted. Walking up to the mic, he inspected it and then looked at the singer quizzically. Her hand wrapped around the head as she whispered instructions to the Wizard.

"Ah, yes! I've got it!" The young Wizards and Witches laughed as their Headmaster's voice blasted across the crowd.

"My, don't you all look splendid! Please welcome our entertainment for the evening. I present Oz, Tyr, Ava and Mia." Each band member bowed slightly at their introduction. "They are i _Aconite /i _. Now, just a reminder to please stay within the castle walls." With a wide smile Albus released the mic and walked off the stage.

Pushing back her hood, Mia was grateful for the dark glasses as she stepped back up to the mic when the Headmaster relinquished it. A cleared throat grabbed the crowd's attention. She announced in a throaty voice, "I would like to dedicate this song to my friends, old and new."

Standing near the punch bowl, but Remus and Harry shared a curious look. _'That voice sounds so familiar… Impossible, must be hearing things…' _They both thought.

Tyr counted off and Oz started. His bass reverberated throughout the Hall.

Ava joined him shortly after with her guitar, adding to the dark pulse. Tyr's addition seemed to galvanize the young people into action and the dance floor was quickly filled.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

A wave of energy washed over several people, leaving some uneasy and others exhilarated.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become _

Dumbfounded, Remus stared at the stage as Oz and Tyr played with abandon, seemingly unaffected by the lyrics of the song.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal _

He raised a shaking hand to push back the hair falling across his eyes and his gaze caught Ginny's. She motioned toward a table and he joined her, sitting heavily in the chair next to hers. Her eyes questioned his shift in mood, but he merely shook his head, unable to share the reason behind it.

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside _

Remus was so caught up in his troubled thoughts that he didn't sense the presence behind him until a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

Suddenly alert, he sensed someone familiar. The Mother's claimed mate. Severus. _'Claimed? How could I know that?' _

"Is there something you need Professor?" Ginny asked the Professor with bright curious eyes.

"Pardon the interruption Miss Weasley. Professor Lupin, Miss Drusilla wishes a word with you." Dissatisfaction with his role as a messenger boy was very evident in his stony expression.

The song finished and as the band exited the stage, Wizarding music began to filter through the speakers.

A smile bloomed across Remus' face at the dour man's message and he quickly excused himself to Ginny before hurrying off. Startled at the rapid change in her lover's demeanor, she looked up to see a lovely dark haired woman send a smile her way.

Jealousy reared its ugly head as Ginny watched Remus quickly walk over to speak with the beautiful stranger. Her silent question roared across the space between the Apprentice healer and her former Professor.

"Drusilla is my guest. As she has some acquaintance with Lupin and asked to speak with him, I offered to fetch him." Seeming to gag over the last bit of his explanation, Severus ended with a sneer, but Ginny noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Feeling faintly wounded, "Oh… this is one of those things he can't tell me about isn't it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Not by his choice Miss Weasley, nor mine but perhaps things will change tonight." His admission was the only comfort he could offer. "I was also charged with making sure you received this." Ginny watched him pull a necklace from the pocket of his robe and frowned slightly at it. At her puzzled look he continued, "It is for all of _us_ to wear Miss Weasley." The mocking smirk didn't reach his eyes either and Ginny understood what could not be said out loud. She took the proffered necklace and smiled her thanks as she placed it around her neck.

"I must return to Drusilla. Have a pleasant evening Miss Weasley." With a slight bow, Severus excused himself. Seeing Harry making his way toward them with a rather green looking 5th year in tow, the Potions Master left with a promise to send Remus back to her side soon.

Harry arrived at the table with a hopeful gleam and Ginny shot him a wry look. "Harry, Poppy gave me the night off. She said she would be on call for emergencies such as yours. Looks like you might want to hurry though, he's getting greener." She ended with a giggle at the look on her friend's face.

----------------

Remus approached Drusilla cautiously, unsure of how to speak with her in this setting. Her tranquil smile did much to set him at ease and he relaxed slightly.

"Miss Drusilla! So lovely to see you this evening!" He took her proffered hand and in a modified greeting, bent over it, his eyes rolling up to stay on her face. A flash of gold in her eyes gave her acceptance of his greeting and he breathed across her skin, taking comfort in the smell of The Mother. He felt a small bundle in the palm of her hand as it clasped his and he realized it was something to be concealed. He took the item, noticing its mixture of leather and metallic scents, and slipped it into his pocket. "Wear this gift near your heart." He nodded in acknowledgment and waited for his dismissal.

In a low compelling voice she told him. "Noble wolf understands not the nature of acceptance yet I think."

Puzzled at this statement, Remus asked the question with his gaze.

"The music my sweet song gave was of understanding and acceptance of our Lunar nature. The wanting of the balance and assuming of self. The young ones know this already. Your hurdles are high, but not impossible. It is fitting a place of learning this is. Be at peace sweet wolf and go back to your lady. Her eyes are daggers for us… I think green would be a good color for her eyes."

Remus choked when he realized what Ginny must have thought about his quick departure. He nodded to Drusilla again and made his way back to the table.

As he reached their table Remus could feel the animosity rolling off of Ginny in waves. Preparing for the worst, he took the seat nearest hers and offered her an apologetic look.

"Sorry luv, it was something that needed to be addressed right away."

"Oh really? And just what business with her would require you to practically inhale her hand? Oh, wait, I forget… you can't tell me right?" Her voice wavered and Remus winced. She took a big shaky breath and seemed to falter before steadying. "You know… I… Maybe, um…"

Fearing what Ginny is about to do, Remus gathered her stiff, resistant body to him. He whispered in her ear, "I promise that when tonight is over, no matter what happens, I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability." Encouraged by her slight softening, he continued, "Completely against my better judgment you have been kept uninformed and I am determined that you will understand everything. Please don't make any rash decisions before tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?" Remus only nodded in response. "Even if Professor Dumbledore forbids you from telling me anything?"

"I meant what I said Ginny. We are starting fresh. By tomorrow, no secrets."

Ginny answered him with a kiss that was quickly interrupted by several catcalls from the students.

-------------------------

Refilling his punch glass, Draco noticed the majority of the chaperoning adults were enjoying the soothing respite of classical Wizarding music flowing through the speakers.

_'It's certainly a change from the fast paced tunes favored by this band the Headmaster has hired. I think he's managed to surprise everyone again.'_ He thinks with a smirk. Using his glass as a cover, Draco surveyed the room and paused at a small group clustered near the stage. Professor Snape and the Headmaster were in what seemed like a serious discussion while the ever exhausted looking Professor McGonagall was in an animated exchange with two members of the band.

_'Just look at McGonagal holding court like a dowager Queen.' _

Intrigued by the red-headed bassist, Draco shuddered in sympathy for the poor man. It was the first time he had seen Weasley red hair on someone not related to the family.

The small group shifted and the young Wizard observed the band's singer bending to speak with the older woman, a smile lighting McGonangal's lined face. Moving his inspection from the Bassist to his companion, Draco was struck by the odd familiar note her presence rang in the back of his mind. The woman had been cloaked during most of the evening and Draco took the opportunity to study her as she conversed with the Transfigurations Professor.

McGonangal replied with a wicked grin and the younger woman threw her head back in laughter. Draco smiled in an automatic response before a bolt of shock ran through him as he recognized both the woman's laughter and smile.

_'Impossible!'_

His widening eyes clashed with McGonangal's and he briefly wondered if his smile was as frozen as hers. With a surprisingly steady hand, he placed his glass on the table and moved forward, determined to confirm his suspicion. With his narrowed eyes locked on the mysterious woman, Draco failed to see Drusilla approach until she grabbed him in an iron grip and whisked him onto the dance floor. His last sight of the singer was a brief flash of that familiar impish grin and then his attention was captivated by the dark gaze of his godfather's paramour.

"Ah, ah, little Dragon. Must not give away the game too soon."

Draco gripped her waist and then spun her around, his mind whirling faster than the couples on the dance floor. A cool mask slipped over his face as he met her eyes again. With stiff lips he asked, "Who is she? They're all Muggles, so why do I feel as if I know her? It can't possibly be who I thought it was."

Excitement danced in her eyes. "Answers will come soon little Dragon." She pointed to Luna standing at the edge of the floor. "Sister Moon needs a whirl about the floor. Princess would be ever so pleased if you would give her a spin." Dru ended her request with a sweet smile and fluttered her lashes, causing Draco to suppress a snort.

"You want me to ask Lovegood to dance?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Princess needs the distraction to guide our sharp blade. Young Dragon will find the flame in Sister Moon. Keep her busy until I have him."

"You mean Harry right?"

"Such a smart boy you are."

Draco looked at her speculatively. "Do you speak to Severus in this manner?"

Dru giggled as he pulled her through another turn. "My One knows my words."

"Merlin help him. At least you're easier on the eyes than Trelawney."

The Vampiress hissed in annoyance. "Myopic hag is no Mate for my Wizard."

Her statement was made so emphatically, Draco was startled into laughing loudly. "No, I don't imagine so. I am very interested in how you managed to run her out of here. She looked like a hellhound was chasing her."

"Tsk, tsk. Hounds are sweet and playful." Closing her eyes, she hummed for a moment. When she opened them, he was treated to a golden spark. "Princess gave a peek."

A wicked grin broke across his face. "Ah, I see. You flashed her, you naughty thing."

Dru pouted prettily and gave him a wide eyed gaze. "Don't tell? He is cross still about my before snack."

Puzzled, Draco looks at her in confusion. "Before sna…" He gasps. "Merlin's knickers! You had a 'snack' before you came to me?!" _'Please not a student!' _

Giggling again, Dru grinned. "Mmmm, yes. Quite tasty he was. Naughty weasel was flirting. Shouldn't offer when his fleur is soon to show."

Draco was speechless as he tried to comprehend her meaning and still give the appearance of graceful dancing. _'Bloody hell!' _

"You took a bite out of King Weasel?"

"Shhh!"

"Where is he by the way? I thought he was supposed to be escorting Lavender Brown. She hasn't made an appearance either, thank Merlin." He studied her speculatively. "Not that I'm complaining mind you, but did you put him out of commission on purpose?"

"Yes, now go dance with Luna!" Her order commanded with all of the dignity of a queen, Dru spun away from him at the edge of the floor. Laughing silently, Draco turned to seek out Luna and found her immediately to his right, watching him with anticipation.

TBC…

-------------------

Sick by Flyleaf, Stricken by Disturbed, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace


	19. Chapter 19

A Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! Lots of hugs!

Thank you to Misha for Beta'ing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. Sometimes quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used belong to their prospective owners/writers/performers.

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 19**

**Alive**

Previously…

_Laughing silently, Draco turned to seek out Luna and found her immediately to his right, watching him with anticipation._

-----------------------

With a slight bow, Draco held out his hand in a silent invitation to his former classmate. Luna placed her hand in his and he drew her onto the dance floor, seamlessly blending into the crowd. Waltzing to the classical Wizarding music, he struggled to find something to talk about and came up blank. Dancing with Potter's girl made him slightly uncomfortable and that added to his frustration. They swept about the room for the third time and for what seemed to be a distressingly familiar recurrence, Draco was speechless.

It was a rare thing for that condition to be caused by a woman, much less a women he had no attraction to. Luna looked at him with her dreamy eyes as he waited for her to break the silence. He looked closer and realized why they looked so familiar. Drusilla had that same look to her eyes most of the time. The amused gleam in her eyes brightened and Draco realized she would most likely win this waiting game.

A thought came to him suddenly and Luna giggled.

"What?" Draco asked irritably.

"What is that Muggle saying? Oh yes, it was like a light bulb went off over your head. Did you think of something to ask me?"

Draco scowled at her briefly and then asked, "If I'm the Fire Element in the Prophecy, then why am I paired with you and not a Were' like Potter and the Siren?"

He studied his former classmate and saw a crafty gleam in her eye that made him swallow hard.

"Our Mates are already picked, but yours is not here. A Were' is not for you. And she is not yet ready to meet you."

"Uh, right then. You been taking lessons from Drusilla, haven't you?"

Luna only giggled in response. Taking advantage of the next spin, he scanned the room and noticed with relief that the band had made their way back onto the stage.

"Hopefully we will be provided with less vague answers after the ball. Did the Headmaster tell you about the meeting after?"

"Yes, I think everyone but Ron will be there. Drusilla said he shouldn't be disturbed."

Draco laughed. "Yes, well…" He only shook his head at her questioning gaze.

The Waltz came to an end and the crowd turned to face the stage with anticipation. Draco was surprised to see the blonde guitarist standing behind the keyboard, her guitar perched on a stand beside her. The drummer retained his original seat. The noisy crowd quieted as the singer approached the mic and the blonde began playing. The music was more subdued than the crowd expected and the surprise caused most of the students to merely stand still and listen as she started to sing.

_A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
_

Couples quickly paired off to take advantage of the slow paced song, most of them oblivious to the air of anticipation rising in the Hall.

With young Eddington in the capable hands of Madam Pomphrey, Harry re-entered the Great Hall. He searched the immediate area for Luna and discovered her on the dance floor with Draco.

Severus kept an eye on Drusilla, grateful that she had advised him earlier regarding her plans for Potter.

Uncomfortable with keeping up the pretext of dancing to this smoky song, Draco's gaze wandered and unexpectedly met the singer's gaze again and she smiled and winked at him. Luna felt him stiffen and followed his gaze, her eyes clashing with the singer's.

Recognition flew through them and the blond pair looked at each other in shock and then as one, they turned back to stare at the singer, their astonishment barely masked.

Sighing in frustration, Harry decided to cut in and turned to make his way across the floor. Distracted, he ran into someone as she stepped into his path.

-------------------------------

Luna's smile belied the tension in her grip on his arm as Draco continued to lead her in a simple waltz across the floor. "Relax Lovegood, it's just a dance. We certainly don't want to let on that there is something wrong now do we?"

"Pardon me, please forgive my clumsiness. Are you alright?" Harry looked up into the face of Professor Snape's companion.

"Oh yes sweeting. Dance with me?"

--------------------------------

Luna shook her head slightly in response and he continued. "I was sure I had to be wrong when I saw her talking to McGonagall earlier but now I know I was right. We need to keep our wits about us to avoid notice of the mini Death Eater wanna be's. It's obvious that her current 'not dead' status is being kept a secret for a reason. My guess is that they didn't even tell Potter."

Harry took one more look at Luna and then returned her smile and held out his arm, "My pleasure madam, I'm Harry. Since Professor Snape hasn't formally introduced you, would you be so kind as to give me your name?"

"Such lovely manners you have! As refined as little dragon. My name is Drusilla, but you may call me Dru like my sweet song."

Harry's gaze was curious as he led her onto the floor.

--------------------------------

Luna stiffened in his hold and Draco sighed. "I know the fallout is going to be bloody spectacular when he finds out, but honestly, he wouldn't have been able to keep this a secret. Don't you agree?"

She relaxed again and sighed, "No… yes you're right." She looked back up with a curious expression. "You've been speaking very strangely Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody Creevey. Dumbledore's had me working with him and the git's Muggle slang is terribly hard to avoid."

He sneered at the shocked look on her face and she burst into fresh giggles.

_When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you_

_the universe and you_

_I am the universe and you._

With each new song the energy in the Hall built, the waxing and waning of power increasing incrementally until it was visibly affecting most of the occupants in the hall.

The band took a quick moment to re-hydrate and then began again after Hermione nodded to Oz.

Still a little shaky from realizing that Draco and Luna had recognized her, Hermione missed her cue for the next song. Thankfully, the others were watching her carefully and they smoothly looped back through the song's intro. Shifting back into her Mia persona, she breathed deep and as her eyes opened, Mia's arms stretched out toward the audience.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you_

Idle small talk was not a gift that Severus possessed. He was strangely grateful for the respite from chattering inanity as he and Remus 'faked' it.

"So Severus, what do you think of this Siren? The power rising in the Hall is amazing. I have to say, she seems very familiar. Albus said she is a Witch. Did she attend Beauxbatons, or is she from America as well?"

Not taking his eyes off of Mia he answered Remus with a distracted tone. "No, not American."

_I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

The other Wizard rolled his eyes, "Taking elocution lessons from Oz then?"

The soft pulse of power was felt by the Elements first, causing conversations to stutter and drawing their attention to the stage.

--------------------------------------

Laughter dissipated quickly as she met Draco's steady gaze and Luna's eyes took on an incandescent shine. "Can't you feel it? Something's about to happen."

_This fire rising through my being _

Draco's patronizing smile was quickly replaced by astonishment as a wave of warm energy hit him, quickly running through his body before leaping into Luna's.

For several moments, the surge cycled through them like an open electrical circuit before it rushed out through Luna and into the couple who brushed by them.

_I can feel you all around me_

Severus felt as if he had stepped outside himself as he watched several events unfold almost simultaneously.

--------------------------------------

As Harry spun them, Drusilla passed Draco and Luna's waltzing step and the Vampiress brushed her hand across Luna's back. Harry felt a tingle start in the hand he used to hold Miss Drusilla's and he looked at her curiously. She merely smiled softly, her eyes gleaming strangely. Before he had time to register alarm, the tingle quickly became a surge and raced up his arm and through his body.

Mia raised her arms above her head, unknowingly baring her stomach as her close fitted top pulled away from her low-cut pants to reveal a tattoo that only a select few have ever had the privilege to see.

_My hands float up above me _

From his vantage point just behind Severus as they stood next to the stage, Albus watched the proceedings develop with great satisfaction.

--------------------

Not really listening to the conversation between the two men she stood near, a young Witch watched as the singer raised her arms above her head. Admiring the woman's outfit, Ginny gasped as she caught sight of the tattoo exposed on her stomach. The redhead clutched Remus' arm just as he made contact with Severus' shoulder and a wave of warm energy rushed through them.

--------------------

Mia caught Oz's gaze in hers as he moved in close and he leaned in to brush a kiss against her bare shoulder.

_And you whisper you love me _

Mia's arms floated downward and she stroked Oz's hair before he moved away, full of the transferred energy as well as desire for her. Feeling a little light-headed, he sent a surge through Tyr, but it didn't stop with the dark haired Were'.

_And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

With so much energy pulsing through him, Tyr's gaze was inexorably drawn to Mia's friend as he waltzed Drusilla across the floor.

--------------------------------------

Knowing the time had come; Mia removed the mic from the stand and moved toward the end of the stage where Severus, Remus and Ginny were standing.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you _

Mia returned Severus' smirk with one of her own before she met first Ginny's and then Remus' eyes.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Shock and wonder filled their eyes and when she saw them turn to Severus, Mia spun away, back across the stage.

Off to the side, Albus watched as the energy coursed through the Hall, pulsing between the Elements.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you _

The Elements triggered and for a brief moment their eyes flashed with a pale golden light. The three closest to his position stared at each other in stunned silence as the Siren continued to sing in earnest.

Still reeling from the influx of power, Harry looked up at the stage as they passed and was struck by a strange awareness of the singer. The energy flowing between him and his dance partner intensified as Harry met the startled gaze of the band's drummer.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

Murmuring a quiet "Excuse me," Severus removed himself from the stunned pair's presence and carefully headed toward the edge of the dance floor.

--------------------------------------

Breathing harshly from the overwhelming power flux, Hermione nodded at Ava to cue her for the next song.

The opening riffs gave her the few moments necessary to compose her self before her voice broke through the music.

With the power flowing through him, Harry didn't notice that Drusilla was the one actually leading them trough their dance.

His thoughts whirled so quickly that his head spun and the disorientation began to irritate his already fraying nerves.

Using the breathing exercise Professor Snape had impressed upon him, Harry was able to gather himself enough to take over the Waltz and look at his partner.

"Miss Drusilla, do you know what it is that just happened? It's still happening isn't it?"

"Yes my Child," She stroked the hair from his forehead tenderly. "You must remember to keep an open heart for the coming events to unfold. Things have happened according to Divine plan. Secrets were necessary for the safety of all."

Harry was puzzled by her speech and found his gaze drawn back to the Singer. Dru cast her eyes about until she found Severus watching her with a troubled gaze. He started forward at the look in her eye and stood waiting at the edge of the dance floor.

As their eyes met, the bottom dropped out of Harry's stomach as he finally realized why she seemed so familiar. "Oh Merlin…" His voice was thick and his vision swam until he blinked away the involuntary tears.

Drusilla's grip became a little painful as his knees loosened and she pulled him off of the floor and handed him over to the dark Wizard waiting at the edge.

Severus began to lead Harry away from the hall, but was halted by a quiet firm voice. "Wait." Harry turned back to face the stage.

The two friends watched each other, separated by much more than the stage and dance floor and Harry was startled to see tears running down Hermione's face.

Remus and Ginny watched as Harry slumped against Professor Snape again and the older man led him from the Hall. Ginny looked up at Remus with and accusing glare and poked him in the chest. "Did you know about this?!" Her finger whipped out to point directly at their friend on the stage.

He watched her with wild eyes and shook his head. "No Ginny! I swear I knew nothing about Hermione! I never saw her and no one mentioned her the weekend I spent with Oz."

"And just who is Oz?"

He gestured to the red haired Bassist. "That's Oz. Both he and the drummer, Tyr, are Werewolves. I spent the last full moon with them. But that's another story for later. Merlin! I wonder if anyone else has recognized her."

Remus started at the feeling of a soft hand on his shoulder. He and Ginny both turned to find Professor McGonagall leaning heavily on her cane.

"I don't suppose an old woman could get an escort to the Headmaster's office?"

A nod from Hermione to the Headmaster indicated the last song and he started making his way to the stage as she began the last song. Hagrid and Filch were already stationed near the two exits, waiting for the students to be dismissed back to their rooms. They would have patrol this evening due to the Order meeting taking place immediately after the Ball.

Finally giving up her efforts in attracting Hermione's attention as futile, Ginny turned and made her way to the headmaster's office.

_And when the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_  
Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind_

As the last note faded, the stage went dark as the cloaking charm reactivated. The students whooped and hollered, trying in vain to coax another song out of the band and offered a collective groan at the sight of Professor Dumbledore crossing the stage. He smiled and shooed them off to bed, reminding them to go directly to their rooms since it was already passed curfew.

He waited until the last student left and then went out, heading toward his office and the inevitable confrontation. Sensing movement to his right, Albus turned and saw young Malfoy leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster. May I walk with you?"

"Certainly. I take it you recognized our Siren then?"

The young Wizard snorted in disbelief. "How could I not? If you intended to keep her a secret, this was the worst thing you could have done! How do you know that no one else recognized her?"

"Ah! But how do you know that anyone else did? I'm assuming you have made more than just a passing acquaintance of Miss Drusilla?"

"Yes, of course, I'm almost afraid to ask what she has to do with this particular subject."

"Yes, well it seems that she was adamant from the beginning that our friend's current condition remain a secret until now. I myself only found out when they arrived earlier today. I've not even had an opportunity to speak with her since our short meeting in my office."

"Ah, well if Drusilla said it must be kept a secret, then I'm sure it was necessary."

"Even from me?"

"Headmaster, Severus is no fool and Drusilla is a truly gifted Seer if what he and Lupin both assert as truth. Lovegood said Drusilla didn't want Weasley there tonight. I quite agree with her."

"Oh? And why would that be? Other than your natural animosity?"

"He's a hothead and has no restraint when it comes to his mouth."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we're all anxious to hear what has been happening these past months."

---------------------------------

Unconscious of observation, six cloaked forms made their way through the halls to the Headmaster's office. Beady eyes watched from a dark shadow and at the last possible second, a small long form streaked forward, attempting to slip by the Gargoyle guarding the doorway. It squeaked in terror as the stone foot barely missed crushing its head, blocking its entrance into the stairway. A frustrated rat slunk back down the hall and into the shadows, grateful that he wouldn't have to report his failure to not only observe the Ball, but admission to the secret meeting now in progress.

--------------------------------

Harry paced the length of the Headmaster's office, his emotions running the gamut from hurt to elation and then disappointment to rage. Dumbledore stepped into his path in an attempt to calm the young man and received a zap on the foot for his efforts.

"Did you know about this?!" Harry asked in an accusatory tone.

"Which 'this' are you speaking of Mr. Potter? The power raising or the fact that Miss Granger is wonderfully and thankfully alive?"

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Harry collapsed into the empty chair between Remus and Luna. "I feel lightheaded. Like I've had too many firewhiskeys."

Luna placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I think we're all a bit lightheaded sweetheart, please try to control your anger. I didn't bring a wrap." Harry covered her hand with his and gave it a soft squeeze.

He looked up as the door opened and a wave of power preceded the six figures entering the room. The energy cycled through, connecting Harry to the other Elements and he could feel their varied emotions riding on the wave. Looking up he saw a pair of delicate hands push back the hood to reveal a face he had not dreamed of seeing again.

"Hermione." His breathy voice trembled and she smiled, her eyes glittering wetly.

She crossed the room and held out her hand, "Hello Harry. It's so good to see you again!"

Most of the occupants in the room tensed, waiting for the young man's reaction.

Harry reached up with a shaky hand and grasped Hermione's, pulling himself up he folded her into his arms. With his face buried in her neck, Harry was strangely silent, a slight trembling the only indication of movement. Oz observed the scene in his typical stoic manner but after several moments he turned to Severus with a raised brow.

"Mr. Potter, if you have no questions for Miss Granger, I'm sure there are others who do." The potions Master's voice held only a hint of its usual bite, but it was enough to snap the young Wizard out of his daze.

Harry pushed back and looked into Hermione's face with red rimmed eyes. "You look so different! How are you alive? Why didn't you come back before now?" He turned accusing eyes on Professor Snape. "And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously and Severus took a breath in preparation of blasting the younger man but was stopped by Drusilla's hand clutching his sleeve. Turning to her, his protest died at the sight of her smile and head shake. Severus rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust.

Drusilla turned and motioned to Harry. "Let our Song tell her tale young Blade."

A choked laugh sounded from behind Remus and Harry whipped around to see Draco holding in his amusement. Emotions whirling like a kaleidoscope, Harry released his hold on Hermione and collapsed back into his seat, scrubbing his face wearily.

"Please tell me what is happening before I either erupt or completely crash."

"Alright, the full version then." Hermione looked through the room, meeting everyone's gaze briefly, acknowledging them in turn before she continued. "The day of the attack, I was actually packing up the house. Everything had been sold and I only had to gather the things I wanted to keep. As I worked on the library, Williamson took advantage of the quiet and made tea. I heard a noise and thinking he had brought me a cup, I turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway."

She looked to Dumbledore. "Forgive me for not asking sooner, but did they kill Williamson?" At his nod she continued. "I'm ashamed to say it, but Malfoy caught me completely off guard and had my wand before I could react. Four other men, Death Eaters by their robes and masks, entered and physically restrained me. He said such awful things. Things I will not repeat since I do not care to remember. I don't believe they were sent there by You Know Who. Malfoy was very anxious and quite adamant that they not use magic on me."

Draco stiffened at the mention of his father, but forced himself to remain calm as Hermione continued.

"They didn't realize I had recognized Terrence's voice and I managed to take hold of his wand. I honestly don't remember what hex I used, I only know that someone smashed me over the head with my First Edition copy of 'Hogwarts A History'…"

Harry choked in disbelief.

Her eyes flashing with amusement, Hermione put her hand on her hip and snorted. "Go ahead and laugh Harry it's okay, Severus did."

"I believe it was more your indignation that they dared to hit you with a book. Imagine; it could have been damaged!" Severus' dry attempt at humor did little to relieve the tense atmosphere.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her former Professor. "Prat."

His brow rose, "Know-It-All."

"Why thank you Professor!" She grinned in response. Everyone else not acquainted with this new side of Hermione and Professor Snape sat in shocked silence.

Things were becoming surreal very quickly. Frustrated, Ginny raised her voice, "Could we please get back on track here?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled in apology, "Right, sorry. So, Drusilla found me and…"

---------------------------------

As Hermione explained what had happened, Severus leaned down and spoke quietly in Oz's ear, "She is terrified you know. Under all of that Gryffindor courage she is scared of what's to come."

Oz responded in an equally low tone, "She's not alone in that."

Severus' gaze traveled to Tyr's excited face. "No, she's not, but somehow I don't think Mr. Thompolos is taking this very seriously."

"He's young. It's all an adventure right now."

Severus barely controlled the impending snort. "His last one if he isn't more cautious."

"He might surprise us."

"One can only hope."

----------------------------------

"I can't believe you!" Harry said; his angry gaze focused on Drusilla. "She's like my sister! You had no right to keep her from me!"

Severus pulled himself up to his full height, fully prepared to defend her, when she once again stayed his action with a mere shake of her head. All eyes focused on her as she glided toward Harry. Stopping a mere hair's breath from him, she invaded his personal space and in his anger he never realized the potential danger.

She gazed into his eyes, drinking in the strong emotion as she took in a deep breath and shivered in response. Her eyes took on a golden hue and Harry swallowed audibly.

"Young Blade so angry about things not his to control. Would that she be found too soon? Plot exposed would the loss of all. Surely he isn't so selfish as that?" Dru raised her hand and stroked the side of his face, her fingers trailing over his cheekbone and past his scar, pushing the hair from his eyes.

Remus, Ginny and Albus watched with an anxious air, worried for Harry as it seemed he was falling under the Vampiress' thrall. Severus placed himself in front of the Headmaster and Oz moved, catching Remus' attention before rolling out a small wave of power. Ginny watched with puzzlement as Remus dipped his head to the other Were'. Remus turned to her and grasped her hand, asking silently for her trust. Keeping in mind his promise from earlier, she gave him a small smile and then turned her attention back to Harry and Drusilla.

"The Moon speaks to me of such things, would be a simple thing for you to see." She leaned close and nuzzled Harry's cheek before pulling back slightly. "But then, the Evil can peek into your thoughts. The Song must stay hidden from rotting eyes such as His. Only my Dark Fire can occlude the secret for he is Mine."

Harry's eyes flicked to Severus' for a second before she drew him back.

"You are pledged to another and not meant to be of my kin and for that I cannot fix you." His gaze strayed again, landing on Luna. Dru's fingers caught in his hair and she tugged, bringing tears to his eyes and his attention back to her once more. "Accept or deny. Blade or Ruin. Trust or exposure. The choice is yours, the consequences effect all." Drusilla released Harry and stepped back speaking to the dark figure behind her.

"Too many hearts and voices. Princess is so very tired."

Harry looked her incredulously. "Wait! You don't mean to leave? Not after that, you need to explain it!"

Hermione tilted her head, drawing Harry's attention and he was comforted by the familiar gesture.

"That is about as lucid and clear an explanation as you will get from our Dru Harry. You're fairly clever and you have Luna to help you figure it out. I think we could all use some sleep. Headmaster, if you don't mind, I think we should meet up in the evening to discuss things?"

Feeling as if he had completely lost control of the situation, a stunned and bewildered Albus nodded and asked, "The Room of Requirement at nine this evening?"

Hermione turned and inspected Harry carefully, unsure of his reaction to their explanation of previous events.

"Harry…" She started, reaching out to him, but halted as the temperature in the office dropped.

"Hermione," Harry's voice was thick with emotion and she waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm… You're right about waiting until tomorrow. I can't talk about this right now or I'm likely to say something we'll both regret. Are you staying here at the castle?" She nodded and he continued, "Could we meet for supper then?"

Hermione offered him a soft smile and nodded again, not trusting her voice to remain steady. _'He certainly doesn't need to feel guilty on top of everything else._' Her gaze followed him as he walked through the door, Luna trailing in his wake.

The silence left in the room grew uncomfortable as everyone watched Hermione watch the closed door.

Oz cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but how do we get to our rooms? Both Mia and Dru need to rest."

Severus shook himself and glared, irritated that he had allowed himself to be so distracted. "I will show you as you are just down the hall from my rooms."

"Thanks." Oz turned and caught Remus' hopeful gaze and smiled. "Remus." He held out his hand and the older Were' shook it. Both painfully aware that there were uninitiated in the room and therefore held back on the more traditional greeting. Oz turned a curious gaze onto the red haired young woman seated next to Remus.

Remus placed his arm around Ginny, pride shining in his amber eyes. "Oz, this is Ginny Weasley. My Ginny." Ginny flushed with pleasure at Remus' semi-public declaration.

With a grin, Ginny offered her hand and Oz accepted it with an answering smile. He bent low over her hand and as he straightened, he smirked at Remus' astonished expression.

"Nice to meet you Miss Weasley."

"Oh, please call me Ginny! If you don't mind me asking, is Oz your given name or is it a nickname?"

"The name on my passport is Daniel Osbourne. There are only three people that call me Daniel and one of them is my mother. Oz'll do fine."

"Of course, Oz." Ginny beckoned him closer and he leaned in. "About Hermione."

Oz raised his brows in curiosity.

Her grip tightened on his hand and her expression became fierce. "Do you love her?"

Oz placed his other hand over their clasped ones and looked her straight in the eyes. "With every breath."

Ginny's face bloomed into a grin and she released his hand. "Well, that's all right then. Just don't you go and hurt her or I'll have to hex you." She turned to Remus. "I think we're done here. Come on Remus, time to make good on your promise."

The older Were' ignored the Headmaster's questioning gaze and hustled Ginny through the door with a 'quick goodnight' to all. Severus ushered his group out soon after and Albus was left alone with the visibly exhausted Professor McGonagall. He looked at her closely.

"You were strangely quiet throughout the meeting Minerva."

"There was no reason for me to interfere in the discussion this evening."

"And why is that?"

"Because Albus, Hermione told me everything earlier this evening. I was merely here in case she needed moral support. But saw that I wasn't needed. That young man of hers is more than capable." Her eyes drooped. "Come Albus, escort me to my rooms. I have no desire to sleep in this chair all night."

He at her side before she finished speaking. "Of course my dear."

---------------

A set of beady eyes watched as a large form lumbered into the forest minutes after sunrise. After checking the pathway for another presence, it slunk its way down the path and into the Game's Keeper's hut, hoping to get inside before someone saw him.

He had just made himself comfortable, nibbling on a rock cake when he heard a knock at the door. Panicking, Peter couldn't concentrate enough to return to his Animagus form before the door opened.

"Hagrid! I'm sorry I'm late! Hagrid! Come on, don't be mad. There's still time."

Ron heard a scrambling inside and pushed the door open, his sheepish grin freezing as a flash of green hit his chest dead center.

-----------------------------

Songs used: The Universe & You by KT Tunstall, All Around Me (lyrics altered) by Flyleaf, Sorrow (lyrics altered) by Flyleaf, Answer by Sarah McLachlan

Please forgive me for Ron's demise. I kept trying to fit him into the storyline, but his character was turning so dark and that wasn't what I wanted. It was making things way too complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

A Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! Lots of hugs!

UnBeta'd because everyone is so busy…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. At times quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used belong to their prospective owners/writers/performers. So, not mine, no money is made from my efforts.

A/N: A special Thank you to Dreamweaver (on TTH). Your review on Ch 19 sparked off an idea that helped me work through a difficult part of this chapter.

**Sirenes**

**Chapter 20**

**The Trouble with Mia**

--------------

Thinking Drusilla was safely asleep, Severus puttered about his private lab. He was astonished to realize that since this whole thing started, he was actually missing his classes for once. A slight noise brought him out of his thoughts and he stilled, it sounded again and he hurried to the door, recognizing Drusilla's distressed moan as it drifted from the bedroom.

--------------

Harry checked with Hagrid as he looked for Ron and was disappointed to discover his best friend never showed for his trip into the forest with the half giant. The redhead's empty seat at breakfast wasn't a great concern since it happened often enough on the weekends, but it wasn't like Ron to miss more than one meal in a day. Not that he would actually go without eating. If he didn't show at the Headtable during a meal, he could usually be found down in the kitchens or holed up in his room, a full tray provided by enthusiastic house elves.

Harry searched for his best friend after Ron's absence was commented on for the second time that day, but was unable to locate him on grounds. None of the house elves had seen him and he didn't even show up on the Map. It was completely possible that Ron had a date with Lavender and had forgotten to tell him. But Harry had this sick feeling bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

--------------

As he breached the doorway, Severus was startled to find Drusilla standing on their bed. With wild eyes she scanned the floor, alternately pointing at shadows and pulling at her dark hair. Her dark eyes burned with a strange fire when they locked on his form and he instinctively froze, unsure of her for the first time. She jumped down from the bed, her bare feet slapping the floor as she began pacing.

"Rats in the field! Mustela didn't dance when Princess saw his imprudent wagging." Her ragged moan shivered across his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "He fell in the green, hidden, but I cannot see. Why can I not See?" She held out her hands in supplication before pulling at her hair again. "Did I follow the cipher judiciously?" She wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked. "How will Blade and Song remain as they should?"

Her voice faded and she looked at him with wounded eyes, her hands clutched in the fabric of her gown. Severus took a tentative step forward, keeping eye contact and trying to send her a sense of calm through their bond.

He reached up and started to stroke her hair and she flinched, pushing him back as she streaked to the bathroom. The slamming of the door reverberated through the room and his heart clenched as she shrieked and moaned behind the solid division. As he reached for the handle she fell silent and it felt like the calm before the storm. A careful touch confirmed his suspicion that she had locked the door and he scowled, unmindful of the fact she couldn't see. Severus knocked on the door with three sharp raps and he winced as something crashed and the floor vibrated with the collision.

"Drusilla, open this door." Silence was her answer and he pulled out his wand. "If you do not open this door immediately, I shall do it myself." The dark promise of reprisal shimmered through his tone, but it didn't produce the result he expected. Normally this tone elicited obedience, excitement and arousal in Drusilla… in that order. His Mate was a twisted creature much to his delight. Unfortunately, what ever vision or dream had disturbed her was clouding her awareness of anything else.

"Ruin! Rats and ruin. Took away a heart." Her shriek was followed by a heavy crash as something fell against the door.

"Alohomorah!" The door barely moved at his casting and he growled in frustration.

He was contemplating a trip down the hall to retrieve Hermione or Oz when a knock sounded.

Severus opened the door to reveal a worried Oz and Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her inside and Oz followed close behind.

"We heard an awful crash!" At the sound of Hermione's voice, Drusilla began to screech again.

"Broken! Ruin and pain. Can't fix it or find it. Where is it? The chocolate frogs won't help me."

"What's wrong with her Severus?"

"I don't know! She was sleeping peacefully while I worked in my lab and then she began wailing and screeching the most confusing nonsense. She was pulling at her hair and gown. She was so distraught I thought for a moment she might attack me, but she's gone and locked herself in the loo. I think she pushed the armoire over in front of the door. She won't let me help her." His voice had started out in a bellow but at the end it was barely a whisper.

A sick feeling rolled in her stomach, but Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll sort it out Severus."

A wave of warm energy flowed through the room and they looked up to see Oz standing in front of the bathroom door, his hands flat against the wood.

A growling hiss reverberated through the door in response. It deteriorated into a whimper.

Oz spoke through the door. "Dru, the door is blocked. We need you to help us open it. Now."

There was a sound of glass breaking and then Oz _pushed_ and the wooden door groaned, moving inward slightly.

They could hear tinkling glass and pained whimpers as Oz's muscles bunched and he _pushed_ once more. He turned to Hermione with glowing eyes and sharp teeth. "She's bleeding."

Severus moved Hermione out of the way carefully and brought up his wand. He could see the armoire through the crack and managed to maneuver it out of the way. They moved into the room with Severus in the lead and halted abruptly. The sight of Drusilla on the floor, her hands bristling with shards of the broken mirror elicited a choked sob from Hermione.

Oz moved toward the whimpering Vampiress and the older man stopped him. He scowled at Severus with golden eyes and then looked at the floor where the older man's wand pointed. The floor was covered with shards of the mirror and both Oz and Hermione were barefooted.

"Evanesco." A quick wave and the splintered glass was gone, allowing the three to reach their loved one.

Dru looked up at them with large bruised eyes and held out her bloody hands, the glass glittering as the light hit it. "There's nothing to See. He was meant to sleep and then have his reunion. I can't get it back. It's too loud here and I missed it. Silver grasping at panic and ginger flashes green. HELP ME!!!"

Hermione could feel Oz's distress through their bond and Severus was as near panic as she had ever seen before. Thinking quickly she asked, "Has she fed yet?"

"What? No! I said she was sleeping. There hasn't been time!"

Hermione carefully laid her hand on Oz's arm. "Oz." He turned his golden gaze on her and she smiled. "We need to get the glass out of her hands and she is going to lose a lot more blood. Can you feed her?"

His expression tightened and she thought for a moment he would refuse. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath and shuddered as his body tensed visibly. Dru whimpered again and he moved forward and sat next to her on the floor. He gently grasped her wrists and held her hands, palms facing up. Severus and Hermione each took a hand and made quick work of extracting the glass with a flick of their wands.

Oz scented the air again and growled over his shoulder. "Mia, he needs to leave." He turned his attention back at the low moan from Dru and Hermione looked up to see the Professor lose all color, his dark eyes fixed on Oz's transformed hands. She remembered his reluctant confession regarding werewolves and was amazed that he hadn't panicked before now.

She cleared her throat and Severus' head whipped around to focus on her. "Severus, do you have any Blood Replenishing potion on hand? I think Oz will need it."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Please." Hermione squeezed his arm, willing his compliance and to her surprise, he nodded jerkily and left with only half his usual drama.

--------------

Hermione answered the door and smiled wanly at the sight of Harry's pensive face. She motioned him inside and he followed her to the table set up in the sitting room for their meal.

"Ron's missing." He said baldly as he sat down.

Hermione dropped heavily into her chair. "What do you mean he's missing? Are you sure? I was told he wasn't at the ball because he passed out and they put him in his room to sleep it off."

"He hasn't shown up for any meals or snuck food from the kitchens. He's not visible on the Map either. I suppose he could have gone out with Lavender and forgot to tell me, but I'm not sure that's right. She's not answering her Floo and I've got this horrible feeling, like we've missed something terribly important."

She scrubbed her face with stiff hands. "Merlin, this is just too much!"

Harry reached across the table and took her hand. "You look horrible Mione, didn't you sleep?"

She gave a soggy chuckle. "Oh Harry, how I've missed you." She blew out a heavy sigh and squeezed his hand. "No, I didn't sleep very much. Dru had some sort of vision earlier and it drove her barking mad. She completely shattered the mirror in Professor Snape's loo and injured herself. We managed to calm her enough that Severus was able to get her to the Headmaster's office. They're going to try and work out what happened and what it means."

"Do you think it might have something to do with Ron?"

"Honestly? I couldn't say. I only heard the last bit of her ranting and it made absolutely no sense." She pointed to his plate with a smile. "Go ahead an eat something I can hear your stomach growling."

His face tinged pink and he offered her a sheepish smile.

-------------

Oz woke to find Mia already up and her pillow cool. The last few days had been fairly taxing for even his normally calm disposition. The power of the castle and surrounding grounds set his teeth on edge and it was difficult to maintain a composed manner. On top of that, there was Dru's latest freak-out conbined with trying to keep up with all of the new people in Mia's life. Not that they were the new ones. That privilege was all his. Bleary eyed and still exhausted from disquieting dreams that unsettled what little sleep he could manage, Oz dressed and then stumbled out of the bedroom and halted in the sitting room at the sight of a dark haired man embracing Mia.

His wolf reared up in outrage at that and Oz stood completely still, waiting for Mia to notice he was in the room. The man looked slightly familiar and Oz was finally able to identify him as Mia's friend Harry. That fact was completely insignificant to the Wolf. There was a man, non-Pack, with his arms around his Mate. Unwanted flashbacks of Willow and Xander pushed their way into his consciousness. He reached out to her through their bond and found her completely closed off, explaining part of his unease upon awakening. A soft, involuntary growl escaped and the pair broke apart, Mia with a smile and Harry in alarm.

"Oh, you're awake! Harry came by to catch up and told me that Ron's been missing since the Ball last night. He couldn't find Ron anywhere in the castle or reach Ron's girlfriend Lavender."

"Sorry to hear that. Excuse me; I need to get some air." Ignoring the hurt in Mia's eyes, Oz brushed by the two and walked out, intending to check on Dru and then have a run on the school grounds. There were things to work out in his head before he could talk to Mia.

--------------

Drusilla's collapse and Ron's mysterious disappearance on top of the strange misunderstanding between her and Oz had left Hermione increasingly unsettled and the need for physical activity weighed on her heavily. After her third heavy sigh, Severus, in his usual acerbic tone, suggested that she work it off in the unused classroom next door.

Placing the headphones over her ears, she turned up the music and moved through the simple Tai Chi routine Drusilla had taught her as a way to relieve the mounting stress. The Vampiress had explained that while she never used the exercise herself, she remembered all of the lessons her Daddy had taught her. Disappointment that Oz was unwilling to join her only added to her stress. It had been only a day since his strange withdrawal and it weighed heavily on her emotional state.

Settling into a smooth rhythm, she didn't notice the furtive movement in the far corner of the room. The driving beats of the song began to unconsciously feed her growing sense of worry and resentment and her movements grew jerky and uncoordinated. The figure in the corner watched avidly as Hermione moved, her distress evident in the tears slowly running down her cheeks.

He shifted, wondering how in Merlin's name he would accomplish the task given to him, when she tripped. He watched with a mixture of fear and anticipation as she pitched forward and hit her head on the only piece of furniture in the room, knocking herself out cold. The small figure stilled, waiting for her to move and when she didn't he crept forward on stealthy paws, whiskers twitching as a sensitive nose scanned for danger. Sensing no immediate threat the figure transformed into the reviled form of Peter Pettigrew. He fumbled a moment, trying to pull an oddly shaped vial from his robe. Flustered, he stopped and then carefully extracted the vial and held it up to the light.

The liquid inside roiled in varying shades of a sick viscous green. Peter shook his head at the sight. He wasn't convinced this plan would work, but then, it wasn't his place to question his Lord. As instructed, Peter pulled out the Ceremonial dagger the Dark Lord provided and mumbled the Latin phrases Voldemort had drilled into the Animagus. With a shaking hand, Peter lifted the woman's arm and made the required incision in the skin on the inside of her elbow. Blood pooled for a moment before it dripped and he watched as the first drop ran down and fell to the floor. The resulting splash broke his gaze and he quickly uncapped the vial and tipped the contents onto the bleeding cut. Peter watched in sick horror as the liquid seemed to be alive, each drop defied gravity as it moved toward the dripping incision and absorbed into it. As the last drop made contact and seeped inside, the cut sealed, leaving only a small scar.

Inside her mind, Hermione screamed as her consciousness was pushed back to make room for another more malevolent presence.

-----------------

In a far corner of the library, Oz stilled, Mia's distress had spiked before disappearing completely. In fact, her entire presence had suddenly closed off from their bond again. His sigh broke the silence of the room as he stood and made his way to the door.

'_This has gone on long enough. It's not Mia's fault we're stuck here.'_ Oz told himself. Not sure where to search for her first, he made his way to Severus' quarters. The Wizard barely took notice of the Were's arrival and only acknowledged the young man when he grew tired of Oz's intense gaze.

"Is there something you require, or have you decided to succumb to your inevitable attraction to my obvious charms?"

Oz had become used to the snarky man's biting comments and they usually sailed by without notice. The startled Were' choked out a reluctant laugh. "Dude, did you think that up on the fly, or did it take most of the day to come up with that one?"

The man's smug sneer was his only response and Oz gave in only because he was becoming increasingly worried with his loss of contact with Mia. "Something's wrong."

Severus' glare sliced through Oz like a scalpel. "Of course there is. You're just as stubborn as she is you idiot. The problem is you've just realized it and she almost never gives in. It's about time you decided to acquiesce. Can't have you two fighting." Severus looked down, his voice sounding strangely husky, "Puts us all out of sorts."

The smile on Oz's face wisely disappeared before the dark Wizard met his eyes again. "She's next door in the empty classroom. If you grovel enough, we might all be able to share a peaceful meal."

"Thanks Dude."

"I am Not a dude. If you feel it necessary to address me with something other than my name, please feel free to use Professor."

"Thanks Professor… Dude."

Laughing, Oz managed to make it through the door before the stinging hex hit him.

-----------------

Although his body was seated in his chair, Voldemort's consciousness looked out through the Siren's eyes and saw Peter Pettigrew groveling at his feet. The potion should have allowed him access to her memories, but to his frustration, he found he could only possess her body. The irritation he felt at this shifted the balance momentarily and he felt the woman's mind flutter behind the wall that had erected upon his possession. Regaining control took him longer than he was happy with. He quirked her brow at the supine ratman and relief lit Peter's eyes.

"My Lord." The awe filled voice did much to sooth Voldemort's ego and he laughed. The sound of the Dark Lord's laugh erupting from this woman's mouth nearly caused the Animagus to wet himself.

"I still need you to gather as much information as possible Peter."

"Please forgive me my Lord, but there are too many that would recognize me in either form to be effective as a spy here. It took me a few days before I could find her alone. This Siren, Mia she is called, was rarely left alone."

"Continue to use that halfbreed's hut. You might hear something useful. He could never keep his mouth shut I seem to recall."

"Yes my Lord."

"And Peter… do remember to perform a concealment charm on your shiny new hand, I would hate to have you recognized before I have no more use for you."

"Yes My Lord." Pettigrew transformed back into his rat form and scurried back through the hole he had used to enter the room.

Almost as soon as the rat disappeared, Voldemort felt pressure and was suddenly compressed into a quiet dark space, unable to push his way out or escape.

He was trapped and his frustrated roar only added fuel to his growing horror.

-------------------

Oz reached the door and the scent of Mia on the other side brought a smile to his face. The smile wavered when his preternatural hearing picked up a strange scurrying noise. _'Huh, I thought Dumbledore said that rodents wouldn't live in the castle because of the caretaker's cat. Maybe Mia would like another cat.'_

He pushed the door open and saw his mate standing toward the back of the room, her back to the door. "Mia…" Her back stiffened at the sound of his voice and Oz realized that she probably thought he was still angry. He tried to send her feelings of reassurance and was puzzled when their link remained closed. The scent of blood in the air registered and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and Oz noticed blood on her forehead and fear in her eyes.

"Help me!"

"Mia! What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"I don't know what happened. I think I might have tripped and hit my head. I feel so strange."

"Maybe we should go to the nurse."

"Okay."

Oz's worry increased at Mia's easy capitulation.

"Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we not fight anymore?"

"Yeah."

Oz wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her to the infirmary, where Ginny fussed over her for a while. She couldn't explain why their bond was closed and promised to try and research possibilities. She sent them back to their room with some headache potion and the assurance that Hermione didn't have a concussion.

TBC…

Like it, Hate it? Let me know?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters otherwise I would be living in the style of which I would like to become accustomed. At times quotes from BtVS and HP are either used in original form or adapted to fit the story. The songs used belong to their prospective owners/writers/performers. So, not mine, no money is made from my efforts.

_Previously: Ginny fussed over her for a while. She couldn't explain why their bond was closed and promised to try and research possibilities. She sent them back to their room with some headache potion and the assurance that Hermione didn't have a concussion._

---------------

Although she complained, Hermione received a thorough check up from Poppy as an additional safety measure. But besides a slight concussion, she was unable to find anything wrong with the younger Witch. After she took a healing draught, Oz promised to keep an eye on her and they returned to their room. He couldn't help but feel there was something off about the whole situation. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't force herself to relax enough to sleep. Every time her eyelids started to droop a sharp sense of dread would overwhelm her and she'd snap awake.

This went on for several days with Hermione resorting to concentrated caffeine drinks to assist in her attempts to stay awake. Oz and Severus were becoming increasingly concerned by her erratic behavior. She avoided Dru and Harry, only venturing out of her and Oz's rooms when she was sure they weren't about. The Were' was becoming agitated and short tempered as the stress wore on him.

They were due to begin training with the other Elements, but Hermione kept begging off with the excuse that she couldn't concentrate. Oz finally snapped and yelled that she should sleep then since they weren't using the bed for anything else. Severus found her later and pushed a sleeping draught into her hands.

"You must sleep Hermione. Are you sure you won't come down to our quarters? Dru is trying to respect your wishes but she is desperate to see you and make sure you are alright. Quite frankly, I'm sick to death of the avoidance. Talk to us. Let us help you."

"I… can't. I can't explain it, but the thought of all of my friends in one room generates a wave of fear I cannot control. I don't know if it has to do with Ron's disappearance or something else, but I think it's best of I don't attend the training sessions."

"Will you at least take the draught and sleep?"

"Yes. I think it's inevitable."

Hermione made it to the bed and took the sleeping draught, an exhausted sigh escaping before she slipped into sleep. Oz padded silently to the bed, his expression filled with worry and regret. He had hoped to apologize to Mia before she went to sleep, but seeing her at peace for the first time in days; he merely crawled into bed and spooned behind her, falling asleep instantly.

---------------

After an eternity, Voldemort was able to push his way out of his prison and into control over the Siren's body. There was a masculine arm draped over her waist and he sat up carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping man next to him. Frustrated by his inability to sense anything while she was awake, he dressed quietly and moved into the outer room. Musical equipment dominated the room, but left no clues as to the Siren's identity. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her face was fairly plain, large brown eyes and straight midnight black hair that couldn't be natural. Searching her body, he was disappointed that she didn't carry a wand. _'Brilliant! No wand. So no way to contact Pettigrew in this body.'_

He searched the bathroom, but found no identifying items in the small room. He was about to head out of the suite when a soft masculine voice called out, "Mia…?" Irritation washed over him and he desperately wished for a wand. The violence with which the Siren's repressed consciousness reacted to the dark intentions running through his mind was unexpected and it took all of the evil Wizard's will and concentration to fight her off. The touch of a hand on her shoulder nearly cost his control as it merely lent her more energy to fight him. Voldemort whirled around and spat at the short redhead, "Don't you touch me!" before rushing out the portrait hole, leaving the bewildered man to follow her out into the hall. His headlong flight was brought up short after only a few steps when his stolen body crashed into a seemingly unmovable object.

Hands as strong as the finest crafted manacles in his personal dungeon held him in a tight grip and he looked up into the dark eyes of the current Bane of his existence.

"Someone's been very naughty… Stealing things that don't belong to them…"

--------------

As Mia jerked away from him, Oz felt a flash of desperation through their link before it was cut off once again. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and he rushed after her. When he made it to the hall, he was relieved to see Mia in Drusilla's arms. The anger on her face and the words she directed at Mia chilled Oz to the bone.

Running to the Professor's door, he flung it open and yelled, "Severus! Help! Something's wrong with Mia!" before rushing back down the hall to the now motionless pair. The Professor was by their side in a heartbeat and as he came up behind Drusilla, the sight of Hermione's eyes knocked the air from his body. It was only through his years of training and service as a spy that he did not react visibly.

The blood red eyes of Voldemort stared out of the young Witch's face and as they met the Professor's, they lit with delight. "Ah! My faithful servant! Severus, I thought for sure you were dead when you didn't answer my call. I see that your physical circumstances have changed due to your alliance with this vampire. Have your creature unhand me at once! The Phasmatis Teneo potion did not work as expected. I need to transport the Siren's body back to my abode before I lose control of it."

At that three things happened simultaneously:

The fear of losing Mia caused Oz to partially shift, his eyes glowing gold and his body bulking and lengthening to wolf-man height. As guttural "No!" burst from his transformed throat.

Drusilla slipped into game face and hissed into Hermione's face in anger at the thieving Wizard's statement.

Severus realized that without his help, Voldemort had made a serious error with the very obscure and dangerous potion. Well, that and the idiot actually thought he was a vampire and had control over Drusilla.

The Professor's gaze flickered to Oz and the Were' caught his eye. The protective wolf watched as Severus carefully and deliberately placed his bare hand on the exposed skin of Drusilla's neck. At that contact, Oz began to feel as if whatever had closed off his link to Mia was losing its grip.

A smirk crossed the Professor's face as he focused his attention back onto the body in Drusilla's grasp. He bared his teeth and a nasty grin, "Drusilla is not my creature Tom. She is my Mate. You no longer have any hold on me, so BUGGER OFF!!"

Regaining some control over his beast, Oz's hands reverted to human and he wrapped his arms around Mia from behind with his hands touching the skin over the chi points of her heart and mind. When his skin made contact with hers, it was the final step Hermione needed to release her consciousness from the mental prison Voldemort had created while she slept. Howling in fear for her mate and rage at the violation, she pushed Voldemort out of her mind so forcefully that his re-entry into his own body knocked him out of his chair and across the floor. The Death Eaters guarding him scrambled to get out of his way as he jumped up hissing and screaming in anger as blood dripped from his eyes and ears and nose.

-------------

"Nooooo! Get out! Getoutgetoutgetout! GET OUT!!!!! AHHH! RUN OZ! He's going to kill you!"

Her arms were flailing again and it took all of Oz's strength to hold her down as he talked to her soothingly. "Mia, sweetheart, it's okay. He's gone. Dru said he's completely gone. Please Mia, wake up. It's been three months. You've got to wake up."

He looked up at Severus with wet eyes. "She's stuck in this loop. I feel the terror cycling through constantly. Why won't she wake up?"

The strain on the Were' was beginning to show visibly and Severus gripped his shoulder.

"Oz, we have to let Dru go into her dream."

"Oh, like that helped last time." He sat up and scrubbed at his eyes.

"She knows what to expect now. I truly think it's our only option."

"Okay! You're right. Should everyone be here?"

"That's an excellent idea. It's quite possible that our combined energies will be useful in breaking this nightmare loop Hermione is stuck in."

It took two more days before everyone was assembled and met in the Room of Requirement. Dru entered last and seemed to float across the floor to where Hermione was laid out on a platform like bed. The young Witch was dressed in a simple shift identical to the one Drusilla wore. Ginny administered several nutrient heavy potions to her friend before the Vampiress joined Hermione on the bed. There was a snicker and all eyes turned to Draco.

"What? Come on, you have to admit this looks like the start of a bad pornographic movie." The resounding slaps were loud as Ginny and Luna, flanking him, swatted him about the head. "Oww! Sorry, Sorry!"

The tension was broken and although no one would admit it, they were all grateful for Draco's interruption. The last two months had been stressful for all parties and the group was eager to have Hermione returned to them.

Dru pulled the younger woman into her arms, bring their faces level. With soft fingers she stroked Hermione's head and the witch seemed to relax into a deeper sleep. "I'm here my sweet. Mummy's here. Going to fix you up, make you strong. It's so blue, you're in blue. I can see into it." Her voice drops lower until no one can hear it and she stills, the only sound in the room is breathing from all but the Vampiress. The time passed deceptively quickly as the figures on the bed remained still. Something shifted in the air and power seemed to fluctuate, passing from person to person until they were all connected, much like the night of the Ball. It ebbed and flowed, becoming almost visible. Dru reared up and pushed Hermione on her back as she lifted the Witch's arm to her mouth. Her face shifted and she latched onto the soft skin of Hermione's elbow joint, drawing out a small quantity of blood before pulling off and staggering off of the bed, retching. The fluid that emptied onto the floor was black and had a putrid odor.

Ginny Evanesco'd all traces of the bile and all eyes watched the figure on the bed, looking for any sign of change. A choked laugh sounded and crept onto the bed to avoid disturbing Hermione. Oz looked up and smiled. "She's sleeping. Really sleeping." And he lay next to her, pulling her in close and wrapping his arms around her.

Dru clutched at her Wizard's arm. "So many questions, the blue moon comes and brings war. Let her sleep."

"Everyone go to dinner and then meet us in the Dueling Hall at ten to avoid the students. The little miscreants should be tucked in by then."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We will continue to train as we have for the last three months. Hopefully Hermione and Oz will join us tomorrow evening."

They all met, trained and tried to hide their worry for the two missing from the group. The next evening, Hermione was greeted with smiles and hugs as she stepped into the room. She moved carefully, Oz ever present at her elbow, anticipating her needs. Her muscles were weak from disuse, but her manner was coldly determined.

There were endless training sessions both as a group, in pairs and individually. Even though each Element was paired off, they all agreed that having a familiarity with the others would be beneficial.

Dru had experienced another vision as she traveled through Hermione's dreams. It took several group meetings and discussions, some of them ending in loud arguments, to determine the facts and pin down its meaning. The time for the Final Battle was believed to be in November, during the Blue Moon.

Harry asked what that meant and Remus looked to Oz.

"Go ahead man."

The older Were' explained, "A Blue Moon is the occurrence of an additional full moon during a seasonal quarter."

"So when is this happening?" Harry asked in a tight voice.

"November first is the Blue Moon this year." All eyes turned to Hermione in shock. Ever since her possession and emerging from the resulting coma, the young Witch spoke sparingly, smiling wanly when teased that Oz was more talkative than she. Oz assured all that she was okay, just dealing the best way she could with the trauma she had experienced. Ginny had reached out to offer a willing ear and sympathetic, but frank discussions regarding their experiences with Tom Riddle. Hermione was grateful for the younger woman's efforts and they grew as close as sisters.

With the days flying by, the training continued, each person growing stronger and more confident in their abilities. Hermione seemed to be recovering nicely under her family's watchful eye, but her almost nightly sleepwalking was disturbing to Oz. She seemed to be searching for something, but when asked she couldn't say for what. She never remembered her dreams upon waking.

Dru and Severus were watching over her one night when the younger woman stopped, her head cocked as if listening for something. A scuttling sound caught the Vampiress' attention. She was a blur as she pounced and laughed in delight as she held her catch high in the air. Severus grimaced at the sight of the grungy fat rat she waved around. Every time it squealed, she would shake it and dance, babbling about rats in the cornfield. This went on for about five minutes until he grew impatient.

"Drusilla, what are you doing with that dirty rodent?"

She skipped to him, her eyes dancing with wicked glee. "Nasty, nasty, dirty thing, skulking about. Trying to listen, seeking secrets. Naughty buggar thought he could hide from me."

Something glinted in the candlelight and he held her arm still.

"Fucking hell, it's Pettigrew!" He Stupified the Animagus. Hermione turned around and without help, she went back to bed. The rat was found and she could rest.

Drusilla was insistent about interrogating the traitor and he made her promise that they would inform Dumbledore before the bastard died from her ministrations. It took several hours, but Drusilla managed to force him back into human form and, coward that he was, Pettigrew managed to wet himself within minutes. Of course, the Vampiress threatened him with the amputation of his shiny silver hand if he failed to tell her everything. One minute after that, he confessed to every misdeed he had committed since first levels. It was a long list. He tried to refuse to answer when she asked where Ron was, but someone as weak willed as Pettigrew never had a chance against her thrall and he virtually squealed out the answer.

She left Severus to clean up the bloody mess as she left the room.

Harry and Hermione were talking quietly in her sitting room when Drusilla appeared, hands behind her back. The smell of blood drew Oz's attention immediately and Dru smiled as he went to sit with Hermione. It was the face of vengeance that approached them and Harry couldn't help but feel nervous.

A dark, soaked object was set on the low table with a thunk. Oz growled and Hermione looked up in alarm, knowing somehow that she really didn't want to see what was wrapped in the dark cloth. Harry pulled the edges apart with shaking fingers and red coated silver peeked out. Swallowing against his gag reflex, he pulled it open completely and revealed what he had suspected.

Peter Pettigrew's silver hand, ripped from his arm. A tear rolled down Drusilla's cheek. Her voice was husky as she explained. "It didn't lay him in a dark place, kept safe for discovery. It put him in his nightmare and there's nothing left."

Hermione had a heavy knot in the pit of her stomach as Harry tried to question Dru. She couldn't bring herself to question her. She had a vague idea and didn't think she was ready to face what was about to be revealed. It meant the loss of hope for someone dear. Severus arrived with Dumbledore in tow and he explained what they had learned from the Animagus. Dru asked Severus to forgive her for breaking her word. She had become enraged and forgot her promise. Harry stood and moved toward her and held out his hand. Curious, she took it and he shook her hand, thanking her for killing the wily, traitorous Wizard. She had accomplished what many had tried, including himself.

He left quickly and sought out Luna. Unable to grieve, he merely laid his head in her lap and held on tight as she cried for him, stroking his hair like a child needing comfort.

Hagrid was asked to retrieve Ron's remains from Aragog's Lair and Drusilla insisted on a wake. It was held in the Room of Requirement and although they could only invite his family and a few trusted people from the Order, there were many stories told, both funny and sad. Lavender was not present. She had never made an appearance at the Ball and her flat was abandoned. No body had turned up and a determination had yet to be made on whether foul play was involved or if she had switched sides.

The scariest part of the evening for Severus was when he spotted Drusilla in the corner with the Twins, obviously conspiring about something. The something was a spectacular fireworks show on the front lawn. Drusilla had threatened the Twins into submission. Severus had no illusions that it was a permanent condition.

The following months proved fruitful for the Elements as a group as well as Hermione specifically. She regained her health and though saddened at times when memories of her friend came over her, she was beginning to put it away and move on.

Harry managed to keep his focus on the matter at hand. There was time enough when this was all over to grieve for Ron. Luna wasn't sure this was the healthiest decision, but did everything she could to support him.

There had been little time for visiting, but Draco had managed to get Hermione alone one afternoon and drag the story of his father's death out of her. He didn't blame her for his death. Lucius Malfoy had made his choice long ago. But it didn't negate the pain he felt at losing his father. He had actually been a good father up until Voldemort had come back and Draco was eager to remove the Dark Wizard's taint from this world.

Voldemort seemed to be lying low and most of their informants still undercover had no new information. Severus could only hope that his violent expulsion from Hermione's body had injured the evil wizard. In light of the prophecy, it was too much to ask that he was critically damaged and they prayed injury was the cause of his absence. There had been very little werewolf activity and Remus couldn't say if the majority of them had fled or allied with the Death Eaters.

Unless there had been a surge in turnings, Drusilla had culled most of the fledglings and the older vampires had wisely fled England.

As their deadline drew near, the tension became unbearable and tempers were short. Arguments were commonplace, but were reconciled with some effort.

It was a familiar sight to find the women: Hermione, Dru, Ginny, Ava and Luna; scheming for time alone with their men. After a particularly successful training session one evening in October, the women declared a holiday.

Dumbledore tried to refuse. "There's no Holiday until the end of the month."

The women converged on him and he wisely backed down. What they asked for was not unreasonable. One weekend away from the castle. Severus, Dru and the band wanted to spend the weekend at home and the others had plans as well. All would be located in unplotable locales and would return by Sunday evening. They had two weeks until the Blue Moon and some R&R was desperately needed.

-------------------

In a hurry to get back to the flat, Oz was not paying attention to his surroundings as he left the café and ran into someone as the door opened.

"Sorry man. Are you… Giles?"

The shocked face of Buffy's Watcher whipped up and two pair of blue eyes clashed in surprise.

"Oz? What in the world are you doing in London?"

"I live here. What are YOU doing here?"

"I ah… well…" The older man choked as sad eyes threatened to spill over.

"Aww, man. Buffy." Oz saw movement behind Giles and pulled the Watcher out of the doorway. "Shit. I ah, live just down the street. You wanna come with?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you Oz. I couldn't impose."

"Just need to call Mia."

"Mia?"

Giles saw a shine of happiness flash in the young man's eyes.

"She's my girl. Just going to make sure she knows I'm bringing you home."

Oz pulled out his cell phone. "Hey," he said into the phone with a soft smile. "Ran into an old friend at the café. Everything's fine, well almost. Could you let Sev know that his girl should keep him company today?" He nodded. "Yep, not that I don't enjoy their company, but this is Sunnydale business. No, you don't have to go. Me too." Oz closed the phone and offered a sheepish smile. "She's a little protective of, well, all of us."

"All of you?"

"Our band and some friends. It's kinda complicated."

Oz escorted the Watcher to the flat and introduced him to Mia. The older man laughed at Mia's unending questions and he answered quite happily, pleased to have an interested audience. Oz coaxed the story of Buffy's death from him and the Were' was floored. An actual Hell goddess and Buffy had defeated her, but not before Dawn's blood had been spilled. Hence Buffy's swan dive. Giles excused himself to the loo and Mia went into the kitchen for a fresh pot. The Watcher glanced through the doorway as he passed and choked as he witnessed the young woman waving a wand at the ceramic teapot. She spun and he ducked, a red flash of light narrowly missing his head.

Oz ran down the hall. "Giles! You okay?" The older man nodded his head and watched the young woman warily, noting her obvious embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that, we've been on edge for ages and training has my reflexes wound tight."

"What could you possibly be training for young woman?"

"A war Mr. Giles. I take it that you've not heard of the Wizarding World, even from your Watcher's Council?"

"I admit there were brief and adamant warnings to avoid Witches; wand using Witches that is. I hadn't met one myself, so I never thought about it."

"We're not supposed to tell anyone. It's a rather secretive society."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because there is a group of Wizarding folk here in Europe that follow a Dark Wizard and Muggles, non-Wizards are in danger from them. They call themselves Death Eaters. Do you have a way to protect yourself from a magical attack?"

Their discussion went on into the night and Mia made up a few charmed pendants the Watcher could use for protection. They disappeared after he put them on and soon he forgot he wore them. After the fall of Sunnydale, he would remember the charms and send Mia a silent thank you.

----------------

After Giles left, Oz held Mia tightly. She knew he was sad for his friend and she was grateful that he had been here with her and not in the middle of their battle.

She ran her hands up and down his back, stroking away the anxiety he was feeling. Someone was happy to be pressed up against her. She shifted and he hissed. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I know we've been distracted and busy and I'm sorry that we've not had much alone time." Mia's hand traveled from his back to his chest and her thumb flicked his nipple.

His voice was low and heat filled. "You're playin' with fire."

"So burn me baby."

Oz groaned. The smile on his face the reaction she hoped for.

"That was incredibly cheesy."

"Made you smile."

He pressed his lips against hers and whispered, "Yes, you do."

Everyone returned promptly and thankfully without incident. Dumbledore knew he was out of the loop; his leadership of The Order was secure, but the Elements seemed to be working outside their authority. Through the weekly meetings with Severus and Drusilla, Albus was confident that things would work out in their favor, although he tried to refrain from overconfidence. Drusilla had warned him early on that could be his downfall. He decided to follow her advice and did his best to liaise between the Elements and The Order.

He was pleased when Remus and Ginny approached him with a request that he officiate their marriage. Weasley genetics held true and Ginny had discovered she was pregnant. To avoid a national incident, they decided to rush the date and prevent her brothers from murdering Remus. The Room of Requirement was once again utilized and the ceremony was held with both groups in attendance. It was a slightly muted affair due to the upcoming battle, but Ginny was radiant and Remus smugly proud as Mrs. Weasley squealed and cried at the news of Ginny's impending motherhood. There was brief grumbling about Ginny being kept safe during the battle, but Oz put a stop to them.

"We need her. No one will be safe if the other side wins."

TBC...

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22 Complete

I've changed the format a little since starting this so long ago. My muse has deserted this story and I've been struggling with the ending for a long time. What has come to me are short snippets; small scenes of the time left in this story. I've pieced them together as coherently as possible and hope you enjoy the finished product.

A HUGE Thank You to all who have endured this journey with me. This first time effort was a great learning experience and I've enjoyed every bit of it, even the uncomfortable, difficult parts.

An immense amount of gratitude to those of you who have taken the time to comment/review. All were received with glee and excitement and encouraged me greatly.

Disclaimer on first chapter

Sirenes ch 22

_"We need her. No one will be safe if the other side wins." _

Ginny's place during the battle was settled.

No one should have been surprised that Drusilla knew before anyone else that Ginny was pregnant. Soon after the swift wedding, the Seer had taken to following the new Mrs. Lupin around, seeing to her every need. At first, the redhead was irritated and a bit creeped out, but then the Vampiress' actual words began to make sense. She spoke of a beautiful boy with hazel eyes and strawberry hair. Drusilla insisted he would be a powerful warrior one day. Her descriptions were so vivd that Ginny had begun to picture him in her mind. Much to Molly's jealousy, Dru began to insist that Ginny call her Granny and the mad woman would sing to her stomach throughout the breaks everyone demanded the young former Gryffindor take during training. Remus merely watched with a delighted grin. The newlyweds had decided on a name right away, but kept it a secret since she was still so early in the pregnancy. The new life in her womb somehow eased the pain of losing Ron.

Classes had to go on as if they weren't preparing for war and the involved Professors were finding it increasingly difficult to hide their rising concern for the students. Children of known Death Eaters were watched as surreptitiously as possible and while some were pulled out of school by their parents, many privately asked for asylum; unwilling to join in their parents' allegiance with a madman.

Many changes were taking place and a large one was the castle's apparent acceptance of Drusilla's presence. The first and largest clue was when she had wandered off and after a frantic search, Severus and company found her in an abandoned classroom on the east side, dancing in the afternoon sunlight as it filtered through the windows. The absolute terror on the Potion Master's face and the resulting tears of relief would never be mentioned outside the room… ever.

Oz sat in a far corner of the Great Hall, quietly playing his guitar when he felt Dru enter the room behind him. He'd begun spending his free time there while Hermione was occupied with other things. When empty, the Hall was peaceful and the Were' enjoyed the spelled ceiling, watching the weather as he meditated.

"You can control their beasts." Dru's sing-song voice whispered in his ear and Oz looked up as she passed him.

"What?"

"Make them change and call them to you. Mongrels cannot lead effectively through fear. A frightened dog bites the hand of the master. He is a cancer and you must be the scalpel. Snick-snack! Carve him up; make him hurt!"

As the Blue Moon approached, the Weres in the castle began to feel the increasing presence of other wolves in the forest. Oz could sense that most of them felt lost and trapped; practically smothered by terror. Dru confirmed his suspicions that the strange Weres in the forest were terrified of the consequences of abandoning Greyback and his allegiance to Voldemort. Through deep meditation he filtered through the different power signatures and found Greyback's. It was a malignant sensation; dark and nauseating. Oz began to send out subtle pulses of power whenever he sensed the mad Were's absence; making the others aware that there was another Alpha nearby. Once a day Tyr and Remus joined his meditation and added their power to his. Soon Oz was confident that a large portion of werewolves supposedly allied with the Dark Lord were just waiting for a sign.

It wasn't the traditional method of taking over a Pack, but then again, this was war and the wolves gathered in the forest weren't a Pack… yet.

Dumbledore brought news from Romania to the next meeting. A message relayed in from Charlie Weasley was very disappointing. There was no way he could bring more than one dragon. Each creature needed a rider to control it and he was the only handler willing to join in the fight. The revelation of this news was received poorly by Draco of all people. He had a fairly quiet tantrum. It was a very curious reaction, but since he didn't expound upon it, most of the Order moved on to more pressing matters. Both Severus and Drusilla were the best candidates to take notice, but much like everyone else, both were just as preoccupied with preparations for the coming battle. Even though Hermione was too busy to devote additional time to the puzzle of Draco's attitude about the whole thing, it didn't keep her from pondering it off and on. His frustration seemed a bit excessive since he had never been a big fan of any type of creature.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Luna shared his nightly dreams filled with dragons and fire. Her preoccupation with Harry kept her from mentioning them but she was secretly curious how it would affect her part in the approaching battle. The house elves didn't know what to make of fact that the fireplace stones in Draco's rooms were beginning to show wear that they shouldn't have shown for many centuries.

Reports had begun pouring in; there was significant movement in the forest and most of Hogsmeade had closed down. The younger children were evacuated to safe-houses via portkey as planned and Order members summoned. The Blue Moon was due to rise tomorrow night and it was obvious the other side was making themselves ready for their attack. Ava and Tyr shared a worried goodbye as he left her in the infirmary with Poppy and everyone prepared themselves. The Elements gathered in the Room of Requirement and all joined Hermione and Professor McGonagall in a Scottish battle song as they gathered power from the foundations of the castle.

Filch interrupted with devastating news.

Hagrid was killed as he tried to coax Fang into the castle proper. The elderly caretaker imparted the news with uncharacteristic emotion; quite distressed that he was unable to move the large man's body. The Death Eaters had somehow breached the perimeter Wards in silence. Remus and Oz ran to the highest point of the castle to determine where the breach in security had occurred. Everyone expected that the enemy would cross the wards, it was the fact that they managed to break the alarm wards without their knowledge. From the towers, dark figures could be seen flitting in the shadows and the Weres alerted the group to their presence.

Tension filled anticipation built and Dru rushed to Oz, telling him that the battle should happen out in the open. It would give them an added advantage. Wolves in the castle would be a Very Bad Thing. Dumbledore agreed and so it was that Oz, Remus and Tyr were the first to step through the front doors of the Entrance Hall and out into the night. Wearing one of the bronze amulets created by Professor Flitwick for the three Weres; Oz descended the front steps. His shields went up as Greyback's poisonous essence tried to take control of his beast. Already in Wolf-man form Oz tensed and then sent out a vicious wave of power in response, physically knocking the feral Were' back and instantly transforming any lesser Weres in the immediate area. Remus and Tyr flanked him; Tyr hadn't been able to withstand the surge and was in his familiar black wolf form, identifiable by the collar-like amulet around his neck. Remus managed to retain some control and was in his Wolf-man form as he stood at Oz's right. A flash of red shot across the grounds and the three dodged, avoiding the curse as it hit the stone wall behind them. With Minerva guarding the door from her vantage point inside, the Elements poured out and assembled themselves in a fan like formation, protecting the front doors of the castle. Each person was armed with their wand as well as a sliver blade as a defense against unfriendly wolves. Other Order members had already taken their places at various exits, waiting for the battle to begin before leaving the tenuous security of the castle.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on interminably; but then a wolf howled and the two sides clashed. Curses flew through the air, some making contact while others bounced off of temporary shields. Chaos ensued as visibility lowered and they found themselves engaging their enemy.

Everyone spread out quickly as the battle heated. Order members had sealed the doors as they exited the castle. Now the only way in was either through the front doors or the special portkeys fashioned by Flitwick to transport wounded to the infirmary.

Draco mentally smacked himself when he realized he was cut off from everyone. He had somehow been separated from Luna and now faced not only his Aunt Bella, but two former classmates that flanked her. Crabbe was no surprise, but Dean Thomas was. That Thomas would join the Death Eaters after what his father went through was unexpected. The fact they hadn't yet attacked him was more than worrisome. Looked like the crazy bitch was in a mood to play. He looked around again, hoping to find an ally close by. Draco knew he could take Crabbe and Thomas; but with his Aunt in the mix, he was in deep without back up it seemed. She was the true danger and Draco really didn't look forward to being at Crabbe's mercy while under Bella's Crutacius. The man was a bloody perv and didn't really care if the object of his interest was willing or not.

A wave of something powerful washed through him and Draco couldn't control his shudder. Auntie Bella laughed, obviously thinking he was shivering with fear._ 'Bitch.'_

An alien presence made itself known in his mind and it spoke. _::Close to help. Need to feed. Bad magic near. Dragon rider is injured, Fire Master help Norbert?::_

Strange images flashed through his mind too quickly to comprehend fully but Draco felt an impossible hope as he grasped at this small spark of hope. He quickly put the disjointed pieces together. Charlie Weasley was the only 'dragon rider' he knew of and was due to arrive anytime. If the man had been injured… Draco shuddered again at the thought of an uncontrolled dragon causing chaos. Somehow the dragon Weasley was riding could speak to Draco mentally. Its mental contact seemed to have a hopeful feel so Draco decided to hold off on panicking just yet. His time training with Oz and Tyr had taught him to 'roll with the punches', so to speak and so, with a mental shrug, Draco sent 'Norbert' a visual of where he was and turned his attention back to the immediate threat. Auntie Bella looked ready to cast one of her favorite curses and Draco was preparing to dodge when a bellowing roar sounded above them.

Hurtling toward them with astonishing speed was the distinct shape of a dragon. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback. Norbert - Draco assumed since there appeared to be an unconscious redhead strapped into the saddle on its back. The fact that he knew what breed of dragon it was puzzling since Care of Magical Creatures had been his least favorite subject. But, this would be a topic to revisit at a later time. There was a slight shift in his perception and then Draco had a dizzying view of himself and three others from the air. He concentrated and the image steadied and merged. He could see through his own eyes and also through Norbert's. He heard a hum of amusement in his head as Auntie Bella and her two lackeys ran screaming from the immediate area as he stood awestruck. Norbert landed as delicately as a bird and breathed fire toward the fleeing Death Eaters with the precision of a Medi-Wizard's surgical tool. Bella, Crabbe and Thomas were the only things on fire even though they were fairly close to other flammable objects. The weather had been unusually dry for this time of year and Draco panicked for a second; fearful that a fire would sweep across the field toward the others.

The fire burned white hot for a moment and Draco felt something… odd. He was becoming increasingly warm and checked himself for fire. Draco forced himself to calm and remembered the breathing exercise Oz had taught them; taking a moment to center himself. There was an aura of energy emanating from his body that seemed to be controlling the focus of the fire surrounding the three bodies and he consciously pulled back on the heat. The dragon moved in and made a quick meal of the three flaming forms. Everything took on a surreal quality as Draco realized he could wield Norbert as a tool, slicing through the Death Eaters like a hot knife through butter.

As that thought appeared Draco felt resistance and realized the dragon objected to being thought of as nothing more than a weapon. He insisted that the Fire Master help his Rider. Those dreams he suffered through for the last three weeks had to have had a purpose. Draco realized he needed to get a grip on himself and strode to the limp form draped across the dragon's back. The man's short stature was deceptive. Draco staggered under the older man's weight and he figured Charlie was probably all muscle. There was a nasty gouge creasing Charlie Weasley's temple and Draco immediately pulled out one of Flitwick's emergency portkeys to transport the man to the infirmary inside the castle. With eager mental whispers and audible growls, Norbert encouraged Draco to mount his back and soon the dragon was flying over the battlefield. Draco let out an involuntary whoop of excitement. It was almost better than flying on his broom.

They made several passes before Draco spotted Luna's blonde head. She was running across a clear area, dodging hexes and obviously attempting to find cover. She wasn't the only one. Several Order members nearby were having a similar problem. Draco sent an image of Luna to Norbert and explained she was a friend. He shot off cover fire as the dragon swooped in close enough that Draco managed to lean down and grab Luna around the waist. She was very quiet as Norbert sailed above firing range. He maneuvered her into what he hoped was a comfortable position in front of him and peered into her pale face. Luna's eyes were wide and slightly panicked, but out of focus. He tried to talk to her, but it seemed that not only was she unable to see him, she couldn't hear him either.

Her arm suddenly flailed wildly and made contact with the dragon's scales and all of a sudden her panicked thoughts screamed through his mind. _::Merlin help me! Oh! This is strange. I can see again, but I'm looking at myself! Oh, I really liked this jumper and now it's ruined!::_

Draco tried to talk to her again and when she still didn't hear him, he projected his thoughts at her. _::Luna, it's Draco, can you hear me now?::_

Her mouth moved, but nothing came out and Draco urged her to project her thoughts to him.

_::Oh yes! Thank you! Are we on a dragon?:: _

_::Yes. He came to me with an unconscious Charlie Weasley strapped to his back. I don't know how, but we're connected mentally and it seems that you are part of that as well. Do you know what's causing your blindness?:: _

Luna quickly filled him in on what had happened when they were separated. She got hit with the Perstrictum hex assisting his cousin Tonks. When she lost her hearing and sight, Luna felt an undeniable draw away from the heat of the battle toward what she had hoped was help. They took a moment to concentrate and figured out that she could see through both his and Norbert's eyes with little effort. When he told her he could now manipulate physical fire, she suggested that Draco set down and she would ride the dragon and help guide the beast. Since she couldn't use her senses without help, they agreed this would be the only way she could be of use.

They dropped him off and after securing Luna in the saddle; the dragon took to the air once again with an ear splitting bellow. Draco noticed several fires had broken out across the field and pulled the heat into himself; easily converting the energy into a fairly impressive shield. He couldn't get too cocky though; while his shield was protection against spells and hexes, physical projectiles were still a hazard. That little tidbit was discovered the hard way. The way it was bleeding, Draco knew he'd be sporting a scar somewhere on the right side of his forehead. He also learned that when he tried to include anyone else in the shield, it dissipated quickly. After a brilliant suggestion from Luna, he also discovered that he could mark people with a heat signature. It wasn't long before he was moving throughout the battle field, marking Death Eaters for Norbert's attention.

Hermione had managed to stay close to Harry, guarding his back with Ginny nearby. She had witnessed Oz and Remus flowing through the battling figures to handle the other werewolves; killing those that refused to submit and leaving the defeated ones for Tyr to care for. Unable to actively use magic while in Were' form, they suffered minor damage, mostly from slicing hexes. The minor injuries healed quickly and didn't seem to be interfering with their fighting. Flitwick's charmed amulets seemed to be able to disburse the energy of most of the more nasty curses as well as identifying the Weres for those fighting for their side. Oz and Tyr were hyperaware of any green tinted lights headed their way and used their considerable speed to avoid being hit. Remus had coached them well.

Hermione kept a tune humming through the back of her mind and caught Harry smirking at her when she would sing a hex instead of shout it. The storage charms worn by all of the Elements helped to siphon off excess power and when she concentrated, Hermione would focus additional energy into Harry. This energy gave them a connection to his emotions and she used it to their advantage, keeping his temper in check so he could focus on the task at hand. She spared a glance to their side and noticed the newest Lupin cutting an impressive swath through the enemy ranks. How Voldemort managed to amass such a large force was anyone's guess. Hermione heard several languages shouted across the field and assumed he had somehow recruited abroad.

Ginny was fearsome sight. The foreign Death Eaters had not yet had time to become familiar with the youngest Weasley's temper. She had created a new variation of her infamous Bat Bogey hex and there were several victims strewn about the battlefield; their faces encased in their own mucous. Most of them had tried to claw it off but none were successful. It was the first time she had used it on a wide scale and Hermione could tell Ginny was satisfied with the end result. The new hex wasn't the only curse that flew from her wand; among several other nasty curses, Ginny also employed her connection to the Earth and periodically liquefied the soil under their feet, causing the alarmed Death Eaters to sink to at least their knees before re-solidifying the earth to hold most of them immobile. The Order members were able to either incapacitate them or kill them, depending on their opponent's skill. This ability manifested as the battle began and Ginny had refused someone's reuest to use it on a wide scale. There was no way to know if she could control it enough to avoid it affecting Order members.

It had been decided at the beginning, this was life and death. No room for hesitation or the Death Eaters would take advantage and they surely wouldn't hesitate to kill their opponents. Some of the Order members had initially balked at the 'Shoot First, Sort Them Out Later' attitude, but Voldemort was playing for keeps and so they had to respond in kind. The opposing side were unprepared for this attitude and several Death Eaters fell before the shock wore off.

Harry was deadly focused; shooting curses left and right without hesitation. Hermione scanned the immediate area when she sensed a disturbance and felt Harry panic when he couldn't locate Luna in the chaos. The pretty blonde had been with Draco several yards to the right but neither was visible through the smoke. The three of them heard a deafening roar and Hermione grinned at the thought that Charlie had finally arrived. A shadow passed overhead and she looked for that familiar mass of red hair, only to see Draco of all people on the back of a Norwegian Ridgeback diving toward the ground at an impressive rate of speed. Hermione followed his line of sight and finally caught sight of Luna's fleeing form. She cheered loudly as Draco swooped down and scooped Luna up into the saddle in front of him. Hermione shouted for Harry and he smiled in relief when he spotted the two of them climbing out of spell reach.

Harry was able to regain his concentration after that and although bleeding, the wounds were minor and the pain actually helped him to focus more. He kept one eye out for the blonde partners and watched with one eye as Draco strapped Luna in the saddle and then jumped to the ground, leaving Luna alone on the dragon. The air was shimmering around the blond Wizard and most of the hexes and curses sent his way seemed to dissipate when they made contact with whatever was shielding him. The airborne dragon seemed to be following behind Malfoy and dispatched Death Eaters while leaving their people alone.

Harry let go of the remaining the tension that had been building when he lost sight of Luna and refocused on the matter at hand. The battle had been raging for hours and Voldemort had yet to make a physical appearance. Harry tried to use his link with the madman to pinpoint his location. It was time to end it. Harry took his wand into his left hand and pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from its sheath at his side. It immediately froze; the ice crystals gleaming in the moonlight as they spread across the metal. The first time Hermione saw this happen, she was afraid that the metal would shatter upon impact; a natural assumption. Somehow, as is usually the case with magic, the ice made it impossibly stronger than its original makeup and had a cauterizing effect when employed on flesh.

A trio of werewolves that had been attempting to herd Harry and Hermione in a particular direction apparently changed their minds at the sight of the wicked looking blade. Unfortunately for them, their retreat put them in Remus' path and only one survived.

Movement to their left revealed Severus following in Drusilla's wake of destruction. Trading curses with his opponents didn't interfere with his ability to gather energy from the ether and feed part of it into Dru, visibly augmenting her speed and strength. The Killing curse had no effect on the Undead woman as she incapacitated wolves, leaving them for Oz to judge and giving no mercy to the masked enemy unfortunate enough to cross her path. She had several injuries, but the pain they caused seemed to only incite the Vampiress further. Hermione was mesmerized for a moment, watching Dru perform her deadly and oddly beautiful dance of carnage. The Vampiress rarely paused to view her handiwork; swiftly moving on after each blow rendered her opposition mortally wounded or incapacitated.

Harry turned to Hermione and she barely heard him as he bellowed his intention.

"Buggering hell!" She shouted as he headed in the direction the werewolves had tried to force them in. Hermione concentrated and with a quick flip of her wand, she sent a message to the charms each of the Elements and partners wore. She hoped they would get the message before it was too late.

The clearing seemed to be empty. Growling in frustration, he scanned the area. He could have sworn the enemy was here. The energy drawing him to this place wouldn't be denied. A scuff of sound from behind had him whirling around and then there he was. The bane of his existence.

"Never would have marked you for a coward." Harry's smile was razor sharp as Voldemort's reptilian like skin went from a sickly looking pale green to a darkly flushed red. Harry's words had more effect than he had hoped they would. Voldemort was visibly enraged and the sight encouraged Harry to continue his verbal assault. He had felt the communication charm heat up and knew if he could distract the mad man just a little longer; the remaining Elements would arrive soon.

"Have you been hiding all this time, or were you watching us decimate your Death Eaters from some safe distance?"

Oz was holding her back, making her wait for Drusilla before they approached the clearing where Harry was confronting Voldemort. Harry was screaming and Hermione knew Oz would have a reasonable explanation for holding her back, but she just couldn't work her thoughts around it right now. Until she became aware of the dark energy reaching for her. Oz's hold on her tightened as she convulsed in response to its taint. Gagging, Hermione slipped to her knees as she tried to shake off the effects of Voldemort's energy. Flashes of a nightmare she had strived to forget distracted her and she failed to hear Drusilla approach until her chilled fingers brushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

"Peace my love. Give it to mummy. All of the dark." Hermione had been watching Harry as he held a hand to his scar; screaming in pain, but Drusilla's voice drew her attention.

Hermione whimpered. "It hurts. Can't make it stop."

Power filled the clearing as the Others arrived and the forest floor caught fire, burning the debris away in a circle surrounding the two figures in the center. The ground shook with Ginny's arrival and the shifting earth put out any stray flames. The moonlight dimmed for a moment and the heavy vibration of the ground as it absorbed the impact indicated Draco's arrival. The dragon folded its wings and the moonlight brightened the clearing again.

All of this happened in between screams. The power whirling through the clearing was almost tangible.

Hermione looked deep into Dru's eyes and before she could blink, the Vampiress was in her mind, chasing the dark energy as it tried to invade the young Witch's soul. Hermione felt immediate relief as Dru devoured the dark energy. There was a sudden pulse and then the energy seemed to increase and then Hermione realized that Dru had tapped into the link created between her and Harry. The reduction in sound was the next indication of Dru's handiwork. When Hermione looked over at the pair in the clearing, Harry was standing tall, the sword held steady its frozen tip pointed like an arrow at Voldemort's throat.

Everyone saw it coming as the Dark Wizard tensed and tried to cast at Harry, but the energy dissipated before it could reach its mark. A strangled roar of outrage sounded from Voldemort as he sent several volleys of green energy throughout the clearing, all of which dissipated immediately. Harry looked around and then whirled, quickly separating Voldemort's head from his body. He whirled again, almost too quickly for the eye and plunged the sword through the still standing body's chest and into Voldemort's heart. The size of the sword left no doubt that the muscle was now obliterated.

Harry pulled the broad blade with a sickening squelch and Draco approached as if on cue. The expression on his face was deceptively cool, but those who knew him could see the anger in his silver gaze. His pale hand raised, steady as Harry's had been and he called out, "Concremare!" There was no light show, just a heat wave emanating from his now trembling hand.

The body of the enemy burst into flames, consuming all that was left of Tom Riddle.

Harry looked around the clearing, meeting everyone's eyes one by one. The smile started as his gaze met Luna's and he broke into a grin when he finished with Hermione.

"It's over. He's really gone!"

THE END!!

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was a learning experience for me to say the least. I appreciate everyone's encouragement and reviews.

Hey, at least it didn't end: Rocks fall, Everyone dies. I seriously considered it as an option. I have at least two sequels/off shoots for this started and will begin posting when I have a sufficient number of chapters ready to post. There is a Torchwood sequel soon to come, but... Unfortunately, I won't be able to post the longer sequel involving the Winchesters, here. You'll have to look for it on (and only if you are old enough wink)

Perstrictum – dull the senses

Concremare – burn entirely


End file.
